Silver Tears
by Commander Galos
Summary: I'M ALIVE! Teaser Chp 19 up now. Thanks everybody for your words of encouragement. I'm feeling better now.
1. Owner of a lonely heart

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

Well, here I go again… I still have other stories to finish, and I'm about to start another one. Sometimes being hit by inspiration simply isn't what most say it is. Sigh. All right, here is my explanation: There are so many stories out there that deal with the infamous heartbreak suffered by Sailor Moon during the second half of the R season, that it finally got to me. This idea began to pound on my head so hard that I simply had to write it or I'd go crazy!

Therefore, here it is.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

# SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

## BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

### CHAPTER 1: OWNER OF A LONELY HEART

The night was a stormy, scary one. But for Usagi Tsukino, that didn't compare to the dark and horrible hole that was gnawing at her soul. There had been a constant, dull pain in her heart since that fateful day two weeks ago….

****

"But Mamo-chan…" begged Usagi, not wanting to believe his words.

"There is nothing more to say, Usagi. Our love can't last forever." Mamoru Chiba put in place the mask he had donned all his life: cold, uncaring, and inscrutable. He then directed a stare at Usagi that sent ice daggers right into her soul. "Like a rose, it is beautiful when it's blooming. But eventually, it has to wither and die. Perhaps we loved each other during the Silver Millennium, but that is over now."

"You… you can't be serious… no…" By this time, Usagi had dropped to her knees, too shocked and stunned to remain on her feet. 

Mamoru turned around towards the exit of the park. Without looking back, he added. "I cannot be seen with an immature, clumsy crybaby that can't even get decent grades at school. That would damage my image in public. So listen carefully, because I'll only say this once: don't come looking after me, because it's over. I already found another girl" with those words as a farewell, he exited the park and walked to where he had parked his motorcycle. 

Usagi finally stood up, but her body felt numb… she was too stunned by his words to really feel anything. As soon as she was able to walk, she hurried to the entrance to try and talk some more with him, to ask him what had made him change his mind so radically. After all, they were destined to be together! Things couldn't end up just like this! But as soon as she reached the entrance, the sight that greeted her filled her already broken heart with utter horror.

There, in front of here, was Mamoru… and a beautiful redhead. The girl was already seated behind him, embracing him lovingly, and he had his hand on one of hers, holding it gently! 

Feeling something inside her break, Usagi could only watch the couple ride down the street, never giving her a look. She didn't know how long she remained staring at the empty space, nor that it really mattered. Eventually, she began to walk back to her home, her dreams and heart broken.

****

Things had gone downhill from that day on. For starters, the pink-haired girl called Chibi-Usa… the little girl that had come out of nowhere and literally stolen her family from her. Now, Usagi had been forced to watch how Mamoru dotted on the little brat. And brat she was, always bragging and rubbing in her face that fact, that Mamoru was now paying her more attention than Usagi. What made matters worse was that, using that black floating ball that always followed her, Chibi-Usa managed to have the Tsukino family on her side, no matter what. 

The stress generated by the situation, unfortunately, began to reflect in both her academic performance and in her duties as a Senshi. In school, she was always listless, distracted; a fact that gained her more than one detention, something that only added more to her distress. Regrettably, being detained after school only caused her to go to the Senshi meetings later that usual. A fact that was constantly rubbed by Rei…

The fiery priestess didn't lose a chance to remind Usagi that her duty as Sailor Moon was more important than anything else. That she had the obligation to always be on time for their meetings, that she had to get her show back on the road and take her responsibilities more seriously. 

At first, the rest of the Senshi, Ami, Minako and Makoto, were sympathetic to her troubles and tried to console her. Unfortunately, her stress began to reflect in the battles that occurred during those last two weeks…

Rubeus and the four sisters had increased the intensity of their attempts to capture Chibi-Usa. The attacks were move vicious and salvage than before, forcing the Senshi to pay more attention to the little girl. That, by itself, made Usagi feel that she had been abandoned, and as a consequence, her performance in battle began to drop. 

It was because of the latter that the rest of the Senshi began to have doubts regarding her ability as the leader of the Senshi, as they had put early that day…

****

The five friends were together at the Crown Arcade, discussing the latest attack, when Minako took the word.

"Usagi, what is the matter? You almost made Rubeus have a grab at Chibi-Usa! If it weren't for Tuxedo Mask's intervention he would have captured her!"

"But… but I was trying to stop the monster he summoned…" muttered Usagi, playing with the straw on her milkshake, her eyes looking intently at the table. "It was about to attack Ami, so…"

"I had it covered, so she wasn't in any danger!" interrupted Makoto. "You should have focused on stopping Rubeus, but instead decided to let Chibi-Usa be unprotected!"

"She's right." Added Ami, taking her compact and typing some commands on the keyboard. "The monster was too weak at the time to have hurt me seriously. You should have focused your attention on Rubeus."

"Admit it, Odango-Atama!" interjected Rei in that instant. "You are no longer fit to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi! For all we know, **I **should be the new leader of the group! At least, I wouldn't b jealous of a little girl like you are!"

Hearing that, Usagi stopped playing with the straw and placed her hands on her lap. In a very low voice, she addressed the others. "Well… Rei has already spoken her mind… what about you? Do you think the same?"

"Well…" began Minako, fidgeting in her seat. "You have to admit it Usagi… your contempt against Chibi-Usa has damaged your fighting skills. That by itself makes you more a danger to the group than anything else. I think it would be wise to have another as leader."

"I have to agree." Continued Makoto, looking at Usagi intently. "You are making too many mistakes in battle. How long will it be before you let the enemy gain the upper hand? I also think that someone else should be the leader."

"I must sympathize with them." Concluded Ami, sighing. "Your performance is at the bottom. That fact alone puts everybody around you at great risk, not to mention that the enemy will have a winning hand the next time you don't pay attention to the battle. We have to face the facts that you are no longer fit to be the leader of the Senshi."

Usagi just kept looking down at the table, as if searching for an answer in the intricate design of the wood, but none came forth. She couldn't believe what she had heard… the people she most trusted, the ones that she believed to be her friends were now turning their backs to her! Turning her head slightly, she happened to look out the window in time to see Mamoru and Chibi-Usa walking by, the little girl holding his hand ostensibly. The pink-haired girl looked up to the window in time to see Usagi watching them… and after sticking her tongue in her direction and pulling a red eye, the little brat literally molded her little body against the young man's leg, as if saying: "He is mine and not yours! You lose!"

That was the last straw for Usagi's already broken heart. Standing up, she said "excuse me, but I have to go. See you later." 

Usagi was barely able to withhold the tears burning in the back of her eyes upon hearing Rei's parting words. "Yes, run! RUN YOU COWARD! That's what you do best, right!?!" 

She never heard the rest of the girls berating Rei for her harsh words, but it truly didn't matter… the damage had been done.

****

And that's what took her to her actual situation. After spending her whole day with Mamoru, Chibi-Usa called Usagi's home to tell Ikuko where she was. And logically, since she was the eldest, Usagi had been drafted to go out in the rain and bring the little girl back home. Her feeble attempts for not going out were batted aside by her mother, so in the end Usagi was literally pushed into the storm.

(Why? Why does it have to happen to me?) Usagi didn't try to stop the tears running down her face. After all, under the downpour, it wasn't as if they were noticeable. (Everything is turning against me… my family, my… friends, and… and…) she couldn't finish the thought; she had to use all her available strength to stop a sob from escaping her lips. 

She was approaching a bridge when her communicator began to beep. Immediately after activating it, she heard Mercury's frantic voice.

"The enemy is attacking people on a coffee shop! Mamoru and Chibi-Usa are in there, and he can't transform! Hurry up and come!"

After looking around to make sure nobody was nearby, Usagi hurried under the stairs of the bridge; taking the Moon Broach on her hands, she called her transformation. "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

After the transformation was complete, where Usagi Tsukino stood, was now the sailor-suited warrior for love and justice, Sailor Moon. Taking a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, Sailor Moon hurried to the direction of the latest attack… or at least, she tried to.

She was crossing the bridge when an orb of black energy suddenly hit the bridge, exploding in front of her, sending her flying on her back. After landing unceremoniously, she raised her eyes in the direction where the attack had come from… and gasped in shock at the sight.

Floating above the impact zone, Rubeus was sneering at her. "I knew this plan would work… now prepare to face your doom Sailor Moon!" Immediately, he charged another energy orb and launched it at the prone Senshi.

Regaining her bearings just in the nick of time, Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and hurried out of the blast area. Unfortunately, the explosion propelled her over the bridge railing and into a nearby building with the force of a ramming bus. A sickly wet, crunching noise was clearly heard when her body hit the side of the building, causing her to lose her grip on the Moon Scepter. At the very moment her body hit the floor, Rubeus began a relentless attack of black lightning at the defenseless Senshi, all the time gloating.

"Yes… YES! At last, the most obvious obstacle to get the Rabbit will be removed! With you out of the way, nothing will stop the Dark Moon Family! Now scream. SCREAM!! Let me hear you plea for mercy and for a quick death!"

But Sailor Moon refused to obey him. Biting on her lower lip to the point to draw blood, she refused to utter a single sound. (No… I won't be weak… I won't give you the satisfaction… I… must… resist…) Her stubbornness enraged Rubeus, who increased the intensity of his attacks. Still, she denied him the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

She didn't know how long her suffering had lasted. Had it been only seconds? Minutes? Hours? Time lost all meaning for Sailor Moon in those agonizing moments… her whole universe consisted in that horrible, almost unbearable pain. She didn't notice when Rubeus stopped his relentless attack, not that it had mattered in that moment. Her uniform was charred and smoking in some parts, while her hair was charred and disarrayed. The skin of her face was burned in some places, as well as the skin on her right arm. Blood was pouring from those burnt areas, the skin having cracked under the strain.

Landing next to his helpless victim, Rubeus summoned a large, dark crystal spear. Raising it high above his head, he said, "Time to die Brat!!"

… and the spear began its fatal trajectory, aimed right into the powerless girl's heart…

****

Two minutes earlier…

A young man was waiting for the vending machine to give him his can. The man was wearing a dark green overcoat with its hood over his head. At one side, a bag with some groceries and a few packages waited for its owner to pick it up. 

"Man… why do I have to do this? Only because I'm a rookie, it has to be ME the one that has to collect samples… and why these things anyway? Damn, why me?" the man kept mumbling a few imprecations before the machine finally popped out a can of Pocky Sweat, which he grabbed and unceremoniously dropped on the bag. Grabbing it, he began to walk towards the suburbs.

"Oh yes… it couldn't be one of the senior explorers to come here. Nooooooo, they were sent to far more hospitable places! Why couldn't the captain send me to the tropics, or the Alps? No, he had to send the poor, ignorant rookie to this area, and to boot during the local rain season! Damn, it isn't fair…"

An explosion and a scream interrupted his grumbling. Immediately dropping the bags, he rushed in the direction of the sound. When he turned around a corner, what greeted his eyes made his blood run cold. 

A guy dressed with a short vest was holding a spear, and by all intents he was about to kill the girl that was lying on the floor in front of him! 

Without pausing for a thought, his reflexes took charge of the situation. Reaching into the right pocket of his overcoat, the man pulled out a strange-looking gun. At first sight, it looked like one of those cheap water guns that come as a prize inside cereal packages. However, what the small trinket did was something no plastic prize could ever hope to do.

Rubeus was overjoyed! The worst obstacle in his quest to capture the Rabbit and gain the favor of the Dark Moon Family was about to be eliminated! He was savoring the moment, engraving in his darkened heart the last instants of Sailor Moon's life when, out of nowhere, a blast of yellow energy hit his spear right before it could pierce her body, shattering it into useless shards of dark crystal.

"WHO DID THAT??" Bellowed Rubeus, his face turning into a mask of pure hatred.

The response was uttered in a cold, emotionless voice. "I did."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Rubeus prepared another blast. He didn't have to wait long for this new nuisance to appear. From the shadows of a nearby corner, a young man wearing a green overcoat walked calmly into the light, holding on his right hand a strange looking device. 

"Very well buster," began the stranger, "step away from the lady, slowly."

"Who do you think you are, miserable human…? DIE!!" Rubeus then launched the contained energy he had on his hands in the form of a continuous beam of black light. However, what he didn't count on was that the strange person in front of him could counter it! 

The little gun on the man's hand began to hum furiously, and with that as an only warning, from it erupted a yellow beam of equal intensity, stopping Rubeus' attack cold. However, the fight wasn't going to be so easy; as soon as the energies of both attacks reached critical mass, a deafening explosion occurred, sending both contenders to the floor. 

The first one to recover was Rubeus. Standing up from his position, he looked around. Seeing Sailor Moon still on the place she was already hurting, he disregarded her as a menace for the moment. Looking around some more, he immediately saw the gnat that had dared attack him. Immediately walking in that direction, Rubeus summoned another sphere of dark energy. "You will pay your impudence with your life!"

The stranger didn't look up from his prone position; however, he dignified Rubeus' taunt with his own retort. 

"Not today Punk." He then let a small crystal marble roll off his left hand, the movement catching Rubeus' interest for an instant… which was enough for its purpose. When the small marble reached Rubeus' feet, it exploded in a brilliant white light, causing Rubeus to loose his concentration and dispelling his attack, at the same time blinding him.

Upon hearing Rubeus' scream, the stranger immediately headed in Sailor Moon's direction; after a quick surmise of her status, he decided that some… unorthodox methods, as well as bending some rules, were in order. Once more fishing in one of his pockets, he took a small rectangular device. Pressing a button, the top of it sled to the top, revealing a small screen and a microphone 

+ Well, hello Syl! Did you get the candy bars I asked you? +

"Forget the candy. I need emergency teleport now! And call a medical team to the transporter room STAT!"

+ Roger! Locking onto your signal now! +

Meanwhile, Rubeus was shacking off the effects of the bright light, all the time thinking dare things to do against the person that stopped his righteous vengeance! After rubbing his eyes one more time, he opened them only a slit, just in time to see the blurred image of two people dissolving in a shower of bluish sparks. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Clenching his teeth and fists in frustration, Rubeus left the area, his vision still blurred. If he had been able to see clearly, he could have seen the now discarded Moon Scepter on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood…

****

It was around twenty minutes later that a young priestess that responded to the name Rei Hino was trying to relax on the furo of her shrine. The battle with that last droid hadn't been an easy one, especially since Sailor Moon didn't appear. It took the combined effort of the four Senshi and Tuxedo Mask to finally defeat it. If Tuxedo Mask hadn't pierced that crystal on the forehead of the droid in that instant… she shivered at the mental image that situation conjured. Instead, she focused her mind in something she was more comfortable with.

(Just wait until I get my hands on her! She is going to wish she NEVER became Sailor Moon! How dare she not going to the battles? Does she really hate Chibi-Usa that much, or was it her way to spit on our face… and show us we need her? Well, if that's the case then we'll show her! We don't need her! After all, who needs a klutzy crybaby like her?)

Her mood somewhat more stable, she left the furo. She was starting to dress up for bed when her communicator began to beep. (Great… what now?) Sighing, she activated the small device. "Rei here."

Ami's face appeared on the small screen, her expression looking worried. "Rei! Turn on your TV, quick!"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Do it! Channel 14, I'll call the others!" after saying that, Ami cut the communication.

Rushing to her room, Rei immediately turned on her small TV set, setting it on the channel Ami had mentioned. It was a news special. The news anchor had already started to tell the news, but Rei was able to get the bulk of it.

+_ … and now, our special report. As mentioned earlier, the local group of heroes known as the Sailor Senshi stopped another attack by what witnesses in-site called 'a hideous monster that resembled an exotic dancer weaving knives'. However, the same witnesses reported one curious detail: the fifth member of the group and apparent leader, Sailor Moon, never arrived at the fight scene._+

(Oh great,) thought Rei, fuming. (let everybody know how much of an unreliable leader you are, Usagi… well done Odango-Atama!) 

+ _It was because of our excellent team of reporters, always ready to get to you the most important news, that we may have a clue of why she didn't arrive to help her companions._+

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Rei immediately stood right in front of the screen, her attention riveted on the news.

+ _We are going now live with our reporter on the streets, Minamino Kaji. Kaji-san, can you hear us?_+ The image then changed to a street scene, where a reporter wearing a raincoat and an umbrella was talking to another man dressed in police uniform.

_+ Loud and clear. Minna, I'm here with Detective Matsudaira, who was assigned to this case due to a strange report. Detective, could you tell our audience what happened?_+

+ _With pleasure. About thirty minutes ago, a hysterical woman called our precinct, saying that 'the Americans were dropping another nuclear bomb on us.' At first, we thought it was a prank call, however more reports began to arrive. When the patrol car assigned to investigate arrived, this is what it found._+ The image then panned to show a scorched and blackened area near a bridge that seemed to have been bombed. + _And that's not all. Here, let me show you. This is what called our attention the most._+

When the camera focused on what the detective wanted to show to the reporter, Rei felt a cold shiver running down her spine. On the floor was the silhouette of a girl… on the head area were visible two small spherical protrusions. Even more disturbing, were the areas in red inside and surrounding the disturbing image.

+ _Now, as you can see,_+ continued the detective, +_this is what might have scared that woman that called first. According to the forensic experts, this image is similar to the ones that can still be observed on the ruins at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The amount of energy discharged here must have been similar of a small tactical nuke, according to the experts._+

The reporter nodded in agreement, then went to the meat of the matter. + _However, your people also found something that might reveal the identity of the victim, right?_+

+_Yes. Let me show you._+ 

When the camera showed the discovery in question, Rei felt nauseous. Showed in national television was the Moon Scepter! Even worse, were the red spots marring the white surface of the scepter. 

+ _The drizzle had washed, when we found this, most of the blood. However, there is little to no doubt that the type found on the surface of this artifact and the one on the floor belong to the same person._ +

+_Thank you detective._+ The reporter then turned around and faced the camera. + _Back with you, Gennai-san._+

+_Thank you Kaji-san._+ The main news anchor faced the camera, schooling his face into seriousness. +_And there you have it. Comparing the object with some file photographs and witness' reports, we have a positive I.D. on the owner… _

+ _Stay tuned for our special series of reports: "Sailor Moon, the life and death of a heroine" right after…_+ CLICK

Turning off her TV, Rei sat on her bed, trembling, embracing herself against the cold that began to sip through her body, straight into her very soul. The words that she said to Usagi that very morning returned to haunt her with horrible clarity:

( "Yes, run! RUN YOU COWARD! That's what you do best, right!?!")

She was so distressed that, when her communicator began to beep, she didn't answer. She was too busy fighting her own sense of guilt.

****

It was a small cabin, made in beige with red carpeting. With only a small desk, three seats and a small sofa, however, it was a comfortable place. Then again, what was going on at that moment wasn't very comfortable… at least, for one of the two occupants present.

"Violation of the no-interference rule, bringing aboard a native of the planet without the proper authorization, revelation of our presence to the natives… this isn't going to look good on your permanent record, ensign."

"Sir… permission to talk freely."

"Granted. Go ahead."

"Sir… with all due respect, I don't believe that leaving someone to face certain death is 'the right thing to do.' Even more, the attacker apparently wasn't even from this planet altogether."

"Explain."

"First, it was that energy attack he used. Before reporting with you, I ran a quick search on the ship's database to see if there is something in there that can explain it. So far, nothing even remotely can compare to that. Second, it was what he said to me. He always referred to my person as 'human'… pretty strange, considering that he himself was human in appearance."

"Mmmm… yes, that's strange, alright. However, that still doesn't excuse your bringing that native to my ship. She could have been found and treated by the medics of her planet."

"Sir… I made a quick scan of her status. There was something akin to severe radioactive poisoning on her system, not to mention several fractures and possible concussion. According to what we've already learned of this planet, their medical knowledge would have been woefully insufficient to save her life. We are her only hope."

"Very well… I won't pass a judgment for the moment, but I want a complete report on my desk tomorrow at 0700 hours. You are dismissed, Ensign."

After saluting his superior officer, the young man that had saved Usagi's life left the Captain's cabin, immediately heading to one of the nearby elevators. Upon entrance, he said one word. 

"Medical."

A couple of minutes later, he was entering the Medical Ward of the ship. After a quick look around, the young ensign noticed the only occupied bed; but before going there, he headed towards the medic in turn, who was seated in a nearby desk, reading something on a computer screen.

"Hello, Doctor."

Looking up in the direction of the voice, the doctor addressed the new arrival. "Ensign. So, it was you who brought to my attention this young lady?" getting a nod as an answer, he continued. "Well, next time, warn me when you bring an esper to my ward! She gave us quite a scare, you know?"

"Pardon me? An esper?"

Hearing that, the doctor sighed, remembering those moments before. "Yes, an esper. Or at least, that's what I think she is. See this?" he then showed a locket with a clear crystal in the center. "When we removed it from her in order to treat her wounds, her clothes just… vanished, being replaced by other set. However, the worse was that her condition suddenly became critical. It became touch-and-go for a couple of moments. Heck, she even suffered a heart attack at first! I thought she wasn't going to make it…

"In any case, she's still with us. For the moment, I'm using a nerve block to prevent her from feeling the brunt of the pain, but I imagine I will remove it in a couple of days. By then, she'll be strong enough to return down planet."

"Thank you doc. I know you are the best." Fidgeting for a moment, the ensign finally decided to go for the reason that brought him there in the first place. "Err… excuse me, but is she conscious? I need to talk with her…"

The doctor thought a moment before speaking again. He gave the ensign a stern look. "I'll have to give her a shot to awake her. Just don't exhaust her, she needs to recover, all right?" Getting a nod in affirmation, the doctor proceeded to a nearby cabinet, getting a small syringe along with a small vial with a greenish liquid. After taking a small measure of the substance, the two men approached the bed. 

Blackness. Cold. Loneliness. Despair.

Those were the very first things that Usagi felt when she began to regain consciousness. (What… where am I? Am I… dead?). Idly, she began to wonder why she wasn't feeling any pain. It was until she heard someone talking that she noticed that her eyes were closed. However, just trying to focus on the voice and trying to open her eyes required a tremendous effort from her part. She didn't know how much time passed, but finally, she opened her eyes. 

When her vision was clear enough, she was finally abler to see two persons standing next to her. One was apparently a doctor of some sorts; she deduced that because of the white lab coat he was wearing. The second person, however, seemed to be a soldier or something like that; he was wearing clothes that resembled combat fatigues, but they seemed to be pretty tight. It took her a few more moments before she realized that, effectively, it was the second person who seemingly was talking to her, however, she couldn't understand the words. He was speaking in a language she couldn't understand. Taking a deep breath, she asked. "Sorry… I can't understand you."

Usagi was puzzled by the reaction of the two men. The soldier [?] said something to the doctor, who then moved to the head of the bed and apparently touched something behind her field of vision. After hearing a series of beeping and other sounds, she gasped when a feminine voice said, "Translator online: Japanese-Galact mode enabled."

"Can you understand me now?" returning her attention to the young man, she only nodded. "Good. Now, how do you feel?"

"Tired… numb… cold."Sighing, she added. "I… can't feel my body that well."

"Don't worry dear, it is because you need your rest. The nerve block will lose its effect in a couple of days. By then, you'll be strong enough to be on your feet again." The doctor then smiled at her in the same way all doctors do to their patients, the kind of smile designed to calm and soothe a nervous person.

Usagi nodded slightly at hearing that, although she didn't understand what a 'nerve block' was. Focusing her gaze back on the soldier, she asked. "Where am I?"

"That's not important for now." Answered the soldier. "However, what **is** important is if you remember what happened. Do you?"

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment to contain the tears that she felt burning the back of her eyes when the memories began to return, albeit fuzzily. With a somewhat shaky voice, she answered the question. "I… I was going to… to pick up my… cousin… when Rubeus… attacked me. For a moment…I… I thought I… I was… going to… to…"

"Sshhh... it's okay, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it right now." The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, while glaring at the soldier. "Now, go back to sleep; you need to recover your strength."

Sighing softly, Usagi nodded once and almost immediately went back to sleep, but not before a lonely tear went down her face, quickly being absorbed by the pillow. 

Signaling the soldier to follow him, the couple entered a nearby cubicle. As soon as they were inside, the doctor hissed angrily. "What do you think were you doing back there!?!? It is too soon for her to remember that event! It is too much of a trauma!"

The young soldier gulped at the doctor's outburst; he didn't expect that reaction from the girl he rescued, much less that the ship's doctor reacted so hostile. Looking down to his feet (and having the decency to look embarrassed), he answered. "Sorry doc… well, I… I don't know… I only wanted to see if she was feeling right… I never expected…" 

The doctor sighed once more, feeling slightly tired. "All right… I'll let this pass this time only. But you better learn some finesse about talking with people, you know? Now, why don't you go to your quarters and rest? You look like death warmed-over."

The soldier raised an eyebrow at the comment, which elicited a small chuckle from him. "Ok, doc… will do. But would you be kind enough to tell me when she's ready to talk?"

"Will do. Now go, shoo, shoo! I have better things to do, so move!" 

Nodding in agreement, the young man left the Ward, but before going back to the living quarters for the general crew, he made a stop at one of the observation decks. He spent half an hour looking out the window, drinking on the serene beauty of the blue-and-white planet they were orbiting. The only thought that came out of his musings was (What the heck have I gotten myself into?)

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes:

Ok, ok, for those that have been looking after my main fic, Sailor Journeys, I apologize. In regards to that fic, I've stumbled with one of the dreaded things authors have to face once in a while: Writer's Block. So, before allowing my muse to curl up and suffer a painful and slow death, I decided to let her have her go with this little thing she kept whispering in my ear. 

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Want me to drop it and let it wither and die a lonely death? Come on people, C&C please!! 


	2. An offer you can't refuse

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

After having her heart broken by both Mamoru and the Senshi, Usagi went into a depressed mode for overly two weeks. On the night that she was supposed to pick up Chibi-Usa from Mamoru's apartment, Rubeus, who came close to kill her, ambushed her. The Dark Moon Family envoy would have succeeded if it weren't for the intervention of a mysterious person that came to her rescue in the nick of time. Meanwhile, the apparent demise of Sailor Moon had been broadcasted all over the nation, leaving the Senshi in a state of total disbelief and guilt. In the meantime, Usagi's savior had been revealed as being a crewmember of an orbiting spaceship, wondering what to do next.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

# SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

## BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 2: AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE

Two days had already passed before the doctor finally removed the nerve block from Usagi, allowing her to continue healing at a more normal rate. When full sensation returned to her body, Usagi sighed in relief, only to wince lightly when some belated pain signals caught up with her brain. Fortunately, the sensation passed quickly.

The doctor made a cursory exam with a pocket flashlight to test her pupilary responses, at the same time examining the fading bruises on her face. Satisfied, he placed the flashlight back on his lab coat and gazed at the readings displayed on a small screen at the bed's head. "Hmmm… you are healing at an amazing rate, my dear. At this rate, you won't even have a scar to mar that lovely face of yours. You will be able to get back home this afternoon." His smile, however, dimmed when he heard his young patient sigh. From his personal experience, he caught the emotion behind it: depression, deep and foreboding.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Seeing that the young blonde averted his gaze, he nodded to himself. After all, good doctors don't only treat bodies, but minds and souls when needed. Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat next to her and said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Usagi's fingers played idly with the sheets covering her, fighting to keep her warring emotions under control. Taking one deep breath to calm herself a little more, she decided to talk with the doctor. 

"I… I'm not sure I… want to return." 

The doctor cocked an eyebrow at the response, at the same time his mind raced with dozens of possible scenarios that could lead her to this state. "And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Still keeping her eyes away from the doctor's penetrating gaze, she began to tell him what had happened to her (albeit not mentioning that she was Sailor Moon). Hesitantly at first, the story unwounded at a steady rate, starting with the time she met Luna. Two hours later, she was sobbing quietly at the end of her story. 

The doctor kept his face straight. However, on the inside, he was fuming at what he had heard. (For cryin' out loud! How could someone so young be faced with so much turmoil? And being abandoned in such awful way by her so-called friends?? And that boyfriend of hers… if I ever get my hands on him, I… I… I don't know what I'll do to him, but it won't be nice!)

Handing her a tissue, he waited until Usagi calmed down. Once that was achieved, he asked. "So… what will you do?"

"I don't know." Answered Usagi, sniffing. "Why return? Nobody needs me there… nobody wants me. They made that sufficiently clear… so, why bother going back?"

Gently placing a hand on her left shoulder, the doctor added. "Rest a little more. Somehow, everything will work out just fine, you'll see." After getting a nod from his patient, the doctor went back to his cubicle, deep in thought. After a few moments of just sitting on his chair, he opened a drawer on his desk and took out a crystal decanter with an amber liquid inside, along with a small crystal cup. Pouring a small quantity of the liquid on the cup, he took a sip and thought a little more.

Finishing his drink a few minutes later, the doctor stood up, and after checking that Usagi was asleep, he left the Medical Ward. It was not going to be easy, but he was confident that he could convince the Captain to…

****

The ship's captain struggled to keep a calm demeanor at what he had heard. He was successful, however. Nevertheless, it didn't mean he liked it one bit.

"You have to be joking, Doctor. What you are asking is against the rules."

Once more, the ensign that had saved Usagi was back on the Captain's private cabin. However, the ship's doctor was there as well, and just like the captain, he had a hard time believing the medic's proposition.

"Not completely, captain." The doctor said, a small smile on his face. "There are plenty of precedents on this kind of cases. Besides, it is because of this kind of incidents that some of the best explorers come out. And you have to admit, raw talent comes once every equinoctial cycle for this ship!"

"You have a point there doctor…" the captain agreed, albeit reluctantly. "However, the fact that this world isn't advanced enough to join our world doesn't help matters. Besides, how can you be so sure that she will accept such offer?"

"That is where our good ensign here comes into play." The doctor said, his smile broadening a little. Even the captain reacted at that remark: he raised an eyebrow. The ensign was a little more vocal.

"Me??"

"Yes, you." Continued the doctor. "After all, you are the one that first made contact with her. So, it's only logical that you make the offer."

"The doctor is right in that respect." Said the captain before the ensign could say a word. "You are the one that brought that lady to my ship, so it will be your duty to make her the offer."

"But sir, I… I don't… I mean… why… I…"

"Good, you understand." Interrupted the captain. "You will talk with her immediately and bring me an answer. That will be all, gentlemen."

Once the doctor and the ensign left the cabin, the latter finally found his tongue. "Why are you doing this, doctor? I mean, I don't oppose the idea, but… why this, all of a sudden?"

The doctor didn't say a word immediately. Instead, he remained silent all the way back to the deck where the Medical Ward was located. Once they left the elevator, he finally answered the questions. "Because… in my personal opinion, it would be akin to murder to return her to this planet." Looking from the corner of his eye, he noticed the ensign's curious look at his words, so he decided to explain a little more. 

"I can't tell you what she told me. Patient-doctor relationship, you understand. But… if you had heard her story… perhaps, if she accepts, you could ask her yourself later."

Gulping, the ensign decided to ask one more question. "It… it was that bad?" The answer he got sent a chill down his spine.

"Worse."

Without saying another word, the two men entered the Medical Ward to do what had to be done.

Usagi left the empty glass of water on the table next to her bed, feeling better. At the moment, she was wondering what to do. (I never imagined that not going to school could be so boring! Although… the food here isn't so bad! Certainly beats the normal hospital food I've heard so much about. Yuck!) Her attention was drawn to the door sliding open, and upon seeing the arrivals she smiled wanly. "So… it is time, then. I guess I'm ready."

The two new arrivals didn't say a thing until they were standing next to her bed. A minute of silence passed between the three of them, until the doctor not-so-subtly elbowed the ensign on his ribs. After massaging his abused ribs and giving a brief glare to his assailant, the ensign cleared his throat and addressed Usagi. "Well… I guess that… that depends on you, really." 

"What?" Usagi didn't understand it at the moment. If they were going to take her back home, why tell her that? 

"Yes… you see," continued the ensign, taking a seat on a nearby stool, "the doctor here and I spoke with our captain about you, so… well, we reached a decision."

Usagi tensed at hearing that. (Oh no… what is it now? Are… are they going to kill me? Or keep me with them as a prisoner? I… I don't like this!)

The ensign, however, didn't notice her discomfort, so he continued. "Well, the situation is this, you see? After I handed my report to the captain, and well, since we are a little short of personnel, what we wanted to ask you is, you see…"

At this point, the doctor became exasperated at the ensign's inability to speak clearly, therefore deciding to go to the meat of the matter. "Oh, for cryin' out loud! This is pathetic!" he then addressed Usagi. "What this boy wants to ask you is this, my dear. People of your capabilities are hard to get. As a doctor, I'm very impressed with your stamina and physical prowess. The kind of injuries you sustained would have killed almost anybody. So, what we want to ask you is this: 

"Do you want to join us?"

Upon hearing those words, Usagi dropped back on her pillow, her eyes wide in shock. (What…? This can't be! They… they can't be serious! They… they don't know me, and they want **ME** to join them??)

After a couple of minutes of shocked surprise, she finally found her voice. Meekly, she asked. "Are… are you sure? But… why?"

The doctor shrugged shoulders. "I already stated my reasons. Besides, a cute girl like you would be a well-received addition to this motley crew." At those words, Usagi blushed a faint pink, not expecting the sudden praise. 

The ensign then added his two cents to the conversation. "And if what I saw down there when you were attacked is any indication, I think you have lots of untapped potential. Personally, I believe that, with proper training, you would be one of the most powerful Espers ever known!"

"But… but I am no esper, whatever that is!" commented Usagi. "I am just a normal person, that's all!"

"I don't think so, my dear." Said the doctor, getting from a pocket the Moon Locket and handing it back to Usagi. "I am no expert, but the things that I saw when my nurse removed this from your body… frankly, I never saw anything like it in my entire life."

"Not to mention the kind of assault you resisted when I found you." Interjected the ensign. "The… being that attacked you –and me when I intervened- wasn't common of this planet. With the proper training, I'm sure you could have managed it with no problem!

"So, what do you say? Interested?"

Usagi bit her lip, caught in indecision. Her blue eyes showed the internal struggle she was having. On one side, was her duty as Sailor Moon, to protect the people of her planet, to keep them safe. But on the other hand, were the raw emotions of loneliness and betrayal that still haunted her, complicated with all those things that Rei and the others always told her; of not being graceful, always klutzing, always being childish…

Hesitantly, she finally asked. "Can… can I… think about it?"

The ensign sighed upon hearing that. "Normally, I'd say that you take all the time you want, but… unfortunately, we are a little time-pressed. Our initial reckon of this planet will be finished in a few hours. That means that… we'll be leaving soon. At most, you will have 6 hours to make up your mind.

"Sorry for pressing you this much, but that's how things are at the moment."

Closing her eyes upon hearing this, Usagi then made two more questions. On the contrary of what most people think, Usagi is a very bright person, it's just that normally she isn't motivated enough. "And… if I decide to say no, what will happen with me?"

"Nothing serious, if that's what you're afraid of." Interjected the doctor. "As a precaution, I'll have to block your memory of the last three day's events, starting from the point you woke up until you are about to be returned to the place the ensign here picked you up. All this will be nothing more than a dream."

(Mess up with my memory?) Usagi pondered the option… finding it not of her liking. After all, she still remembered what had happened to Mamoru when Beryl brainwashed him. (Thank you very much, but no thanks!) "And… if I decide to accept? What are the strings attached to this offer of yours?"

"That… is a little more complicated." Began the ensign; taking a deep breath, he continued his explanation. "If that's the case, what will happen is something similar of asking for political asylum, with the option of asking for full citizenship with our world. Of course, your case will be studied and a course of action will be determined for you."

"Huh?"

The doctor shook his head, seeing Usagi's confusion. "Translation: time will tell. It all depends on what you decide my dear."

Seeing that the discussion was over for the moment, the ensign stood up. "Think about it, ok? Now, if you excuse me, I have other things to do. See you later."

"I have to make sure everything is ready for our departure too. So, we'll leave you alone to make up your mind. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make the right decision." With that, the two men left Usagi alone.

Usagi took the opportunity to ponder what she had heard. Yes, the offer was tempting… **_very _**tempting. In an effort to try and make up her mind, she began to catalog the pros and cons of her life and see if the answers lie there.

On the pros side, she knew that there was her inner strength [she was no hypocrite, and was honest with herself], her happiness for living [albeit there was not that much of that at the moment], she didn't like to fight, but she could do it if pressed. 

On the cons side, a feeling of depression began to fill her; there was so much in there! And those things weren't knew, since her friends and boyfriend… no, EX-friends and EX-boyfriend had pointed them so many times in her face. For starters, she was clumsy, a crybaby, she didn't pay attention in school, she ate too much, she definitely hated to fight, making her a bad Senshi and leader, she didn't take things seriously, and recently, Mamoru had dumped her, Chibi-Usa had taken over her home, her own family had literally forgotten she existed anymore, the Senshi had given her the boot [quite literally], and what was worse: Rubeus had almost killed her without batting an eye. She wasn't sure, but there was the chance that if she disappeared all of a sudden… nobody would notice it.

(No… definitely there's nothing else for me in there. So… why not? I could start all over again, and this time… I could make a difference.) Finally reaching a decision, she closed her eyes and tried to take a little nap before telling these people her choice. This was a big step towards the unknown, but… she felt in her battered heart that it would be worth it. 

(But… if this is the right choice, why does it hurt so much?) Usagi thought before finally falling asleep. Before entering a dreamless sleep, a tear ran down her cheek, quickly being absorbed by the pillow.

****

Sometime later…

Usagi was walking down one of the ship's corridors, escorted by the doctor and the ensign by her sides. Her eyes were the size of saucers, amazed at what she was seeing. Among the humans on board of the starship, there were other life forms as well… and what variety!

She had seen the American movie 'Star Wars' when she was little, and at the moment, the scene of the alien bar was coming to her mind, unrestricted. Robots of all kinds coming and going, aliens of all types imaginable, and some she could have mistaken as youma if she had seen them on Earth. She was so amazed by the sight that, for once, her 'klutz attack' didn't even present itself.

She didn't realized the moment they entered a cabin next to the command deck. It was until the person inside addressed her that she was aware of her surroundings.

"I… I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I said, it's good to see you in good health, young lady." The captain of the ship stood up and approached her. Usagi took note of the man: late 30's, fairly good complexion, black hair with some gray hairs here and there, dressed in a form-fitting uniform of light and dark gray. And on the left breast was the insignia of their homeworld: a ring around a single star, surrounded by six five-pointed stars, three on each side. 

"So, I've been told that you have reached a decision." The captain continued. "What is it, if I may ask?"

"Well... not precisely, sir." Usagi stammered a moment before finally making up her mind. "Your doctor has been kind enough to tell me what you would do with me if I want to return back to Earth. But what hasn't been clear enough is what would happen if I accept. Could you clear it a little?"

The captain raised an eyebrow while exchanging glances at both the ensign and the doctor. Nodding, he took his seat again, signaling towards the seats for them to make themselves comfortable. "Fair enough. So, what do you want to know then?"

After taking a seat on the couch, Usagi asked. "Well… I was told that joining you is something like asking political asylum, but… what does that truly mean?"

Nodding in acceptance, the captain then proceeded to explain to Usagi what she needed to know. "Well, normally in cases like yours, you have the option to ask for full citizenship with our homeworld. Of course, there is a period of adjustment before you can ask for it. The normal period is for a year or two before anything can be done. This is to give time for the asking party to see if they can adjust to our world. In the meantime, the person or persons are under our government's custody, which takes care of the would-be citizens' needs and wants. 

"Obviously, depending on the age group and other factors, the asking party is also bound to… continue their studies. That is also thought as a mean to help them with their preparation if it was interrupted, as well as teaching them our way of life."

"You mean, I have to go back to school?? Ewww!"The crew had a hard time to hold their smirks at Usagi's reaction. 

"I'm afraid so young lady." Answered the captain after regaining his composure. "You'll take an evaluation test to put you on the right study group, of course. Now, as I was saying, after the acclimatizing period is over, the final decision of joining us rest on the asking party, in this case you. If you decide not to join us, you still retain a position as Honorary Member, still with the open option of joining us in the future."

"I don't understand the last part." Usagi asked, puzzled. "And why is that?"

"Because. After all that time, the person or persons have the necessary abilities and knowledge to become ambassadors on their homeworlds. After all, why waste all that effort and energy in trying to erase their memories of our existence, if the option of their worlds of joining us is more acceptable and civilized? At least, that's how we see it. And it has worked pretty well for the last couple of centuries." The captain finished his explanation with a small smile.

"Now, don't knock out the idea of our education system." Added the doctor. "Who knows? You may enjoy it." Usagi tried hard not to make a face at the idea. She was partially successful. 

"Is there something else you want to know?" the captain inquired.

Usagi bit her nail, still gripped in indecision. On one part, she was afraid of what would happen to her if she took this opportunity, but on the other hand…

(This… could be the opportunity I need. I could prove to the others once and for all that I am not the klutz and the crybaby they think I am. And… I… I could become stronger, just like Mamo-cha… Mamoru wants…)

Her mind finally made, she stood up and walked the three steps needed to stand in front of the captains' desk. "So… you have taken a decision?" the captain asked.

"Yes. I have."

****

Hidden by both its magic and a cloudbank, Rubeus' crystal ship oversaw the city of Tokyo like a vulture waiting for its prey to die before feasting on the carcass. Not a bad analogy, considering that their mission was to retrieve the Rabbit in order to destroy Crystal Tokyo.

On the mirrors room, Rubeus was pacing around like a caged beast, fuming. First, three days ago a mere human had thwarted his rightful vengeance against that brat, Sailor Moon! Granted, that human used some kind of weapon that he didn't expect existed on this mud ball, but still, he was Rubeus, a member of the Dark Moon Family, invincible by birthright! 

Second, Catsy had failed once more to capture the Rabbit! And she had been so close! That little pink haired brat was there for the taking in that miserable shrine, but no… she had to allow those pests, the Sailor Senshi, to gather around once the Rabbit had sent that cursed energy blast! 

Although… it was curious… Sailor Moon hadn't been there to finish the droid. Rubeus had to ponder the strange occurrence. (Mmmm… perhaps that blond pest died… normally, where those Senshi appear, she isn't that far behind. Maybe she really is dead?) That thought cheered him somewhat, but still galled him that it wasn't his hand that put an end to Sailor Moon.

It was at that moment that Prisma crossed one of the mirrors. "My Lord Rubeus, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but..."

"What is it Prisma? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rubeus snapped at the new arrival, smirking when the girl looked chastised and contrite. That is what he liked of the situation: those four fools were so taken by him that it was so easy to control them!

"I… I apologize, my Lord Rubeus, but I detected a strange energy surge in high orbit a few moments ago."

Rubeus frowned at hearing that. "Explain. What did you detect?"

"I am not sure, since it was too brief to analyze. However, it had a similar energy signature to the portals we normally use to move from one part to another. I made a more profound scan of the area, but couldn't find anything."

"I see… "Rubeus looked at Prisma fixedly, making her feel nervous. Smiling his best 'suave' smiled, he then added. "Good work. Keep me informed if something else happens. I am very pleased with you."

Hearing that, Prisma, smiled sweetly at Rubeus, blushing slightly. "Ye… yes. I… I will." Too flustered to continue, she exited the room, but not before sending another smile in Rubeus' direction.

Alone once more, Rubeus let his smile drop, exchanging it with a disgusted frown. (That foolish female… if I didn't have need for her…) stomping hard on the thought, he went to the observation window that oversaw Tokyo, letting his eyes wander over the unsuspecting city. He thought about what Prisma had told him, but dismissed it after a few moments. 

He then began to plan another attack to capture the Rabbit. If Catsy didn't make it, there were three more pawns for him to use…

****

Usagi looked around the cabin that had been assigned to her. It wasn't luxurious, but it wasn't uncomfortable. A retractable bunk with clean sheets [very comfortable, she had tested it upon arrival, and was surprised at how soft it felt], a small vanity mirror with some make-up that came with the installation, a little table with two padded chairs, a couple of pot plants that gave some life to the room, a small closet [currently with a couple of those gray uniforms, but considering that she hadn't brought her own clothes, she wasn't about to complain for the ugly selection of colors!], an ultrasonic shower [she frowned at the idea. She would have preferred a **water** based shower, but…], and a small wall-mounted washbasin to clean her hands. And the light was indirect, not overly bright but warm and soothing. All in all, not bad, all things considered.

(Well… this is it.) Usagi thought, sighing quietly to herself. (No turning back now…) taking a seat on one of the chairs, she began to think of what had been done after she had accepted the offer. Shortly after the captain had given her a 'welcome aboard' handshake, he appointed the ensign as her official contact. Immediately after leaving her on her cabin, he excused himself to bring the necessary documents to start her personal file. 

(Looks like bureaucracy is a constant with all civilizations.) Thought Usagi to herself. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips. (I wonder if the same was true during the Silver Millennium…) In that moment a soft chime from the door's direction interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?"

+It's me. I brought the forms for you to fill. Can I come in?+

"Just a moment!" Usagi hurried towards the entrance. After pushing the button on the metal pad next to the door, she allowed the ensign to enter her cabin. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Had to look for a pen." After the two of them got comfortable, the ensign began to shuffle a folder with a few forms. Selecting one, he looked straight at Usagi. Seeing the puzzled expression in her eyes, he explained. "It's only temporary. I don't think you know how to write in our language, right?"

"Yeah… don't worry, I understand." Usagi then touched the earrings that the ship's engineer had given her. Those were in reality language translators for her to use until she learned Galact. On the same vein, the ensign was going to act as her interpreter for the time being. 

"Well, let's begin. And as soon as this is ready, I'll invite you some dinner, ok?"

"Thanks! I'm starving!" the mention of food cheered her. She hadn't eaten since before the ship's departure, and still didn't know where the cafeteria was located. 

"Ok, let's see… name?" 

"Usagi Tsu… no, wait. That's not right." Usagi sighed.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" The ensign let the pen down on the table and watched Usagi closely. He then noticed that there was a look of intense concentration on her eyes. Whatever she was thinking, it obviously was important. He waited patiently until she addressed him once more.

"I was just thinking… this is a new beginning for me. So… using my old name doesn't seem… right anymore."

"I see. So, you are planning to use a new identity? Sounds fair enough to me." Taking the pen once more, he prepared to write Usagi's new name. "Just one piece of advice. Don't cut your links to your past so drastically. Although a new name is a good idea, in my opinion, you should use one that still reflects your origins."

Usagi thought about it for a minute. (Yes… he's right. Besides, I might want to return one day…) she then began to consider her past under that light. Foremost, was her most important past: being the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. That was something she couldn't deny, no matter how much she wanted. On the other hand, she also was Sailor Moon, Senshi of love and justice! No, she couldn't throw away all that. Unnoticed by her, she frowned, deep in thought.

The ensign watched her face intently, noticing the whirlwind of emotions reflected on her face. (She's so open… I doubt she knows that her emotions show so clearly. Heh… and she look so cute when she frowns!) He couldn't help but smirk at that thought. 

After a couple more minutes, Usagi looked at the ensign, a look of determination etched on her face. "I got it! My new name will be… Serena Moon."

"Serena Moon? Mmmm… not bad. It suits you." Smiling, the ensign wrote down what would be her new identity in the foreseeable future. 

"You know?" Serena asked all of a sudden. "In all this time, you haven't told me your name."

"Hmmm? Oh, that. Well, you see, it was necessary." Seeing Serena tilting her head in a clear sigh of curiosity, he explained. "We didn't expect for you to join us, so we didn't consider necessary to burden you with more information about us. Less to block if the case came, you know…" he then placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed it while laughing nervously.

"Ok. I can understand that… now. But now that I joined you, why don't you tell me?" Getting a sudden inspiration, she stood up and presented herself. "Hi, I'm Serena Moon, pleased to meet you!"

Smiling to himself for her spunk, the ensign stood up as well and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you Serena. I'm ensign Galen Osborn Sylpheed. But my friends just call me Syl." 

"Pleased to meet you Syl!" Serena said, shacking the proffered hand. With the formalities finished, they took their seats again. "So… you mentioned something about dinner? I'm starving!"

Syl couldn't help but laugh at her petition. "Now, now… not yet. We have some paperwork to finish first, remember?" he laughed some more when Serena pouted at the idea of waiting for dinner. 

Almost an hour later, the last form had been filled. Good to his word, Syl showed Serena where the cafeteria on that deck was located. After taking a seat and making their order, Serena made one last question before dinner arrived. "I almost forgot. What's the name of this ship?

Slapping his forehead in annoyance, Syl then answered her question. "Darn, how could I have forgotten something so important? Sorry about that."Taking his glass as if in a toast, he smiled at her and used his most solemn tone of voice. "My dear Miss Moon… I officially welcome you to the A.S.S. Lucky Star."

Serena couldn't help but giggle at his solemnity. From her point of view, it was as if he had tasted something sour. It was so funny! But, deciding to go with the flow, she raised her glass and clinked it with his. "Thank you ensign Sylpheed. May this mark the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Phew! Finally, another chapter done! Sorry folks for taking so long to churn out this episode, but RL have been quite a handful these last months! Not to mention that I had to undergo some treatment for my eyes… nasty infection on both of them. UGH!!

I want to thank my pre-reader, Yohann DeSabrais for pointing out the most blatant errors in continuity, all those grammar and orthographic mistakes that were on the original draft, and giving me all those great suggestions to make the story flow smoothly. Thanks pal! Without your help, this story would be one piece of garbage!

And also, my thanks go to those who have e-mailed me and reviewed this story on ff.net. I hope you like this new installation!

Yes, I know… some of you won't like that new name, but hey! As Usagi/Serena said, it's a new beginning, and for her, it's like a rebirth of her personality. And as for the A.S.S.… no, it's on purpose. That means Agency Star Ship. So, if you want to joke about it… at least make it tasteful, ok? ˆ.ˆ;;

That's it for now! Man, I have to start working on my other stories too… Later!


	3. The fun is in the Journey

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Thanks to both her special metabolism and the advanced medicine techniques used, Usagi regained her health in record time. However, when faced with the prospect of returning back to her life, she felt depressed. Seeing this, the ship's doctor spoke with the captain, ending with making Usagi an offer to join their world. After some soul-searching, she accepted. Seeing this as a new beginning for her, Usagi changed her name for Serena Moon. 

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 3:THE FUN IS IN THE JOURNEY.

Serena was seated on one of the observation decks of the Lucky Star. For the last four days, she had been thinking of what she was going to do once she reached her new friends' planet. The answer, so far, had eluded her. The first day, after dinner with ensign Sylpheed, she had asked to him to show her the view of outer space from one of the observation decks, but he said no.

"Sorry, ship's regulations." He had explained. "It's just to prevent stress fatigue on the windows. You understand, right?" she didn't, but accepted the explanation anyway.

She was remembering that when she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder. Turning slightly, she saw that it was Syl. "Oh, hi. What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, really. Can I seat next to you?" getting a nod, Syl sat next to her. "Still trying to see the exterior, eh?"

"Yeah. There's nothing much to do for me here." At that moment, she remembered something she had asked during the last couple of days. "Say, what do you know about my petition?"

"About taking some training at the Academy?" 

"Mm-hmm!"

Smirking, Syl said. "Good news on that front. You were accepted! Of course, you'll have to take some freshmen courses, but I don't see any troubles for you in that respect." Seeing her beam with happiness, he felt bad for what he had to say. "But… are you sure you want to do it? I mean, school will be hard enough. The training is one of the hardest in the quadrant. I've seen many people enter the basic training, and more than half just quits during the first semester."

Serena just clenched her fists at hearing that, feeling somewhat insulted. Without looking at him, she replied "So… you think I don't have what it takes to make it then? You think I'm weak, someone that needs to be sheltered and protected?"

"Nonononono, nothing like that!" Syl waved his hands in front of him in denial, suddenly contrite at her reaction. "I'm just stating a fact here. I'm not exaggerating; that is going to take a lot out of you. Of course, if you can manage to pass the first semester, the rest will go by like a breeze!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she let her temper go. "All right… I can see what you mean. But you'll see! I'm going to be the best cadet you'd ever seen!" she made her opinion clear waving her finger in his face, the action eliciting a chuckle from his part. 

"With an enthusiasm like that, how can I doubt it?" in that instant, the warning lights on top of the closed window turned from red to green. "Hey, we're out of the hyperjump! Do you still want to get a look outside?" getting an enthusiastic nod as an answer, he smiled. "Very well then, get ready for the sight of your life! You'll see your new home first-hand!" As if his words were the signal, the bulkheads began to retract upwards, allowing them to see the exterior. 

"Oh good! Looks like we got assigned a corridor outside of the elliptic! That's the best view, in my opinion. What do you think?" he was so happy of returning home that it took him some time to notice that Serena hadn't said a word. Turning his head in her direction he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression: eyes wide, mouth open and a curious wheezing coming out of it.

"Yes, I know. Nothing much I admit, barely the size of earth's orbit, but it's a little something we like to call home." That little remark did the trick, getting Serena out of her stupor. 

"Little something? Little something?!?! LITTLE SOMETHING?!?! But… but… but… that thing is HUGE! No, 'huge' hardly begin to describe it! And I thought that the drawing on your uniforms was just something decorative!"

"Well yes, it can be impressive the first time you see it I admit…" Syl conceded the point, still smiling. "But once you live in there for some time, you get used to it. Nothing to it, really."

Shaking her head at his words, Serena decided to say nothing else and turned her attention back to the incredible view in front of her. She didn't know at the moment, but the distance was at least 4 astronomical units, so she could see the whole thing in all its glory.

There, surrounding a yellow sun was a gargantuan artificial construct. A ring the size of Earth's orbit and ten planet earth's wide, with blue and greens and whites on its inner face, with myriads and myriads of tiny light specks coming and going from and towards the outer face. A series of black rectangles were seen on the inner face at some distance from the surface, their purpose clear after some time watching: those were the only means to provide a 'night cycle' for the inhabitants. 

As the Lucky Star got closer, Serena once more lost her voice. When she first took a tour around the ship, she thought that it was enormous, big enough to carry almost all the population of Tokyo if needed. Now, in front of the starport they were heading at, she saw ships that made the Lucky Star look like a tricycle compared with an eighteen-wheeler. If the Lucky Star was big, those others were floating cities by their own right! And still, they paled compared to the size of the starport. 

She didn't knew how long it took for the Lucky Star to finally dock, but it was Syl's hand what took her out of her stupor. "Hey, are you all right? You look a little pale here."

"I… I'm fine. I… I never imagined… how big is your world anyway?"

"Big enough, that's for sure!" he chuckled at his own joke. Seeing Serena not sharing his humor, he cleared his throat. "Ok, bad joke. But don't worry! You'll have more than enough space to explore with the Academy. Now, shall we go? We have to deliver your papers, not to mention for you to have a medical examination."

"Another one?" Serena whined. She had to stand being examined by the ship's doctor once she was back on her feet, and the prospect of having to endure one more galled at her.

"I know, I know, I don't like them either. But it's for our own good! Besides, with it comes a crash course in Galact. You won't need me as your interpreter once it's done!"

Serena looked down at her feet, sighing softly. "Are you tired of my presence? You want to get rid of me?"

"Of course not!" replied Syl, shocked. "What makes you say that? No, it's just for your own comfort, that's all. Besides…" he couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "It just wouldn't look good if I were to translate all your classes for you, right?"

"Ok, point taken. Now, shall we go?" with that, Serena took Syl's arm and let him guide her to her next destination.

****

"Well, here we are!" opening the door to her room, Syl helped Serena to get installed in her new quarters. "I hope you don't mind, but these dorms are shared, so you'll have to bunk with a roommate."

"No, it's ok. I can deal with that." She then took a look at the place. There was a living room, a small dinner table, four chairs around the table, a small kitchenette, and three doors. She imagined that one was for the bathroom and the others for their rooms. "I like it. Looks comfy!"

"Oh, it is! I enjoyed my stay at the Academy when I was a student here. I'm sure you'll like it as well!" sighing, he added. "Well, this is it. I wish you luck with your classes and training. Remember, you start in three days, so don't be late! Now, if you excuse me I have to go now. I have to report back at my own dormitory, and don't worry! I'll visit you as soon and often as I can, deal?"

"Deal." Walking next to him, Serena couldn't help but give him an embrace, which he returned. "Thanks a lot. For everything."

"Hey, it was nothing. I wish I could have done more." Releasing his embrace, he headed towards the door. "See you around!" with that, the door closed behind him.

Once alone, Serena took a look around her new place. As she suspected, the door nearer to the entrance was the bathroom. She was pleasantly surprised to notice that there was a shower, a bathtub and a linen closet in there. And the best part, it all worked with water! (Great! I don't want to use an ultrasonic shower as long as I can avoid it!)

Looking next at the rooms, she saw that both were furnished the same: a bed, a desk with a computer terminal on it, an empty bookshelf, and a closet. Always a person with priorities, she took the room closer to the kitchen. Granted, her priorities were somewhat… different from what others might use, but there's no doubt that she had them!

Going back to the small living room, she sat at the couch and grabbed the small packet that was given to her once she left the hospital at the starport. Closing her eyes, she recalled the last hours after she arrived. 

First of all, she learned that the ringworld she now inhabited was called Reality Base 1. When she asked about the name, she was more than shocked to learn the truth of the people that now accepted her. Apparently, the original builders had learned about parallel universes. Using that as the corner stone of their whole form of life, they developed ways to travel to those other universes. Their main objective was to learn from all those other worlds in order to prevent themselves from making the same mistakes. For that purpose, they named their whole society as the Multiple Reality Monitoring Agency, or MRMA, or the Agency for short. At the same time, they began the construction of a huge space fleet to explore their own home universe. From there, came the contact with other sentient races… and the beginning of a series of alliances between them, to work in cooperation and harmony. Of course, their history wasn't a completely peaceful one, but that was a given.

Once that brief history lesson was over, she was then once more under the scrutiny of the doctors to determine her health, and to see if she didn't had in herself any microorganisms that might be dangerous to introduce in the ringworld. Fortunately, she was soon given a clean bill of health, being told that she was the healthiest person to cross their doors in a long time. What gave her the jitters was having the 'Galact crash-course', as they called it. It consisted in using advanced hypnotic techniques to 'cram' in her brain the knowledge of the language. She almost bolted out of the hospital wearing only the flimsy paper robe they gave her there!

After some reassurances from both the doctors and Syl, she relented and took the therapy. Her fears were unfounded, since after just a couple of hours, she was able to both speak and understand the language as a native. Even more, she was able to both read and write the language! 

Immediately after leaving the hospital, she and Syl went to the administrative building to deliver the last batch of papers they got from the hospital. After filling a few more forms, the attendants gave her a small packet, which contained a booklet with some basic knowledge about the Academy, the rules that governed the place, and a small map. In a separate packet were a small wallet with her new identification and, to her immense joy, a credit card! 

Syl warned her that the state was going to assign her a certain amount of credits each month, so she had to establish a budget. After saying that she was going to do it, she grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to the nearest maglev station heading towards the shopping district. The experience was something she was eager to repeat soon. There were stores with the most incredible things she had ever seen in her entire life! Samples of merchandise from all over the ringworld and the galaxy were there for the shoppers. Just the dresses were something to die for, in her opinion! 

After shopping some clothes and having lunch in a nearby restaurant, [and she thought that only 133 flavors of ice cream was a dream come true… some of the desserts for sale were something that defied the imagination.] they headed towards the Academy itself. She was starting to feel tired of being shocked so much in one day after arriving.

The Academy was a city just by itself, with everything needed to be self-sufficient. Everything from living quarters to industrial parks, from lecture halls to complete research buildings, from office buildings to shopping centers, all contained in an area two times the size of Japan! She felt apprehensive at the sheer magnitude of the place, but once more Syl put her fears to rest. This time, the paperwork in the main administrative building went by like a breeze. Using only her new ID card, the whole process was done in mere minutes. After she got the keycard for her new living quarters, she and Syl went there.

And that's where she was now. Taking a break from an exhausting first day. Keeping her eyes closed, she thought. (Oh dear… I hope I have no more surprises today. I don't know if I can stand one more shock!) 

She was starting to doze off when something soft and furry began to caress her left cheek. By reflex, she batted the nuisance with her arm and went back to sleep, but as soon as she was getting comfortable once more, the same soft sensation came back. Dreamily, she murmured. "Luna, I'm tired… just five more minutes…"

"Grrrr…"

[Hmmm? Since when does Luna growl to me?] Puzzled, Serena opened her eyes… and stared right into the biggest, meanest set of fangs she had ever seen.

"GAAAAAAH!!!! DON'T EAT ME DON'T EAT ME!!!" following her words, she tried to stand up and move back from the fearsome sight… with the predictable results. With an amazing display of serendipity, Serena ended up turning the couch on its back… with her on it. She ended up with her legs sticking up in the air, at the same time hearing little birds chirping happily around. Soon enough, the chirping was replaced by… laughter?

Regaining as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances, Serena stood up and looked at the new arrival. She had to blink a couple of times to make sure that her eyes weren't playing a trick on her. 

Laughing like there was no tomorrow was a tall, well, feline. Although feline wasn't the right word to describe it. It was as tall as Makoto, with black fur covering all its body. Its appearance was roughly humanoid, with the main differences being a clearly cat-like face with two feline ears on top of the head, long, slender hands that had some mean looking claws partly retracted, and feet with vicious looking claws as well… the nails painted red. Curiously, that last point was what draw Serena's attention the most. 

With the initial surprise wearing off, she noticed that it had a long, slender black tail protruding from the small of its back. With a more detail observation, Serena finally noticed the final piece of the puzzle: the new arrival was obviously female. Giving her a more critical look, Serena couldn't help but think that, if the feline was human, she would have had a body most men would have killed for. (Figures…) she sighed for herself, (even the aliens here have to look better than me. It's not fair.) The final thing she noticed was that she was wearing something that looked like a one-piece swimsuit made in a red material.

Crossing her arms, Serena then waited for the feline to stop laughing. After the first minute, her nerves were a little on edge. "Well… are you done yet?"

"Hehehehe… a moment… hahahaha… hehehe." With a visible effort, the arrival finally gained control of her mirth. Clearing her throat, she finally spoke clearly. "Sorry about that… it's just that I couldn't resist! You looked so peaceful and defenseless there… oh, you should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

"Yes, I imagine." Deadpanned Serena. "So… what brings you here?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked the stranger, her expression showing her puzzlement. "This is my room! What are YOU doing here anyway?"

"Well, this is my room too!" 

As soon as Serena said that, both stopped their nascent argument. The impasse didn't last long; in unison each pointed a finger at the other and made the same question. "YOU ARE MY ROOMMATE? NO WAY!"

The first one to speak freely was the new arrival. "Oh great! Of course, those jokers had to put me with a human child! They must think this is pretty funny!" turning her head towards the ceiling, she shouted. "IT WON'T WORK, DO YOU HEAR ME?? I'M NOT GIVING UP, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!! I'LL SHOW YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!? I WILL PREVAIL!!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" seeing the outburst, Serena tried to calm the strange feline. "I don't know what you're talking about, but this is my room as well. So, let's try to get along together, ok?"

"Yeah right!" snorted the feline. "If you want it so much, YOU keep the room! I'm going to get another one!" turning around in a huff, she left the room, leaving a stunned and puzzled Serena wondering what had happened. 

It was an hour later when the feline returned to the room. Serena was in the kitchen fixing herself a sandwich when she saw her new roommate enter with a scowl on her face, and then sat down hard on the couch. 

With a sigh, Serena put her sandwich on the refrigerator and went to the small living room. Being the kind person she was known on her past life on earth, she decided to make the other feel welcomed and make the best out of the situation. "Hey, are you ok?"

The feline growled at her, but Serena stood her ground, waiting patiently on the other side of the couch. [She wasn't going to risk being hurt on her first day, after all!] It was five minutes later when the feline being finally spoke to her.

"Well? When are you going to start?"

"What?" Serena inquired, puzzled. "Sorry, but I don't understand."

The being turned around at those words, staring fixatedly at Serena, who didn't even flinched. After a minute of deep observation, the feline noticed that Serena was actually confused. "You… really don't know?" seeing Serena shaking her head in the negative, she finally relaxed a bit. "Sorry… I guess I'm being a little paranoid."

"No harm done." Said Serena, relaxing as well. "Mind if I seat next to you?"

"Go ahead." 

Sitting demurely on the other side of the small couch, Serena waited for her new roommate to speak. Her patience was soon rewarded. "So… coming to study or train?"

"Both, actually. And you?" 

"Same." Taking a deep breath, the feline being looked straight at Serena. "You don't look like the type who wants to become one of those gung-ho types. You look more like those little prize girls that most guys want to have by their side."

Serena tensed immediately at the remark, clenching her fists until the knuckles went white. Returning the gaze a thousand fold, she said. "Don't you EVER say that again. EVER!"

"Hey, hey! Sorry about that! I didn't know it was a sore point, really!" the feline being raised her hands in a placating manner. Taking deep breaths, Serena finally relaxed once more. 

"No, I'm the one that should apologize. You didn't know… it was hard to leave everything behind, but…" At this point, Serena couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek. "It had become unbearable back home. Nobody took me seriously, always saying how worthless I was… and when this chance presented, I… I simply had to take it! You understand?"

Silence reigned for a few uncomfortable minutes on the room, nobody saying a word. Finally, the feline being broke the silence. In a calm, subdued voice, she said. "Yes… I know too well." Finally raising her gaze from the fascinating view of her hands, she looked once more into Serena's eyes, her faze filled with sympathy and understanding.

"It was the exact same thing for me in my world too. Females like me are always looked down, seen only as cub factories… never listened, only things to be owned. Sure, we can be as fierce as the next male, but they always turn us down. And my own family… they expected me to be the perfect mate for a guy that I simply detest! When openings to join the Academy opened up, I jumped at the chance and grabbed it with both claws…

"Everybody was shocked with my decision, naturally. My father disowned me, my mother was ashamed of me, my brothers… well, they laughed at me for a long time. Nobody was at the starport to see me go. So yes… I understand you."

At this point, Serena couldn't help herself and embraced her companion. The feline being returned the embrace, soft purrs coming from her throat. After some time in that position, Serena let go of the embrace, but kept her hands on her roommate's shoulders. "We are so similar, you know?"

"Yes, I can see that… now. Sorry for being so rude with you at first. It's just that, on the whole voyage here, the other felinoids just kept making passes at me, and upon learning of my intentions, they played so many practical jokes at my expense…"

"Sshhh… it's ok, I understand." Finally releasing her new friends, Serena stood up and presented her hand, smiling sunnily. "Well, let's start again, shall we? Hi, I'm Serena Moon, your new roommate."

Shrugging, the felinoid decided to play the game. Standing up as well, she took Serena's hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you Serena. My name is…" she then made a sound that was like a cross between a purr and a growl. 

Serena blinked at the strange sound. She then tried to imitate it, but ended up coughing. Once she recuperated from her fit, she asked. "And… does it mean something?" Her new friend looked down at her feet and mumbled something. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you."

Reluctantly, the felinoid repeated the name. "I said… it means… mnktty."

"Say what?"

"I said MOONKITTY, all right?" turning around, the felinoid added. "When I was born, the three moons on my world were shinning brightly, so my mom named me that!" without looking back at Serena, the felinoid sat back on the couch and covered her face with her claws. "Gods, I hate that name! It sounds so… so… CUTE! As if I was a house pet!"

Taking her place back on the couch, Serena place her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not laughing, if that's what you fear. At least, your name somewhat suits you. My old name… well… now THAT was more embarrassing!" 

Hearing that, the felinoid lift her head and looked at Serena. "Really?"

"Really. My old name meant 'Rabbit of the Moon.' How's that for embarrassment?? I think that because of it, nobody took me seriously back home."

Once more, silence set back on the room, but this time it wasn't oppressive. It was more comfortable, amiable. This time, Serena broke it. "Say… if your name bothers you so much, then why not change it?"

"Can't do. Too much hassle. Besides, I'm used to it."

"Well, I'm not going to name you moonkitty! Not to mention that trying to pronounce it in your native language will leave me without throat in no time at all!" Serena fingered her throat at the memory. "I have an idea! Why don't I call you Luna?"

"Luna? And why that?"

"You see… back home, I had a friend named like that. She was a very special one, always trying to make me react and grow up… she could be a pain sometimes, but she was a very loyal and good friend." At this point, Serena's smile acquired a melancholic quality.

The felinoid seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes, her expression frowning deeply. Finally, she smiled. "Yes… Luna. I like it! It carries a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes it does. And it fits you like a glove!" Serena said, smiling broadly.

Luna smiled at her, her grin somewhat a combination of ferocity and tenderness. "Thank you. That's the first nice thing someone has done for me in a long time."She then pointed in the direction of her discarded bags, lying forgotten near the entrance. "Say, can you help me unpack?"

"Sure! After all, what are friends for?"

And with that note, Serena made her second friend in that strange, new world. Two souls, separated by the dimensions, had gotten together. Each one finding in the other the support and friendship they so much wanted and needed. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes.

Well, who could have known? Another chapter ready! And this one didn't take months to be written! WOOHOO!! 

Thanks a lot to all the wonderful people that have e-mailed my way to give me the push to continue writing, as well as all those who took the time and energy to review on fanfiction.net. This story wouldn't be possible without your support. 

And last but not least, my deepest thanks to Yohann DeSabrais, who by being my pre-reader has helped me immensely with his support and kind words. (Not to mention pointing out my grossest mistakes! Thanks a lot my friend, you0're a real pal!"

Before closing, sorry for this chapter being so short. This marks the end of the introductory arc for any new characters that may appear. If (and when) others appear, they will be self-contained, and they won't need so much introduction. 

That's all for now… Later!


	4. The long, winding road

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

After arriving at her new home, Serena finished the final bureaucratic details for her to finally be installed in that world. After some remembrance of what she had to do, she was utterly surprise when she found out that she was roommate with a strange feline-like being. After a rather hot beginning, the both of them finally became friends. Following some cursory introductions once the mess had been cleared out, Serena, being who she is and in order to start with the right foot a new friendship, nicknamed her new companion Luna. 

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 3:THE LONG, WINDING ROAD.

Once she helped Luna get installed, Serena and her new friend went to the small kitchen and prepared themselves some snacks. It wasn't much since none had gone shopping for groceries. Even so, the sandwiches Serena made for herself and the cold meat cutlets that Luna ate were enough; they were getting comfortable with each other's company, after all. Currently, they were seated at the small table on the kitchen.

"No way! You were a defender of love and justice in your world?" Luna asked, befuddlement clear in her expression.

"Yes, I was." Serena said, looking down at her lap, the last sandwich forgotten. "But I wasn't that good. At least, that's what my other… teammates said over and over again. And they were right."

"Oh, that's a big load of crap and you know it!" said Luna, slamming her hand on the table. "Heck, if what you told me is half the truth, then it's quite the opposite! It's THEM who can't do a thing without you, not the other way around!"

"I wish I could believe you…" Serena said, her voice barely a whisper. Talking more to herself than to her companion, she added. "There has to be something wrong with me… or my ex-boyfriend shouldn't have dumped me the way he did."

"His loss then!" Luna snorted, grateful for her enhanced hearing. "If he couldn't appreciate you for who you are, then he didn't deserve you." Deciding that a change of subject was needed, she then said. "Come on, let's get something else to eat. These little snacks just made me hungrier!"

Serena shook her head to get rid of the impending depression. "Sure, why not? And let's take the opportunity to stock on food!" As an afterthought, she added. "Hey, with any luck, we'll meet a friend of mine. If so, I'll present you with him."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" once Serena retrieved her purse from her room, the two friends went on their mission.

****

Time passed.

The cafeteria on sector 35 was buzzing with the sound of voices and other sounds coming from the attendants. The place was a favorite among the students in the Academy since it offered a wide variety of meals for all tastes. One of the main features was that, with its big window panes, the place offered the illusion of being in the open, dismissing the image of a closed environment. It was at a table near one of the windows that three people were having lunch and chatting amiably.

"So, how is everything going?" asked the young man, taking a sip from his coffee.

"When you said that it was going to be hard, you weren't kidding!" answered the young blond woman seated in front of him. She was rubbing her left elbow. "I almost broke my arm on the last self-defense lesson! And the teachers at school can be so hard! I think I have been in detention more time than I've been back at my bed."

"Heh, no kidding!" the female felinoid of the group said between mouthfuls of her turkey. "I've already lost count of the times I've had to wake you up during a lecture. Girl, I've told you time and time again, go see a doctor! All that sleep is not normal!"

"Luna's right, Serena." The young man said. "Although I have to say that it's not unheard of. Besides, you have been pushing yourself too hard."

"Thanks Syl. I appreciate your words." Serena smiled in his way. "It hasn't been easy these last four months, but it's been greatly satisfying."

"You have earned it Sere!" Luna said after licking the last of the turkey from her fingers. "I don't know if I could have made it through some of the subjects without your help. Human Psychology is so confusing…"

"The same goes to you Luna. Mathematics has always been hard for me. Without you tutoring me, I'm sure I should have flunk it a long time ago."

"I'm happy seeing you getting along so well." Said Syl, calling the robot waiter to refill his cup. "So Serena, are you still being mobbed?"

"Don't remind me…" groaned Serena, frowning a little at the memory. "It's getting harder to turn down all those guys asking me for dates."

"You're too lovely for your own good girl." Growled Luna, the effect somewhat ruined by the smirk she was sporting. "Although it's fun to see the flocks of hormone-crazy guys following you around."

"I wonder why am I not surprised by those news?" said Syl, smirking as well. He then addressed Luna."You should have seen my shipmates during the time we first met. One more week and she would have been hard pressed to turn down all kind of proposals."

Serena chocked on her tea upon hearing that. It was the first time she knew about it! "You're kidding! How come I never noticed?"

Syl shrugged his shoulders, adopting an air of innocence that none of the females on the table bought for a minute. "I have no idea. I think it was because you were still recovering. Besides that, no clue."

"Hmph! Men… they're the same all over, no matter the species or race." Muttered Luna.

"Since we're discussing the subject, I've been wondering…" Serena looked straight into Syl's eyes. "How come you've never even made a pass on me? Am I not good enough for you?" there was no way for any of the presents not to detect the note of mischief that coated her words.

Syl took his time drinking his coffee before answering. After making a show of cleaning his lips with his napkin and placing it on the table, he finally said. "It's not that, Serena. Granted, you're a lovely and attractive young woman. But let's be sincere; first, the age difference is too great for me to be comfortable. You are, what? Fifteen? There's a four years difference. And second, and the most important point… somehow, I don't see you as a potential lover. I like you, don't misunderstand that, it's only that I see you more like a little sister than anything else."

"You didn't have to be so direct, you know?" growled Luna.

"I'm not offended, but thanks anyway Luna." Serena said. She then addressed Syl. "She's right you know? You were too direct, but still, thanks for your sincerity."

"You deserve nothing but the truth Serena." Syl replied her way, smiling faintly. "You've already suffered too much because of secrets… I don't want you to go through that ever again."

Deciding to change subjects to something a little less risky, he then commented. "One thing I'm not going to ever get used to, is seeing you with that haircut. I still say it was a crime to make you cut your hair."

"Oh, I agree with you Syl! I was so envious of her long hair, and just because of regulations to cut it… I still want to gut the barber with his own scissors!" Luna growled with hardly contained ferocity at the memory.

Serena sighed at her friends' reaction, unconsciously fingering her now shoulder-long hair. When she first heard of the rule to cut her hair, she fought tooth and nail for it. But when, during the first self-defense class, the instructor used her own pigtails to hog-tie her… It had been a hard lesson for her to accept. As beautiful as it was, her long mane was a liability in a battle situation. 

(Well, at least I got a good haircut. I was afraid they would make me use a page cut… or something shorter!) Serena mused a moment more.

"Speaking of gutting… how many more have gone down the Lane?" Syl asked all of a sudden.

"So far, another ten." Luna commented, sighing. "Four humans, two polyphims and four felinoids. And I should know, our bedroom's windows look straight at the Lane. Damn, and one of those felinoids was cute!"

They were talking about the exit passage from the Academy. Officially, it was called Route 147-A, but everybody at the Academy called it Loser's Lane. That, because it was the standard exit for all those who gave up during the training. There was no biggest shame than going down that path, despite having the chance to re-enlist the next period.

"There's been moments when I wanted to go down the Lane…" at her comment, Serena's friends looked at her, shocked. "Not that I want now, mind you! I've gone too far to give up at this time!"

"Please, don't scare me like that again!" said Syl, clutching his chest with one hand.

"If you ever say that again, I'll personally slap you silly until you regain your senses!" commented Luna, leaning closer to her friend. 

Serena raised her hands in a placating manner, trying to stall the attack. "Ok, Ok! It was only a joke! Sheesh, you don't have a sense of humor!"

"Damn right!" Luna then sat back straight, a smug smirk on her face.

At that moment, Syl looked at his watch. "Sorry to cut our meeting so soon ladies, but I have to go now if I want to get back to classes on time."

"That's right! Today we have an astronomy test and I haven't reviewed the material yet! What am I going to do???" Serena's eyes went wide at the realization, paling a little.

Sighing, Luna took out her own laptop and a disk, placing the items on the table. "Here, you can use my notes. It's a wonder you pass the classes with that kind of study habits!"

"See you later girls, have to go now. And good luck with your test." With those words, Syl turned around and left the cafeteria, chuckling the whole time.

****

More time passed.

The main training field had been decorated for the august occasion. Bleachers had been arranged in a horseshoe manner around a big open area, including the special facilities for those beings that would need them. At the open end of the arrangement, a podium had been set. And in the central open area, a good thousand seats were placed. 

The day had been perfect for the occasion, only a few clouds were up in the sky, and a gentle breeze blew over the area. Even the chirping of the birds was somewhat subdued, as if they were sensing the solemnity of the ceremony taking place in that moment.

It was the final moments of the closing ceremony, the last speaker had said its words (strange moment, since the speaker hadn't been even remotely human.), the last of the diplomas had been handed, and now, the director of the Academy was addressing all the present people.

"And to close, distinguished guests, honored members of the Agency, I have to add my own personal thoughts. I am very proud of this generation of graduates. Each and every one of them had fought so hard to be here today, they trained and studied with all their enthusiasm to achieve what they have earned today. 

"Cadets, be proud of your accomplishments, of your sacrifices, of your achievements. You have earned them with your efforts. They won't go un-rewarded, and always remember that if you go though life with that same mental attitude, nothing in the universe will be impossible for you.

"And now, it is with great pride and pleasure that I present to you all, the Class of '63."

As soon as the words left his lips, a roar erupted from the gathered crowd. The band was playing with all its feelings, adding to the happy atmosphere that prevailed in the area.

At one corner, a happy reunion was taking place amidst the myriad others around them.

"Girls, I couldn't feel prouder of you. You made it!" Syl said, his face lit with a proud smile. "I feel so happy that I could burst!"

"I still can't believe it myself… it was so hard at times! I'm happy that it's over!" despite her words, Serena couldn't help but smile brightly at her friends. She looked great in her light gray dress uniform. The tone was so that it seemed to have a blue hue, a tone that matched greatly with her eyes. She was holding her diploma with both hands, keeping it close to her heart.

"Oh please, spare me the sentimentalism! We made it through, and that's what's important!" Luna said, her face equally grinning with happiness. Despite her words, her tail was lashing with nervous energy. "As I told you two one day, nothing can beat us Moon Girls!"

Syl couldn't help but smile and shake his head. For the last months, that had been somewhat of a private joke among the two of them, caused by Serena's meaning of her past name and Luna's real one. Nobody else but him knew about it, and the three of them were perfectly fine with that.

Syl then produced a small camera from a pocket. "Now, can I have the honor to take a photo of the newest cadets?" 

"SURE!" the two ladies said in unison, immediately striking a pose, their heads touching by the cheeks and displaying their new diplomas. Their smiles were dazzling. 

"Ok, hold it!" 

After the photos were taken, Syl then said. "Ok, since this is your day, how about I invite my two favorite girls to dinner? You name the place!" 

Upon hearing that, Luna and Serena smiled mischievously at him. It was Serena who talked. "Well, now that you mentioned it… there is a restaurant that we heard so much about…"

"Yeah, it's located near one of the starports, if I'm not mistaken… The Starbright Hall, if I'm not mistaken." Finished Luna.

Upon hearing that, Syl paled slightly. (Ooh dear, me and my big mouth! That's one of the most expensive restaurants in this sector!) But when he saw the radiant expressions on their faces, he sighed and smiled as well. (It's their day… they deserve it… Oh well, what the heck!) Stepping between them, he offered his arms. "Your wish is my command. Shall we go ladies?" 

The Starlight Hall had a reputation among the inhabitants of that sector. It only hired the best chefs in the known galactic quadrant, the food was top-quality, the service was superb, the decoration was tasteful and elegant, and the music was played by the best bands that credits could afford. But the most prominent feature of the place was what gave it its name in the first place.

A humongous window allowed an unparallel view of outer space, letting the customers have a breathtaking view of the stars. Occasionally, a ship crossed the view, but that only added to the unique flavor of the place.

The central dance floor was made of polished wood, so perfectly crafted that it gave the illusion of being one single piece, with a mirror-like shine. Blue curtains of the finest materials hanged from white marble columns, while the rest of the dining area had a soft red carpet so plush that it gave the impression of walking on a cloud. The waiters (the live ones) were dressed impeccably with ivory jackets and black pants, while the service robots were chromed in bright silver and gold, depending on their function. At one end of the dancing floor, an elevated podium dominated the whole area. On such podium a band was playing a tune that an inhabitant of earth would have confused with one of those common on the USO bars in WWII.

The place literally reeked of opulence and decadence… making it popular among the populace that could afford its prices. At the moment, a trio consisting on two humans and one felinoid was being showed towards their table, which happened to be next to the dance floor. Once they were comfortably seated, the maitre handed them their menus and returned to the entrance.

When Serena saw the prices, she almost shrieked. "Oh dear Lord!! This is a robbery! I heard this place was expensive, but… this?? No, we can't eat here! Let's get to some place more economical!" 

Upon hearing that, Syl sighed and, after placing his menu on the table, grabbed Serena's hand in a reassuring manner. "Now, now. Just because the prices are a little high doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. Don't worry, it's all on me!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Syl cut her objections. "You wanted to come, and I'm sure to give your wishes to you. Besides, you two deserve only the best the Agency can offer, and nothing reflects it better than this place." He finished his diatribe with a reassuring smile. He was rewarded with Serena relaxing.

"Are you sure you can afford this, Syl? I have to admit it too, this is something that goes a… little out of our regular budget." Luna added her two cents to the conversation.

"Don't worry about it." Syl said with a satisfied smile. "I can afford it no problem. I have enough savings to make the point moot, so let's not dwell on it anymore, ok?"

"Ok." Serena then began to look at the dishes, not the prices. It wasn't long for her to decide what to order. After all, despite the good quality of the take out and hers and Luna's cooking efforts, a good meal wasn't something she was going to let pass! 

Once their orders had been delivered, they began to eat in peace and quiet, only chatting about unimportant things. It was when the desserts were served that Syl began the more serious talk.

"I hope you don't mind me for asking this, but during the ceremony, I couldn't help but notice that you two were a little… how to say it… subdued? It was as if something was missing from your normal selves." 

Pushing aside the empty dish of her Triple Chocolate Hot Fudge (some things never change.), Serena sighed and decided to answer his question. "Nothing really… it's just that… when I was there on the podium, for a moment… I wished that my parents were there to see me graduate. I know it's silly, but… I couldn't help it."

Luna then decided to answer the question as well, looking deeply at her glass of sweet cream. "Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing. I wished that my parents and family were here to see my dreams coming true. It was awkward being among the few people that were alone during the ceremony…"

Syl kicked himself mentally for such a goof. (But of course! How could I have forgotten such an important detail?? They have been fending all by themselves all this time, and I have to go and ruin the most important moment of their lives!!! What a dork!!!) "I'm so sorry! This is inexcusable from my part! I shouldn't have brought the topic out, please forgive me!"

"No, it's not your fault Syl." Serena said, smiling softly his way. "It would have been nice, but I realize it was only a foolish wish. There is nothing to apologize for."

"The same goes for me, so don't worry about it, ok?" added Luna, finishing her cream. "That's something that can't be changed, so why waste our good moods over that? What's done is done, and leave it at it!"

"Very well. Thanks girls." Syl said, feeling somewhat better. Deciding to change topics towards something less depressing, he then asked. "So, what are your plans now? It's been a long year since you arrived Serena, so what do you want to do now? Are you going to apply for full citizenship now, or do you want to wait for another year? And what about you Luna? What are your plans?"

Luna leaned back on her seat, looking at the high ceiling with a pensive air around her. "I planned to apply for officer training. That's the logical step towards achieving my dreams after all… I'm not going to stop until I am in command of one of those big ships. Besides, when I finally make it, I would have opened the path for others like me to be more than they are now."

"Those are some pretty big aspirations Luna." Said Syl, looking at the felinoid with respect on his eyes. "And if someone can do it, it will certainly be you."

"I'm sure that you'll make it Luna." Said Serena, smiling brightly at her friend. "And don't forget, when you're captain of your own ship, you'll have to take me with you for a ride, ok?"

"Count on it girlfriend! You'll be a guest of honor aboard!" 

It was then that Serena noticed Syl's questioning gaze. "I'm still not sure, Syl… I mean, I would like to be a citizen of the Agency, but even then, what would I do? I don't want to be a soldier, but what else is there for me?"

Luna used the pause in the conversation to get her chair closer to her friend. Putting an arm around Serena's shoulders, she then said. "Well, why don't you come with me? You don't have to be a career officer if you don't want to, but the extra little teaching and training won't hurt either. Besides, why separate a winning couple like us?"

It was then that Syl remembered something else, a memory from the time he had talked with the Lucky Star's doctor the day he had brought Serena onboard. "Hey, if my memory serves me well, there is also a good motive for you to join."

"And what is?" Serena asked, puzzled.

"Remember that first time on board the Star? When the doctor said you are an esper?"

Luna looked at Serena's way with wide eyes, surprised. "You never told me you were an esper! Girl, you are full of surprises!"

"But I am not! I still don't think I am one, anyway…" Serena then fingered absently the Moon Brooch that adorned her formal uniform. During the whole year, she had worn it out of habit, never expecting to ever use it again. It was the last link of a past of bitter fights and memories she hoped never to return.

"How do you know if you don't try?" Syl inquired, looking into her eyes. "The best instructors are at the officers' school. And if you are not, so what? You can't lose a thing, and as Luna said, a little extra education won't hurt."

Serena felt flabbergasted at the twin assault. This was a big decision, one she wasn't sure was able to take by herself. She debated with her muddled thoughts for a moment, weighing the possible consequences of taking such a step. It was when she saw the encouraging looks of her friends that she made her decision. Taking a deep breath and sitting straighter on her seat, she said.

"Very well… I'll do it!"

"GREAT!!!" Luna said, clapping her hands happily, sans claws. "Then we'll go together to make the applications in two weeks, when the subscription period starts!"

"And don't worry about a thing, Serena." Syl said, happy for her decision. "I'll be there to support you all the way."

"We'll BOTH be there to support her, buster! Don't you dare to take all the attention from her, or I'll use you as my personal scratch post!"

Syl raised an eyebrow at that remark, but upon seeing the mischievous glint on Luna's eyes, decided to play her game. "Oh yeah? You and what army, furball?"

"Oooh! Just because you're going to pay the bill, I won't slice you to shreds, pretty boy!"

Serena looked at her two friends, letting them bicker amiably among themselves. She felt happy now for her decision. And felt even happier seeing that she had at her side two good friends that wouldn't let her alone, that would be by her side, no matter what. (Yes… they are good friends, not like… no, better not think of that.)

Dismissing the brief pang of pain that came with that memory flash, she then concentrated on looking at her friends' friendly banter.

****

"Here are your keycards and your documents. Welcome to the Officer's School." The clerk at the Admin building told the two new arrivals. After checking that everything was in order, and they had all they would need for their stay there, two young ladies (one human, one felinoid) crossed the arch that lead to the assigned living quarters of the place.

"I'm sure going to miss the old place…" Serena commented to her friend, walking somewhat burdened by her suitcases. "We spent a lot of good times in that apartment."

"Oh, that's for sure." Said Luna, watching the numbers on the doors. "Do you remember the first time you made that dish from your world? Curry, I think you call it. For a moment I though you had killed a gamorian dweller and put it on a plate!"

"Oh yeah? And what about the time you bought that package thinking it had sausages, and ended up being a package of reticulan flaggerworms? Those things ate all our fresh vegetables before we knew it!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry! You don't have to bring that up every day, you know?" Grinning to herself, Luna added. "Do you think we got rid of them all? I still think all our vegetables ran out too fast for only being consumed by the both of us…"

Serena shuddered at the idea of a plague of those worms running amok on the building. It had been hard enough the first time to get rid of them in the first place! "I really hope you're wrong… I don't want to pay for another exterminator!" It was at that moment that they arrived at their new quarters. Taking the initiative, Serena used her own keycard and opened the door. 

Once inside, Luna gave a cursory look around. "Well, at least it's roomier than our old place. I like it!" And it was. There was a living room with a long couch and two armchairs, a proper dinning room with a six-chair table, a kitchen with a bar to place the dishes, a small bar, and the customary two bedrooms and one bathroom. 

It didn't take them long to get installed. As always, Serena got dibs on the room closer to the kitchen. They were already making a list of what they would need when a knock came from the entrance. Activating the small intercom on the kitchen, Luna asked. "Yes, who is it?"

+ Hi girls! It's me, Syl! Can I come in? I have something to ask Serena about. +

Before Luna could say a thing, Serena had already bolted to open the door. It wasn't long before Syl came in in Serena's company.

"It didn't took you long to pay a visit." Luna said, smirking. 

"How did you know we were already here?" Serena asked, while heading to the kitchen to get at least some water for her friend.

"I asked the clerk to give me a call the moment you two arrived, that's all. Besides, my own living quarters are at the men's building two blocks down the street." Syl said, taking a seat on the couch. Looking around, he commented. "You got assigned a nice place ladies! It surely is comfier than the last one."

"That's what we were discussing before getting in." Serena said, giving him his water. After taking a seat on one of the chairs, she then asked. "And what brings you here?"

After taking a sip of water and placing the glass on the coffee table, Syl explain his reasons. "Thanks for reminding me. Before you do anything regarding your schedules, I want to present you to the people that will help you find out if you're an esper or not."

"And who those might be? A race I know about?" inquired Luna, taking a seat on the other chair.

"Perhaps Luna… the people I'm talking about are the Ethereals."

Upon hearing the name, Luna sat stiff, her eyes wide open. It took her some time to find her voice back. "The… the Ethereals? Are you sure about it? I mean, the rumors…"

"That's all they are. Only rumors without foundation." Syl cut Luna's comment rather abruptly.

Serena looked at her friends, frowning at Luna's reaction. Puzzled, she finally asked. "Ethereals? Who or what are they?"

"The Ethereals are a race of powerful psychic beings." Syl began his explanation. "Nobody knows for sure where they come from or what they were originally. The only sure thing is the incredible mental power they can handle."

"That's putting it mildly!" Luna interrupted Syl's explanation, much to his discomfort. Before he could stop her, she continued. "There's a legend about how powerful they are. Around forty galactic years ago, a race called the Trogarcs tried to invade their supposed homeworld. Chronicles say that their fleet was one of the biggest ones ever assembled. More than three hundred battleships, with thousands of heavily trained warriors entered that solar system…" Luna just shook her head at that point.

In a very faint voice, Serena finally made the obvious question. "So… what happened?"

"Nobody knows for sure. Of all those ships and warriors, only a small escape pod with four passengers made it back. Nobody heard from the rest ever again." Luna finished her story, looking at Serena with a serious expression. "Those four were completely crazy, babbling incoherencies about ships becoming dust, their fellow warriors turning into organic gel, energy beams turning around against their originators, voices whispering inside their heads, horrible images assaulting them at all times… personally, I wouldn't get near an Ethereal even if that meant getting everything I ever wanted."

"Those are simply rumors, if you ask me." Said Syl, snorting. "There isn't one piece of hard evidence to support that story. Heck, there's not one single witness or registry in all the Trogarc's homeworld and colonies that even hint that such a fleet ever existed. The Trogarcs have a very retrograde mentality, so seeing a being like the Ethereals obviously scares them. It's easy to assume that such story is nothing more than a disinformation campaign."

"Even so Syl… remember what our history teacher taught us Serena: 'every legend has a piece of truth at its core.' I won't dismiss that story so lightly." Finished Luna.

"Well, I have to admit that dealing with them can be pretty creepy." Said Syl, drinking the last of his water. "But that's all it is. Granted, they prefer to be left alone and their living quarters are very isolated from the rest of the Academy, but there's no denying that they are the people to ask about things of the mind."

Nobody said a thing for a couple of minutes. Luna was the first one to break it. "Serena, please… don't go with them. I don't want to lose my very best friend! We can find another way!"

Serena looked worried for a moment at hearing Luna. She was preoccupied by what she had said, but there were also Syl's reassurances that everything was going to be all right. When she looked at Syl, he only stared at her, waiting for her decision. 

She was still debating with herself if to accept Syl's suggestion when she felt a faint warm feeling doming from her chest. Puzzled, she looked down and placed a hand on top of the Moon Locket. She gasped when she felt it becoming warmer, in rhythmic waves as if it was a heart beating. Closing her eyes, she concentrated first in not going with those Ethereal beings. The Ginzuishou inside began to beat frantically under her fingertips. Immediately, she though in accepting, this time the crystal's beating becoming more subdued. She took that as a sign for what to do.

"I am sorry Luna… but I think, no, I BELIEVE this is something I have to do." Serena said, much to Luna's distress. She then addressed Syl. "All right, let's do it. What do I have to do?"

Smiling at her decision, Syl only said. "I already sent a message to the Ethereals' citadel here on the Academy. When they saw the report of that first time we met, they immediately agreed to meet you." He then looked up, deep in thought. "That's strange, though… this is the first time I ever heard of them wanting to see anybody. Normally, one has to beg for weeks before they even let you talk with them." Regaining his bearings, he added. "They want to see you as soon as possible, so, what better moment than the present?"

"Not so fast buster!" Luna said, almost snarling in his direction. "If she goes there, then sure as Hell I'm going with you two! I won't let them paw at my friend's mind if I can help it!"

"Thanks Luna, I really appreciate it." Serena smiled at her friend, touched by the depth of her feelings for her. Addressing Syl, she added. "Well, since they want to see me, then let's go, shall we?"

Standing up, Syl helped Serena to stand up as well. "Perfect! We can rent a hovercar outside the Academy, and use it to reach the citadel!"

With that as a closure, the trio left the apartment. 

****

An hour later, the three of them were standing in front of the Ethereals' citadel. Situated in the middle of a forested area, the whole construction defied the mind. Every time they tried to focus their eyes on one spot, the whole structure seemed to shift and change shape, until it didn't resemble what they wanted to look at in the first place. The material appeared to be crystal, or perhaps it was organic, or even maybe something completely alien. Yellowish in color, the whole construct seemed to be made of one single piece of that material, even more, it appeared to have grown on the place it stood.

The trio was standing in front of a wall of what they assumed was the front of the citadel. "Well… now what, oh wise one?" said Luna, crossing her arms. It was obvious she was nervous. Her tail was twitching, its hair on end.

"I'm not sure," muttered Syl, looking around for an entrance, "when I contacted them, it was using text, not even voice. They never mentioned a thing about how to get inside their place."

"Oh, that's just perfect!" muttered Luna. "Well, since it's obvious they don't want visitors, let's go back to our place, ok? Hey, I'll even buy lunch, how about it?" she then turned around, heading in the direction of the hovercar.

"Oh Luna, don't be silly! There is nothing to be afraid of!" Serena said, turning around from her examination of the wall to see her friend. "Perhaps we just missed the entrance, that's all."

"Serena's right, Luna." Said Syl, turning around as well. "All we have to do is walk around the place and look for the main entrance. Nothing to it, really."

Sighing in exasperation, Luna began to turn around. "Well, if you want to stay here, fine! But don't try and drag… me… with…" it was at that moment that she looked behind her friends, her jaw hanging lifelessly.

"Luna, what's the matter? Are you all right?" asked Serena, suddenly worried for her friend. When Luna just pointed behind her with a shaky finger, she gulped. Very slowly, she turned around. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed that Syl was doing the same thing. When she finally looked behind her, she couldn't help but shriek and jump back.

Standing in front of an arch that hadn't been there a moment ago, were three beings dressed in bright orange robes, complete with hoods that covered their heads completely, obscuring their heads with complete darkness. Standing at a respectable 7 feet tall, they didn't react to Serena's outburst.

Clearing his throat, Syl then addressed the new arrivals. "Good afternoon. I'm ensign Sylpheed. I contacted you regarding the possibility of esper training for a friend of mine. You asked us to come as soon as possible." He waited for an answer, but it never came. 

Luna was standing transfixed in the same place, around ten yards away from her friends. Her claws were closing and opening alternatively, her tail bristled with anxiety. It was obvious she was debating with her need to protect her friend and staying away from those strangers that made her so anxious.

Serena, for her part, stood in her place, eyes wide open. Her breathing was shallow and fast, and her hands were clammy and cold. She was extremely nervous now that the moment of meeting these strangers had arrived. 

Nobody moved for some time, each of the presents looking at the other group. The Ethereals, for their part, had their attention focused on Serena, their attitude seemingly indicating they were studying her as if she was a new specimen to dissect. When they apparently were satisfied with what they saw, they took positions surrounding Serena. Needless to say, this made her even more nervous.

Luna tensed for attack, supposing Serena was going to be attacked. However, before she could react, she heard a voice… inside her head. 

(There is no need to worry, child. We have been expecting this girl for a very long time.)

Obviously, Serena heard that as well since she asked the nearest ethereal. "You… were expecting me?"

(Yes, young one. We have been preparing for your arrival for many life spans. There is no need to fear, you are perfectly safe. We won't hurt you, or allow any harm come your way while you are among us.)

Syl decided to join the conversation at that moment, his face showing his puzzlement. "But… how can it be? I met her barely over a year ago… how could you have known of her before that?"

(We have ways to know that your mind can't comprehend, boy. Suffice it to say, that everything is fine. Report to your superiors that this young one will stay with us for the time being. All her needs will be taken care of from now on.)

"Hey, wait a minute here!" Luna recovered enough to step closer to the three Ethereals… although not much. "If she's staying here, them I'm staying too!"

(Your place is not with us, child. Your destiny lies in other place. We approve of your loyalty and caring of your friend, but you need to follow your own path, just as she needs to follow hers. Now, it is time to begin. Come with us young one.)

Luna growled at the way she was being dismissed. She was about to attack the Ethereals when Syl got in her way. "Move over Syl! I won't let these creeps take Serena with them!"

"No Luna, listen to me! They are not going to harm her, that's for sure! It is obvious that they want to help her, so it's not our place to interfere. Let's go back."

"He's right Luna." The felinoid turned her gaze towards her friend. She was so focused with Syl in front of her that she hadn't noticed that Serena and the Ethereals were now on the other side of the arch. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I thank you for your friendship and support, but they're right. This is something I have to do… I don't know how, but all this feels… right. As if it was meant to happen. Go back to the Academy with Syl, and don't worry. I'll be in touch, ok?"

Hearing that, Luna deflated, feeling defeated. Still, she found the strength to talk once more. "Just… promise me you won't let yourself get brainwashed, ok?"

Serena couldn't help but smile, touched by her friend's attitude towards her. It warmed her in her heart and soul. "I promise. I'll call you soon. And take care, please." In that moment, the walls seemed to become liquid, flowing to fill the arch. In a moment the wall was once more complete, no trace of the entrance's existence remaining.

Luna embraced herself, feeling cold all of a sudden. She already missed Serena… After all, the blond had been the very first person that wanted to be friendly with her, despite her own explosive character. 

"Come one, let's go back." Syl placed a hand on her elbow in a reassuring manner. But he betrayed his own feelings when he looked back at the empty wall before boarding the hovercar. 

When they were on their way back to the Academy's living quarters, Luna sent one last thought in her friend's direction. (Remember Serena… you promised. Please, come back safe and sound.)

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes.

Phew!! Another chapter ready. I can't believe it; I'm on a roll here! Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed because of those huge jumps in time and only a few scenes describing the time Serena spent on the Academy. But if I wrote all I wanted, this chapter would have been humongous! And by extension, it would have taken a very long time to come out. 

For those who don't know who are the Ethereals, they are characters of a videogame called X-COM: UFO DEFENSE (also known as X-COM: ENEMY UNKNOWN in Europe) by Microprose. In the game, they were the bad guys, but in my story, they'll be the good ones! And just wait; it will become interesting from now on!

Once again, a big THANK YOU goes to Yohann DeSabrais for being a good friend and a strict prereader. This chapter became what it was thanks to your input and comments. Thanks buddy!

And last but not least, thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story and e-mailed me with encouraging words. This is for you all!

Next chapter will be what some have asked about: a look at what has happened back on Serena/Usagi's homeworld! All intermixed with Serena's training with the Ethereals. Wish me luck, because I want it to be special!

Ok, that's all for now… later!


	5. Teachings of the mind and soul. Part 1

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

It has been a long year of studies and hard training for Serena, but with her new drive, and the support of her friends Luna and Syl, she managed to graduate from the Academy. During the celebration dinner for their graduation, Luna convinced Serena to join her in the Officer's School to become career officers. It was when they were moving to their new quarters that Syl dropped the bomb: in order to find out if Serena was an esper or not, he arranged a meeting with a race of mysterious and powerful beings called Ethereals. When the trio arrived at their citadel, they were more than surprised to find out that the Ethereals had been waiting for Serena's arrival for a long time. After a tense confrontation, Serena accepted to learn under their wing.

WARNING: This chapter is going to be a little confusing. Bear with me, ok? Things will be cleared at the Author's notes at the bottom.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 5:TEACHINGS OF THE MIND AND SOUL. PART 1.

Serena was nervously looking around her surroundings. The whole place was dark, only a few chaffs of light illuminating the corridor they were walking on. In answer to her anxiety, she heard that deep, grave voice of the Ethereals resonate in her head.

(There is nothing to fear, young one. Perhaps to your untrained senses this place looks foreboding. But once your mind and soul are in perfect harmony, you'll appreciate its beauty.)

Wincing a little at the volume, she answered. "I hope so… and please, would you mind lowering the volume? You are giving me a headache. And my name is Serena, not young one!"

(We apologize, young one.) This time, the voice wasn't as strong, but still made her shiver. (But as for your name… that is still debatable. You have to earn it back. As you are, you still can't understand what lies behind your chosen name.)

Serena fumed for a moment at that answer. (Well, who do they think they are? That I haven't earned my name? They don't know what I've been through!) She yelped when she got an answer to her thoughts.

(We know, young one. We know all that is needed of you. That is why we've been waiting for your arrival, because you need to know as well.)

"Could you please stop that!?!?" Serena almost screamed in outrage. How dare they to read her mind without her permission! "My thoughts are mine! You have no right to peek on my head for your entertainment, you know!?!?"

(That's not our intention, young one. That is the way we are, and no humor is involved. That is the way the Universe is. Everything is a part of a great whole, and the truth of all things shines brightly in the end, no matter what. There is no case in keeping secrets, since all is known sooner or later.

(Consider this your first lesson.)

In that moment they arrived at their destination: A non-descript wooden door.

(These will be your living quarters for your stay. Get refreshed and rest for this day. Your training will begin tomorrow.) Without saying anything else, the three Ethereals that had escorted Serena walked down the corridor, being swallowed by the shadows almost instantly. Only the sound of their robes swooshing on the hard floor indicated their movement. 

Sighing to herself, Serena rearranged her duffel bag to rest more comfortably on her shoulder and opened the door. What she found inside made her cringe: the place looked like a monk's cell! A futon on the floor, a small wooden table with a chair on one side, a small wooden cabinet to place her things… and that was all. A small window on the wall next to the futon was the only source of light.

Feeling suddenly tired, Serena just dropped her duffel bag next to the cabinet and lay down on the futon. Without bothering to take her clothes off, she closed her eyes. (Just.. a little nap, that's all. I'll close my eyes for… one… little… )

She was soundly asleep before she could finish that thought.

In a closed room with no doors or windows, twelve Ethereals were standing inside twelve circles of light, the rest of the room in shadows. Not a sound was heard, however a discussion was taking place. The mental conversation was fast, with no discernible way to distinguish who was 'talking', but that didn't matter in the long run. In the middle of the gathering, a ghostly image of an asleep Serena floated, slowly turning to allow the presents to look at it at all angles.

(The time has come, brothers. The one that we have been waiting for has finally arrived.)

(Yes. There is much to do, and little time. Do you think she will be ready for the time of truth?)

(She has a great spiritual strength. She still doesn't know it, but inside her lays a great power. A power strong enough to alter the destiny of countless lives. It is our duty to teach her how to use that power responsibly.)

(I agree with you brother. She needs guidance, and that is what we will provide for her. And as for being ready, that is something only she will be able to tell. Her soul is old, but she is still a child. And as such, she needs to be nurtured and guided.)

(I know you already noticed it. But there is a wound on her soul.)

(Yes. But there is nothing we can do about it without changing who she is. And to attempt that is tempting fate… ruining everything we have worked for during the last eons.)

(She is tainted with what she has learned in the outside world. She has lost focus on what is important. It will be a titan's job to get her back in touch with what she really is.)

(She will, there is no need to worry about that.)

(And how can you be so sure, brother?)

(If you focus your attention on her, you will notice it as well. The purity of her heart and soul is beyond what the prophecies had announced. Despite everything she has gone through, that trait remains strong. I have confidence that everything will proceed smoothly.)

(Then there is nothing more to discuss. We will start her education as soon as she awakens.)

The light circles vanished after that, the room submerging once more in total darkness.

****

Serena woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Curled on the futon, she lazily opened her eyes, but making no attempts to move. Languidly, she thought

(Hmmm… I wonder what Luna will make for breakfast…)

When she moved her arm to look at the clock on her nightstand, she finally noticed that her hand was touching nothing but cold stone. That alone immediately woke her up. Sitting on the futon, she looked around, disoriented. For a moment she was afraid when she noticed her surroundings, that is, until the previous day's events came back to her. Standing up, she looked around for her duffel bag to get a fresh change of clothes. Locating it on the floor next to the cabinet, she was about to open it when, from the corner of her eye, noticed a small bundle on top of the table. Curious, she turned around and moved next to the bundle. It was white and neatly folded. Grabbing it, she began to unfold it. In a moment, she noticed that…

"A robe???" and that it was. A robe, identical in design to the ones the Ethereals wore, except for the color; it was a pearly white. Running her fingers across the surface, she marveled at the softness of the fabric. Holding it close to her nose, she took a deep breath. The robe had a faint smell of lilacs. "Well… when in Rome…" Undressing and getting a fresh set of undergarments from her bag, she then donned the robe. Once more, she marveled at the way it fit her frame. "Mmmm… I could get used to this." Having nothing more to do, and feeling hungry, she went to the door, intent on finding the kitchen. Her surprise was immense when, upon opening the door of her cell (as she was considering it), she almost hit an Ethereal waiting just outside.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Getting no answer, she decided to be polite. "Aaaah… good morning."

(Indeed it is, young one. Follow me; your training will begin now.) The Ethereal then began to move towards the right. 

"Hey! Just a moment!" when the Ethereal stopped, Serena asked. "When are we going to eat breakfast? I'm hungry!"

(That will come later. Come, there is no time to waste, and there is so much you need to learn.) Without saying another thing, the Ethereal resumed its way, much to Serena's displeasure. They walked for some time amidst the shadows and lights of the corridor. Serena tried to make out details of her surroundings, but gave up after a few minutes. The darkness was too impenetrable for her eyes to look through it. After what she felt were hours they finally stopped in front of what she imagined was a wall. "We… we're here?" Serena asked, puzzled.

(Indeed, young one.) In response to that thought, the wall 'flowed' open revealing an arch. Serena had to close her eyes, for they had been accustomed to the darkness surrounding them. When her eyes stopped tearing she finally saw where they were. 

They had arrived to the outside of the citadel, somewhere different from where she had arrived in the first place. The forest surrounding them looked like the ones found in colder latitudes back on earth, the atmosphere a little cold but not uncomfortable. The Ethereal then began to move into the forest, followed by Serena. After an hour of walking, she finally asked. "What are we doing here? And when are we going to have breakfast?" as if to support her last question, her stomach growled demanding food. Serena blushed in embarrassment. 

(That is precisely why we are here, young one. One of the first things you have to learn is to gather what you need. Nothing given can be truly appreciated. The only things that can be valued are the ones gained by ones' effort. I take it you received survival training during your stay at the Academy, don't you?)

Serena's expression clouded at the memory; the experience hadn't been a pleasant one, not by a long shot! As part of their training, the instructors took the whole class to one of the desert ecosystems on the ringworld... and left them there. For four months she and Luna had to survive eating bugs and reptiles, as well as drinking from cactus and other plants. By the end of that training, she had lost ten pounds, but gained a lot of experience in surviving on harsh conditions. 

"Yes, I did… and that's something I don't want to go through ever again!"

(And what did you learn from that?)

"That roasted snake tastes like chicken?" If another Ethereal had been there, the unusual sight of one of his kind developing a rather respectable sweatdrop would have greeted it. Since Serena had her gaze on the ground, she didn't see it.

(Besides that. It seems that your training was deficient. Now, look around you and tell me what you see.)

Turning around, Serena looked at her surroundings. "Well, a lot of bushes and trees. What am I supposed to see?" 

(That is the problem with you, young one. You are looking, but you are not seeing) sensing her confusion, the Ethereal explained. (You have grown accustomed to what can be provided to you, forgetting what your ancestors knew all along: everything you might ever need is always around. Think of that for a moment, and then look around once more.)

Doing what the Ethereal had told her, Serena frowned, deep in concentration in an attempt to understand those words. Still thinking about that, she absently looked to her right to a nearby bush. It was then that she noticed some birds picking at something on its branches. Her curiosity picked, she approached the bush to examine it. When she looked closer, she finally noticed that it was a bush of wild blueberries. She mentally slapped herself for not noticing it in the first place. "This is what you mean? That if I'm hungry, there is something for me to eat if I look around?"

(That is only one way to see it, young one. That same principle can be applied to everything you do. Go ahead; pick what you need, but only what you need.)

Serena didn't wait for another invitation, beginning to pick on the fruits with enthusiasm. She was careful to leave the green ones on the branches, picking only the ones that looked mature. Once her hands were full, she began to eat her prize, the slightly acid flavor tickling on her tongue. 

(We do not attach ourselves lastingly to anything that has not cost us care, labor or longing.)

"Huh?" Serena looked at the Ethereal, puzzled by that last thought.

(Something that a human dramatist thought on your planet a long time ago. When you think about it, you can see the truth in that statement. Tell me, what do you appreciate more, those wild fruits that took you some effort, or a bag of the same on some shopping place?)

Serena had to think long and hard on that question. If she had been asked before coming to this strange world, she would have obviously said that the latter. Now, in light of her recent achievements, she had to rethink that statement. While she thought, they walked among the trees, undisturbed.

****

Makoto entered her apartment, a sad look marring her cute face. Absently walking to the kitchen to drop her bags, she began to think of what had happened during the last four weeks after Usagi's... disappearance. 

The next day after that news flash, they had gathered at the Hikawa Shrine to try and make heads or tails of what they had seen on television. They still had a little hope right before Rei attempted to do a fire reading to see if Usagi was right. Their hopes had been cruelly crushed when, after three straight hours nothing appeared. 

Oh, how had she insisted that Rei had made a mistake… that is, until Rei finally told them with tears in her eyes that she couldn't sense Usagi's presence anywhere. The sacred fire not wanting to reveal a thing was just a confirmation, in Rei's words. 

Unconsciously she rubbed the faint scratches on her arm. Those had been caused when Luna, in an un-seeming display of grief, attached herself to Rei's robes and began screaming at the young priestess to try again, that Usagi had to be all right, that she had been captured by the enemy, that she couldn't be… she had tried to pry the black cat off Rei's robes, earning some scratches from her efforts, and ruining the robes in the process. It took her all her effort to keep Luna from hurting herself and others, along with Artemis' harsh words to calm the black cat. After that, once she released her, Luna bolted out of the shrine.

That scene had marked a harsh time for the Senshi as a group. Apparently, Rubeus had gotten word of Usagi's disappearance, and began sending his forces in groups. The strain to prevent Chibi-Usa's capture by one or more of the Four Sisters was starting to get to them. The battles had been fierce and draining, sometimes ending with the enemy retreating with their droids intact. 

She had dived into the battles with an almost suicide frenzy each time, screaming like a wounded banshee each time she attacked. But this last battle had hit too close to home for her comfort.

Makoto and Chibi-Usa were shopping for supplies. The small child's school was having a parent-child gathering, and she had been asked to prepare curry. Since Ikuko was too busy, she asked Makoto for help, which the thunder Senshi was glad to give. It was when they were entering the meat section that things got awry. Apparently, the Dark Moon Family forces had chosen that precise place to infuse dark energy into the city. A quick call for the rest of the Senshi later, the fight was on.

They had been successful in driving the possessed customer unconscious and evading the explosive fruits the droid had been tossing their way when Catsy said something that drove Jupiter over the edge.

"Heh… looks like without that Moon brat you all are nothing. Not that that would have made a difference, really. No wonder my lord Rubeus killed her so easily if she had you as support."

Those words did it. Jupiter had been fighting her own feelings of guilt and inadequacy for the last weeks. Hearing those same words from the enemy was the last straw. She stopped for a couple of moments, her arms hanging limply by the sides and the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. When she looked up, the look on her eyes made even the Sisters take a step back. 

"You… you have no right to talk of her like that…" Jupiter's voice carried an emotionless quality, and her eyes appeared to be emitting a light of their own. "She… she was my friend. A great leader… and a greater warrior than anybody. You have NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!!! 

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

What happened next, she couldn't recall. All she remembered was that she wanted to completely destroy those who tarnished Usagi's memory with those words. When she regained her senses, the scene in front of her made her gasp: the Sisters were gone, and all that remained of the droid was a smoking pile of ashes. Equally, the floor and ceiling on that part of the store was a complete ruin. Fortunately, she had kept her attack in check, otherwise a lot of people could have been hurt… or worse. 

That encounter had taken place three days ago, and still those words haunted her. Gloomily, she had to accept that part of them were true, at least in her mind. Rubeus had attacked Usagi when she was alone, and she hadn't been there to help her. Worse, when her friend hadn't appeared at first, she felt resentment and a twinge of fury at the blonde. It was when Ami made that call for her to see that news report that everything made sense… and her world came crashing down around her.

During her ruminations Makoto had been storing her shopping, and was down to the last bag. When she finally noticed the last package, she leaned on the kitchen table and stared at it. 

It was a package of blueberry muffins.

"Usagi… you loved to eat these back at the meetings… you always fought with Rei to get one before anybody else… you were happy as long as there was food… 

"Usagi… I miss you my friend… I wish… I wish…" 

Overwhelmed by memories and raging feelings, Makoto collapsed down on her knees, crying bitter tears. All the time, she clutched the muffins next to her chest.

****

A whole three months had passed for Serena, consisting in long walks in the forests. At first she was confused of the meaning for those strolls, but by the end of the first month she accepted them. The conversations that she and the Ethereal that was teaching her sustained were somewhat… unique. The strange being sometimes spoke straight to her, but most than not he left her to decipher what he meant with those words.

A side effect of those walks was that Serena now paid more attention to her surroundings, being more alert to what was going on around her. On this day, she noticed that the forest creatures were busy preparing for the upcoming winter. Squirrels were coming and going, collecting nuts and other edibles for them to eat during the cold season. Further ahead, she could make out the buzzing of a beehive, its inhabitants busily at work. 

She was at the moment walking towards a small water hole in the forest. The Ethereal had taken her there on her second day to teach her the benefits of a soothing environment for her body and soul. Another thing she used it for was to get cleaned…

The place had a small waterfall, the water itself not cold, more like tepid. At first she contented herself with just washing her body with plain water. When her hair was starting to suffer the lack of proper cleaning, she asked her teacher if they had something to help her with that. 

(As I told you before, young one. Everything you need is already there. You only have to open your eyes.) The answer was.

It had been by accident that she stumbled with the soap plant, as she called it. That day, she accidentally broke a branch of a plant that looked like miniature bamboo, with small leafs on the top. The plant grew near the waterfall, always covered with the fine mist. When Serena tried to wash out the sap that clung to her leg, she was surprised to notice that it gave foam. A little experimentation in later days showed that the sap was a natural soap. ((A.N: Yes…there IS a plant like this. Although it grows in South America.)) It wasn't long before she enthusiastically cleaned her golden tresses.

On this particular day, she was enjoying the feeling of water down her body while she was swimming next to the waterfall. She was relaxing on a nearby boulder when her ears picked up a faint rustle. Opening her eyes, she saw a deer about to drink. She watched as the beautiful animal drank peacefully. Smiling to herself, she couldn't contain herself and called. "Hi." Upon hearing her voice, the deer stood up immediately, instantly looking at her. Serena felt a pang on her chest when she noticed the apprehension and fear reflected on the deer's eyes. 

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Serena said, speaking softly. Still, the deer didn't relax; even more, it took a step back.

(You know that this animal doesn't understand your words, young one?) The mental words startled Serena for a moment. 

"Well, yes… but… I just wanted to let it know that I don't want to harm it…" Serena said, a little sad.

(You have to remember young one, there is always a balance around you. Trying to force your presence into that only creates an imbalance that has to be shunned. In this case, you talking to a being that don't need words to convey its needs.) Serena looked down at the water, feeling depressed. She felt the need to go next to the deer and pet it. It would have been nice to do it, she thought.

(I think you are ready for the next step in your learning, young one.) The words came to her head, making her look up. (You already know how to properly sense the world around you with your senses. Now you need to know how to sense it with your heart.)

"And how am I going to do that?" Serena asked, puzzled.

(First, step under the waterfall.) Once she was under it, the Ethereal continued. (Now, listen to the water. Let its sound wash away other ones.) Once more closing her eyes, Serena did as instructed. She found the sound more relaxing than before, the gentle roar of the water washing away other sounds, until it was everything she could hear. (Very good, young one. Now, just let your feelings free. Look into your heart for those feelings of well-being and happiness that you have buried in yourself. Let them spread out of you, allow them to reach and touch your surroundings.)

Taking deep, calming breaths, Serena followed the instructions, letting her feelings free. She lost meaning of the passing of time, concentrating on her own inner being. Unknown to her, her moon sigil began to glow softly. 

The moment she felt herself being calm and relaxed, she allowed those feelings roam free, unconsciously using the sound of the water as a carrier. She wasn't prepared for the amount of new sensations that came to her in that instant.

She could clearly 'feel' the gentle breeze going through the trees' leaves, the gentle lap of the water lapping on the shore. A sense of tranquility surrounding her, that she identified with a great deal of surprise as what the plants around her were feeling, gently touched by the sunrays and being nurtured by the water and soil.And something else.

She perceived a sense of fear and reluctance nearby, mixed with curiosity. Extending her nascent feelings, she immediately identified the source as the deer that she saw earlier. Opening her eyes, she looked in its direction, allowing her own feelings of tranquility and peace touch it gently. To her surprise, the deer relaxed, and sat down next to the shore.

Feeling a little bold, Serena stepped out of the waterfall, not losing her grip of her new mental state. She was pleased noticing that the deer didn't react negatively to her approaching steps. It wasn't long before she was kneeling next to the animal, happy for her accomplishment. Tentatively, she extended her hand to pet it, and to her great surprise and pleasure, the deer licked her hand. Embolden, she began to pet it gently, happy by her own accomplishment. 

If anybody had been around, a lovely scene would have greeted such person. Next to a waterfall, a deer was being petted by a naked blond, a golden crescent moon sigil glowing softly on her forehead; the sun coming down the canopy overhead, creating a series of light shafts that gave an illusory feeling to the tableau.

Serena was gently shaken out of her mental state by the Ethereal's 'voice'. (That is enough, young one. You have to return now.) Sighing to herself, Serena kissed the top of her fingers and gently pressed them on the deer's forehead. Standing up, she went to dress up. When she finished, she looked back, and sighed once more when she didn't see the deer.

(I am very impressed with you, young one. I didn't expect for you to do it on the first try.)

"Your instructions were simple, Sensei. It was easy." Serena answered, starting to walk back to the citadel once she was fully dressed.

(Sensei?) Serena smiled at sensing the curiosity on the word.

"Yes. That is how a teacher is called where I come from. You have been a very good teacher to me, as well as the others. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

(Not at all, young one. In fact, I'm honored of you thinking of me like that.)

In a whim, she asked one more thing. "Speaking of teachings, are there more wise words for me to mediate on today"

(Yes, young one. And it relates to what you started today.

(The mind has exactly the same power as the hands; not merely to grasp the world, but to change it.)

"And what does that mean?"

(Think of what you just did today, and you'll see.)

Serena did just that, all the way back to the citadel, and for the next days.

****

Minako kept looking at the blank pages in front of her. She had been trying to finish her homework for a couple of hours, but her attention kept wandering to the battle that she and the others had waged in the supermarket. More precisely, her mind kept running over and over the words that Catsy had said.

Those words had hurt much more than any hit received by the droid. The worst part for her was that, in her opinion, they were the truth.

"Hey, Mina-chan, if you are waiting for our homework to finish by itself, you are for a nasty surprise." Artemis said from his place on Minako's bed. Seeing no response to his light jab, he sighed, this time adopting a more serious tone of voice. "Mina-chan… you have to snap out of this. You'll only end up sick."

"Artemis… do you think it's my fault?"

The white cat looked at his charge, surprised by the suddenness of the question. "What do you mean?"

Minako didn't answer immediately; instead she spent a few minutes staring at her wall all the while absently chewing on her pen. Or it should be said that she was seemingly staring at something beyond the wall, something only she could see.

"I mean… do you think it's my fault that Usagi had to die?"

Artemis tensed immediately upon hearing those words. He was well aware, as well as Luna, of the fragile mental state all the Senshi were exhibiting, but was equally aware that there was really nothing he could do about it… besides offering his support.

"Mina-chan… "He began, cautiously choosing his words. "It was not your fault, nor the others'. It just… happened, that's all."

Turning in the direction of the white cat, Artemis was shocked seeing the expression on Minako's face. Her eyes were teary, and her appearance was one of utter despair. "But Artemis, if I hadn't said those horrible things to Usagi, she wouldn't have been so depressed! She would have defended herself! She… she… " At this point, her voice dropped, becoming almost a whisper; however her words were clearly heard. "She… would be alive now."

Leaving the bed, Artemis jumped into the girl's lap and looked straight into her eyes. "Minako… it wasn't the fault of anybody. It could have happened regardless of what was said. These are the risks of your duty, and Usagi understood that. It could have happened to anybody."

"But… if happened to her…" Minako said, closing her eyes. With that action, a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. "I should have listened to her… I should have supported her… it was my duty to protect her, but all I did was… was break her heart even more. I had to doubt her… " At that point, she grabbed the white cat and embraced him tightly to her bosom, burying her face on his fur. 

"I… I feel as if I killed her myself!" she then began to cry again, as she had been doing almost daily since that night.

Artemis sighed once more, and tried to give his young charge as much comfort as he could. But on a dark corner of his mind, he couldn't help but feel the same: That the girls, in their incomprehension, had been partly responsible for the loss of the princess. As soon as the thought popped on his mind, he squashed it ruthlessly and concentrated on the task at hand.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Oh man! I can't believe it took me this long to write such a small part! But RL has been especially tough on me these last months. I want to apologize for taking this long to send this complete version, but things just happened.

I want to thank all those readers who took the time and effort to review this story on Fanfiction.net and lend me some ideas of how to proceed. Without their continuous support (and nagging in a couple of cases!) I don't think I could continue this story.

And as always, a very special THANK YOU goes to my good friend and pre-reader Yohann DeSabrais. My friend, without your support and suggestions, this story wouldn't be as good as it is today!

And as for the time jumps I make in the story… they have a purpose. No, it's not a mistake from my part. Some of you readers have guessed. As a reminder, keep in mind that Usagi/Serena is living now on a parallel world! I can't say more without giving away the rest of the plot. Sorry about that.

Well, time for me to start the next chapter. Keep reviewing people!

Ok, that's all for now… later!


	6. Teachings of the mind and soul. Part 2

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Training hasn't been too easy for Serena, but it has been satisfactory. At the moment, she has finally begun to get in touch with her own essence, entering a state of mind that will allow her to tap more deeply into her powers and personality. At the same time all this has been going on, the Senshi are reviewing what they've done, fighting their own sense of guilt because they feel that they let down their friend.

WARNING: This chapter is going to be a little confusing. Bear with me, ok? Things will be cleared at the Author's notes at the bottom.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 6:TEACHINGS OF THE MIND AND SOUL. PART 2.

Luna had been lounging around her apartment, feeling tired after her classes at the Officers' School. She didn't imagine that the courses could be so hard, but she was decided to get through to the end. 

After taking with her a tall glass of water, she then sat down on the couch. As it had become a habit to her, she cast a longing look to the empty room next to the kitchen.

It had been a whole semester since Serena had gone to the Ethereals' citadel to begin her esper training. Granted, her blond friend called her once in a while, but it wasn't the same for the felinoid. During all that time, the administration had asked her to allow another roommate with her, but the felinoid had flatly refused. "She will be back, and when she does, she'll have her room with me, understand??" her answer was. After an attempt made by the current administrator to send another roommate without asking her, and the subsequent stay at the infirmary, no more attempts were made.

(Serena…) Luna sighed once more upon seeing the closed door. (I wish you were here now. I miss you my friend.) The chiming of the vidphone interrupted her thoughts. Grumbling to herself, she proceeded to answer the call.

+ Hey Luna! How are you in this fine day? + The voice and image of a smiling Syl appeared on the screen. Luna smirked, grateful for the interruption. During those six months, she and Syl had become good friends, a fact that she was grateful to Serena.

"Not bad, Syl. I just finished the last test, and was about to relax. I'll check the results tomorrow. So, to what I own the pleasure of your call?"

+ Nothing much, really. I also finished my last batch of exams and am relaxing myself. + He then faked a yawn, a fact that Luna caught up pretty easily. He was a bad liar. 

"All right Syl, spit it! You can't feign your reactions and you know it." 

+ Ok, ok, you got me. But you can't blame me for trying, right? +Seeing her expression, he coughed before continuing. + All right, as I was about to tell you, I found a message on my answering machine when I returned from my classes. And guess what? It came from the Citadel! +

"So what?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow. "Serena also calls me, and leaves messages when I'm not home. What's so especial about this one?"

+ Well, apparently you forgot to leave your machine on this morning, so that's why she called me. + Syl couldn't help but smirk when Luna slapped her forehead in annoyance. + In any case, the message is as follows: "tell Luna to wait for me. I'm going back." +

"REALLY?!? Those are great news!" Luna smiled at hearing that, almost jumping on her feet from the excitement. At last, her good friend was coming back! "Did she tell you when she was going to arrive? Oh no, I have to clean, the place is a mess! And I haven't gone to shop for fresh food! And why didn't you call me sooner?? Typical of you, always calling at the last moment!"

+ Hey, hey, hey, calm down! And I called as soon as I checked my messages, ok? Well, and as for when she's going to arrive, I guess that's about… + 

In that moment, the chiming of the entrance door was hears, causing Luna to turn around in that direction.

+ … now. Oh well, I tried. Don't say I didn't warn you. See ya! And don't forget to tell Serena to call me as soon as she can, ok? Have fun! + With that, he closed the call. 

"You owe me big one, Syl… just you wait." Luna muttered under her breath. Composing herself, she headed to the entrance of the apartment, stopping just for a moment to check her appearance on the mirror next to the door. After a quick adjustment of her long mane, she pulsed the button to open the door…

… and got the surprise of her life.

Standing right in front of her were two robed figures. The one in front, the smaller one, was dressed in a pearly white robe, its hood covering its face which was lightly inclined to the floor, obscuring its features. The second one was something she had seen six months ago, a visage that unnerved greatly. Standing 7 feet tall, wearing a bright orange robe, was an Ethereal, its features concealed by the darkness inside the hood.

They stood in that position for a couple of minutes, none saying a word. Finally, a voice Luna hadn't heard in person for a long time finally broke the silence.

"Well, are you planning to let us in, or what? I don't think I changed that much Luna."

Those words made the trick. Blinking her stupor away, the felinoid focused her attention on the smaller figure. "Se… Se… Serena? Is that you?" in answer to her query, the figure raised its head, the movement allowing the hood to drop to its back. Standing right in front of Luna was a smiling Serena. 

Before the felinoid could react, she found herself in the embrace of her human friend. "Oh Luna, I missed you so much!" 

Returning the embrace, Luna then answered. "Not as much as I missed you Bunny! It's been so long, and the vidphone calls are not the same!" they remained in their embrace for some moments, that is, until a mental voice called their attention.

(It is a joyous moment indeed, but it will be better if you continue inside your living place. I'm afraid we're calling unwanted attention standing here.) And that it was. From the adjoining doors, some curious tenants were watching the proceedings, some of them with their mouths agape.

Blushing, Serena released her friend. "Oh, right… well, can we come in? There's so much I want to tell you!"

Smiling, Luna stood aside and allowed her friend and visitor to enter the apartment, taking good care not to touch the Ethereal. Once the door was closed and they were comfortably seated in the small living room, Luna looked at her friend intently. "All right, tell me what have you been doing, and don't spare the details! Your past calls didn't say much."

(All in due time, young one.) 'Said' the Ethereal. (All will be explained in due time. But first, we have to wait for the arrival of another one.)

"Another one?" Luna asked, curious.

"Yes." Serena said, sitting next to her friend. "You see, right before you answered the door, I made a call to a… mutual acquaintance."

"Say what?" Luna raised an eyebrow, curious and surprised at the same time. "But… there are no vidphones on the hall, and I didn't see you use any portable unit. Come on, you're pulling my tail here!"

In answer, Serena looked straight into Luna's eyes, keeping her smile. So, it came as quite a shock for the felinoid when she 'heard' her friend's voice right in her head! (No, not at all. You see, I learned a few tricks back in the Citadel.)

Luna's jaw dropped almost to her hips, supremely surprised of her friend's newfound ability. She couldn't help but wonder what else Serena had learned during her stay. Granted, Syl had mentioned some time ago that she could be a potential Esper, but it's one thing to hear about it, and one totally different to see it confirmed.

(It has been a real pleasure to help her.) 'Said' the Ethereal, comfortably seated in one of the plush chairs. (She has been the best student I've had the honor to train in a very long time.)

(Sensei, please stop… you're embarrassing me!) Serena answered, blushing at the praise.

(I am only stating the truth, young one. Nothing more, nothing less.)

In that moment, Luna shook her head to regain her composure. Somehow, she felt that more than mere thoughts were exchanged between her two visitors. "All right, time out! Serena, please, would you mind just speaking? It gives me the creeps hearing you in my head!"

"Sorry Luna. It's just that… well, once you learn the trick, it's so easy to let yourself go." Serena said, smiling sweetly at her friend, however, her eyes kept a spark of mischief that Luna caught easily.

But before the felinoid could say a thing, Serena stood up. "Excuse me a moment." Then headed to the door. When she opened it, she said. "Well, about time you arrived. We've been waiting for ages!"

Curious, Luna stood up and peeked around the corner to see what was going on. To her surprise, she saw Syl, his hand in the position to press the bell's button, his face showing a stunned expression at both seeing his young friend and having his action anticipated so cleanly. The felinoid couldn't help but chuckle and return to her seat, watching a smiling Serena guide by his hand a stunned Syl. Once all were seated, Syl broke the silence.

"Well… I wasn't sure if I was going nuts when I heard your voice in my head Serena, asking for me to come. At least, it's nice to see that I'm still mentally sane."

"Speak for yourself." Snorted Luna, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm still not sure about that one." 

Smirking at the remark, Syl decided to change the conversation's course to safer ground. He then addressed the Ethereal. "Thank you so much for training our friend. I was sure that she was able to do great things."

(Indeed. Her personal capabilities are something awe-inspiring. Once she was guided into the right path, it was only a matter to show her what to do, and she worked hard to achieve her goals. We almost didn't do a thing; she did all the work by herself.)

"So, what are you planning to do now?" asked Luna, tilting her head. "Are you planning to continue your studies here at the Academy, or are you going to return to the Citadel?"

Serena looked at the ceiling, her expression thoughtful. She remained in that position for a few moments before answering. "Well, you see, at first I was planning to continue my training with my Sensei here. But he said that, since I still have another six months before I decide if to become a citizen here, it would be better to finish my training at the Academy." While she was talking, Syl and Luna heard the water running in the kitchen. And to their immense surprise, they saw a glass of water FLOATING from the kitchen towards their friend. When the glass was in reach, Serena grabbed it absently and took a sip from it. Then, she simply released it in mid-air and the glass floated gently to the table. They couldn't help to stare flabbergasted at Serena. 

Finally finding her voice, Luna asked the obvious. "Wha… wha… what was that?? How did you do it??"

(As I said before, her capabilities are impressive.) 'Said' the Ethereal, a note of pride coloring the thought. (What you just witnessed is nothing but a small sample of her abilities.)

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Syl decided to just accept the fact and not make any questions. Instead, he asked. "Well, I'm glad to know you want to continue your studies Serena. But you have to keep in mind that you'll need to take remedial courses. After all, you already missed a semester."

"He's right, you know?" added Luna to the conversation. "And believe me, the courses are nothing like we already did in our first year!" she then placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "But don't worry, I'll help you every step of the way! It will be like old times!"

(I'm glad to see you have the support of your friends, young one.) 'Said' the Ethereal, standing up. (Now that my duty here is finished, I have to return with my brothers. Until we meet again young one, take care, and don't forget our teachings.)

"I will Sensei. And thank you very much for your assistance." Said Serena, standing up as well and bowing respectfully to her mentor. "Until we meet again."

Nodding, the Ethereal remained still for a couple of moments. Suddenly, a flash of light began to shimmer in the middle of its chest; in an eye blink, the light grew to engulf the being, and as fast as it appeared the light vanished, any trace of the Ethereal gone with it.

"Wow… that was truly impressive." Luna said, blinking the black dots that appeared on her vision due to the light. "Don't tell me you can do the same Bunny!"

"I still don't have the full hang of it, but yes, if I want to, I can teleport through short distances." Said Serena, matter-of-factly. "So… what did I miss? And what do I need to study for these courses you mentioned?" this time, Serena blinked when Syl just sighed and muttered something she couldn't hear.

"Oh, you'll see, don't worry. Here, let me show you!" Luna said, at the same time grabbing her friend by the elbow and guided her towards the blonde's room. When the door opened, Serena just sweat dropped at the sight. Neatly pilled on both her desk and bed, were an impressive collection of printed notes, computer disks and books. 

Seeing her friend's impression, Luna explained. "I was so sure that you were going to return, that I took the liberty to copy all your lessons and assignments for you to do when you were back. Well, don't look so surprised here! It was you who decided to go traipsing to expand your mental abilities instead to stay here and study!"

When Syl looked over their shoulders at the sight of so many study materials, he couldn't help but add a thought. "I always knew you were a study freak Luna, but was it necessary for you to do all this?"

"Of course!" with that, Luna guided Serena to her desk and helped her to sit down. Booting up Serena's laptop, she then inserted one of the disks. "Now, let's start with the basics, ok? First, I'll help you with isolinear mathematics, and then we'll continue with the hard stuff. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time at all!"

Serena couldn't help to stare at the screen, watching the complicated equations displayed there. All of a sudden, the idea of spending the next six months at the Citadel became VERY attractive.

****

Ami sighed and closed the textbook she was studying. Looking around her, she couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Clean, ordered, immaculate. That's what defined her room, and to some extent, her own personality. Yes, she was one that always found solace in having complete control of her environment, always running everything around her through the fine filters that made her mind. Always analyzing, cataloging and ordering all; there was no space in her life for chaos… however, for the last weeks, that's something that she wanted so much…

She had been the first one to notice the disintegration of the Senshi as a team. And all because of an event that, to the rest of the world might not be significant, but they knew better. Because of their short-sightedness and impatience, all of them had pushed their princess to the edge. Instead of supporting her, they had crushed her. Instead of listening to her, they turned their backs on her. Instead of doing their duty to protect her… they had left her to die alone at the hands of their enemies.

The night she had seen the news report had been the worse night of her life. The day they all died at D-point was the only one that compared to the awful feeling she felt. The small flicker of hope she and the rest had for Usagi's survival died when Rei confirmed their fears. And since then, Ami was witness of the regression of the girls to what they had been before they met Usagi.

Makoto had become more belligerent, ending up in fights that had caused her more than one detention and disciplinary actions. Minako had become a shell of herself; the spark and happiness for life that made her an almost splitting image of Usagi had been all but gone. Rei had become a virtual recluse in the shrine, stating that she had to meditate; but Ami knew better. The Senshi of Mars was punishing herself for what she felt was her direct fault in what had happened, returning to the solitude that she lived in before meeting Usagi.

And herself? Ami had become more of a bookworm than she was. At the moment, she was so ahead of her studies that she could have stopped going to school and still have excellent grades on the tests. But all those accomplishments felt hollow, futile… what was the case of being the best, if the most important person for her wasn't there to share the feeling?

Usagi had been a breath of fresh air, a whirlwind of energy that rocked her world. The blonde had been the one to introduce her to a world beyond school, outside the books. Usagi had been the one to give Ami what the young genius wanted all her life: unconditional friendship. It had been her the one that introduced her to the rest of the Senshi, the one that made them not into a fighting group, but a group of good friends. 

And in her mind, she had been the one that turned her back to that wonderful person, because her analytical mind told her that Usagi wasn't good enough to be their leader. Never in her young life, Ami had felt so furious at her monumental mind. 

After giving one more look around her room, she decided that another try at trying to help Rei out of her funk would be what both of them needed. After all, there was nothing more for her to do, and early in the morning she had found a note from her mother saying that the doctor was going to arrive late that night. Grabbing her computer and a purse, she left her apartment.

During the whole walk to the shrine, she kept reviewing the talk she and the others had had with Usagi that day almost a month ago; something she had done almost daily since. Once more, the pang of guilt stabbed her heart, but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't long before arriving at the steps of the shrine. While climbing the stairs, she idly noticed the two crows, Phobos and Deimos, standing on top of the shrine maiden's room, as if keeping guard. Sighing to calm her nerves, she knocked lightly on Rei's door. 

"Rei? Are you in there? Can I talk with you for a moment?"

When she received no answer from the inside, Ami decided to forget decorum for a moment and tried the door, finding it open. Opening it just a crack, she peeked inside, noticing that the room was empty. Closing the door once more, she then headed towards the room where the Sacred Fire stood. 

(I should have known… she has spent almost all of her free time meditating in front of the fire.) Thought Ami. So, it came as a great surprise when she found the room empty as well. Leaning against the doorframe, she began to think where could Rei be. (Apparently, she's not here at the shrine. But where else could she be? She no longer goes to Crown, and considering how she feels, I seriously doubt she went to the mall alone.) She was considering going back home and study some more when a faint noise was heard from behind the shrine. 

Curiosity gaining the best of her, Ami headed towards the origin of the noise. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of a small shed almost obscured by the vegetation surrounding the shrine. She faintly remembered Yuiichiro mentioning that it used to be a wood shed, but nowadays they didn't use it. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the door was ajar. Once more letting her curiosity get the best of her, the blue haired girl took a peek inside. When her eyes got used to the darkness, she saw a familiar figure kneeled inside.

Rei was in there, her back to the door. From her position, Ami noticed the maiden's posture: Rei's shoulders were slumped, but moving slightly. Her once shiny mane of black hair now looked lifeless, only kept in place by a white ribbon. But what called Ami's attention the most were the faint sobs she could hear. 

Without fully considering the consequences, Ami opened the door, starting Rei. When the shrine maiden turned around, Ami gasped when she finally saw what Rei was holding in her hands. On Rei's right hand was a white piece of cloth, and in the left hand… 

"The Moon Scepter…" muttered Ami, shocked. It had been ten days ago when the news was broadcasted, that a mysterious person had crashed in the police's evidence room and stolen the Moon Scepter. A reward had been offered for information that could help in retrieving the artifact, but to date nothing had been known. And at that moment, Ami could understand why was that.

"Rei… how… why…?" Ami was so surprised, that for once in her life she couldn't find the right words to phrase her surprise. She could only watch Rei standing up, dropping the cloth and holding the scepter to her bosom with both hands. Ami just stood there, watching the Senshi of Mars looking at the artifact with a complex mix of emotions running through her face: guilt, longing, rage, confusion, sadness… all of them fighting for a position in her features. 

Both remained frozen in that position for a couple of minutes, none saying a word. Finally, Rei spoke, her voice subdued. "You remember… that the government wanted to send the scepter to a museum?" Ami just nodded, not daring to interrupt. "I… I simply… couldn't stand it. They… they don't understand… this isn't just an object… this is… the last… memory… all I have to… remember her…" In that moment, Rei's expression gained a somewhat dreamy quality, something that slightly alarmed Ami. The young genius was afraid that her friend was losing her grip with reality, but dared not to interrupt.

"It was so easy… I just melt the bars on the window. It didn't take long for me to find the scepter, you know? It was as if it was calling me." She scowled at the memory. "They didn't have the right to treat my friend's memory as if it was something to display, for everybody to gawk and admire. Do you know that they didn't even clean it? When I found it, it was so… dirty… covered with grime and her… her blood." A lone tear ran down her cheek, but Rei didn't make a move to clean it. Ami could understand her friend. She had cried enough herself.

Rei's voice cracked when she continued her explanation. "I couldn't let them do it, can't you see?? They don't know… nobody else knows… this is the last of her… the last of her essence! And that's something I couldn't lose! Not after losing her!!" by then, her tears were running unchecked, the salty drops falling on the scepter. 

By that point, Ami was crying too, but she didn't care. After all, she had considered doing the same herself, but she rationalized that having the scepter in a museum would have been better in the long run. Very gently, she grabbed Rei by one elbow and began to guide her friend towards the shrine. Rei didn't oppose, letting Ami guide her. "Come one Rei… you better rest." They left the shed, Rei still holding the scepter tightly. 

They walked down the path through the small grove of trees when Rei spoke again. "You know? I always envied Usagi." Ami looked at her friend, a small frown on her face. "No, not because she was our leader… but for what she was. Always so happy, so eager to live life… always eager to make friends with everybody. She was everything I wanted to be." The shrine maiden sighed deeply. "But I ruined it. I always had to push her, to make her into something she couldn't be… I wanted to… to turn her in… in me." 

The two of them had arrived at the steps that lead to her room. However, because of Rei's mental state and exhaustion, she tripped on the last step. 

Ami watched in horrified fascination how Rei toppled on herself, seeing the scene as if it was being played in slow motion. She could very clearly see Rei's expression: a look of pure disbelief and horror was etched in her face. When the shrine maiden finally reached the wooden floor, Ami heard with total clarity a loud CRACK. As soon as she heard that sound, the world returned to normal. 

Rei began to stand up, her body trembling uncontrollably. Very slowly, she looked down at her hands, and paled noticeably. The image that appeared in front of both young ladies got etched in their minds, an image they wouldn't forget for the rest of their lives.

The top of the scepter lay on the floor, while Rei hold the rest, a piece on each hand. The ceramic shards were both embedded in the floor and her palms, blood now pouring from the cuts. 

Dazed, Ami finally knelt in front of her friend, her eyes wide. "Rei… are you all right? Here, let me dress those cuts. Do you have a first aid kit here? I need to clean the cuts and remove… the… shards…" her voice trailed off when she finally saw Rei's face.

Rei's hands were trembling very noticeably, her eyes fixed in the broken pieces. She then began to shook her head, her long hair flailing. "No… no… no… NO!!!! IT… IT CAN'T BE!!!! I KILLED HER!!! I KILLED HER AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she then collapsed on the floor, assuming a fetal position, all the time muttering 'no' over and over again.

Ami stared at her friend's collapse horrified, not knowing what to do for a couple of moments. Finally, she opened her communicator and called the others. That done, she tried to console her friend, although internally she felt just as devastated.

Half an hour later, Rei was sleeping fitfully on her bed. Ami, Minako and Makoto were seated on the steps in front of her room; Luna and Artemis curled next to them.

"I can't believe she had it." Makoto said, frowning. "I mean, why she didn't even tell us? Damn it, I could have even helped her get the scepter!"

"You can't blame her." Minako said, looking at her hands on her lap. "I mean, if I had done it, I think I would have done the same."

"What I can't understand is, why she didn't even tell me?" said Luna, looking straight ahead. "I could have kept the scepter in a safe place!"

"Oh yeah? And where would you have kept it, in you litter box?" said Makoto, snorting. "Yeah, right! And how could you have explained it to Usagi's parents? No wait! I forgot, they don't know you can talk, so you would have just meowed, right?" Luna tensed at the harsh words, and was about to retort when Artemis spoke, defusing the situation.

"All right, that's enough! Do you really think Usagi would have liked to see all of you fighting and bickering? I'm shocked, all of you!" he then addressed Ami, who was busy typing on her computer. "Ami, is there some way for us to repair the scepter?"

Ami didn't answer until the calculations were done. After checking the results one more time, she sighed and closed the computer. "I'm sorry, guys. But according to this, there is nothing we can do. There is no residual lunar magic on the scepter, and the material can't be melted and re-forged. 

"I found a file in the computer that had a brief description of how the scepter was made in the first place. It was entirely forged with materials only found in the moon during the Silver Millennium, and given form using a powerful influx of energy from the Ginzuishou. Even if we all combined our powers, they wouldn't be enough to repair the scepter."

"Then… what can we do now?" asked Minako, her eyes brimming with tears. 

Nobody said a thing for a long time, the uncomfortable silence only punctuated by the muted sobs coming from Rei's room.

****

The small auditorium at the Academy was full to capacity. It wasn't big, able to contain just a few hundred people. However, the ones present were satisfied with that situation.

That day was Graduation day. Unlike the graduation for the ones that took the first course, only the best were able to get to that point. No fancy ceremonies, not extra reunions, just the graduates and the main representatives of both the academic and command groups were gathered in that place.

Among the would-be graduates, was a couple of females that looked satisfied and a little tense. Like all the others, both were dressed in regulation gray and dark blue dress suits. But it didn't bother them; what was important for them was that, today, was the culmination of their hard work and dedication, the day that marked a new stage in their lives.

It had been hard for Serena to get back on track with her studies, more so when she had to adapt her study habits with her constant training learned with the Ethereals. But she had managed to do it. And she had to thank her good friends Syl and Luna. They never let her face those hardships alone, and were very patient with her during her studies. They supported her all the way, and there had been times when they sacrificed their own free time to help her with her assignments. A matter Serena was greatly grateful for.

The graduation ceremony was short, but nonetheless emotive for the presents. Diplomas had been handed, the few orators had said their speeches, and now was the time to officially close the academic cycle.

"And to close," the dean of the Academy's Officers School continued, "I want to give my sincerest congratulations to each and every one of you. All of you who have reached this point have worked hard and long; be proud of yourselves. Pride yourselves with your achievements, because from this moment on, you are now line officers of the Agency. Congratulations everyone.

"And now, before you all retire, go to the main administrative offices to get your assignments. That will be all."

As soon as they left the Auditorium, Luna and Serena headed towards the Admin building, chatting among them.

"I can't believe it's finally over!" commented Serena. "I mean, it was so HARD!"

"You're telling me!" said Luna, sighing. "There were times when I was ready to drop the books and say 'to hell with everything, I'm going home!'" she then smiled at her friend. "Thank you for convincing me of the contrary."

"No, it's me who has to thank you. You and Syl; if it hadn't been for you two, I don't think I could have made it. I was so behind my studies that it was incredibly hard!"

"My pleasure." Said the felinoid. "Come on, do you really think I was going to let my best friend flunk without a fight? Yeah sure, dream on!" their chat continued on that venue until they reached the building. Upon arrival, they noticed that the personnel had assigned the front offices to give the new graduates their assignments, each office attending the arrivals by alphabetical order. Quickly finding the one for them, they entered. 

Serena was the one that talked with the officer in charge. Saluting him, she said. "Cadets Moon and Luna reporting as ordered, Sir."

The officer, a captain, returned the salute. "At ease cadets. Before we proceed, let me congratulate you for graduating."

"Thank you Sir!" said the young ladies in unison. The captain smiled at the reaction. 

"Very well then… let's see what we have here for you two." He then checked the computer nest to him and promptly found the files he was looking for. He took a glance at them and then addressed them. "Well, this is interesting. You two made it so well, that you earned temporary ranks as ensigns! Congratulations both of you!" he chuckled lightly upon seeing the looks on their faces. After typing a few commands, the computer produced some printed copies of their orders. Placing each on a folder, he gave the folders to them. "Here you go. Report to your assigned posts at the designated times. Now, enjoy the rest of the day, and don't overdo it with your celebrations. Dismissed… and once more, congratulations."

"Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!" saluting once more, the couple left the office. 

Once inside, they almost stumbled with a slightly winded Syl. He, like them, was holding a folder in his hands. "Well, congratulations you two!" said Syl once he regained his breath. "Sorry for not being there when you left, but had to report here."

"No problem Syl. Glad to see you now." Said Luna, smirking. "Boy, do we have great news for you!" hearing that, Syl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" added Serena, smiling brightly. "We're ensigns now!"

"Wow, that's great! Not everybody got ranks, you know? For you to have done it only shows that the high brass thinks greatly of you!"

"Hey, I wanted to tell him!" Luna said, frowning at Serena. However, the smile she was sporting belayed her expression. 

"Sorry, it's just that I couldn't contain myself any longer!" Serena then looked at the folder on Syl's hand. "Hey, what's that? Your new orders?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Syl, opening it and reading the last page. "I just got assigned on another run. It will count for future promotions. And what about you? What did you got?"

Both ladies opened their folders and checked their orders. The first one to talk was Luna. "Hey, I got assigned to a trial run on a multi-purpose ship!"

"Same here." Serena said. She also frowned slightly. "Also, I have to decide on this run if to join the Agency or become an ambassador."

"Ouch." Syl just sighed, but decided to say something else. "Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. And don't forget, whatever you decide, I'll support you all the way."

"You and me both, buster!" added Luna. She then placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will make the right one." She then decided to change themes just a little. "So, where are you assigned? I hope we can communicate at least."

"Here." Serena showed the felinoid the line where the name of the ship was written. As soon as she read it, Luna's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"No way! Wow, this is great! I got the same ship!" upon hearing that, Serena couldn't help it. She embraced Luna and both began to jump on their places, happy at that twist of luck. 

Seeing that, Syl couldn't help himself and gently grabbed Serena's folder from her hands. Checking the corresponding page, he read the ship's name, and gasped. "I can't believe it… well, small universe after all!" when they heard him, both girls stopped their antics and looked at him. Before they could ask, he answered. "Guess what? I'm on the same ship! And Serena, in case you had forgotten already, this is the very same ship we met the first time!"

"No way… what are the chances?" muttered Luna, stunned. 

Nobody said a thing; the three of them just stared at the page displayed on Syl's now numbed fingers.

There, written in letters big enough for all to see, were the words.

REPORT AT 0900 HOURS AT DOCK 127. 

ASSIGNED SHIP: A.S.S. LUCKY STAR.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Phew! I can't believe it… another chapter, after such a long absence! Once more, I apologize for not writing in such a long time, but as I mentioned on the last chapter, things haven't been easy for me these last months. Fortunately, my luck appears to be changing. 

My thanks go to those who have reviewed this story on fanfiction.net. It's thanks to their comments and support that this story goes on. 

And a very special THANK YOU goes to my good friend, pre-reader and reviewer, Yohann DeSabrais. Thanks for your suggestions for the Shrine scene! I greatly appreciate your input! Not to mention being such a hard editor. This story would be awful without your help. Thanks pal!

Now, to start the next chapter. To all of you readers, if you don't review it, I will stop this story as it is ok? Come on, if you really like it, tell me! 

Ok, that's all for now… later!


	7. Convergence

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Training has finished, studies are over, and now Serena has the chance to experience her first space voyage on board a ship. By chance or destiny, she, Syl and Luna had been assigned to the same ship. And to boot, it's the very same ship where she and Syl met when she was rescued from Rubeus' ambush. While all that was taking place, it was known that Rei had stolen the Moon Scepter from the police and kept it in the shrine; unfortunately, due to an accident the scepter was destroyed. 

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 7:CONVERGENCE.

Dock 127 was a beehive of activity. Automated drones and manned pods were coming and going, as well as a staggering network of communication systems sent and received enormous quantity of data to and from the ship docked there. 

The Lucky Star, a multi-purpose ship 3 miles long, mainly used as a Jack-of-all-trades, was being refitted and prepared for another voyage. Supplies were taken onboard, systems were recalibrated, equipment was fine-tuned, and personnel and crew were either leaving or boarding.Among those boarding was a trio of ensigns, two of them recently graduated. The aforementioned couple was nervous, suffering from barely sufficient sleep; however, they were also anxious to start their duties.

The new arrivals were gathered in a small briefing room, the murmurs permeating the air with nervous energy. When the ship's captain entered the room, everybody kept silent. All presents stood up, saluting their superior officer, as it was wont: right hand extended, palm facing down, in front of the chest.

"At ease." The captain said. Standing in front of a small podium, he then addressed the gathered crew. "For those of you who doesn't know me, I'm Captain Jason Vardeen, and I welcome you to the Lucky Star. I'm aware that most of you aren't happy of being here, but let me assure you: once me and my officers are finished with you, you'll either want to run screaming back home, or you'll ask to join us. 

"For those of you who recently graduated and aren't sure what step to take from here, there is a simple way to help you with that. Effective immediately, you will be on rotation duty. You, like this ship, will be 'jacks of all trades', learning a little from all that makes a multi-purpose ship tic. From there on, you are the ones that will decide which station you want to remain at. 

"Now, go to your assigned quarters, where your orders and duties will be waiting for you. Get ready for departure at 1030 hours. That will be all. Dismissed." With that, everybody left the room back to their quarters, some forming small groups and chatting among them.

"Well, this is it." Luna said, once she and Serena joined Syl. "This is where we decide our destinies. Jeez, I hope I get assigned to Bridge duty during take-off!"

"At least you know what you want to do, Luna." Said Serena, looking slightly apprehensive. "I still don't know what I want to do. I mean, what can I do? I'm not really good at doing something specifically." 

"Well, I'm not sure about that, Sere." Said Syl, patting her gently on the shoulder. "If I recall correctly, you got high grades in inter-personal relationships. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in the Psych division on the infirmary. I mean, you just being nearby makes everybody feel a whole better." 

"Or perhaps you could be part of the Diplomatic Corps," added Luna, "after all, you have a nick to defuse a lot of situations. Hey, after all, you're the only person I know of that's been capable to tame a Telurian dragon! That's one exobiology class I won't forget as long as I live!"

"It was nothing, really." Serena said, blushing at the memory. "The poor thing was scared, and it came to me so naturally."

"You made quite a stir that day." Said Syl, smiling. "Rumors are still flying around the Academy about your stunt. You became a legend that day."

"Not to mention becoming the most popular girl in the whole campus!" added Luna, smirking. "The building landlord almost had us evicted after the vidphone lines got so cramped one weekend by guys asking Serena for a date!" she couldn't help to laugh at seeing Serena's expression at the memory.

Chatting in that vein, they approached the area where the girls' quarters were situated. And when they turned around a corner, they got the surprise of their lives. Standing in front of what was Serena's cabin was an Ethereal… one that Serena's senses identified immediately.

"Sensei…" Serena muttered, her voice full of surprise and admiration. "What are you doing here?"

(I'm here as an observer for my people.) 'Said the Ethereal. (I just came to pay my respects to my favorite student, and to make sure you haven't forgotten your lessons.)

Serena smiled at the being, switching to telepathy. (I haven't Sensei. I've been practicing daily.)

(I am pleased to know that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to return to my quarters. Good day to you and your companions.) With that, the Ethereal walked down the corridor, more than one crewmember stepping aside to let it pass.

"Wow… you REALLY must have left an impression on them." Said Syl, blinking rapidly. 

"I'll say…" Luna said. Shaking her head a little, she changed themes. "Well, I better get in my cabin and see where I'm going now. See you around guys!"

"See ya. Oh, and let's get together for lunch later, ok?" said Syl, getting a nod from his friends. With that, they went to their own quarters.

However, all the time between that encounter and take-off, Serena was in deep thought. During her stay at the Citadel, she learned that the Ethereals always had a second, or even a third, motive for everything they did. But for the life of her, she couldn't guess why her Sensei was on board… but she had the distinct sensation that it was connected with her.

****

The first stop the Star made was a research station orbiting a nebula 700 light years away from the Agency's homeworld. For the last seventeen years, the readings gathered by the scientific staff stationed there had been showing strange fluctuations; that had caused the Agency to send a new team of astrophysicists to examine the gathered Data. For some of the new graduates, it was a perfect opportunity to hone their abilities, although for others it was a drag. 

That was specially shown by a couple of them.

"I hate this." Muttered Luna for the nth time. She had been saying that from the very moment she arrived at the computers room. 

"Oh, please shut up!" said Serena, her patience at its limit. They had been organizing the data packs for the last seven hours, and they still had a lot of work to do. The fact that the job was mind numbing, added to Luna's mutterings only served to unnerve her more. "This is boring enough as it is."

"But I REALLY hate this! I mean, come on! What does this have to do with manning a starship? This is useful only for those number-crunchers back at the main base! Why don't the wise guys that use this tin can just compress the packs and send them back home? That would be easier!"

"Beats me. The only thing I know is that we were ordered to do this, and I'm intending to do my best… although I still can't make heads or tails from all this."

"You and me both, girl." Luna continued tapping at her console, trying to finish her assignment. Five minutes later she muttered once more. "I hate this."

Serena sighed, wondering if she could survive the last hour until their replacements arrive without strangling her friend.

Once their duty was done and the next staff members replaced them, Serena and Luna went back to the ship. Luna headed straight for her quarters, all the time muttering that she didn't want to see another series of number for the rest of the voyage. Serena, meanwhile, headed to the lounge to get something to eat. 

She had just finished her snack and was drinking some water when her senses alerted her of the arrival of a friend. Smiling, she placed the glass back on the table she was using and waited. She didn't wait long; she smiled at the Ethereal, who took a seat right in front of her. (Greetings, Sensei. What can I do for you?)

The Ethereal didn't say a thing. Instead, it kept its position, its hood aimed straight at Serena. She waited patiently, unfazed by its presence. She barely paid attention when the few crewmembers in the lounge left the premises, intimidated by her companion. 

(You have done well, young one.) Said the Ethereal after another minute of silent contemplation. (Now, if you please follow me, there is something I want to show you.) With that, the Ethereal stood up and headed for the exit. Serena, curious, followed him.

When they arrived at one of the exit doors, she looked at her companion, puzzled. However, the Ethereal just looked [?] at the locker where the spare spacesuits were stored. Those suits were normally used for short space walks, so they were designed to be easy to put and operate. Getting the message, Serena grabbed one from the hangers and suited up. Once she was sure all the connections were correctly made and her oxygen supply was in working order, she addressed the Ethereal. (I'm done Sensei. Where are we going?)

(To watch something not everybody has the honor to witness, young one. Now, follow me.) The Ethereal then looked at the controls, opening the bay door to open space. Without apparent difficulty, the strange being began to walk on the hull. Serena wondered briefly how her Sensei could survive on the hard vacuum without apparent external support; shrugging the matter away for later consideration, she activated the magnetic soles of her boots and followed him. 

They walked on the outside of the ship until they reached the bottom of it. The scenery was breathtaking: the nebula the station was analyzing was situated near to a star cluster, its light making the gas cloud shine with a rainbow of incredible and vivid colors. The stars themselves, their light filtered by the space dust seemed milky, a halo of light surrounding them. 

(Sensei… this is beautiful.) Transmitted Serena, overtaken by the spectacle. She had seen a part of it from one of the observation decks on the station, but never with such detail. The Ethereal didn't say a thing.

After a couple of minutes of contemplation, the suit's radio crackled, signaling an incoming message. + Attention all personnel. Sensors readings indicate a massive energy fluctuation heading this way from a nearby nova. Personnel on EVAs have to return to the ship or the station immediately. Repeat: a massive energy fluctuation from a nearby nova is heading this way. +

(Sensei, it is dangerous to remain here, we must head back!) Transmitted Serena, worried. However, the Ethereal didn't move from its position. (Sensei, come on! We have to return!) She was about to grab the being's robe when it finally answered.

(Have you forgotten already young one?) The Ethereal said. (That is what worried me. You are falling again into the same errors your piers follow, thinking that what they know is correct. Remember, we are the architects of our own destiny; we are part of the cosmos, and the cosmos is part of us. This 'energy wave' your scientists noticed will not harm us, unless we let it do it. Remember what you have learned, and you'll see.)

Serena took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself; once done, she cleared her mind and began to search in her memory for the lessons that would help her in this situation. Without apparent reason, she remembered one occasion nine months ago.

She and her Sensei were standing next to a light column coming from an opening on the ceiling of the Citadel. The Ethereal moved a little and, to Serena's total surprise, the beam of light moved in a curve to hit the wall. When she asked what he had done, the Ethereal's answer was (everything around us is made of energy, even matter. There is no force greater in the universe than the mind. With it, we can do what others consider impossible, since for the mind there are no limits. All sentient beings in the universe have this capability, but not all have the ability to use it to its full potential. You, however, have tasted this part of your being. 

(Search deep inside you, touch your soul, grab your inner being, and accept it. When you do it, you will be able to do whatever your mind sees and wants.)

It took Serena another month to understand those words, and another one to finally do the same. By the end of her stay, she was able to bend the light coming from the window on her cell, shaping it to whatever form she conceived. 

Opening her eyes, Serena returned to the present. She looked at the Ethereal, and could sense that it approved the course of action she was about to take. Nodding, she closed her eyes once more and concentrated. Without warning, the Ginzuishou appeared between her extended hands, answering her call. 

During that last training period, she practiced with it, and to her total surprise identified herself with the crystal. She was awed by the immense power the artifact could wield, but also understood why it had such effects on all the royal family. Not everybody could connect with the Ginzuishou, despite it being attuned to the Moon Royalty. Not all her ancestors were able to understand the intricacies of the energy flowing through it, a well of power that transcended the dimensions. But now, for the first time since the crystal had been created, a member of the Moon was able to finally understand it to its fullest. The Ginzuishou had an alien intelligence of its own, but it had no self-consciousness. That is what each member of the line of Serenity provided. But the past owners of the crystal weren't able to bond with it completely; therefore the crystal was harmful if used beyond the capacity of its user.

Serena however, thanks to the training received, had been able to totally bond with the Ginzuishou; with her new state of mind and knowledge, she was now capable of wielding the crystal's full capacities, their symbiosis complete. But she had been warned; her Sensei, with that citing streak he had, told her that 'with great power, comes greater responsibility.' That is why she decided not to use the crystal unless absolutely necessary.

Her senses magnified to incredible levels, Serena was able to sense the approaching energy wave. With a simple mental command, she manipulated the incoming maelstrom to open a small passage of emptiness right in their path, securing a safe spot for her and her companion. She also sensed the Ethereal's approval, making her feel satisfied. 

They waited patiently for the energy wave to arrive, secure in their position. Serena idly paid attention to what the suit's radio communicated. It was five minutes before the wave's arrival when the Ethereal began to 'talk'.

(Existence is an eternal circle. It has no end and no beginning. Everything happening in the universe has a purpose; nothing is wasted, everything is used over and over again. What to others is a terrible loss, to others is a boon, a cornucopia.)

(I think I can see what you mean Sensei…) transmitted back Serena. (But I fail to see what purpose a star dying could have, if that's what you are talking about.)

(Patience, young one, patience. That is why we are here. Even our presence here has a purpose, as you will see.) It was in that moment that the energy from the nova reached their position. Serena's suit radio crackled, communications interrupted. Turning around, she saw small sparks dancing all over the ship's hull. A part of her mind told her that it was because the ionized particles were interacting with the metal and ceramics, but paid no attention to the thought. Instead, she extended her senses a little more, perceiving the apparently chaotic dance of energy surrounding her. It was at that moment that she noticed something else was happening. 

Turning around, she watched in the direction the energy wave was heading, and with a gasp saw what her Sensei was talking about. The high-energy wave was pushing the dust of the nebula away from them! But that wasn't the only force in action there. From the opposite side of the dust cloud, the energy from the star cluster had been pushing the cloud towards their position for millennia, albeit slower due to the distance. But the constant influx had charged the dust particles, and that charge was interacting with the intruding force. To her amazed senses, the dust particles began to coalesce, to gather in a few points. The resulting dust clusters, in turn, began to move towards another central point, the mass increasing. The whole process was happening at an astonishing fast rate.

Serena lost all meaning of the passage of time, totally absorbed by the astronomical phenomena happening in front of her. It was when the gas and dust cloud had gathered in a central point when the Ethereal transmitted one single word.

(Now.)

Once more, at an amazingly fast pace, the dust began to collapse on itself; Serena's senses caught the increase of temperature and energy on the dust cloud, but didn't understand it immediately. It was until she could hardly see the collapsing cloud that she understood. 

Without warning, as if someone had used a camera flash, a sudden explosion of light came from that position. Even with her extended senses, the event caught Serena by surprise; she yelped when that happened. When she finally opened her eyes, she turned around in the direction of the light source… and marveled at what she saw.

Where once was a dispersed nebula, was now a shining blue-white star, its heat reaching them. Subconsciously, Serena ordered the Ginzuishou to deflect some of the radiation now reaching them, which the crystal did. Once more extending her senses, she noticed that the remaining dust pockets were also gathering, but they didn't explode like the new sun. It wasn't long until she comprehended what she had witnessed: she had seen first-hand the birth of a new solar system!

(Now you understand, young one.) Transmitted the Ethereal, drawing Serena away from the spectacle. (What was the loss of an old solar system, became the spark that gave life to a waiting one. All is part of the eternal cycle. 

(Never forget this lesson.)

(I won't, Sensei. And… thank you.) Answered Serena, humbled. 

Without saying anything else, the Ethereal began to head towards the lock they used to leave the ship, Serena in tow. 

****

After that stop, Serena and her friends traveled to another worlds, another parallel universes. Many lessons were learned during that voyage, and she had lots of experiences and adventures.

But those are stories for another time.

((A.N.- Man, ain't I a stinker?))

****

It was the last leg of that voyage. The Lucky Star had been commissioned to carry a whole cargo of defective defense robots. The normal purpose of those units in particular was like those of the Marines and the Navy SEALS: elite robotic troopers for attack and assault. However, the ones in the cargo holds had a design flaw on their main processors. For that reason, they were taken to Reality Base 1 for recycling. 

During the whole voyage, Serena and Luna had become famous on the ship… especially their sparring matches. Serena had learned a few fighting styles from different grandmasters, styles that suited her personality. She wasn't an attacker, more like a defender; so, it was logical that she learned styles to suit that. 

They were at that moment sparring in one of the training areas of the ship, a crowd gathered around them at a respectable distance. Perhaps Serena wasn't attacking, but Luna was another story altogether! What impressed the other crewmembers the most was that, while fighting, they were also talking as if it was the most normal thing in the universe… and for them, it was.

"So…" said Luna, circling her opponent. "Have you decided yet?" she then launched a series of fast punches and kicks.

"No, not yet. I'm still confused." Answered Serena, all the while dodging the attacks with an ease that was almost inhuman. "I mean, I like it here, but… I don't know." Seeing an opportunity, she grabbed one of Luna's arms and tossed her over her shoulder. 

Instead of hitting the mats, Luna flipped in midair and landed on her feet, assuming a stance. "Well, you better think about it some more girlfriend." She then attacked low with a swipe kick. "You have to give your decision before we reach the ringworld." As expected, Serena jumped over her attack, which was what Luna wanted. Planting her palms on the floor, she launched a vicious double kick to Serena's abdomen.

Serena blocked the attack with her arms, but the strength behind the attack still sent her soaring to the other end of the mats. She then did a back flip in midair and, with incredible grace, landed on her feet. A chorus of 'oooh's and 'aaaah's came from the crowd. She paid no attention to that, her attention completely on her opponent. "Good shot, but not good enough."

"Heh, I'm just warming up!" Luna answered, smirking. They had been going at it for the last hour, and none showed signs of exhaustion. That is what amazed all who witnessed those matches: it was expected from Luna, since the felinoids were known of having stamina greater than humans. But Serena always showed an endurance that went beyond normal human norms. 

During the first month and a half of the voyage, many members of the security detachment had sparred with Serena [in hopes of asking her out or something more]… and each one of them had been defeated in a matter of minutes. In short, no normal human, no matter how well trained or strong, was a match for her. By the second month, only Luna was able to give a decent spar match to her: a fact that all bruised 'victims' accepted wholeheartedly. 

Luna was about to continue when the P.A. system relayed the next message. 

+ Ensign Moon, please report to the captain's ready room. Ensign Moon, please report to the captain's ready room. +

Upon hearing that, both combatants relaxed. Hearing the disappointment groans from the gathered crowd, Serena addressed them. "Sorry guys, but duty calls. See you all tomorrow!" She then turned around and addressed Luna. "Good match. Too bad it was cut short."

"Yeah… and I was sure that I could kick your little butt this time!" said Luna, smirking. 

"Yeah, right. In your dreams girl! Well, have to go. Duty calls, you know… see you later!" Serena then rushed to one of the Ultrasonic showers in the facility and took a quick bath; once clean, she hurriedly dressed up and went to the ready room. 

A few moments later, she was standing in front of the Captain. "Ensign Moon, reporting as requested Sir!"

"At ease, ensign." Once she assumed a more relaxed position, Captain Vardeen addressed Serena. "As you might well know, you have to make a decision regarding your status in the Agency during this trip."

"Yes sir, I'm aware of it sir." Serena said, all the while feeling that a whole bunch of butterflies was at war in her stomach.

"Good. Because our last leg on this run is directly related to you." Seeing her confused expression, the Captain explained. "It is normal for people in your situation that, in order to help you make up your minds, you have to face your past and weight it in order to decide."

Serena suddenly felt as if she had swallowed a lead weight, and a sense of dread filled her being. "And what does that mean, sir?"

"It means that, tomorrow, we'll enter your home universe. Since the report handed by Ensign Sylpheed left a lot of questions unanswered, we have been assigned to make a more in-depth exploration of your world, in order to assess if it can become a threat to the Agency or not. Since it is your homeworld, you are going to be part of the exploration party.

"Also, you will have to take a stroll around your old living area. The objective of this is to help you to decide if to become a citizen of the Agency or an Ambassador. Also, as part of this procedure, you will have to talk with your old acquaintances and weight their opinion of your persona. That includes any living relative you may have known in the past."

Serena stood in there, unmoving, her emotions in turmoil. (But… but… why? No… I don't think I can face… THEM. To go through all that again… their… rejection, their disappointment on me, and… HIM! I… I can't do it! My parents… what can I tell them? They won't believe me! That is… if they still remember me.) 

Taking her silence as acceptance, the Captain said. "Good. I see you understand. Report tomorrow to teleport room 1 at 1100 hours with the rest of the exploration group. Dismissed."

Stiffly, Serena left the ready room, her mind in total turmoil. As soon as she entered the elevator that would take her to her quarters, from a shadowed corner emerged a being dressed in orange robes, its face completely cloaked by shadows. It watched the closed doors for a moment.

(This is your final test young one. This is where you will decide your final destiny. I am sorry I can't tell you what road to take, since it is in your hands to decide. I only pray that you take the right decision.)

The Ethereal went down an adjacent corridor, his presence unnoticed.

****

Rubeus was furious. Furious with the Four Sisters, furious with himself, but above all, he was furious with the Senshi. Since he had gotten rid of Sailor Moon, those Sailor Brats and their companion had stopped all their attempts to capture the Rabbit over and over again. What was worse, the day before Esmeraude had contacted him, saying that Prince Demando was disappointed with him, and that one more failure would be his last. He still remembered that grating laugh of her, mocking him. Rubeus was sure that, if he failed now, she would replace him… and that was something he loathed more than anything!

On the other side of the room, the four sisters were gathered together, for once not bickering among themselves. Instead, they looked at Rubeus with worry etched on their faces. Each one of them was worried for him; they had heard Esmeraude's message, and knew what it meant for them all. 

Since the beginning of the War to conquer Crystal Tokyo, they had been thwarted various times. First, when Sailor Pluto sent the Rabbit back in time to this primitive era. Next, when the Sailor Senshi of the past stopped their attempts of capturing the small princess over and over again. Granted, their Lord Rubeus had obtained a great victory destroying that annoying Sailor Moon, but since that time, they hadn't been able to accomplish more. Despite their competition among them to see who would be Rubeus' lover, they were also aware of what he was capable of doing to them if they failed one more time.

Rubeus was contemplating the city of Tokyo via one of their mirrors. Oh, how much he loathed that place! So primitive, so full of human garbage! But worse of all, that place was the residence of those Senshi. How much he would enjoy having them in his hands, so he could torture them slowly and painfully, to bring them one step close to their demise, only to let them heal and start the process all over again, until they begged him to kill them. 

Savoring those thoughts for a few moments more, Rubeus switched mental tracks to focus on the task at hand. This was his last chance at capturing the Rabbit, so he had to do something spectacular, something that would leave no doubt of his victory. Something that would crush those meddlesome Senshi once and for all. Something… 

In that moment, Rubeus finally knew what to do. It was time to show this loathsome world the true power of the Dark Moon Family, but more so, the awesome power he, Rubeus, had at his disposition. Looking at the mirror, he smirked; yes, his new plan would have to be carefully considered, and it was possible that one or more of the Sisters would die in the execution. But what mattered to him the lives of those incompetents? If they died, more the better. They were a nuisance at best, and an obstacle at worse in the long run. If none survived, then all the glory would be his! 

Refining the details of his plan, Rubeus turned and headed to his quarters. The next day would be the day… the day he would finally capture the Rabbit, destroy those pesky Senshi and perhaps, get rid of those four incompetents. All in one felt sweep. 

****

Mamoru tossed on his bed one more time, sleep eluding him. He hadn't been able to have a decent night's sleep since… that day. 

Once more, the memories of the last month came back to haunt him. The day he asked Motoki's sister to play the part of his girlfriend had been one of the worst ones of his life. But that hadn't compared to that fateful day when, returning from college, he turned on his television and saw that news flash. That had been only a confirmation, since during the battle with that droid, he felt Usagi's pain and despair… but he hadn't gone to help her; he had to protect Chibi-Usa! He had been fairly certain that Usagi was safe… that is, until three days later, when his link with her suddenly ceased to exist. The pain had been unbearable, but there was nothing he could have done. 

The nightmares that started the whole tragedy had stopped the next day, but that was little consolation. He hadn't said a thing to the Senshi regarding them, since now was a moot point. When the nightmares stopped, he figured out that those dreams had been a trap from the enemy, designed to separate him from Usagi… and it had worked, thanks to his cooperation. From that day on, he became a shadow of his former self. He hardly ate, and went out just for school and to fight with the Senshi… but the rest of the time he spent it on his apartment. 

What was the case of going out, if the most important thing in the whole world for him was gone forever, thanks to his idiocy? For countless hours, he had punished himself ruthlessly, always reminding himself that, after what he had gone through with Beryl, he should have known that it was a trap. But he was so scared… scared that those dreams were true. 

It had taken him days of self-inspection, but he finally deduced what forced him to break up with Usagi. Those dreams were only a way to force his most inner fears to the surface… capital among them the fear of being alone once more. No, in the end, he hadn't broken with Usagi for her own sake, but for his own. He had rationalized his actions by saying that, staying away from her, she would be safe, and once the danger had passed, they would be together again. 

That was why [in his mind at least] he had focused all his attention on Chibi-Usa. Somehow, she reminded him of his Usako… she had been a way for him to keep his love for her alive, despite the way his heart broke each time he saw her crying and begging him to tell her what had happened. And he, like a fool, like the idiot he now saw himself being, put his 'infallible' plan in motion… and playing right into the enemy's hands. 

That state of mind reflected on his fighting style. After the pain from the severed link receded, he focused his strength into the fights in an almost suicidal way. No more fancy speeches, no more flourished attacks. Each time he arrived at a fight scene, he didn't waste time with talk; instead, he went straight for the kill. His roses were now lethal weapons, instead of deterrents and distractions. And if the roses didn't kill the droid on the first pass, well… there was always his cane.

In more than one occasion he had fought directly with the droids or the Sister in charge, his attacks deadly and precise. When the fight turned up close and personal, he attacked with berserker energy, not paying attention to his surroundings. More than once, he was tagged by one of the Senshi's attacks, but paid no attention to his injuries… after all, in that state of mind the only thing that mattered was the complete destruction of the enemy.

Once the fight was over, he just turned away and blended with the shadows. He didn't speak with the Senshi, nor acknowledge their presence. They were nothing more than shadows in the background, nothing to be considered. After all, without his Usako, what was the case in talking with her erstwhile friends? They were as guilty in his mind as himself.

His thoughts then focused on Chibi-Usa. The little girl had taken the dead of Usagi rather harshly. For days after the news, she blamed herself, saying that all had been her fault. That, instead of being a good girl, she had made Usagi's last days miserable. She cried almost constantly, a fact that worried everybody; she almost didn't eat a thing, and her health was the main concern for all. The Tsukino family had taken the disappearance of Usagi rather bad. Kenji, especially, blamed Mamoru for his daughter's absence… something Mamoru knew was true, but he couldn't say a thing. Ikuko, Usagi's mother, lost that serenity and happiness that characterized her… now, she just existed, but didn't live. The loss of her daughter had been a severe blow. And Shingo… well, he didn't know how to express his sorrow, becoming violent and angry at the world. His school had even considered expulsion, but he hadn't done a thing that warranted that… yet. 

The virtual disintegration of the Tsukino family was something that Mamoru had taken as his personal fault. He couldn't shake the thought that, if he hadn't paid attention to those dreams, nothing would have happened. If he had been with Usagi, making her happy instead of crushing her heart, she would be alive now. 

Finally standing up, Mamoru headed to the living room and turned on the television. He didn't pay attention to the program, it didn't matter. All he wanted was something to distract him long enough to sleep. The next day he was going to take Chibi-Usa downtown in an attempt to cheer her up a little. Besides, he didn't know what else to do.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Aaaah, another chapter done! This chapter marks the end of the educational part of the story, and now it will focus on the Action part! Aren't you glad of it? I knew you would! ˆ_ˆ

Ok, now to the interesting news: as you all have read above, I left open what Usagi/Serena went through during that trip in the Lucky Star. Well, that was done on purpose! Why, you ask? Very simple, really: I'm asking YOU, the readers and authors that read this story, to write side-stories talking about those adventures. Send them to my e-mail address and I'll check them out. If they are good enough, then I'll post them in a separate file; of course, always giving due credit to the authors! You want to create a whole new world for them to explore? No problem! Or perhaps you prefer it to be a crossover? Great!! Just a few rules here:

1. - No Hentai, please. This is a serious story, not a way to express the perverted side of anyone out there. Keep the stories in good taste.

2. – There is no limit in extension. But please, don't make just one page and say it's a story! Also, this story is going to have Usagi/Serena paired with Mamoru, so don't pair her with someone else. Why do you think I didn't dispose of Chibi-Usa?

3. – The stay time in your worlds can't exceed a month at most. Why? This is a trip that takes no more than a year, so saying that they're staying, say, TEN YEARS in one world would kill the continuity of the story. 

4. - Don't, and I emphasize, DON'T destroy the Lucky Star! It's essential for the story, so if you consider blowing up to pieces, refrain yourselves. Yes, Serena has now incredible potential with the Ginzuishou, but having to resurrect the crew would be overkill, don't you think?

Well, those are all the rules to take in consideration. So, do you think you're up to the challenge? Then go ahead! What are you waiting for? Start writing already!

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed this story on Fanfiction.net; your support has been the driving force that made this story possible. 

And another THANK YOU goes to my good friend Yohann DeSabrais. Your ideas for the birth of a new solar system were invaluable! Thanks a lot, you're a real pal!!

Ok, that's all for now… later!


	8. Seeds from the Past...

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Serena and Co. had gone traipsing all over the Agency's home universe, as well as others during her first voyage on board of a starship. An unexpected company joined them in their journey: Serena's mentor, Sensei. On the last leg of the trip, Serena was confronted with the decision that she had been postponing all this time: if to definitely join the people that showed her so much support or return to her home universe as an ambassador. As part of her decision, she'll have to confront her past; something she's not eager to do, for obvious reasons. 

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 8: SEEDS FROM THE PAST…

Serena had come out of her ultrasonic bath, getting ready for her next assignment. However, it was obvious from her expression and body language that the prospect didn't seat well with her. She had already put on her undergarments and was about to put on her uniform when the P.A. system came to life. 

+ Attention all personnel. Dimensional shift will occur in one minute. All hands must remain in their posts until the maneuver is finished. Repeat: dimensional shift will occur in one minute. That is all. +

Serena sighed upon hearing that, then proceeded to finish dressing. She had finished buttoning her blouse when a slight dizziness came over her; she identified the phenomena from past experiences: it was the same sensation that always occurred when the ship exited the null-space area known as the Stream. The Stream was the theoretical area where all universes existed, a place where normal physics and time didn't exist, as we know them. Her dizziness passed as soon as it arrived, but this time a sense of queasiness invaded her. She knew what this particular entrance meant: this time, she was now on her home universe, and was about to confront the ghosts of her past.

Sighing once more, she put on the jacket of her uniform and examined herself on the full body mirror of her quarters. A dark gray plated skirt that reached a couple of inches above her knees, a white blouse and a dark gray jacket. A pair of half-heeled shoes completed her attire. After brushing her shoulder-length blonde hair to make it presentable, she left her cabin and headed straight to Teleport Room 1.

On her way, Serena barely responded to the greetings of the crewmembers she encountered; that made more than one member frown. Normally, Serena had a spring on her step, an… aura surrounding her that made all who were next to her feel better. However, this time she was almost dragging her feet, her expression one of someone who was heading to her doom. 

During the whole voyage, details of her past life before entering the Academy and joining the crew of the Lucky Star filtered from past chats she had with her friends. And as it's normal on closed environments, rumors flew rampart. After she cleared the majority of the most outrageous rumors circulating (with the help of a certain felinoid that didn't take those rumors lightly), a more accurate story of her life was known to all crewmembers of the starship. From that, one sentiment echoed on all who knew Serena:

If they ever encountered those who hurt such a wonderful person, things won't be pretty. Not by a long shot!

Upon arrival to the transport room, Serena immediately noticed her companions, getting a huge surprise.

"Syl… Luna… what are you doing here? And where are the other members of my group?"

Luna smirked upon seeing her friend, but her smirk dimmed a little when she sensed the aura surrounding Serena. Despite that, she answered. "Well, guess what? We're it! Isn't this cool?? Besides, I'd already gone through language and customs briefing, so speaking the language won't be a problem."

Syl sighed when he heard Luna, but smiled as well at her enthusiasm. "That's right Serena. For this particular recon mission, we are the only ones that will go to Japan. Also, the captain charged me with you." Seeing Serena's confused looks, he explained. "Remember, this is where you have to make your decision, so it's up to me to see you put all your affairs in order. But, and I emphasize this, I won't tell you what to decide. This depends entirely of you."

"Yes, I know Syl, but…" Serena left the phrase incomplete, but the meaning was clear: it wasn't easy for her. 

"Hey, don't fret on it! We'll be there to support you all the way!" said Luna, putting a paw on the blonde's shoulder. Her gesture was answered by Serena's grateful expression.

Clapping his hands once, Syl decided to put things in order. "Well! Now that we're here, let's get ready, ok?" when his two companions nodded, he proceeded to a wall-mounted locker. Opening it, he extracted a few items from it. Turning around, he noticed that Luna and Serena were now standing right behind him, looking at the interior of the locker with unbridled curiosity. Smiling, he began to pass around different objects and artifacts, explaining their function at the same time."

"Ok, listen up, since this will be important in case we encounter some problems down there. Your survival might depend on you knowing what each of this things do, so pay attention.

"First, this," he then showed them a small gun-like object, no bigger than a toy gun, "is a standard MarSec plasma gun. Good for 35 shots, or one big continue energy beam. Be careful with it, since it has a couple of limitations. One, it's not too powerful, but strong enough to slice the materials of this planet, so be careful where you aim it to. Two, once the power clip is at 50%, the beam option is automatically disengaged. Check the gauge on the back to see if you can use it." He then handed one to each of his companions after checking that they were fully charged. He then handed a small spare power pack each.

Syl then extracted what appeared to be crystal marbles. "Now these are flash bombs. As their name implies, they create a large light flash that, hopefully, blind your opposition long enough for you to do what it's needed. To activate them, apply pressure on it with your fingers. As soon as you feel a small crack on it, release it. Now, when using these babies, make sure you don't look at them or you will be blinded as well!" he then gave three marbles to each one of the girls. 

He then took three small rectangular objects, each no larger than his palm extended. "These are your communicators. To activate them you just push the button on the right. The top becomes a small hi-res camera that can be rotated. It is a great way to look over obstacles during combat situations and you need to stay covered. Also, it works as a recorder for when you want to have a voice record of your impressions; just push the blue button on the bottom of the screen and push it again to stop recording. The small red button right under the screen is an emergency beacon signal. Use it just in case of extreme emergency." He then handed one to each of his companions.

"Now, this last one is for you Luna." He then took out a small wristwatch-like object. "This is a portable holo-cover projector. Since I seriously doubt people on this planet would take your appearance in stride, no matter how lovely you are," he added the last when Luna stared at him in a very unfriendly manner, "this little object will create a 3D cover all around you. Now, let's see…" he then began to tamper with some of the small buttons. Once done, he handed it to Luna. "Go ahead, put it on. To activate it, just push the big button on the left.

Putting the projector on her left wrist, Luna did as said. She waited for a few moments for something to happen, but to her senses, nothing was going on. She was about to say that when she noticed Syl's smirk and Serena's open mouth. Even the transporter operator whistled at seeing her. Curious, she went to a reflective surface next to the platform. What she saw was something she didn't expect in the least!

What appeared on the mirror-like surface was a tall brunette, her long hair flowing freely down to mid-back. She was dressed in a tasteful deep green business outfit, complete with high-heeled shoes. Even the projector appeared to be a regular ladies' clock. Upon a closer inspection, she noticed that her eyes were a deep brown color, almost black. She began to touch her body, but couldn't sense more fabric than the swimsuit-like garment she was wearing. 

"Ok Syl, I admit it. I'm impressed! So… how long will this illusion last?"

"The battery is good for 4 days operation of continuous use before needing replacing." Said Syl, a satisfied expression on his face. "It can be used for covert operations, since it can simulate objects of your surrounding environment. Used in conjunction with the camera on your communicator it can take images from it and simulate them. Pretty neat, eh?" Luna nodded in agreement. He then grabbed a portable medi-kit for himself. "Well, that's it. We should be going now then."

The three explorers then walked to the transporter platform, standing each on a light circle. Once in position, Syl nodded to the operator. 

"All right, listen up." Said the operator, all the while making adjustments on his control panel. "I'm beaming you down on a secluded area of a local park. Long-range scans show no natives in the area, but be careful of not being spotted. Good luck everyone." He then began to slowly move a lever.

The three explorers were then surrounded with a column of blue light. When the light touched the ceiling their bodies began to become transparent. Then, in a shower of light blue sparks, they were gone.

****

In the middle of a grove surrounded by trees, three columns of light appeared; the sparks inside them began to coalesce in three defined figures. When the light vanished, Luna, Syl and Serena were standing there. Checking his clock, Syl said. "Well, according to our information, the local schools won't be out in another 2 hours, so it gives us some time to check out the area before going to your old place Serena."

In that moment, Luna began to sneeze. Taking a small handkerchief from one of her pockets she blew her nose. "Damn… too many pollutants in the air. The air smells awful!"

"You'll get used in no time at all, so don't complain." Said Syl. "Besides, according to our information, this is a normal situation for cities in what the local calendars indicates as late 20th century."

"Speaking of calendars… " Said Serena, her voice subdued. "Do you know where… they live? I mean, it's been almost three years since I… was gone."

Syl sighed at her question. He was hopping this particular question didn't come out so soon, but now there was no case in stalling. "Serena… I know this is hard for you, but I have to tell you something else. Remember those classes in basic temporal mechanics you took at the Academy, the ones that said that time is not a constant, but a variable?" when Serena nodded, he added. "Well… for you, it has been almost three years. But here… only a month has passed. I'm sorry."

Serena didn't say a thing, but the emotions displayed on her face said more than enough. On one part, she was glad that just a month had passed here; that indicated that her old friends couldn't have forgotten her. On the other side, however, it also meant that they would still think of her as a failure. A month was a very short amount of time for them to change their minds! It had been three years for her, but what they said to her all that time ago was returning to her in stark-crystal clarity, just as if those words had been said the day before.

Syl and Luna waited patiently for her to recover from the news, albeit their expressions were worried. They understood what she was imagining, but there was nothing they could to about it, besides being there for her. After a couple of minutes, Serena's expression became determined. She then said. "Well, let's get going. I have a duty to perform, so let's not delay it anymore." With those words she then walked out of the grove, her friends closely behind.

The very first thing Serena noticed was that, by sheer coincidence, they had appeared in the same park with a lake where all started for her. There was the pier where she and Mamoru had been talking when Chibi-Usa dropped on them, literally. She still remembered that first encounter with the pink-haired girl, and more, the scare she got when the little brat took that gun and fired at her… Serena ending up with a suction cup right in the middle of her eyes! 

Walking away from the area, she guided her friends to one of the exits. Perhaps it had been coincidence, or perhaps a subconscious desire what took them there, but that was the same exit where Mamoru had broken up with her. Serena stopped for a few moments to regain her mental footing; upon reaching that location, the memories of that fateful day had come back to her mind, almost overwhelming her. 

"Sere, are you all right?" asked Luna, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine Luna, don't worry. It's just that… this is the place where Mamoru… broke up with me."Composing herself once more, she then said. "Well, how about if I show you some of the places I used to hang around?"

"Sounds good to me, let's go!" Luna said, smiling. 

Returning the smile, Serena then guided her friends out of the park and towards the business district.

The three explorers spent a good 45 minutes looking around the area, Serena pointing out the stores and malls that she used to hang around with the rest of the girls. The experience was bittersweet for her due to the amount of memories the places held for her. When they passed in front of it, Serena was tempted to enter Crown, but in the end decided against it. She didn't want to risk being recognized by Motoki, so they passed it without more than a brief explanation from Serena. 

It wasn't long before the three of them were now standing in front of Serena's old house. Serena, for her part, was apprehensive for being there. Her mind was screaming at her to turn around and run away. But her heart was also telling her that she had to go in there, to talk with her family one last time… to make sure they still remembered her at least, and to make sure they were fine. 

Serena remained in front of the gate of her house for a couple of minutes, her mind and heart at war. But, in the end, it was her heart that won. However, she couldn't convince herself to get in there alone. Turning around, she said. "Guys… well, you know… this is very awkward for me, and I was wondering… I mean, if you two could… come with me and… meet my family. You see, I don't want to… do this alone." Those last words came out more like a whisper than anything else, however her friends were able to hear her clearly.

"But of course Sere! You don't have to ask, you know? I would have gone with you anyway!" said Luna, "Besides, I want to meet your folks, you know? I'm curious about what kind of people they are to have forgotten their daughter like they did." The last statement came out more like a growl like anything else.

"Now, now Luna, it wasn't their fault, remember?" said Syl, trying to calm the excited felinoid. "They were under a spell, there was nothing they could do about it." To his great relief, Luna relaxed, but he noticed that she was still a little tense. 

"Well… here goes nothing." Said Serena. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she walked to the door, her friends right behind her. She then pressed the bell button.

Ikuko Tsukino had finished cleaning the house. As it had been for the last days, she went through the motions in a mechanical way, just performing the movements. It had been like that when the police closed the case for her missing daughter. No matter how much she pleaded and cried, the overworked police department had too much work to do for them to look for a missing teenager, one that probably had run away from home; too normal in their opinion. The case had been filed and some reports issued, but nothing more had been done. 

Ikuko was placing the cleaning articles in the broom closet when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she went to the entrance; upon opening the door, she saw three people standing in front of them: one young man wearing a dark blue business suit, a tall brunette in a green business outfit, and a blond young woman dressed in a gray one. 

"Yes, can I help you?"

When she heard those words, Serena felt a pang in her heart. She was expecting for her own mother to somewhat recognize her. The logical part of her mind reminded her that it had been three years for her, so obviously she had changed, not taking in account that her hair was in a different style than what she used to wear it. Gulping, she then said.

"Do… don't you recognize me? Don't you remember me?"

Hearing those words, Ikuko focused her attention on the young blond woman. Her grief-stricken mind then began to study her in more minute detail. The face of the stranger reminded her of someone, but she wasn't quite sure. It was when she focused her sight on those blue eyes that a memory began to surface. 

Concentrating more on those eyes, Ikuko's mind began to piece the memories that tried to emerge from her subconscious. Finally, in a bright flash in her mind's eye, recognition came unbridled. She gasped all of a sudden, placing a hand on her mouth. With a trembling voice, she said.

"U… Usagi? Is… is that you?"

Serena had been watching intently at her mother, her mind in chaos. She was in the brink of running away and never look back. However, her gaze was locked with her mother's and noticed the internal struggle she was having. Holding her breath, she waited for what would happen. Finally, her mother gasped and said those words. "U… Usagi? Is… is that you?"

Serena then began to tremble slightly, a vortex of emotions swallowing her. Gulping once more, she nodded and said. "Yes… it's me. I'm back."

It was too much for Ikuko. The shock of seeing her missing daughter in front of her so changed, so… mature, and in company of strangers right in front of her doorstep simply overwhelmed her system. She fainted. 

Syl reacted in that instant, grabbing the fainting woman and preventing her from hitting the floor. He then began to check her vital signs. Noticing that she had only fainted, he addressed Serena, who was looking at them with evident worry on her face. "Don't worry, she just fainted. Now, how about we get inside? This is no place to stand around." 

Nodding, Serena guided them to the living room, where Syl gently put Ikuko on the sofa. Taking out his medi-kit, he took out a small crystal capsule. "Now, hold your breaths girls. The smell of this salts are pretty strong." Taking a deep breath and holding it, he broke the tip of the capsule and waved it under Ikuko's nose.

Ikuko woke up with a start, coughing a little from the smell that assaulted her nostrils. Noticing that she was laying down, she thought. (Oh God, what a dream… I thought that Usagi had returned… I must have overworked myself. And what's that smell? I think I left the bottle of ammonia open!) It was at that moment that a voice she hadn't heard in almost a month reached her ears. The voice sounded somewhat different, but the inflexions and tone were something she would recognize anywhere.

"Mom… are you all right? Can I bring you something?"

Ignoring her dizziness, Ikuko immediately sat up. What greeted her eyes was something she hadn't dared to even dream. Kneeling next to her, tears coming down her cheeks, was her girl! Unable to contain herself, Ikuko embraced her baby. "Usagi… Usagi, it's really you! Oh my baby is back! Thank you God, thank you!" she couldn't say another word, her emotions overwhelming her at last. For a few minutes, she and her missing daughter remained in each other's arms, sobbing their past grief and giving each other the comfort both so greatly needed and missed. Serena's companions stood behind them, keeping silent and giving them the time and privacy they needed.

((A.N.- In order to keep things clear, from now on I'll refer to Luna-Felinoid as Luna-F, while the moon cat Luna we all know from the series will be referred as Luna-C. Thank you for your attention.))

Luna-C had been trying to take a nap on Usagi's old bed for some time now. However, her mind was so busy with recent happenings that sleep was an alien thing for her. For the last few days, after the events in the shrine regarding Rei having stolen the Moon Scepter and its destruction, the Senshi had been more closed than before. It was as if, with the last reminder of their friend and princess' gone, there was nothing left for them to fight for. Granted, they still fought against the Dark Moon Family, but it was more as a chore than in something they believed in. 

She and Artemis had despaired for countless hours trying to find a solution, but nothing had come from their brainstorming. Even more, she was now seriously considering leaving the Tsukino family and go to live with Ami. The continuous disintegration of the family was putting an enormous amount of stress upon her. But she couldn't do it… at least not yet; Chibi-Usa needed her for comfort.

It was the day after the police closed the file for a missing Usagi when Chibi-Usa approached Luna-C. What surprised the moon cat was the fact that the little girl knew that she could talk. However, no matter how much she pressed her, Chibi-Usa didn't tell her how she knew who and what Luna-C was. The moon cat was alleviated when Chibi-Usa promised not to tell anybody else that she could talk, but that was little consolation in the long run. 

She was still trying to catch that elusive nap when her ears picked up some commotion coming from downstairs. Her natural curiosity gaining the best of her, Luna-C jumped from the bed and exited the room. Fortunately for her, Ikuko always left the door ajar so she could come in and out at her own leisure. Peeking from the top of the stairs, she noticed that a group of people was surrounding Ikuko, who apparently had a faint spell. She tensed when she saw the man of the group weave something under the woman's nose, but relaxed a little when she saw Ikuko waking up. She was about to return to the room when the words uttered by Ikuko froze her on her place. 

"Usagi… Usagi, it's really you! Oh my baby is back! Thank you God, thank you!"

A rush of emotions and memories assaulted Luna-C in that instant, making her fight for breath. When she calmed down a little, very slowly, she turned around and looked at the embracing women. Trembling a little, she focused her senses on the young blond woman embracing Ikuko, hoping against hope that what she heard was true.

Tears of happiness ran down Luna-C's face when her senses confirmed the presence of lunar magic on the young woman, an energy signature she hadn't felt for so long. Unable to contain herself any longer, the moon cat raced down the stairs to meet her long-lost princess. She arrived just when Ikuko and Usagi separated from each other. With a jump that in normal circumstances she wouldn't have attempted, she first reached the back of the sofa, and with another jump she was in the arms of Usagi, who embraced her by reflex. Unmindful of the consequences, she began to talk.

"USAGI!!! Thank the goddess that you're all right! We all thought you were dead! When Rubeus attacked you, we all thought… but you are here now! Thank Serenity, you are alive!!" she then tried to embrace Usagi, all the while crying on her arms.

Nobody said a word for a few minutes; everybody except Serena/Usagi had a shocked expression. It was Ikuko who broke the silence. "U… Usagi… Luna… Luna talked!" When she heard that, Luna-C froze in her place. Turning around, very meekly she said. "Eeeh… meow?"

Gently placing Luna-C on the floor in front of her, Serena/Usagi proceeded to massage her temples in an attempt to stall the headache she could feel approaching. "Lunakins… you surprise me. You always hammered to me the need to keep your abilities a secret, and you are the first one to blow your secret out of the water?"

Seeing that Ikuko was once more on the verge of fainting, Syl sighed and took out his medi-kit one more time. Opening it, he took out a small orange pill. "Excuse me, but where's your kitchen? I need a glass of water."

"I'll get it." Said Serena, standing up. "Now Syl, Luna, why don't you take a seat? I'll be right back. And you Lunakins… don't say a word until I return, all right?" she then went to the kitchen, leaving a confused group behind her. A moment later, she returned with the water, handing the glass to Syl.

Nodding his thanks, Syl dropped the pill on the water, which fizzed and began to dissolve. Once done, he handed the water to Ikuko. "Here, drink this. It will help you." Smirking, he then added. "And believe me, you are going to need all the help you might get. The story you have to hear is a doozy!" 

Without saying a word, Ikuko took the proffered water and drank it in one gulp. Placing the glass on the table, she the asked. "Excuse me, but what was that you gave me?"

"Don't worry, it's harmless. It's just a stimulant normally used to prevent hurt victims from falling into shock. It will wear off in a few hours, but in the meanwhile, it will help you to keep you from fainting."

Nodding, Ikuko accepted the explanation. "Now, not to be ungrateful or anything, but… who are you? And what are you doing with my daughter? Even more, why does she look so… so… well, BIG?"

"Oh yes. I'm so sorry about that!" said Serena/Usagi, blushing. "Mom, let me introduce you to my two best friends. This gentleman," she then signaled at Syl, who bowed a little, "is Galen Osborn Sylpheed."

"Please, just call me Syl. It's shorter and easier to remember. My full name is quite a mouthful, don't you think?" he chuckled after saying that.

Serena/Usagi then continued. "And this young lady is Luna."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Luna-F, nodding in Ikuko's direction. Seeing the Tsukino matriarch's expression, she added. "Just Luna, no other names attached."

"Pleased to meet you as well." Said Ikuko, bowing. "I take it you two were with my daughter all this time. I thank you both deeply for bringing her back safe and sound."

"There is nothing to thank, really." Said Syl. "it was a pleasure, and it has been a great honor being called a friend by your daughter."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Luna-C decided to talk once more in that moment. "I thank you two as well for taking care of Usagi. But what I want to know is…" she then faced Serena/Usagi. "Where have you been all this time? Why you didn't call us, and why are you so… grown up??"

"And that reminds me, how come you can talk Luna?" asked Ikuko, eyeing the black cat. She then looked at her daughter. "And you have a lot to explain young lady! All those are very good questions, and I want answers!"

"You've been keeping a lot of secrets around, Bunny!" Said, Luna-F, smirking. "And personally, I think all those questions are pretty good. You better answer them."

Serena/Usagi sighed upon hearing that, knowing very well that she had to if she wanted to keep things going. "All right… but if you don't mind, I prefer to tell my story when dad and Shingo are here. I don't want to go through this more than once with them… sorry mom, but it will be better for me like that."

"I understand dear, don't worry." Said Ikuko, smiling. She wasn't sure if she had surpassed her surprise quota, or perhaps the medicine Syl gave her was taking effect, but she took that in stride. Still, she turned around and addressed Luna-C "However, you better explain to me who and what you are Luna. I don't like being taken for a fool, and if you want to stay with us, you better come out clean."

"Oooh yes! I can't wait to hear what my namesake has to say too!" added Luna-F, staring intently at the moon cat. "And better make it a good story, cat! I enjoy a good one!"

Luna-C looked intently at Luna-F, trying to assess her. However, due to all the emotions that she had experienced in such a short time, she wasn't able to "feel" her correctly. Looking at Ikuko, she began her story."

"All right; you deserve the truth after all. Well, you see, a thousand years ago, there was a kingdom in the moon…"

"… And that's what happened until now." Luna-C finished her story with a heavy sigh. It had taken her a good hour to give an abbreviated version of Serena/Usagi's life from the story of the Silver Millennium to date, but she made a concise and accurate story. During her whole telling, Syl had activated the recorder on his communicator, while making questions in the appropriate places. Once Luna-C finished telling her story, he turned off the recorder and leaned on the chair he was using. 

"That's interesting. And to tell you the truth, I'm shocked! I mean, sending an untrained girl to fight a war just like that? And your missing ruler to boot! What were you thinking?"

"It's not her fault Syl." Said Serena/Usagi in defense of her old friend and advisor. "It was the best that could have been done, considering the circumstances. All right, I admit I didn't want to fight in the first place, but considering that we were the only ones that could fight back and stand a chance, it wasn't so hard." 

"So… that explains why you were always waking up so tired and sleeping in classes." Said Ikuko, contemplative. "Still, I'm not happy with you having gone to fight against all those monsters! I'm sure that your father and I will ground you for a long time once he hears all this, young lady!"

Serena/Usagi sighed hearing that; what she had to say was going to be difficult, and she wasn't sure she wanted to confront her father… but internally, she knew that it was something she had to do. She was about to answer when the front door opened. All presents turned around, and saw both Kenji and Shingo Tsukino enter; Shingo was sporting a shiner and was looking down, his shoulder slumped. Kenji on the other hand looked quite furious.

Ikuko immediately stood up and greeted the new arrivals. "Honey, son, welcome home! I have a great surprise for you!"

"Not now, dear." Said the Tsukino patriarch, leaving his portfolio on the entrance table and changing his shoes with his house slippers, Shingo doing the same. "Shingo here got in another fight. I don't know what we're going to do with him!" 

Ikuko looked down at her son, worry evident on her face. After examining his face, she said. "Oh dear, what happened now? I'll get you some ice for that eye." Shingo just sighed, but refused to say a word. He had been returning back home with some injury or other almost on a daily basis. According to what some friends of him said, he always looked for a fight with whoever was trying to bully someone weaker. Apparently, his sister's disappearance, combined with the news of Sailor Moon's 'demise' had been a big hit on his young mind, and that was his way to both pay homage to his hero and express his anger. 

"There's no need for you to bother with the ice, Mrs. Tsukino," said a voice behind her. "I can help with that, of course with your permission." 

The three Tsukino members turned around. Syl was standing behind Ikuko, waiting patiently for her answer. Behind him were both Luna-F and Serena, with Luna-C cuddled in the blonde's arms. 

"Who are you, and what do you want here?" said Kenji, gruffly. 

"Kenji! Where are your manners??" said Ikuko, swatting his arm lightly. "These fine people came to return to us something we thought lost!" 

Those words caught Kenji's attention. Giving another deep look at the people waiting patiently for his answer he said. "All right. Let's go to the living room and discuss this in a more civilized way." He then addressed his wife. "Dear, could you please bring the ice?"

Once everybody was comfortably seated, and Shingo had his ice pack on his swollen eye, Kenji spoke. "All right, what is it you brought back to us, and I repeat myself, who are you?"

It was Ikuko who made the introductions. "Dear, these fine people are Syl and Luna." The aforementioned people bowed slightly in acknowledgement. She then embraced lightly the third person of the group. "And dear… this is Usagi! Our baby is back!"

Kenji stared directly into the blond's eyes, at the same time his mind comparing the image of the last time he saw his daughter with the mature, young woman next to his wife. Idly, his mind noticed the way she was holding Luna-C… exactly the same position his Usagi always petted her cat. Gulping, he finally said, his voice quavering. "Usagi… is that really you?"

Placing Luna-C next to her and gently removing herself from her mother's embrace, Serena/Usagi walked next to Kenji and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Yes daddy. It's me, I'm back."

Very gently, Kenji took his daughter's hands on his. Standing up, he looked at the young woman now in front of him, drinking in her presence. His eyes brimming with tears, he finally embraced her, letting her know his feelings with that simple act. "My baby… welcome home dear. Welcome."

Nobody said a word for a few moments, letting them enjoy their reunion. It was Shingo who finally broke the silence. "Oh please! Do you really expect me to believe she's Odango Atama? And more, she's so old! She can't be my sister!" 

"SHINGO!" Ikuko said, staring hard at her son. "Apologize immediately!"

Extracting herself from her father's embrace, Serena/Usagi said, at the same time taking her place next to her mother. "No mom, he has the right to doubt me. After all, so much has happened to me in this time…"

"What happened to you dear?" asked Kenji, puzzled at that statement. "And where have you been? Why are you so grown up? And why are you in the company of these people?"

"You still owe us an explanation, dear." Said Ikuko, looking straight at her daughter. "You said you wanted to wait until your brother and father were here. Well, here they are, so please, begin your explanation."

Knowing that the time had come, and upon seeing the support on the eyes of her companions, Serena/Usagi began to talk. "Well… ok. Where to start? I guess that all these events commenced a month ago for you, but almost three years for me, on the night that I was attacked…"

"… so, as you can see, that is the reason I'm back. I have to make my decision." Finished the blond. During the telling of her story, which took a good hour and a half albeit being an abbreviated version, Ikuko had gone to the kitchen and prepared tea. At that moment, everybody was holding a cup in their hands. Also, during the storytelling, Syl and Luna-F had helped in the narration adding some observations and points of view. When she finally finished her story, nobody said a word, the members of the Tsukino household digesting the incredible story they had just heard. 

"I… find it hard to believe…" said Kenji, finally breaking the awkward silence. "If it weren't for the fact that you are here, and your age… I wouldn't believe one word."

"Still, every word is true." Said Syl. He then looked at Shingo, who was still holding his ice pack on his injured eye. "Now, if you want some physical proof, I guess that helping with your black eye will be a good starting point." He the looked at Kenji and Ikuko. "That is, if you give me your permission."

"By all means, I'm curious as well." Said Ikuko. Kenji also nodded in agreement.

Taking his medi-kit one more time, Syl gently removed the ice pack from Shingo's eye. Taking a good look at the injury, he said at the same time he activated the unit. "Nice shiner you have there. I hope you gave back as good as you received."

"You bet!" said Shingo, pride evident on his voice. "That bully will think it twice before molesting young ones!"

"So… helping others runs in the family, I see. Glad to know that." Said Syl, smiling. He then placed the medi-kit on top of Shingo's eye, not making contact with the skin. "Now please, stay still, this won't hurt a bit. If you want you can close your eyes." He then pressed a button on the device, looking at the readings appearing on the small screen.

"Hmmm, blood vessels crushed on the skin and in the eye globe. Small presence of bacteriological agents on the surface of the cornea, as well as presence of some blood in the interior of the eye, and a small lesion on the retinal surface. This last one could cause eye vision problems in the long term. And we don't want that, do we? Now hold still, this won't take long." He then pressed another button on the medi-kit. This time a soft white light could be seen emanating from the device, as well as a humming. A minute later, the medi-kit turned off automatically. Putting back the device, Syl finally said. "Well, all done. How do you feel?"

The Tsukinos gasped when they saw the results. Where purple skin and a swelling were, now was healthy skin with the appropriate color. The eye, which was a furious red color, was now a normal white in the right places. 

Shingo opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He then looked at Syl, surprise evident in his face. "I… I can see well now! And it doesn't hurt one bit! THANKS!!!"

"Amazing…" muttered Kenji, surprised. When Syl turned around, he noticed that Luna-F was asking with her eyes if she could do something. He thought for a moment, but in the end decided it was better that way. He nodded his agreement.

"And if you're still not convinced of where she has been, I guess this could change your minds." When Serena/Usagi heard those words, she immediately tried to stop Luna-F, but it was already too late. Touching a button on her 'wristwatch', the presents were regarded with the imposing presence of a black felinoid. Needless to say, Kenji, Shingo and Ikuko were speechless, while Luna-C was making her best imitation of a powder puff.

"That was a little too much, don't you think?" said Serena, shaking her head. "Now, turn that thing back on. I know how distracted you can be, and it would be a bad idea if you walk out of here looking like that."

"Okay." Shrugging her shoulders, Luna-F turned her holo-cover back on. 

Shingo was the first one to regain his voice. "You're an alien? COOL!!"

"Not bad, eh cub?" said Luna-F, winking in his direction.

It was in that moment that the explorers' comm units began to beep. Taking them out and activating them immediately, all heard the voice coming from it.

+ Attention explorer group of the north pacific Asiatic area. Long-range scans shows the presence of an unidentified flying object suddenly appearing near your position. Your orders are to proceed to the area immediately and gather as much information as possible. Do not, repeat, do not engage or make contact with the object and/or its crew until further notice. Coordinates are being downloaded to your communicators. +

As soon as the coordinates were downloaded, Serena/Usagi gasped. "That's on the downtown area!"

"You know how to get there?" asked Syl. When Serena nodded, he added. "Well, let's go, duty calls." He then addressed the Tsukino family. "Thank you for your hospitality, and hope to see you again soon."

"No, Usagi, no!" Ikuko stood up and embraced the aforementioned girl. "You just returned! You can't leave now that you are back with us!"

"Your mother is right." Said Kenji, standing up as well and standing next to his wife. "You can't leave again. Don't risk your life like that."

Shingo, for his part, had taken Serena/Usagi's hand and was holding it with all he was worth of. "No, don't go again! I… I take back all I said about you in the past! Don't leave!"

Serena/Usagi stood immobile for a few moments, torn by indecision. For one part, her heart was screaming to her to stay with her family, to mend all those rifts caused by her absence. But on the other part, was her new duty as a member of the Agency. By the end, it was Luna-F who helped her made up her mind by softly saying, "Serena… let's go."

As gently and fast as she could, Serena/Usagi released herself from her mother's embrace and her brother's hold. "Mom, dad, Shingo… I'm sorry, but I have to do it. I have a debt to repay to this people, and besides… this is my job. Don't worry, I'll be careful. And I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and headed for the exit. Her two companions nodding when she passed them and joining her. She didn't turn back to see the expressions of her family, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave the house. 

Nobody noticed a small black cat going after them.

****

Earlier…

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa had left the ice cream shop in a somewhat better mood. When they arrived, both had been depressed, as it had been for the last month. It was a couple of ice creams later that they left the place feeling better. Still, the little girl looked sad, a fact that worried Mamoru. 

"Hey, cheer up, please?" said Mamoru, crouching in front of the girl. "Tell you what. How about I treat you with a new dress?"

"No, thank you." Said Chibi-Usa, sighing. "Do you mind if we go back home? I don't feel too good."

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru only nodded. He had run out of ideas of what else to do to cheer the little girl after all; besides, he too wanted to get back to his apartment. They had gone a couple of blocks when, all of a sudden, the skies turned black. Like all the other pedestrians, they stopped on their tracks and focused their attention on the sky, wondering what was going on. The answer didn't take long to come.

The darkened clouds opened, and from the opening, an enormous… thing appeared. It seemed to be made of black crystal, light flashing all over its surface. The size of the object was perhaps as big as the tallest skyscraper in the area, dwarfing everything else with its presence. And above all, the object seemed to exude an aura of evilness that was overwhelming. 

People in the streets bean to scream and run away from it. Unfortunately, it also caused Mamoru and Chibi-Usa to be pushed to a side alley, cutting their exit from the area. They were waiting for the crowds to clear enough for them to run away when all of a sudden, a voice was heard from the strange object. A voice that they identified as Rubeus'.

"Attention, people of earth! We are the Dark Moon Family! From this moment on, consider yourselves under our control. Any kind of resistance will be punished severely. Your powers are no match for ours, so unconditional surrender is your only option. In case you try to oppose us, take this as an objective lesson."

Immediately, an arc of black lightning emerged from one of the crystal spikes, hitting a nearby building. The building exploded in an impressive show of fire and debris, the latter falling on top of the fleeing crowd. 

"However, all this suffering can be averted with one condition. The Sailor Senshi will surrender and swear their allegiance to us. They have to bring with them the Rabbit. You have ten minutes before we destroy this pitiful city and you with it. Remember, ten minutes!"

Chibi-Usa was petrified by fear. First, the appearance of the ship had scared her enormously, but when it destroyed the building and hurt all those people she couldn't help but embrace Mamoru and sob. She remained in that position for a few minutes, calming down. Once that was done, she looked back at the exit of the alley; the moans and cries of the injured and moribund were clawing at her young heart. Suddenly, she clenched her firsts and her face hardened. Turning around to look at Mamoru, she said. "Don't worry, I'll make everything right, you'll see!" and without waiting for an answer, she ran out of the alley.

Standing in the middle of the street, Chibi-Usa looked up to Rubeus' ship. She then screamed at the top of her lungs. "RUBEUS! HERE I AM, COME AND GET ME!"

In a flash, the four sisters materialized in front of the little girl. All of them wore a satisfied expression on their faces.

"Well, look at this." Said Petz, smirking. "Looks like the little rabbit decided to come out of her hole."

"Good thinking, you little brat." Said Catsy, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a cruel smirk on her face." You have caused us enough trouble already. Now, come with us."

But before anybody could move, a red rose embedded between Chibi-Usa and the sisters. Looking up to a nearby building, they saw the origin of the projectile. "Predictable as always." Commented Prisma.

Jumping off his perch, Tuxedo Kamen landed next to Chibi-Usa, his cane at the ready. "You are not going to touch her, not as long as I live." His statement came out more as a growl than anything else. However, that didn't impress the sisters.

"Really?" Catsy said, summoning a ball of blue fire. "And who is going to stop us, you? You and what army?"

"How about THIS army?" a voice from the heights said. Looking up once more, they saw four figures standing on top of a bookstore. 

"Well, about time you arrived," commented Avery. "How about you come down here and play? That is, if you are not afraid of us."

That was the trigger. The four Senshi jumped down the building, at the same time launching their attacks at the enemy.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"MERCURY FREEZE BUBBLES!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

At the same moment, Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Chibi-Usa and jumped away from the blast area. As soon as the little girl was in a safe spot, he joined the Senshi in the battle. 

Nobody noticed the three figures hiding in an alley outside the battle zone.

Syl, Luna-F and Serena had reached the area without difficulty. It had been easier since Rubeus' ship was plainly visible from a big distance. Fortunately for them, they had crossed the police lines without being noticed. As soon as they found a safe spot to hide, they took out their communicators and turned on the camera and sensor suites. 

"Geez, what is that thing?" Luna-F commented, focusing her unit towards the crystal ship. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Beats me." Said Syl, focusing his unit to the people on the ground. They had arrived when the four sisters had materialized. He jumped a little when a red rose embedded itself on the ground. "Wow… that's different. It's the first time I see greenery used in that manner!"

Serena didn't say a word, her attention focused on the little girl in the street. A moment later, the appearance of a tuxedo-clad figure made her gulp heavily. Unconsciously, she murmured one word. 

"Mamoru…"

That grabbed Luna-F's attention. "Mamoru? You mean that's the guy that dumped you without reason? Well, I hope he gets his butt kicked!"

"That's not a nice thing to say Luna." Said Syl, focusing his sensors on the new arrival. "Although, I have to admit that I wouldn't mind seeing that myself."

"Focus people." Said Serena, after taking a deep breath to calm herself. "The others won't be long to come."

"Others? What others?" inquired Syl. Soon enough, his question was answered by the arrival of the Sailor Senshi. "Oh. I see. Serena, aim your sensors to the new girls on the block." 

"Roger." Serena did as said, paying attention to both the readings and the battle in front of her. At the same time, she kept an eye on Chibi-Usa, making sure that the little girl didn't do anything foolish… like running into the battlefield. Since arrival, she had kept her abilities to herself, not daring to extend her senses; she was perfectly aware that Rubeus and the Four Sisters would be able to sense her, so she didn't risk being discovered. 

"That's interesting." Commented Syl, keeping an eye on his sensors. "The cane of that guy seems to be ordinary wood, but a strange energy flux courses through it, giving it the properties of highly dense matter. I wonder how he does that."

"What I find interesting is that they all seem to use elemental attacks." Said Luna-F turning her attention away from the ship and looking at the fierce battle in front of them. "And they seem evenly matched. Just as I said before Bunny, they can't do a thing without you! This is a stalemate at best."

"Well, you have to admit that they don't fight that shabby as a group." Said Syl. "Look at them. They try to cover each other as well as keep attacking. Not very coordinated, but not that bad all things considered."

"They are doing the best they can." Said Serena in defense of her erstwhile friends. "And they have been doing a good job so far, if the city is still standing."

In that moment, a voice behind them surprised them. "Usagi, what are you doing? Why aren't you there fighting? Come on, the girls need your help!"

Diverting her attention from the fight, Serena looked down. Sure enough, Luna-C was right at her feet. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Making sure that you're safe!" said the moon cat. "But what I never imagined you doing was leaving your friends alone!"

"Hey, chill cat!" said Luna-F, turning around. "She doesn't have to go and risk her neck if she doesn't want to, you know? Besides, if my memory serves me right, it was THEM who kicked HER out, not the other way around, so shut up!" it was during her tirade that her sensors picked up an energy surge coming from Rubeus' ship, but she didn't notice since her attention was focused on the black cat.

"Why you…" Luna-C began. She was about to give the felinoid a piece of her mind when another voice, this time male, was heard. Both Lunas turned in the direction of the voice, immediately seeing a white cat heading towards them. 

"Luna! Thank goodness you're here! I…" The new arrival attention's immediately focused on the three people with Luna-C. "Oh boy, I blew it…"

"They already know Artemis." Said Luna-C, scowling. "Now, help me to convince Usagi that she has to help the others!"

"Usagi? What are you talking about?" Artemis looked back at the three people, immediately noticing the one with blond hair. When she turned around, he gasped. "What the…?"

"Hello Artemis. Long time no see, eh?"

Artemis almost dropped to his belly when he saw her. Unlike Luna-C, he immediately recognized her. "Usagi? You are alive?!?! But… how… why…?"

"No time for that!" said Luna-C, bopping him in the nose. "Now, help me talk some sense to her! She doesn't want to fight with the others!"

The discussion would have continued if it weren't for Syl's warning. "Heads up everybody! Energy spike coming from that ship! Hit the dirt!"

The three explorers immediately 'hugged the ground', Serena holding Luna-C close to her. Artemis, on his part, crouched next to Luna-F. 

Looking up from his position, Syl noticed what was going on. From Rubeus' ship, a beam of green light enveloped all in the battlefield. And to his amazed eyes, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen began to float towards the crystal ship. Apparently, the beam had other properties, since the prisoners looked stunned, their eyes clouded.

Focusing his sensors towards the beam, he began an analysis. "Oh boy… tractor beam of unknown composition. This doesn't look good."

"NO!!" Serena began to stand up, but she wasn't quick enough. Before she could leave the alley, she saw that Petz hurried towards Chibi-Usa. Her movement was so fast that the little girl didn't have time to even scream. As soon as she had the girl secured in her arms, Petz jumped back into the beam, going up with the rest as well. As soon as everybody was inside the crystal ship, the beam turned off.

"No… the enemy captured all." Muttered Luna-C, shocked. "Everything is lost now…"

As soon as she said that, black lightning began to come out of the ship, hitting everything around. A shower of debris began to fall on top of them. Immediately, Syl pressed the red button on his communicator and made a call to the orbiting ship.

"This is ensign Sylpheed. Request emergency teleport for exploration group now! We're under attack, repeat, we're under attack!"

Soon, a series of bluish sparks surrounded them. But before they began de-materializing, both lunar cats jumped in their arms, Luna-C in Serena's arms, while Luna-F caught Artemis. In a moment, they were gone, all the while the destruction continued.

****

The three explorers, plus two moon cats, arrived safe and sound in the ship's teleport room. As soon as she was ready, Serena dropped Luna-C and headed to the exit. 

"Sere, wait up! Where are you going?" said Luna-F, following her friend. Without thinking, she transferred Artemis to her shoulder, which got comfortable and enjoyed the ride. 

"Usagi, where are you going now? We have to save the girls!" said Luna-C, unmindful of her surroundings, not to mention the looks of those who saw what apparently was a common housecat talking.

Serena didn't say a word. Instead, she entered a nearby elevator; her friends followed suit, and soon all were heading to the bridge. 

As soon as she arrived, Serena addressed the captain, who was talking with his first officer. "Sir, permission to talk with you. It's important."

Captain Vardeen looked at her for a moment before dismissing his officer. As soon as he was gone, the captain said. "Very well ensign. Let's go to my office." He then went in that direction, Serena and his group following. The captain raised an eyebrow when Syl and Luna-F entered his office as well, also noticing the two cats accompanying them but didn't say a thing. Once he was seated in his chair behind his desk, he asked. "Yes ensign, what's the matter?"

"Sir, I have come to a decision regarding my position in the Agency." Said Serena, looking straight at the captain. It was obvious by her posture and her expression that she was hardly containing herself, but she was doing a good job of it. 

"Very well. And what have you decided?"

"Sir… I have decided to forego my right of citizenship and instead become an Ambassador of my world." When she said those words, Luna-F gasped but didn't say a thing.

"I see… well, I'm sorry to hear that you won't join us on a permanent basis, but if that's your decision, then so be it. The papers will be delivered to your quarters as soon as possible."

"Sir… there is something else." Said Serena.

"And what is it?"

"Sir, as an ambassador, I formally request your assistance in helping me to rescue a group of people taken prisoners by a hostile force bent in destroying my world."

Nobody said a word at that statement; Syl and Luna-F were looking at their friend with shocked expressions. Luna-C and Artemis were looking at Serena/Usagi with expression hard to define. 

A few heartbeats later, Captain Vardeen broke the silence. However, the words he said shocked the presents even more.

"Request denied."

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Ok, here it is. Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it, since I enjoyed writing it! ˆ_ˆ

Now, I imagine that most of you are confused in my use of "Serena/Usagi", right? Well, think about it. When I used that term, it was when she was in the presence of people who knew her by one name or the other. Remember, the people of the Agency know her as Serena Moon, while she's known as Usagi by the rest of the SM cast. Using one single name would have been even more confusing, don't you think?

And why did Serena didn't fight with the rest of the Senshi? Well, Luna-F said it perfectly clear. She doesn't have to risk her neck if she doesn't want to. For the few of you who wanted her to jump into the fray and 'kick Dark Moon Family butt', well, sorry to disappoint you but rest assured! She's going to get her revenge soon enough! 

Thank you very much to all those wonderful people who have reviewed this story on Fanfiction.net; it's because of you that this story hasn't been shelved. Keep reviewing people, and I'll keep writing, ok? 

And again, my deepest and sincerest THANK YOU goes to Yohann DeSabrais, whom without his comments and support this story wouldn't be as good as it is. Your ideas for the reunion are pure gold dust. Thanks pal!!

That's all for now… Later!


	9. ... Ashes from the Future

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Serena has confronted a part of her past in the form of her family. As expected, it wasn't easy, but in the end she was able to convey her story. It was in the middle of the recount when a call from the orbiting ship told her and her companions that something was going on downtown. Heeding the call of duty, they went there, only to find that Rubeus was launching an all-out attack against the Senshi. It was a successful maneuver, since he captured them all. When Serena and Co. returned to the Lucky Star, she declared that she wasn't going to join the Agency, instead becoming an ambassador. She then asked Captain Vardeen for help to rescue the Senshi, but her petition was rejected.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 8: … ASHES OF THE FUTURE.

There was an eerie silence in the captain's ready room when he made that declaration. The tension in the room was so thick that literally it could have been cut with a knife. Nobody could understand why Captain Vardeen had denied such a clear petition for help, so it wasn't so much a surprise when Luna-F finally talked.

"But… but sir!! Why?? I mean, in her new condition as ambassador, she has the right to call for help!"

"That may be so," said the captain, leaning on his seat, "but she hasn't made the official petition through the appropriate channels. As soon as she contacts the embassy on Reality Base 1 and I receive the official request, I'll be more than glad to offer her all my support. Not before, and especially not now."

"Sir…" began Syl, walking next to Serena until he was in front of the captain's desk. "With all due respect, this is a big load of+)%/")!!! I was there, and I can say with all security that time is of the essence in this situation! We can't wait for an official answer to act! We have to do something NOW!!"

"Ensign, that is enough!" retorted the captain, glaring at Syl. "This attitude can be considered insubordination, but in light of your recent experience I'll let it pass. Make sure it doesn't happen again."Syl just saluted and said nothing more, but his expression indicated that he had lots to say in that respect. The captain then stood up, and after giving a look to all presents, he continued.

"Look, I know that you want to help whoever is in trouble down there, but you also have to remember that you are Agency officials, and as such, are subjected to regulations. Those regulations exist for a purpose, and as captain it's my obligation to see that those rules are obeyed. If it were just I, I'd set course down planet and use whatever means at my disposition to assist, but just like you three, I'm bound by those regulations. 

"I'm sorry, but that's how things are."

Once more, silence reigned in the small room. It was hard to accept, but the three explorers knew that the captain was right. It didn't set well to them, but they understood. This time, the silence was broken by Luna-C, who jumped from Serena/Usagi's arms and landed on the desk.

"Sir… I know and understand what you're saying, but I beg you, please! A vicious enemy has captured the only defenders of this planet! You have to help them!"

Captain Vardeen looked at Luna-C, eyebrows raised. After a moment, he sighed and said. "You already have my answer. I'm afraid I can't do a thing in this situation."

The discussion could have continued from then, but a chiming coming from the desk called their attention. The captain pressed a button and opened the communication channel. "Yes, what is it?"

+ Sir, this is Communications. We have received a message from TacCom, priority Alpha. It's addressed to you directly sir. +

"Patch it here." He then addressed Luna-C. "Excuse me, but would you please move over? You are blocking my screen." The moon cat snorted, but jumped off the desk. 

As soon as the viewer was clear, the captain then activated the small screen embedded on the surface of the desk. The screen popped up to a comfortable angle and immediately displayed the message. When captain Vardeen began to read the contents, he couldn't help but feel manipulated, as well as have the sensation that something serious was going on and that he and his crew were going to pay a vital part in the development of those events. The content of the message was:

FROM: TACCOM, REALITY BASE ONE

TO: CAPTAIN JASON VARDEEN, A.S.S. LUCKY STAR

PRIORITY ALPHA ALERT.

RECENT COMMUNICATIONS WITH THE ETHEREAL CITADEL, AND SUBSEQUENT EXCHANGE OF INFORMATION, HAS LED US TO SUSPECT ALIEN ACTIVITY THAT IS CONSIDERED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS FOR THE AGENCY IN THE MEDIUM-RANGE TERM IS OPERATING IN THE SECTOR YOU ARE CURRENTLY EXPLORING. 

TACTICAL DATA LEADS US TO BELIEVE THAT DIRECT ACTION HAS TO BE TAKEN. IF THE OPPORTUNITY PRESENTS ITSELF, YOU ARE ORDERED TO ACT AT YOUR DISCRETION AND STOP WHATEVER OR WHOEVER IS BEHIND THESE ACTIVITIES. YOU HAVE FULL AUTHORIZATION TO ENGAGE AGAINST HOSTILE FORCES IF NECESSARY.

BATTLE GROUP EPSILON-THETA IS BEING DIVERTED TO YOUR POSITION. 

ACKNOWLEDGE AND ENGAGE. THAT IS ALL.

TACCOM, REALITY BASE ONE.

BRIGADIER MATSUHIRO OTOMO.

MESSAGE ENDS.

Captain Vardeen read the message one more time before replying it. That done, he deactivated the screen and addressed the people there. "Well, looks like your wish as been granted. Right now, I have been literally railroaded into helping you." Internally, he smirked upon seeing the expressions on all presents. They couldn't believe their luck, but they weren't going to look at a gift horse in the mouth! After a few moments, the captain added. "Bring your sensors along and let's gather with the other officers at the war room. We need to make plans." With that, he stood up and walked out in that direction, closely followed by Serena and Co. 

Five minutes later, the rest of the main officers, along with Syl, Luna-F, Luna-C, Serena and Artemis were gathered in the war room. The contents of their sensors had been downloaded into the ship's mainframe, and currently everybody was looking at the results in the screens on the long table. 

"All right," began the captain, "you have seen the information. I want suggestions. Science, what can you tell us about this… attackers?"

The science officer gave another look at his screen before answering. "Well sir, according to the sensor data, they are employing some kind of negative-charged energy for both their attacks and defense. My people have identified the presence of anti-protons and positrons in both the ship and their attacks. Also, it seems that their bodies are charged with some kind of negative bio-energy charge. The girls that were fighting them and captured use the exact opposite energy signature. My team is working in modifying our weapons systems to employ this… positive energy, for lack of a better term."

"Very good." The captain then addressed his chief engineer. "What can you tell us about their technical capabilities?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Said the engineer. "However, their ship seems to be based in crystal technology, pretty similar to the one employed by the cryssolites in the Alderman sector. Remember that the cryssolites have perfected that technology to the point that their shard cannons can compete with our plasma technology. I recommend caution if we engage."

"Thank you. What is the tactical situation down there?" asked the captain, this time addressing his second in command.

"The alien ship stopped firing at the local buildings and remains stationary. However, I suspect that they won't stay down there for long. All other exploration groups have been recalled and we are on yellow alert. Also, I have all our sensors focused on that ship; it won't move an inch without us knowing it."

"Well done." Captain Vardeen then addressed Serena. "It looks like you know what we're dealing with, ambassador. What can you tell us about this aliens?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Said Serena, sighing. "They seem to rely on artificial beings they call droids. They have female appearance, but they attack in very… unorthodox ways. When I faced against them in the past, those beings seemed to bend the physics rules as we understand them, employing whatever is at their disposition to attack. It can be anything, from water to food to fire. You name it; they can use it as a weapon."

"You are forgetting something, Usagi." Said Luna-C, interrupting her. "They are bent into capturing Chibi-Usa!"

"Chibi-Usa? Who is that?" the captain asked.

"Chibi-Usa is a little girl that arrived not long ago," said Artemis, who was sitting in front of Luna-F. The felinoid seemed fascinated with the white moon cat, and had been petting him all the time. Artemis, for his part, seemed equally fascinated by the felinoid when she dropped her holo-cover, much to Luna-C's chagrin. "This girl seems to have an enormous power inside her. Every time she has been distressed, a huge beam of light comes out of her. More than once, that beam has showed the enemy her position, and obviously the girls have been there to protect her. We don't know who is she or where she comes from."

In that instant a message came for the captain.

+ Sir, sensors here. The alien ship is moving. It is gaining altitude at a fast clip. Readings indicate an increasing power signature similar to our jump drive systems; apparently, they are preparing to leave the planet. +

"We have to stop them!" cried Luna-C.

"And we will." Said the captain. He then addressed his second. "Take us to a position above that ship. Arm all weapons and fire a salvo; we don't want to destroy it. Remember we also have to rescue the hostages."

"Sir, if I can make a suggestion?" said Serena, standing up as well as the rest of the officers.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, I know the leader of that group, and he has two weak points that we can employ to our advantage. One, is his ego; he doesn't like to be thwarted, and takes in a very personal way any mishap to his plans.

"The other point… is his hate for me. He thinks I'm dead, and I have an idea of how to make him come to us."

****

Rubeus admired his work, gloating. His plan had worked to perfection, and now victory was in his hands! One part of his plan hadn't go as he planned, but the overall result had been satisfactory… after all, the Four Sisters had return in one piece. It would have been better for him to have at least one of them out of the picture, but he wasn't going to complain. They did their job, and now it was time to return victorious to their own time!

He looked around his handiwork, enjoying the view. Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and that annoying Tuxedo Kamen were his prisoners now, fixed in dark crystal cruxes. And the crown jewel of his victory, the Rabbit, encased in a crystal coffin. Yes, all of them made a gorgeous view for him!

For the first minutes of their capture, he had the amusing idea of fixing their bonds to the outer hull of his ship, and entertained himself launching his dark energy attacks at his helpless prisoners. The energy then coursed through the cruxes, ending up being fired from the spikes of his ship to the surrounding area. It gave him great pleasure hearing them scream in agony, at the same time he presented them the images of the devastation brought down on the pathetic little city they so foolishly tried to protect! When they finally collapsed from the shock to their systems he stopped his assault, and now was waiting for them to regain consciousness. 

(Perhaps I should connect them to the power crystal, so they suffer all the way back to our time.) Mused Rubeus to himself. It was then that he heard one of the Senshi moan, indicating that she had regained consciousness. Looking closely, he noticed it was Venus. He then got an idea that would make the journey back a little less… boring. Allowing himself to float to her level, he waited for her to open her eyes. 

Venus groaned, trying to open her eyes. For the last few minutes, she and the others had been subjected to Rubeus' vicious attacks, unable to defend themselves. During the whole torture, she was somewhat alleviated at noticing that he wasn't hurting Chibi-Usa, but it was small consolation. For that short amount of time, her whole universe consisted in continued, overwhelming pain; at some point, a stray thought entered her tortured mind: that if they hadn't let Usagi die, things would be different. That had been her last conscious thought before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. 

Now, she had woken up, and unfortunately, the first thing that greeted her eyes was the smirking visage of Rubeus in front of her. With a raspy voice she asked. "What… do you… want… from us… you monster? "

"You should speak with respect to your betters." Said Rubeus, his voice soft and his tone alluring. "By now, you realize that you are in my power to do as I please." His smirk got more pronounced when the Senshi of Venus' eyes grew wider at his statement. "Yes, I see you understand your place. Now, we can make things easy or difficult for you all. The difficult… well, I can leave you all to the… tender… mercies of the Four Sisters. They won't kill you, but I can assure you that your stay won't be… pleasant."

He then traced her cheekbones with his finger gently, making her shiver in revulsion at his touch. He continued talking, his voice dripping honey. "However, if you just… cooperate with me, then I can make this journey a lot more… pleasurable for all. Your friends won't be molested, and your stay will be more amenable."

Venus shivered once more, closing her eyes. His touched repulsed her, and the implications of what he said made her feel physically ill. She gritted her teeth when his finger began to trace her neck, slowly moving lower. Her mouth was dry as the dessert sand, robbing her of the moisture needed to spit at the despicable creature in front of her. Gathering all the strength she could, she opened her eyes, and with total determination she gave him her answer.

"I prefer to die than being with someone like you. And I'm sure the rest think the same."

"You'll change your mind, I can assure you that." Growled Rubeus, infuriated at her response. He was about to slap her when a voice came from behind him.

"My Lord Rubeus, I'm sorry to interrupt you but…"

"What is it Petz, can't you see I'm busy here?" said Rubeus, turning around and floating down to stand in front of the inopportune woman. He used all his willpower to not lash at her, barely succeeding. Once he was sure he was not going to kill her, Rubeus then asked. "What do you want?"

"I apologize my Lord, but… well, we are being called."

Rubeus stared hard at Petz, confused at what she had just said. "Called? Called by who?" he had good reason for asking. He had not made contact with Prince Demando to communicate his success, and if Petz didn't know this caller, then it couldn't be any from the Dark Moon Family.

"I don't know… he calls himself Captain Vardeen, and demands to talk with you." She then smirked. "HE even dares to say he'll blow us apart if we don't acknowledge."

"He does?" mused Rubeus, finding that preposterous statement somewhat funny. "Well then, let's talk with him, shall be? Then… we'll blow HIM apart."

"As you wish." Petz then waved a hand, and a mirror appeared in front of them. The glass surfaced turned milky for a moment, and then it resolved itself into a clear image. The face of a man appeared, his visage stern.

+ I am Captain Vardeen, are you Rubeus? +

"I am Rubeus. What do you want?"

+ I am acting in representation of a person you already know. You are therefore ordered to surrender and release your prisoners, unharmed. Refusal to acknowledge will result in your immediate destruction. +

Rubeus looked amused at the insignificant gnat that dared threaten him in such manner. He, Rubeus, the one who conquered the Sailor Senshi! That was ridiculous! "Oh yes? And who is this… person you represent? I'd like to see the face of the one I am about to kill." 

His expression, however, changed from amused to shocked, then to enraged when a familiar image appeared on the mirror. For who was now addressing him, was no other than the one he thought had died so long ago… Sailor Moon!!

There was no mistake identifying the caller. The same white bodice, the ridiculous hairstyle, and most of all, that expression! As if she was daring him to refuse her! 

+ Yes Rubeus, it's me. And as you can see, I'm very much alive. +

"How… how… how can it be??" sputtered Rubeus, shocked beyond belief. "What does it take to kill you?!?!?" unnoticed to him, the rest of the Senshi had woken up, and were staring at the image in his mirror with equal expressions of shock and surprise.

+ Apparently, more than you have. + The answer was. It had the effect of enraging Rubeus even more. Smiling faintly, she continued. + So, you've been busy since I left. Obviously, you can only pick on the weak, since you don't have the GUTS to face a worthy opponent. +

"You… you… you…" at this point, Rubeus was beyond angry. He was furious! So much that he couldn't talk coherently.

+ Oh, spare me your rants. Now, let's make a little deal, shall we? +

Those words caught his attention. With a supreme effort, he calmed down. "What kind of a deal?"

+ As soon as you reach a stationary orbit, I'll go over there. If you can defeat me, then you can do with me whatever you want. + When they heard those words, the Senshi gasped. + However, if I defeat you, me, and the rest of the Senshi will leave your ship in peace. + At this point, her expression had hardened, her eyes looking like cold ice. 

+ So, what's your answer Rubeus? Do you have the power to face me, or are you afraid of little me? It wouldn't surprise me if you try to turn around and run. After all, you are nothing more than a pathetic coward. +

Those last words made the trick. Rubeus' face was red with fury, his body trembling with barely contained rage. "You got yourself a deal Moon! And this time, you will die for sure!!"

+ Promises, promises. I'll see you then. Five minutes. + With that, the mirror turned black. 

With a wordless cry, Rubeus punched the mirror, shattering it. Petz took a couple of steps away from him, scared. She had never seen him so furious in all the time she had known him! She fought hard to not shriek when he turned around. Gritting his teeth, he said.

"Call the others. Tell them to get ready. As soon as that Sailor Brat gets here, bring her here… and don't hurt her. That's a pleasure I want for myself, understood?" 

Petz only nodded, immediately vanishing to call her sisters. As soon as she was gone, Rubeus turned around and addressed the Senshi. 

"Your leader is still alive… but not for long. As soon as she gets here, you will be witnesses of my final victory.

"Sailor Moon will die again at my hands. And this time, she won't come back!"

****

Serena was fidgeting in her place as soon as the communications were closed. It had been Luna-C's idea for her to transform to her past alter ego; however, for the first time she had wore the sailor suit, she noticed that it was a little… revealing. The fact was compounded by the looks she was receiving from all the male crewmembers present. She was sure that the rumors aboard were going to run rampart with a vengeance! Serena wasn't sure she was going to live them down!

She was absently trying to pull down her shirt to cover her legs a little more [without success of course], when the captain addressed her. "Interesting speech, ambassador Moon. And I have to say that your choice of wardrobe is something… [Ahem] extravagant."

"And who's idea was for you to wear those things?" inquired Luna-F, her eyes fixed on her friend. "And where can I get one of those?" 

"I'll tell you later, Luna." Said Serena, turning around from the screen. She then addressed the captain. "Sir, I'm going to need a shuttle for my rendezvous."

"Consider it done." Said Captain Vardeen. "I'll have a security detachment ready for you to use as well. The shuttle will be waiting for you on hangar 2."

"Sir…" said Serena, sighing. "I'm afraid I can't have that detachment." Before the captain could say a thing, she added. "Rubeus is expecting me to come alone, and bringing more people with me would be risky, not only for them but for the hostages. He's unstable, and he might kill the prisoners. No, I have to do this alone."

"Not by a long shot girl!" said Luna-F, walking until she stood in front of Serena. "We're friends, and I don't let my friends face danger alone! And don't try to change my mind, because it won't happen!" she then turned around and addressed the captain. "Sir, permission to accompany ambassador Moon on this mission."

"Permission granted. Also, you have to take someone else with you as support." 

Upon hearing that, Syl took a step forward. "Sir, permission to join the rescue mission."

"Granted. You and ensign Luna report with ambassador Moon on hanger 2. On your way, stop with the arms master and gather whatever equipment you consider necessary for this mission." Syl saluted his superior, and nodding at the girls he said. 

"Well, looks like we're in for a wild ride. Let's dress for the occasion, shall we?"

He and Luna-F were already walking to the bridge's exit when Serena's voice stopped them. She was talking with the captain. "Sir… one more thing."

"Yes ambassador, what is it?"

"Sir… I want to ask you a favor. If we haven't made contact with you in ten minutes after we board Rubeus' ship… you have to destroy it, along with everything on board." When she noticed the expression on all presents, she explained. "This is necessary. If we can't succeed, then it's imperative that Rubeus doesn't escape and alert his superiors of our presence. He must be stopped at all costs!"

The captain sighed, pondering her words. After a few moments, he said. "Very well. Ten minutes. Good luck, ambassador."

"Thank you captain. I'm going to need it." She then addressed her companions. "Let's go."

Serena and co. was standing in the armory, waiting for the arms master to give them their equipment. While they waited, they had to heard Luna-C's rants.

"Usagi, this is crazy! How could you say that?? What if the rescue takes more than ten minutes? And what if you can't call back? Or what if you end up too injured to get back in time? What if…?"

"Lunakins, please!" said Serena/Usagi, exasperated. "Everything's going to work out fine! Come on, have a little faith on me!" Those words finally had the effect on shutting Luna-C down. They reminded her of her own internal debates after she and the others considered Usagi dead. 

Her ruminations were interrupted by Syl's voice. "Well ladies, choose your venom!" They all looked at him, and more than a couple of eyebrows went up. He was now wearing some sort of suit of armor, its color black. On a belt he sported six small objects they supposed were grenades, and on his hands… was the biggest gun they had seen! At least four feet long, it sported a big muzzle, beige in color. The ammo clip was curved, painted in blue. All on it screamed 'don't mess with me' very clearly. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"Syl, you really know how to dress for the occasion." Said Luna-F, smirking. "Personally, I don't like using big guns like you. However…" she then picked up another weapon. It was long, slender and dark blue in color. On the front was a golden disk. She also grabbed a belt with six grenades, but unlike Syl's, those were black with three concentric rings running along the middle. "I prefer using sonic weaponry. Plasma makes my skin itch."

"Wow… a real battle cat." Murmured Artemis from his position on the desk. He stared at Luna-F intently, mouth agape. He looked positively rapture at the sight. He didn't notice the glares Luna-C was giving him, though.

Syl then handed her another holo-projector. "Use it, it will come in handy. My power suit has one incorporated." He then addressed Serena/Usagi. "And what about you? Aren't you going to get armed?"

"No, Syl. I have to go as I am, otherwise Rubeus will suspect something's wrong." Seeing that everybody was ready, she said. "All right, let's go, time's running out. Lunakins, you and Artemis stay here. Go and wait for me in the hangar, I'll be right back with the others, ok?" the moon cat nodded in agreement, but her expression indicated that she wanted to go with her. 

All settled, the rescue party hurried to the hangar. 

The preparations had been done by the time they arrived. Hurrying up, they immediately took off. Fortunately, the Lucky Star was in stealth mode, so hopefully Rubeus wouldn't detect the ship until it was time. A few moments before the shuttle docked with the black crystal ship, Serena addressed her companions.

"Guys… remember the plan. While I keep Rubeus distracted, you will release the Senshi and the others. Now, no matter how bad things look, you have to get the others to safety, understood?"

"Roger." Syl and Luna said simultaneously. 

A few moments later, the shuttle docked on the lower portion of Rubeus' ship. As soon as the docking procedure was complete, Syl and Luna activated their holo-covers, immediately being surrounded by a false image of their surroundings. The only evidence of their presence was a faint distortion, as if one was looking at a hot air current on a hot day. Without making a noise, the disguised couple took positions at the sides of the airlock, while Serena, still using her Sailor Moon suit, waited patiently for the lock to open. 

The moment the hatch moved aside, the Four Sisters, waiting for her, greeted her. 

"Well, looks like Rubeus has been waiting for me." Commented Serena. "So, where are he and the others?"

"You shall refer to him as LORD Rubeus, you brat!" growled Catsy. Without another word, she grabbed Serena's arm roughly and almost dragged her down the corridor; Serena didn't oppose the treatment, nor said a thing. The other three sisters followed, glaring daggers at Serena. 

As soon as they turned a corner, Syl and Luna left the shuttle, following as closely as they could without alerting anybody. On every room they crossed that seemed important, they left a grenade active, adjusting the timer for a ten-minute's delay. 

It wasn't long until everybody arrived to the room where Rubeus was waiting. It was all Syl and Luna could do to not jump and rip the bastard apart when they saw how he had the hostages, crucified like that. Luna almost bolted when she noticed the small form of Chibi-Usa, immobile inside that crystal coffin. 

As soon as they arrived at the room's center, Catsy shoved Serena, almost making her trip. Then she and the rest of her sisters walked to Rubeus' side, two on each side. Rubeus looked intently at the new arrival, a neutral expression on his face. Internally, he was gauging her, and was pleased to notice that her power levels were the same as the last time he had faced her. However, on the back of his mind, he had a nagging suspicion. She looked different somehow, but he couldn't pinpoint in what way. Shoving that idea to the back of his mind, he addressed Serena.

"So… you are here. Are you ready to die one more time?"

"I'm not going to be the one that will be defeated Rubeus!" said Serena, assuming her position. "You have gone too far this time! Children are for protecting, not abusing! For that, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" she then made a movement with her hands; however, when she finished, she looked in surprise at her empty hands. 

"My… my scepter! What happened? Why can't I summon it??"

"Missing something, brat?" asked Rubeus, smirking evilly. "Don't worry, you won't have the chance to figure it out. Now DIE!!" as soon as he said the last word, he launched a furious volley of black energy spheres at her. 

Serena began to dodge frantically the attack, her face a mask of worry. As soon as she got a small window of opportunity, she grabbed her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The magic tiara turned into an energy disc, which flew with unerring accuracy towards Rubeus… who simply slapped it away. "Is that the best you can do?" said Rubeus, enjoying Serena's expression of shock at seeing her attack fail. "Just as I suspected, without your scepter, you are nothing!" he then renewed his attack, forcing Serena on the defensive. 

Due to the noise level, none noticed what was going on behind them.

Syl and Luna watched the happenings from behind a couple of cruxes. Both grimaced when they heard Serena's little speech. "Man, how can she come up with such corny speeches?" muttered Luna. 

"We'll ask her later." Said Syl, keeping his voice low. He then looked up at the prisoners. "Luna, can you climb up those things?"

Luna tried to get a hold of the base on the crux in front of her, but she gave up after her paws slipped without purchasing a hold. "Nope. Too slippery for me."

"Damn… ok, you stay here and keep guard. I'll free them." Syl then pressed a button on his suit's belt, activating the repulsor system on his suit. He then floated in front of the first prisoner, who happened to be Mars. Taking a small pen-shaped object from his belt, he then proceeded to cut the crystal bonds on the raven-haired girl. (Hang in there Serena… we'll join you soon.)

Mars had watched the whole proceedings with a heavy heart. Her hopes had soared for a moment when she saw the friend she thought dead so many days ago. But her hopes got crushed when she heard Moon's surprise at not being able to summon her scepter. She couldn't help but cry anew, guilt overwhelming her spirit. She could only watch helplessly as her friend got attacked viciously, and she was unable to help her. Due to her tears, she didn't notice the faint shimmering suddenly appearing in front of her. However, when a humming came from the bond on her right wrist her attention was immediately drawn to it. "What…?"

"Sshhh… don't say a word." A disembodied male voice said. "I'm here to help, I'm a friend of Moon's. Don't worry, you and your friends will be free soon." She kept silent after that, watching as the crystal bond suddenly shattered. As soon as her arm was free, she felt someone holding it and placing it around… something cold and unyielding. Instinctively, she grabbed a hold. As soon as she was secured, the same happened to her other arm. Soon enough, she was free. Her surprise didn't allow her to say a word when her unseen savior lowered her gently to the floor. Due to her weakness, she couldn't stand up, opting to sit down leaning against the crux.

"Stay put for a moment. I'll get the others." Said the voice. Mars tried to focus her blurry vision in the direction of the voice, but all she could see was a faint, blurry outline of… something vaguely humanoid. She then focused her attention to the battle going on in front of her and tried to stand up, but due to the previous torture session, she was still extremely weak. That, and the sensation of a hand pushing her not so gently back to the ground. 

"Hey, can't you follow orders? He said stay down! If you draw attention to yourself, her efforts will be for naught!" said a female voice, obviously upset. "Now, stay put, and shut up!"

"What… who are you?" asked Mars. Fortunately, her voice was hoarse; otherwise she would have screamed the question.

"A friend of Moon's here to save your sorry asses. Now keep quiet!" Mars fumed for a moment, but she was too weak to put up a fight, so stayed put. She kept her attention divided between the uneven fight and the strange picture of a floating Jupiter being freed. She was starting to crawl in the direction of her friend when she heard Rubeus shout "GET HER!!"

When she turned her head around in that direction, her blood froze in her veins. Rubeus was bounded by the tiara, but the four sisters were attacking Sailor Moon from different directions! She tried to stand up, but the same female voice she heard beat her to the punch. "Damn it! Syl, I'm going in!"

The next thing Mars noticed was a faint blur bowling over the nearest sister, who happened to be Prisma. The besieged Sister hardly had time to scream before a series of snarls and roars were heard, in time with the apparition of slashes all over her body. Prisma tried to defend herself, but she couldn't pinpoint the origin of the attacks; as soon as she turned in one direction, a slash from another side or behind her sent her back to the floor. It wasn't long before Prisma was unconscious.

Mars couldn't help but stare at the sight, dumbfounded. Only one thought was running through her fogged mind. 

(What the hell is going on here???)

Rubeus was furious. He had been enjoying his game of cat and mouse with Sailor Moon, that is until the moment he got distracted and her tiara trapped him. It was then that he ordered the four sisters to attack the blonde while he struggled to free himself. What he didn't count on was the sudden attack that Prisma received. He redoubled his efforts to free himself, being successful when Avery was being attacked as well. With a mighty roar, Rubeus broke the tiara, which shattered in small glowing pieces. He immediately launched an attack towards Avery. 

The besieged girl hardly hard time to scream "Rubeus! NO!!!" before she was hit. The explosion rumbled in the chamber, almost deafening all presents. When the smoke of the attack cleared, all could see that Avery was unconscious, her clothes ripped and bloody. And close to her, was a strange being, equally blooded but still conscious. 

"What is the meaning of this?" inquired Rubeus, his face a mask of rage. "Why do you attack your masters, droid!?"

When the stranger finally stood up, he noticed that it had feline qualities, and was obviously female. What he couldn't foresee was that it answered him.

"I am not one of your puppets, you idiot! And what's the big idea of blowing your own people apart? Don't you have any respect?"

"Respect? HAH!! Respect is for the weak!" answered Rubeus, charging his attack. "I couldn't care less for those imbeciles!" he was about to attack when a voice interrupted him.

"Lord Rubeus! No, it can't be true!" Petz had heard his words, and couldn't believe them. She couldn't believe that the man she loved could say that! "I… I thought you… you loved one of us!" she barely noticed Catsy walking next to her, equally stunned. But her whole attention was focused on Rubeus.

"Love? You?" Rubeus laughed cruelly at her. "Love is for the weak and idiots! And it's clear you all are! I only allowed you to stay with me because you were useful, but your usefulness is now over. Receive your reward!" he then launched his collected dark energy in the direction of the remaining Sisters. 

Petz and Catsy didn't move, too shocked for that. Their world had come crashing down around them, the realization that they weren't loved too much for them to stand. They could only wait for the attack to hit them, therefore ending their empty existence. What they didn't count on was a body tackling them down, just in the nick of time to avoid the blast. Petz opened here eyes… only to stare at two blue orbs looking down at her.

"Why… why did you save us?" inquired the distressed sister. Catsy had curled up and was sobbing.

"Everybody deserves a second chance." Was Sailor Moon's answer. "You four were deceived by Rubeus, so I'll help you. Now stay out of the way, I'll take care of him." She then stood up, only to watch Rubeus being assaulted by the Senshi.

Syl was busy trying to cut Chibi-Usa's prison when he heard the explosion behind him. Turning around, he noticed that Luna was de-cloaked, and a cloud of crystal dust obscured one corner of the room. Two of the enemy women were down, and by the looks of their clothes Luna had taken care of them. Noticing the discarded sonic rifle, he grabbed it, de-cloaked and hurried next to the felinoid. 

"Luna, are you ok?"

"Of course not, you fool!" said Luna-F, holding one arm with the other. "But don't worry about me. What's the situation?"

"Only the girl in the coffin remains to be freed, but my cutter can't make a dent on that thing. Can you use your rifle?"

"Yeah. But you'll have to help me keep my arms steady." She then walked in the direction of the crystal coffin. Taking aim, and being hold by Syl, she fired at one corner, not wanting to hurt the girl inside. A high-pitched humming erupted from the disc of her weapon, and a faint shimmering appeared in the air, which flew and impacted the object. Upon impact, they noticed that a small crack appeared on the surface. Emboldened by the results, Luna fired a couple more times. When the last shot hit, the surface of the coffin finally broke. 

"YES!!!" Luna exclaimed, satisfied at the results. They were about to make their way when some shouted attacks reached their ears. 

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!"

In unison, they turned around and followed the Senshi's attacks, only to boggle when they impacted on an energy field surrounding their target: Rubeus. The evil member of the Dark Moon Family laughed evilly at them.

"You fools. Do you really expect to hurt me with your pathetic powers? HA!!" he then launched a barrage of black lightning at the stunned Senshi, bowling them over. "You pathetic worms… right now I'm connected to the power source of my ship, and my power is beyond anything you can handle! Prepare to die Sailor Senshi!"

"Looks like it's our cue Luna. Ready to rock?" said Syl, activating his plasma cannon and setting it on auto-fire. 

"Music to my ears!" said the felinoid, readying her sonic rifle as well. "Let's go!"

"Hey you punk! Not so fast!" screamed Syl in Rubeus' direction. "It's not nice to hit ladies, so it seems I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Rubeus turned around and faced the source of the voice. A voice he recognized despite having heard it only once before… the night that Sailor Moon disappeared in a shower of sparks. "You…" growled Rubeus, pure venom dripping from that single word. 

"Me. Now, stay put." Without another word, both he and Luna opened fire. A continued stream of superheated plasma and condensed sonic weaves reached Rubeus… only to be deflected by his field. 

"Miserable insects, you'll pay for this affront!" Rubeus then launched a stream of pure darkness at the Agency members, forcing them to jump out of the line of fire. Luna was able to get barely away, but Syl got caught in the backlash. When the attack stopped, his power suit was cracked, sparks flying from the joints and his backpack.

Satisfied with the results, Rubeus then began to laugh, the sound indicating clearly that he was waltzing the thin line between egomania and sheer madness. "I am invincible! I am Rubeus, the best warrior of the Dark Moon! Compared with me, you are nothing but worms! I-AM-A-GOD!!!" 

Some movement to his right diverted his attention. Turning his head in that direction, Rubeus saw Sailor Moon, walking wobbly to a point still untouched by the previous fight. "So… are you ready to surrender to me?"

Sailor Moon gave him a stern look. She had looked better in the past; her sailor suit was torn in some places, even her boots showed gashes. Her legs and arms were covered with scratches and bruises, and some blood trickled down one side of her mouth. Despite her appearance, she still stood straight, looking the entire bit the warrior she was.

Very slowly, she raised her hand and wiped away the blood on her chin. Turning her head to one side and then the other, she assessed the situation. By sheer luck, Prisma and Avery hadn't been hurt more by Rubeus' last attack, while Petz was trying to get Catsy to react where she left them. Luna looked a little shaken, while Syl was removing the remains of his power suit off him. The Senshi looked dazed, but otherwise fine. Tuxedo Kamen had removed Chibi-Usa from the remains of her confinement and was now standing guard in front of the Senshi. Satisfied with what she saw, she stared at Rubeus and said only three words, little emotion behind them. Three simple words that contained on them Rubeus' defeat.

"My turn now."

To everybody's amazement (except Syl and Luna, whom had witnessed such feat before during their voyage), Sailor Moon's Senshi outfit disappeared in a flash of white light. In an instant, it was replaced by a silver bodysuit that hugged her body quite snuggly. Her hair floated as if agitated by a breeze, while the brooch that contained the Ginzuishou opened completely, showing the now brilliant artifact. But what most surprised all who saw it was the furiously shining moon sigil on her forehead.

Without saying a word, Serena raised her right arm; from it, a brilliant shaft of white light emerged, impacting with great force Rubeus' shield. Her face showed no emotion, nor reflected any effort from her part. However, the shield withstood the onslaught.

Rubeus, for his part, had to concentrate fully on maintaining his shield. He didn't even dare to blink! (How… how can she do this?? Where is all this power coming from??) He gritted his teeth, grunting by the effort.

Removing the last piece of his burnt suit, Syl stood up and watched amazed at the power display in front of him. Slowly, he made his way towards Luna, helping her to stand up. 

"How do you feel?"

Luna grunted a little, squinting her eyes. "I'll make it back. As soon as we return, I'll get in bed for at least a week! Damn, I'm sore all over!"

"Good idea." Said Syl, helping Luna to walk in the Senshi's direction. "How are you on ammo? This creep blew my weapon and the rest of my ordnance."

Luna raised her sonic rifle and looked at the gauge. "Down to one shot. Ran out of sonic grenades on our way here." She then remembered something. Looking at her wristwatch, she almost swore. "Damn, we must hurry! Our ten minutes are almost up!"

Taking out his spare communicator, Syl activated it. After a few moments he closed it. "No luck here. Too much interference." He then looked around, trying to find a clear spot where to try to call the Lucky Star again. Instead, what he saw made him think.

On one corner, a large shard of dark crystal was pulsing. After a closer examination, he noticed that the pulse was in synchronicity with the pulsing of the energy field Rubeus was using. "Luna, that's it! That's this guy's power source! Hit it!"

Luna didn't hesitate another moment. Taking aim, she fired her last shot in the crystal's direction. She was rewarded by the satisfying sound of glass breaking. 

The results were instantaneous.

Rubeus watched in horror as his field lost its integrity, and barely had time to scream before Serena's beam hit him full force. His body was enveloped by the white light, his form blurring in an eye blink. When the attack was over, nothing remained of his body, not even ashes.

"It is finally done." Said Serena, sighing. Immediately after, her form blurred for a moment; in an eye blink we was dressed back on the business suit she was wearing during her stay with her parents. She hardly had time to regain her bearings before the Senshi, who also began to ask questions at a fast clip, surrounded her.

"Usagi, you're alive!"

"Where have you been?"

"How could you become so powerful? You never did that before!"

"Usagi, I'm glad you're alive! I was so worried!"

Those and more questions were asked, but Serena quieted the girls by giving them a neutral look. She showed no emotions, something that the Senshi hadn't seen her doing in the past. If they didn't know better, they would have sworn she was glaring at them… but this was Usagi, their friend! 

Serena didn't say a word, instead looked at them dispassionately. Her eyes then fixed themselves on Tuxedo Kamen, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. Once more, she didn't acknowledge those feelings. However, when her eyes focused on the little girl he was holding on his arms, a faint smile graced her lips. Abruptly, she turned around and looked at Syl. "What's our timetable?"

"Not good." Said her friend, holding a limping Luna by one arm. "We have a minute and a half before the Star stars blowing this joint up. That's not counting the 'surprises' we left on our way here."

"Then let's hurry out of here." Serena then looked at Petz and Catsy, who by now were standing up. "You better come with us if you want. Help your sisters and follow us." The remaining Sisters stared at her for a moment. Finally, they nodded and went to pick up their fallen sisters. Petz got Prisma, while Catsy got Avery. 

Once everybody was set, Serena said. "Well, let's get back to the shuttle everybody! Move!!" nobody questioned her order, and made their best speed towards the waiting ship.

They were halfway to the shuttle when the crystal ship suddenly shuddered. It was Luna who made the obvious question. "What's going on?"

"When you destroyed the power crystal, the ship became unstable." Said Petz between breaths. "It will blow apart!"

"MOVE IT!" screamed Syl, speeding up. He had checked his wristwatch and noticed that they have only seconds before the grenades blew up. 

The group hardly had turned around a corner entering the corridor leading to the shuttle when an explosion at their backs almost sent them to the floor. The first one to recover, to the Senshi's amazement, was Serena. Hurrying up ahead of them, she input the code to open the airlock. When it opened, she hurried the others. "Come on, move, move, move!!!"

It was a frantic minute inside the shuttle. They left the available seats for the injured, while the rest stood up, grabbing whatever was on hand to keep them from falling. Syl and Luna took their positions on the shuttle's controls and blasted off. 

They had barely crossed the longest crystal spike of the doomed ship when the shuttle was rocked by a heavy impact. Relying on his training, Syl got the shuttle back in control and activated a rearview camera. What he saw made him mutter some choice words.

From some of the spikes, dark energy was gathering on their tips. Acting on instinct, Syl began a series of evasive maneuvers, just in the nick of time as well. A literal shower of black lightning erupted all around them, forcing the ones standing up to hang on for dear life or end up splattered on the walls or roof of the shuttle. 

"Does that ship has automated weapons??" screamed Syl, sending the shuttle in a loop that made more than one feel sick. 

"No, it's Rubeus!" said Serena, holding on the back of Luna's seat. 

"WHAT??" the exclamation was general.

"Right before my attack could kill him, I sensed him teleporting to another part of the ship." Serena explained. 

"Oh, wonderful." Muttered Syl. "This guy doesn't know when to quit! Luna, call the Star! We need help!"

"Roger!" Luna then activated the communicator on her console. "Lucky Star, this is shuttle! We're under heavy enemy fire! Request support, NOW!" 

+ Shuttle, this is the Lucky Star. Support is on the way, hang in there. +

"Easy for them to say…" muttered Syl, once more maneuvering the shuttle in a desperate attempt to keep it and its passengers in one piece.

****

Rubeus was watching the fleeing shuttle from on one of his mirrors. He had been extremely lucky teleporting when he did, otherwise he would have died on the spot. At the moment he was holding two crystal shards on his hands, feeding the external spikes with his own energy. He was severely burned, and was missing an eye. Blood was pouring from some cracks on his blackened skin, but he paid no attention to those minor details. His whole attention was focused on the tiny ship shown on his mirror. 

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you all… nobody does this to me and lives… you'll die… you all will die!"

He was so focused on trying to destroy his quarry that he didn't notice when another mirror came to life. It was when Esmeraude talked to him that he acknowledged her, however he didn't stop in his attempts.

+ Rubeus, what are you doing? Where is the Rabbit? +

"In there." Said Rubeus, looking at the shuttle. "The Senshi, the Sisters, the Rabbit, all are in there. I'll kill them all… I swear!"

+ Rubeus, stop it! You have to capture the Rabbit, not kill her! If you do, Prince Demando will destroy you! +

"I don't care!" screamed Rubeus, his eyes feverish. "They'll die now!!!" it was obvious that Rubeus had finally lost his mind; his only objective was now to kill those who had humiliated him. He smiled ferally when one of his shots hit the shuttle, destroying its engines. He then took aim carefully, getting ready to send a massive strike at the defenseless ship.

"Goodbye, insects." Muttered Rubeus, opening fire. He watched expectantly as his black lightning raced towards the doomed shuttle… only to be stopped. "WHAT???"

Rubeus and Esmeraude then watched stupefied as a shimmering appeared between the crippled shuttle and them. In an instant, the shimmering resolved in a ship so big that it easily dwarfed his own. 

Captain Vardeen watched intently at the bridge's screen, assessing the situation. "What's the status of the shuttle?"

"Engines inoperative, but no hull breaches sir." Reported his security officer. "They're being hauled onboard at this very instant."

"Excellent. Our status and the one of the hostile vessel?"

"Our shields are at 95% and holding. Energy fluctuations detected all over the hostile's structure.It's firing again." On the screen, a series of black lightning appeared, striking the shields of the Lucky Star. "Shields at 91% and holding sir."

"Arm frontal ion cannons and aim at hostile." The captain ordered. A moment later his helm officer reported their weapons were ready. "Fire at will."

On the screen, a couple of white-blue shafts of burning energy impacted Rubeus' ship, blowing some of the spikes apart. 

"Direct hit sir." Reported the helm. 

"Blow that bastard out of my space." Said the captain.

Rubeus stood up from his position on the floor. The attack he made on the intruding ship didn't affect it, however the return fire from it almost destroyed him. Fires were burning out of control all around him, and the only working thing in the place was the mirror where Esmeraude watched the battle dispassionately. 

"Esmeraude, help me!" cried Rubeus, limping in the mirror's direction.

+ You sealed your fate when you tried to kill the Rabbit. + Said Esmeraude, opening her fan. + Don't worry, we'll remember you after you die. It has been a disgust working with you. Die with dignity, ok? We don't want those worms to think that the Dark Moon doesn't face death with a smile. + She then laughed hard at Rubeus' situation. Then, without another warning, the mirror shattered.

Rubeus watched stunned at the place where the mirror stood. Another explosion rocked his ship, sending him back to the floor. It was then that the walls of the chamber began to glow white, at the same time cracks began to appear. 

The second last sound Rubeus ever heard in his life was the walls shattering, allowing the blasts to destroy him once and for all.

The very last sound Rubeus heard was his own hysterical, insane laugh.

****

"Target destroyed sir." Reported the helm. 

"Get us back on stealth mode and scan the area in case there are more surprises." Said captain Vardeen. He then addressed his second in command. "Take care of everything here, I'm going to the hangar and greet our new visitors."

"Aye aye sir."

The captain left the bridge and took the nearest elevator, all the while thinking.

(Those blasts… they packed quite a punch, and that ship was already crippled. I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop a fully operational one. And what's going on here?)

When the elevator door's opened, he changed his mind. Instead of heading to the hangar, he went to the infirmary, where he was sure all were going to be transferred. 

For the sake of his ship and crew, he wanted answers. And he wasn't going to leave the infirmary until he got them.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Well, another chapter done. Boy, I really enjoyed blowing Rubeus that way! He's the character I most despise in all Sailor Moon history. The guy reminds me of a person I met in the past… I won't go into details; suffice it to say that it cost the lives of two people close to me. 

Ok, enough about me. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to keep your minds at easy, I'll start working on the next chapter now. Ain't you happy of it? I'm sure you are!

Thank you all who have reviewed this story. It's thanks to you all that I can find the inspiration to continue it. And remember, the more you review, the faster I'll write! So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW PEOPLE!! Otherwise, I'm canceling this project and start working on the ones I've abandoned to finish this one. 

As always, my deepest thanks goes to my pre-reader and good friend Yohann DeSabrais. Without your words of wisdom and support, not to mention your wild ideas, this story would have never seen the light of day. THANKS MAN!!! ::HUG::

Ok, that's all for now… later!


	10. Revelations Part 1

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

After a tense moment with captain Vardeen, Serena and her friends got the unexpected help from the Ethereals, convincing the captain to help them. With a coordinated effort, Serena, Syl and Luna-F rescued the Senshi, as well as getting the Four Sisters switch to their side. After a very grueling battle, they made their escape, only have their shuttle disabled by Rubeus' constant attacks. However, they were saved in the nick of time by the Lucky Star, which firing with all its weapons destroyed the dark crystal ship, as well as Rubeus.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 10:CONFESSIONS. PART 1.

Captain Vardeen entered the infirmary, being greeted by a scene he had only seen in battlefronts. All the beds of the place were occupied, while the doctor and his nurses were working overtime to help his new patients. Giving a cursory glance, the captain quickly located the beds where Serena, Syl and Luna-F were being tended. He noticed, alleviated, that they didn't seem to be seriously hurt. Approaching to the bed where Syl was being tended, he addressed the ensign.

"Looks like your mission was a success, ensign Sylpheed."

"Barely, sir." Said Syl, allowing the nurse to use a dermaflex patch on his burnt forearm. "If it hadn't been for the efforts of ambassador Moon, we would be nothing more than a memory." He shuddered involuntarily at the memory of his role in the battle. "Sir… the guy simply shrugged off a combined volley of sonic discharges and plasma shots! Heck, he trashed my power suit without even a token effort!

"Sir, if you don't mind me telling you… if these people ever try to attack the Agency, I seriously doubt we'd stand a chance."

Captain Vardeen remained silent, his face not betraying the shock received at Syl's words. The Agency had faced a lot of races that opposed their way of life, and they had had their close calls. Now, having one of his people saying those words with such confidence… shrugging off the depressing thoughts, he said. "Thank you ensign. I'll keep that in mind during our next reunion. And prepare a report with all that happened for the rest of the officers."

"Will do sir."

Nodding at the ensign, the captain then headed directly to Serena's bed, where a nurse was examining her. By the looks of the nurse, it was obvious that she didn't believe what the blonde ambassador was telling her.

"But I tell you, I'm fine!" said Serena, sighing for the third time. "It's the result of my training!" she would have added something more, but in that instant she noticed the captain's arrival; addressing him, she then said. "Sir, please tell her that I have to go now! She doesn't want to believe me!"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the captain.

"Sir… this young lady doesn't want me to treat her!" said the nurse after saluting the captain. "I can't believe that she's perfectly fine, not after everybody else is so hurt!"

"Then why don't you use the bio-sensors to confirm her… statement?" inquired captain Vardeen, raising an eyebrow. 

"I already did sir!" exclaimed the nurse, frustrated. "The sensors indicate that she's healthy! There has to be some malfunction on the unit, it is simply impossible!"

"Look, now for the fourth time…" began Serena anew, "if your instruments say I'm fine, if your first examination showed I'm fine, and if I tell you I'm feeling fine, then that means that I'm FINE!!! Now you get it??"

"I agree with the ambassador." Said the captain, looking directly at the nurse. "You should better let her go. I'm sure she has better things to do than staying here." 

"Yes sir." Said the nurse, grudgingly. 

He then addressed Serena. "Now, don't go too far, we'll have a debriefing with the rest of the command staff as soon as ensigns Sylpheed and Luna are ready."

"I'm aware of that sir, don't worry." Said Serena, standing up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk with my sensei. You can reach me in his quarters."

The captain just nodded in agreement, seeing her leaving the infirmary. He then gave another look around; with a heavy sigh, he left the area, one thought in his mind.

(What a mess.)

****

Two hours later, the command staff, plus Syl, Luna-F, Serena, both moon cats, Sailor Mercury representing the rest of the Senshi, and Catsy representing her sisters [albeit having four heavily armed security officers watching her constantly] were gathered in the war room.

"Before we start this briefing," commenced captain Vardeen, addressing all presents, "I have to apologize to ambassador Moon for not having paid attention to her first warning. It was thanks to her petition that we now know about a potential hazard against the Agency." 

"There is no need for apologies, captain." Said Serena, smiling in his direction. "After all, you were just following regulations. The important thing is that you finally offered your help, and got us all out of a tight situation."

"On behalf of my companions," added Mercury to the conversation, "I want to thank you too. I don't know what we could have done against Rubeus without your assistance."

"It was our duty." Said the captain, nodding in acknowledgement. "Now, let's begin with the briefing.

"Engineering, what are the results of your analysis of the shuttle's damage?"

"Well sir, I don't know what to think." Said the chief engineer, shaking his head in disbelief. "Normally, a lightning strike shouldn't have even fazed the hull. Remember, the hull of all Agency ships is made of a triple layer of pre-stressed, reinforced tritanium, with power lines in a honeycomb configuration to add an energy reinforcing quality to the metal.

"The engine section was just melted slag! And according to the battle recordings, that was with just a grazing shot. A direct hit would have turned the shuttle into an expanding cloud of vaporized metal."

Captain Vardeen nodded in agreement with his chief engineer; he had seen the damages himself. "And your estimation in a confrontation with another of those crystal ships? What are our chances?"

"Not good at this stage, sir. That crippled ship wasn't operating at full capacity, since ensign Luna had blown its main power core, according to her briefing. And two single shots reduced our electro-plasmatic shields a good 9%, and that's with what I figure only emergency power, while it took our ion cannons two full-powered shots to breach its hull. A fully operational enemy ship would give us a good run for our money, according to simulations. Two would seriously cripple us. Three… well, to put it bluntly, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Thank you." The captain then addressed his chief scientist. "What's the progress on the modification of our shielding and weapons systems to function with that positive energy we discussed earlier?"

"Slow, I'm afraid." Said the scientist. "Each time we try to run a test, the systems simply shut themselves down. We're still trying to find an adequate energy wave that's compatible with our units, but it will take time."

"Excuse me for interrupting." Said Sailor Mercury, looking sheepish. "But what are you trying to achieve?"

It was the captain who answered her. "During your battle down planet, one of our exploration groups made a sensor scan. From it, we obtained the readings of the energy attacks you were releasing; we are trying to modify our systems to use a similar wavelength, but as you heard it's going to take time. Time, I'm afraid, we don't have."

"I think I can help." Said Mercury, taking out her computer. The chief scientist eyed it curiously. "I have registered in my computer all our attacks, including detailed analysis of each one. Perhaps the answer you need is there."

"That would be of great help, sir." Said the scientist. "The data we have is sketchy at best. A more complete set of data would help us to advance the modifications greatly." He then eyed the Mercury computer once more. "That is, if her computer and ours are compatible."

"See to it doctor." Said the captain, nodding. "Assign one of your members to work with her." he then looked directly at Catsy, who returned his look with equal intensity; however, there was a trace of sadness in her eyes. 

"Normally, I don't like people who switches bands, but since ambassador Moon told me beforehand that you and your sisters had been operating under lies and possible coercion, I'll make an exception."

"You are very kind." Said Catsy, sarcasm dripping from her words. The captain ignored that.

"What we need from you is information about your forces. Amount of ships, ground forces, bases, everything."

"And why should I tell you anything? I don't owe you a thing." Said Catsy, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The action caused the security detachment to go for their weapons, but she didn't pay any attention to them. "You want to hurt my Prince. I won't say a thing."

"Your prince? What prince?" asked the captain, however Catsy didn't say a thing. 

It was at that moment that the door opened and a figure entered. Most of the presents turned around to look at the new arrival, with the exception of Catsy. However, when all of them looked uncomfortable she also turned around… and paled visibly. She immediately turned around and stared intently at the table's surface, however her senses kept screaming at her the power emanating from the new arrival.

(I apologize for the interruption, but I sensed you might need my help here.) Said the Ethereal, standing in front of the now closed door. The being then began to move towards Catsy, who began to tremble. When he was standing right behind her, the Ethereal then 'talked'.

(Now child, you better tell us what you know. It will be better for all involved.)

Catsy didn't dare to even look up from the meeting table, her hands now grasping the border almost to the point of breaking it, her body trembling noticeably. She gulped heavily before gathering what courage she had left and looked at the strange being. With a trembling voice, she just said one word.

"W-W-W-Wiseman…?"

The Ethereal kept 'staring' at her, his facial features obscured by shadows no light was able to penetrate. He kept that position for a minute, silence reigning supreme. Out of reflex, Mercury tried to run an analysis of the Ethereal; then again, all she could get was static, and the brief reading she could get indicated power levels that went beyond anything she had ever seen in her young life.

The impasse remained for a minute [a minute too long for Catsy], until the Ethereal finally 'talked' again. (This child is corrupted by a heavy dose of entropy. She needs to be cleansed, as well as her sisters. Only then you will be able to get your answers.)

"Pardon me if I look skeptical, ambassador," said captain Vardeen, "but that doesn't sound logical."

(Logic as you know it doesn't apply to this mission, captain.) 'Answered' the Ethereal. (That is why methods that go beyond what you know and understand are needed in this case.) He then addressed Serena. (You will be of great help on this situation. You already know what to do.)

Serena nodded in agreement to what her Sensei had said. She then addressed the captain. "Sir, it would be better if the other three sisters are gathered here. That will help me enormously with what I have to do."

Captain Vardeen nodded, then talked with one of the guards. "See to it. Bring them from both the galley and the infirmary. I don't care if the doctor chews you up, just bring those women here." The guard saluted him and left to comply.

Captain Vardeen then added. "I want to see this personally, if you don't mind." 

Until the rest of the Four Sisters were brought to the war room, they kept discussing what to do, while Mercury explained what she could to the chief scientist about how their powers operated, at the same time showed him some of the functions of the Mercury computer. Needless to say, the scientist was fairly fascinated by the array of functions contained in the tiny device.

It was when Mercury was explaining the sensor suites of her visor that the remaining Sisters arrived. Petz reacted just like Catsy, starting to tremble. Catsy stood up and headed towards her sisters, not saying a word. Avery and Prisma didn't say a thing, however they looked uncomfortable. 

As soon as she stood up, the chief engineer noticed the finger marks she had left on the table. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… the table was made of plasteel!! Just the strength needed to mold the table was enormous, and to do it barehanded… He re-evaluated his assumptions. These people didn't need their weapons; they could rip the Agency's ships open with their bare hands!

The Ethereal didn't pay attention to them, instead he addressed Serena. (You can proceed now.)

The ship's doctor had arrived with the injured sisters, and was looking around with confusion etched on his face. Addressing the captain, he said. "Sir… I don't know what's going on here, but I want to say just for the record, that moving these patients without consulting me first is a serious risk for their health."

"Your observation has been noted, doctor." Said Captain Vardeen. "However, I have the strong impression that our ambassadors know what they're doing. Don't worry, I don't think your patients are in any risk."

While they were talking, Serena had taken a position to one side of the Sisters, who hadn't moved an inch due to the Ethereal's presence. Cupping her hands in front of her chest, she concentrated. Soon enough, a small ball of brilliant pearly white energy gathered between her hands. That had called the attention of all presents, having the secondary effect of shutting up the doctor's complains. 

Having her computer and visor already activated, Mercury ran a scan of her blonde friend, gasping in surprise at the readings. What her sensors were showing her as simply unbelievable! Usagi was gathering Silver Millennium energy at an incredible rate… and without the help of her scepter! Even more, the Ginzuishou was reacting to her mental commands in ways she hadn't seen her former leader use before. The way she was manipulating the energy was so… elegant, so efficient that it was hard for Mercury to believe that the person in front of her was the same Usagi she had known for little over a year.

Once she was satisfied with the amount of energy required, Serena prepared to heal the Sisters. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Mercury's dumbfounded expression. Smirking, she gave up to a whim; she then softly said the words she hadn't used in a long time. 

"Moon Healing Activation."

The energy sphere contained between her hands suddenly burst in a blinding flash, immediately enveloping the four Sisters. From her point of view, she saw the four of them smiling at the feelings of her pure energy she was infusing them with. But the most shocking thing was that, from the four of them, what appeared to be clouds of black smoke emerged from their bodies. Once the last wisps of the smoke left them, they gathered into one single cloud, which after emitting a piercing shriek, dissolved amidst the while glare. 

Once the 'light show' was over, the ship's doctor immediately went to the sides of Prisma and Avery. After a short examination, he turned to Serena and asked. "What did you do? They are completely healed! Not even a single scar is present!"

"Just cleansed them, that's all." Said Serena, shrugging and giving him a look of total innocence. 

(Well done, young one. You did a good job.) Transmitted the Ethereal; he then addressed the Captain. (You may find now that they will answer your questions. Now, if you are kind enough to remove your armed guards… you will find out that they are no longer needed.) Then, without saying anything else, the strange being turned around and exited the war room. 

Besides some excited chatter among the Four Sisters, nobody present said a word, still trying to assimilate what had happened in there. It was the captain who made the first move, indicating with a wave of his hand to the guards to leave the room. Finally clearing his throat, captain Vardeen finally asked. "Ambassador, would you be kind enough to explain what happened just now?"

"As my sensei said," began Serena, "They were infused with a heavy dose of negative energy, or as he called it, entropy. Me and the Senshi," she nodded in Mercury's direction, "have encountered people equally infused by it. It was my job to cleanse them of it. That is exactly what I did now."

"But for what purpose?" inquired the doctor, who was trying in vain to keep either Prisma or Avery on their gurneys.

"Dark energy tends to destroy the person's soul from the inside out. If left unchecked the person stops being human in the long run. In the case of the girls here, the cleansing was made just in the nick of time; another month like that and they would have become monsters with human appearance." Finished Serena.

"You never thought like that…" muttered Mercury, dumbfounded by the explanation. "What happened to you Usagi?"

"I grew up, Mercury. Just like you all wanted." Said Serena, her expression becoming serious. "And please, while we are here, just call me Serena. That's my name now. Relay the message to the others when you see them." Mercury couldn't do nothing more than nod at the petition, too shocked after hearing that. 

"This is all well and fine, but we have a meeting to continue here." Said captain Vardeen, interrupting. "Leave your personal affairs to when we're over, please. Now, young lady…"

"Just call me Catsy, captain." Said Catsy, smiling. The reaction took the captain aback, but he recovered almost immediately.

"Very well… Catsy, then. Now, if you please answer our questions, we'll let you and your sisters continue your reunion." He was satisfied when Catsy nodded in agreement. 

Without further interruptions, the briefing resumed. 

((A.N.: Now, as much as I want to explain what was discussed, most of what was said has been explained and seen in the series, so I'll jump forward to the part regarding this story. Thank you for your attention.))

An hour and a half later, only the command staff and Serena remained at the war room. Mercury and the Four Sisters had retired, the former with the ship's main scientist to meet his aide and coordinate efforts after a short stop to relay Serena's message to the rest of the Senshi. The latter had been assigned some quarters and being kept under heavy vigilance, despite Serena's assurances that they were harmless now.

"If I hadn't seen some of the things they can do, I wouldn't believe one word." Commented the captain's second in command. "Time travel? Exiles from a utopia-like society? A being that rivals the Ethereals but manipulates dark energy through a dark crystal? And that little girl they were after, the princess of that perfect world? It's simply too much."

"I agree with you," said the captain, "however, we have our orders. TacCom wants us to stop these invaders if possible. Any news on the Epsilon-Theta battlegroup's arrival?"

"We received a message during the meeting. They won't arrive for another two days, local time."

"As I said before the rescue mission, time is of the essence." Said Serena, sighing while rubbing her temples to ward off a headache. "If what Catsy said is true, Rubeus was the weakest of their generals. The next one, if allowed to arrive to this time, would be unstoppable. We have to strike them right at the core, in my opinion."

"I agree with you Ambassador." Said the security head of the chief. "In this case, a good defense is a good offense. But how? I mean, they are from the future."

"And let's remember that our own dimensional shift technology doesn't allow us for time travel. We haven't advanced that much in temporal mechanics, I'm afraid. " Added the captain.

"I know this sounds preposterous," said the second in command, "but with their crystal ship gone, the only means we have to obtain time travel capabilities seems to be the little girl, what's her name…?"

"You mean Chibi-Usa?" inquired Serena.

"Yes, that's her."

"I don't understand, explain." Asked the captain.

"Sir… what I understood, this kid came to this time as a means to escape the situation in her home. She couldn't have done that by herself; she must have used some… device of sorts to jump from her time to this one. It's logical to assume that she still has it on easy access for her to return to her own time once trouble is over. I mean, it's illogical to assume that she was sent on a one-way trip to her past."

"That's a sound reasoning." Said Captain Vardeen, nodding. "We have to ask her where is that device, if it still exists and wasn't destroyed. If it wasn't, then our scientific team can retro-engineer it and we can try to adapt it to our ship."

"If I may, captain." Said Serena, interrupting him. "I think it will be best if I talk with her. She doesn't know anybody on board the ship, and I doubt she has said a thing to the rest of the Senshi. I may have a better chance of convincing her."

"You do so, ambassador." Said the captain. He then looked around. "If there is nothing more to be discussed, then this meeting is adjourned. We'll meet again once we have more information. Dismissed."

With that, everybody left the war room to continue their chores.

****

"No way. She said that?"

Venus' question reflected what the rest had been thinking. The Senshi, along with Tuxedo Mask, the moon cats and Chibi-Usa were gathered in one of the three rooms assigned to them, the one assigned to Venus and Jupiter, to be more precise. None had de-transformed yet, not wanting to reveal their civilian identities yet. Mercury had arrived a few minutes earlier after leaving the meeting and had relayed Serena's message to the others.

"Yes, exactly that." Said Mercury, who was seated on one of the bunks, her hands clenched on her lap. "But that's not all."

"What else did you find? Is she really Usagi? Is she really our friend?" asked Mars, trying her best not to jump out of the room and meet her friend. She didn't believe that Serena had become so callous. However, the memory of her expression while they were on Rubeus' ship kept popping on her mind.

Mercury fidgeted with her hands, not sure how to explain what her computer had found out. Taking a deep breath, she finally talked. "For starters, while we were together, I set my computer to make a scan of her. What I got… I still don't know what to think of it."

"What did you find? Is something wrong with her? Is she even our Usagi?" asked Luna-C, who was being petted by Chibi-Usa. 

"Yes, she is. And please, let's refer to her as Serena for now. She seemed upset when I referred to her as Usagi. Where was I? Oh yes. The computer confirms that she is our Serena," Mercury couldn't help but grimace when she said that name, "but at the same time, she isn't the one we knew."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Tuxedo Kamen, worry evident in his voice. He had been feeling quite guilty after they escaped, but didn't know how to talk to his Usako… at least, he planned to call her that once he could talk to her in private… soon, he hoped.

"She… she said it, and the computer confirms it. She… she's grown up. Three years, according to the readings." Everybody stood in shocked silence at that bit of news. Even Chibi-Usa stopped petting Luna-C.

"You mean… she's eighteen now?" finally asked Jupiter, who was now leaning against a wall to prevent her from collapsing. "But… how? She's been gone for only a month! How could she have grown up three full years??"

"She has to be an impostor, that's it!" exclaimed Mars, grinding her teeth. "She's either that, or these people brainwashed her!"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions here." Said Artemis from his spot on one of the bunks. "I agree that… Serena has changed, and quite a lot! But for what I've seen so far, she seems to be acting on her own free will. And that's not mentioning that she keeps some very interesting company."

"Humph! What you mean is that overgrown cat!" said Luna-C, sniffing disdainfully. "I don't know what you see in her!"

"You set your eye on another cat already Artemis? You rogue!" exclaimed Venus, smirking. 

"Hey, it's nothing like that!" said Artemis in his defense. It's hard for a cat to blush, but Artemis was doing quite a good job at that point. 

Things would have degenerated from there, but in that instant a chime was heard coming from the door. Makoto was the one who answered. Walking next to the panel next to the door, she said. "Yes, who is it?"

+ I'm here for a girl named Chibi-Usa. + Said a male voice. + Ambassador Moon wants to see her. +

"Ambassador Moon? Who's that?" wondered Venus, frowning.

"That's how Usag… I mean, Serena calls herself now." Explained Mercury. "Apparently, she's an ambassador now."

"Ambassador?? But that's ridiculous! She's the Moon Princess, not an ambassador!" exclaimed Mars, standing up from her seat. "I don't care who she says she is, I'm going to talk some sense on that Odango head!"

"Then come with me." Said Chibi-Usa, placing Luna-C next to Artemis and standing up. "I… I'm not sure what to say to her, besides to apologize. It's my fault that she left us…" the little girl had to fight the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at the return of her guilt feelings.

"I'll go with you for a short while." Said Mercury, standing up as well. "I have to meet with the scientific staff and help them with those modifications they talked about."

"If you're going, then we all go." Exclaimed Jupiter. Venus nodded in agreement. 

"Good idea." Said Artemis, jumping from the bunk, closely followed by Luna-C. "I want to talk with that she-cat Serena's been hanging around with. She seems to know her pretty well." From the corner of his eye, he noticed the black moon cat seething at his words, so he promptly added. "Of course, Luna should come with me to keep everything in check!" he had an impressive sweatdrop when he said the last.

"I believe that we're all thinking of going talk to her, am I right?" Said Tuxedo Kamen, walking next to Chibi-Usa and placing a comforting hand on her head. 

"Then it's agreed; we all go." Said Venus. She then nodded in Jupiter's direction.

Jupiter nodded as well and opened the door. She smiled when she saw that the guy that had been with Us… Serena and that she-cat during the rescue mission were there. "Yes?"

"I'm here for a girl called Chibi-Usa." Said Syl, his face neutral and composed. "Ambassador Moon wishes to talk with her."

"I need to meet with your scientists." Said Mercury, standing next to Jupiter. "Could you please show me the way?"

"Of course. Now, if you follow me." Syl then turned around and began to walk away, not saying anything else. He looked over his shoulder only to see the rest of the group following him as well. "Excuse me, but only Chibi-Usa is allowed to meet her."

"Oh, I won't talk with her yet." Said Artemis, who was perched on Venus' shoulder. "I want to talk with that she-cat that helped the girls."

"You mean Luna?" inquired Syl, raising an eyebrow. "Then you must be Artemis. You must have made quite an impression with her. The only other person who's impressed her so much is Ambassador Moon."Artemis looked pleased upon hearing that, ignoring Luna-C's glares.

"Luna? That's her name?" asked Chibi-Usa, who was walking next to Tuxedo Kamen, holding his hand.

"That's not her real name, that's how we all call her. Ambassador Moon named her that from her days in the Academy; in memory of her previous mentor, if my memory serves me right…"

"She… she named her after me?" exclaimed Luna-C, who was perched on Mercury's shoulder. She looked confused at that revelation, her feline expression conveying her mixed feelings of pride, love and sadness for her former charge. "I… I never knew…"

"You're the original Luna? Pleased to meet you." Said Syl, smiling faintly in the cat's direction. "Yes, Serena missed you a lot during that first year in the Academy. She also mentioned you were a very hard taskmaster." He felt strangely satisfied at seeing Luna-C's contrite expression at his words.

The rest of the walk was made in silence after Syl said that if they wanted to know more about Serena it would be better if they asked her themselves. After going two decks down and walking some more, he signaled a door.

"That's the scientific wing, Miss Mercury. Just go in, they're waiting for you."

"Thank you very much for your help." Said Mercury, bowing after handing Luna-C to Chibi-Usa. After Syl returned the gesture she entered the room. Once the door was closed, he signaled the others to follow him again. 

After another walk and riding another elevator, they finally arrived to a corridor with doors on both sides of it set at regular intervals. Stopping in front of one, he tapped the panel next to it.

+ Yes, who is it? + Asked a female voice.

"Sorry for interrupting, but there's someone who wants to talk with you. I think his name is Artemis."

It was mere moments after he said those words that the door whooshed open, showing a smiling Luna-F framed in the entrance. "So, where is that tomcat?"

Everybody was taken aback by her reaction, more so Artemis. He stuttered his answer. "I… I… here. I… wanted to … talk with you…"

"Oh, just talk?" pouted Luna-F. Without warning she stepped out and took Artemis from Venus' shoulder, cradling him in her arms and starting to pet him. "Perhaps we can think of something else to do…?"

"AHEM!" all eyes turned around to the origin of the not-so-subtle expression. Chibi-Usa was having a hard time trying to keep Luna-C calm, which was glaring daggers towards the felinoid. "What he means is that WE want to –talk- with you."

"Oh?" Luna-F looked calmly at the moon cat, staring at her with an amused expression. "Well, I guess we can just… talk." She then addressed Syl. "I hope to see you at the gym later."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your match for anything!" said Syl, smirking at the scene. "Now, don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Spoilsport." Said Luna-F, sticking out her tongue at him. "Ok, later!" she was about to enter her cabin when she said over her shoulder, as if remembering something all of a sudden. "Oh, and you can come in, I guess."

Luna-C hissed, but jumped from Chibi-Usa's arms and walked into the felinoid's cabin with all the dignity and calm she could muster. As soon as the moon cat was inside, Luna-F entered as well and closed the door. 

"Well… that was interesting." Said Syl after a few moments' silence. He then addressed Chibi-Usa. "I'll take you with Serena now." He then started to walk again, closely followed by the rest.

"Excuse me, but what was all that about?" asked Tuxedo Kamen, giving one last look at the closed door.

"Beats me. She seems to have taken a like for that white cat. Why, I don't know; for me he's nothing more than a simple cat."

"Hey, he's not a 'simple cat', you know?" said Venus, slightly offended at the observation.

"Sorry, but that's just my personal opinion." Answered Syl. After entering another section, they finally stopped in front of another door. "Well, here we are." He was about to call for the occupant of the cabin when the door opened. A voice they all recognized was heard then.

"Come in Chibi-Usa. And yes Rei, you can come in as well."

Mars looked flabbergasted at the open door, not knowing how to react to such a simple statement. Syl just muttered to himself how much it unnerved him when she did that. Tuxedo Kamen, as well as Venus and Jupiter were about to enter as well when Serena's voice was heard again.

"Only Chibi-Usa and Rei. I'll talk with the rest later." He and the other two Senshi stopped on their tracks upon hearing that. 

"Don't worry, I'll talk with her." Said Mars after noticing the hurt looks on her friends' faces. She then took Chibi-Usa's hand in hers. "All right dear, let's not keep her waiting." The little girl nodded; with that, they entered the cabin, the door closing behind them.

Syl looked at his wristwatch, then said in a casual tone. "Well, we still have some time before meeting Luna at the gym. So, who wants to join me for a drink and a snack?"

His three companions accepted his invitation, if nothing else than to have something to do before they could talk with Serena. The four of them then headed to a nearby lounge. 

Upon entering, the people in there looked at the new arrivals, more than one guy staring intently at the Senshi's outfit. Syl didn't pay attention to that and walked to an empty table next to a window, his companions following him. Once they were comfortably seated and the waiter took their orders he said.

"Well… what do you want to talk about?

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Well, another chapter done. At the time I'm posting this, I don't know how much time passed before Fanfiction.net is back online. I mean, it's been aggravating that such a good site is suffering so many access problems. But let's be patient and hope nothing of the sorts happens again, ok? And let's support the administrators, they work so hard to keep that place up and running, so they deserve our respect. 

Once more, thank you all for your reviews. It's thanks to them that I find the energy to keep writing this saga. So, you all know the drill: KEEP REVIEWING IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING!

And again, a very special thanks to Yohann DeSabrais, my best online friend, pre-reader and editor. Your ideas and suggestions are always invaluable for me. Thanks pal!

Ok… that's all for now. Later!


	11. Revelations Part 2

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

The first part of the debriefing was over, with the agreement between all involved to meet once they knew more. Something that was an unexpected surprise was Serena's healing of the Four Sisters, with the aid of Sensei. On a more personal note, Mercury was shocked by the way Serena briefly talked to her, asking her not to be called Usagi. 

IMPORTANT NOTE: The scenes on the first part of this chapter will take place simultaneously, meaning that they are developing at the same time. So, try and not be confused.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 11:CONFESSIONS. PART 2.

Rei and Chibi-Usa stood immobile after the door closed behind them. A wall partition obscured the view of the interior of the room, but that wasn't what kept them in their places. For starters, Rei's mystical senses were literally screaming at her that not one, but TWO immense sources of spiritual energy were in the room with them. She had to breathe deep to keep her from fainting.

For Chibi-Usa's part, she was also feeling the powerful waves of power, albeit not as strong as Rei. She felt Rei tense, which didn't help for her tranquility. Biting her lip, she wished she had with her her Luna ball; she could use the extra comfort. Both were taken out of her mental swamp by Serena's voice. 

"Come in. I will be with you in a moment."

Taking a breath in unison, they walked around the partition. What greeted them was something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Serena was seated in a lotus position; the Ethereal was with her, apparently in the same position. It was hard to tell for him because of his robe. No, what was shocking was that the two of them were FLOATING IN THE AIR a good two feet. Even more surprising was that, from Serena's eyes and mouth, three streams of pure white light connected her with the Ethereal. Small globes of energy were visible coming and going through those streams. 

Rei felt a surge of fury coursing through her body. To her, the scene displayed in front of her just confirmed her suspicions that Usagi (she wasn't going to call her Serena) was being brainwashed, if not being totally controlled by that… that creature! She dismissed the fact that Serena's face was one of serene contemplation, as if the event was something common for her.

Gritting her teeth, Rei screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" and without waiting for an answer, she jumped towards the Ethereal in an attempt to rip him apart with her bare hands. However, she didn't get far. She hadn't taken more than two steps in their direction when she hit an invisible barrier, preventing her from approaching.

"Rei, calm down, nothing's wrong." Said Serena, her voice calm and controlled. "And I would appreciate if you don't start shooting fire. I prefer to keep my room as it is."

Rei, being who she is, began to hit the barrier with her fists. Needless to say, her efforts were in vain. She kept hitting until, all of a sudden, the barrier dissipated; the end result was that Rei, unable to compensate, ended up sprawled on the floor gracelessly. 

Chibi-Usa remained in her place, stunned by the sight and Rei's reaction. However, when Rei hit the floor she couldn't help but giggle nervously.

When the barrier dissipated, the three light streams disappeared as well; at the same time, Serena and the Ethereal 'stood up', the former adjusting her gray uniform, the latter just letting his robe as it was. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of Rei and shaking her head, Serena turned her attention to the little girl. Smiling gently, she said.

"Hello dear. Long time no seeing you. How have you been?"

Chibi-Usa just stared at the girl… no, young woman looking at her. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in her presence. No, it wasn't because she was Sailor Moon, she had deduced her identity when she had witnessed the rest of the Senshi's transformations one day at the temple; that and the 'coincidence' of Usagi's disappearance and that of Sailor Moon. No, it was her presence. It reminded her of her mother.

The sensations that brought quickly overwhelmed her. In two quick steps, the little girl had latched on Serena's leg, crying out loud. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it! Forgive me! I'm sorry! I will be good now! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!" she then let her tears run down her face, unable to talk anymore. 

Serena began to gently caress Chibi-Usa's hair, in an attempt to calm her. "Shh, it's alright, everything is all right. There is no need to cry little one. I forgive you." The last three words had the effect of calming down Chibi-Usa, who was still sniffing.

While that was going on, Rei stood up and watched them closely. Satisfied that Chibi-Usa was safe, she directed her attention to the other room's occupant. The Ethereal hadn't moved from his position, apparently also watching the exchange between his student and the little girl. 

Rei looked intently, trying to discern anything; however, the shadows covering his face and the robe didn't allow her to notice a thing. Frustrated, she then decided to use her own psychic senses to gather information. If this being was a threat, she would know for sure. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and extended her senses towards the Ethereal. 

(What are you trying to do, young one?) Rumbled a voice in her head. Unfazed, Rei didn't answer, instead focused even more. (Very well. Since you are so eager to learn… behold who and what I am.)

Without any more warnings, Rei's mind was assaulted by a series of images and sensations; they came in such quantity and variety that she couldn't cope with the amount of information suddenly being crammed in her mind. In an eye blink, she saw… everything. The answers to all questions ever made and still to be made, the secrets that weren't supposed to be known, the whole truth about existence. All that and more was crammed inside her head in an instant… and her mind broke down like crystal being hit by a hammer. Rei didn't even have time to scream at the invasion; after all, her own being had been reduced to the barest component. The little spark that constituted her being was now floating amidst a sea of images, unable to comprehend a thing.

An undetermined amount of time later, Rei Hino, a.k.a. Sailor Mars, returned to the land of the living. The first thing she felt upon regaining consciousness was that she was lying on a soft bed. The second was sounds… sounds that soon resolved to voices. 

"Is she going to be all right?" asked a small, squeaky voice that she didn't recognize at first.

"Yes dear, she will." Answered a second one, this belonging to a young woman that she was certain she knew. "She needs to rest, that's all."

Very slowly, Rei opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry, but soon the blurs resolved into a well-decorated room and two people, a young blond woman and a small pink-haired girl. It wasn't long before memories got connected to those images.

"Usagi? Chibi-Usa? What happened?" she was mildly surprised hearing her own voice. It sounded more like a frog's! 

"Shh, it's ok Rei." Said Serena, placing a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder to keep her down. "You suffered a psychic overload. You need to rest and recover."

"What?" feeling her strength return a bit, Rei stood up, albeit wobbly. Looking around, she promptly noticed the Ethereal standing in one corner. "He… he did this to me! That… THING tried to attack me!"

It came as a total shock when Serena turned her violently around and grabbed her arms. Even more shocking was the look of fury on the blonde's eyes! "REI!! Apologize this instant! It was YOU who tried to attack first, not him!"

(There is no need for violence, young one.) 'Said' the Ethereal, drawing attention to him. (Granted, she tried to probe me, but it was her inexperience what caused this incident. She needs to learn control, otherwise this could happen again.)

Releasing a shocked Rei, Serena addressed the Ethereal, bowing to him. "Yes Sensei, you are right." She then looked at Rei, her expression and voice stern. "I sincerely hope you learned your lesson. NEVER judge without knowing all the facts! This time, he was able to put you back together. Next time, you won't be so lucky." 

"But…" Rei didn't know what to think anymore. Things hadn't gone as she expected. Worse of all [for her, anyway,] was that this person behaved so… differently from the Usagi she knew. In the past, the blonde would have been a sea of tears trying to comfort her, but now… 

"No buts! Now, behave, or leave this room. Your choice there." Serena kept her gaze focused on Rei's, not wavering for an instant. When the Senshi of Mars averted her gaze, Serena sighed and softened her expression. "I'm sorry Rei, but you needed to be told the facts. Now, get back to bed and rest."

"I'll be fine." Said Rei, her voice subdued. She felt like crying at that moment. More than ever, she felt bad for her actions, her guilt resurfacing. A part of her was ecstatic that her friend… no, former friend in her eyes, had matured so much. But a bigger part was crying, missing the ditzy blonde that never raised her voice. This new-and-improved version… scared her in a way, and she didn't know how to react anymore.

Seeing Rei calm down, Serena nodded and released her. She then turned around and addressed Chibi-Usa. "Dear… we need to talk. And please, no more lies. This is very important."

Chibi-Usa nodded, still shocked at seeing Serena behave like that with Rei. Unable to say a word, she followed her to the small living room, followed by Rei and the Ethereal. 

****

Luna-F had taken a seat in one of the chairs on her cabin, holding Artemis in her lap. Luna-C was sitting in the table, staring intently at the felinoid. 

"So… you want to talk with me, big guy?" purred Luna-F, scratching Artemis under his chin delicately. Needless to say, the white moon cat was having a hard time to focus on the task with that treatment.

"I… I… yes, I… I mean… WE want to… to talk with you… ooooh yes, right there! Oh, that feels good!" Artemis managed to say between purrs of his own. 

"Yes, WE want to talk!" exclaimed Luna-C, glaring daggers to her two companions. "We want to know how do you know Usagi, what have you done with her and… WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?!?"

"Why? He seems to enjoy the treatment." Luna-F inquired, having started to use her other paw to tickle Artemis' spine. At that moment the white moon cat wasn't able to articulate a word, he was too lost in the pleasant sensations running through his small frame. Luna-F hated having to do this, but she had decided a long time ago to make Luna-C suffer a little for her treatment to Serena. And what a better way than to gain the confidence and trust of her companion? Yes, it was cruel, and she felt a few pangs of guilt… but hey, she was a felinoid, and like all cats, she had a mischievous streak in her. 

Luna-C didn't dignify the taunt with an answer, instead she asked. "Well? Care to answer?"

"Oh, all right." Sighing, Luna-F stopped her ministrations on Artemis, placing him on the table next to Luna-C. Of course, the black moon cat wasn't too happy seeing her companion unable to stand up, a silly grin on his face. 

Crossing her shapely legs and looking smugly at Luna-C, Luna-F then began to talk. "Well, our story together begins around three years ago, when I was just an aspiring cadet to join the Agency…"

****

Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen had been listening intently at Syl's story for the last hour. None had been able to say a word since he related to them his first encounter with Serena. When he related that part, they felt satisfied remembering how Serena had dealt with Rubeus during their rescue. But when he began to tell them about her time in the Academy, her subsequent training in the Ethereal Citadel, then what they all had been through during the last year of their voyage onboard the Star, they were stunned, unable to articulate a world.

The person Syl was describing was nothing like the klutzy crybaby they had known. Secure, graceful, with a towering intelligence that easily rivaled Mercury's, and a mastery of the Ginzuishou that surpassed anything they had seen in the past. At the moment, Syl was telling them about what she had done in the last leg of their trip before entering this universe.

"… And she saved all of us by taking command of the shuttle. Man, the silicoids of the Koprulu sector are something else. They shrug off any kind of energy attacks, and their resistance to physical attacks is outrageous! But she single-handedly kept them at bay, at the same time using that crystal of hers to recharge the power cells of the shuttle. If she hadn't been with us that day, the whole exploration group would have died there. I tell you this, if she hadn't chosen to become an ambassador, by the time we returned back home she would be swamped with medals and commendations, not to mention having her own ship if she wants to." He then took a sip from his tea. Syl had been talking almost non-stop and felt his throat dry.

"That… that's amazing." Muttered Jupiter, trying to assimilate all she had learned. "All that doesn't sound like the Usa…" she stopped herself when she noticed the glare Syl directed at her. "Sorry, the Serena we remember."

"And she has you all to thank for that." Commented Syl.

"Why's that?" inquired Venus, intrigued by that.

"If you hadn't kicked her out, if you hadn't diminished her so much," he then spared a glance at Tuxedo Mask, "or broken her heart in such a cruel manner, she wouldn't have joined us. Your loss, our gain."

The three defenders of earth cringed hearing those words. But what hurt them was the single fact that Syl was telling the truth and they couldn't deny it. However, Tuxedo Mask made an attempt to defend himself.

"I… I had to do it. It was the only way to keep her safe. I… I didn't know…" he was rudely interrupted by Syl, who leaned atop the table and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, I see. So, you took her heart, broke it with your 'loving' words, flaunt in front of her your newest conquest, ignored her pleas, lavished with your affections the same girl that stole Serena's family from her, and instead of comforting her after your battles you just kept stepping on her heart. Oh yes, very loving."

Tuxedo Kamen didn't know what to say to that, shocked by the knowledge Syl showed of their relationship. All of a sudden he felt a prick on his neck, similar to what he felt during battle when an enemy was about to attack him. Turning around, he noticed that the few people still in the lounge were staring at him, and none looked happy. It was obvious that all had been listening to what was being said. 

Undaunted, Syl then addressed the two Senshi. "And you. You were supposed to help her! Heck, you were supposed to support her!! But what did you do? Instead of understanding her, of listening to her, you got impatient. You didn't see the person behind the hero; you just saw the hero being overwhelmed by what was happening around her. So, what's your conclusion?

"She's become worthless to us, so let's kick her out. We don't need a useless person like that, so why bother with understanding her? After all, who needs her? We can deal with these problems by ourselves."

Upon hearing those harsh words, the two Senshi just stared at the table, unable to contradict them. After all, that was exactly what their actions said about them… and that had been exactly what they had done.

Syl leaned back on his seat, and after taking another sip from his cup, he added. "But of course, those are not my words. That's what Serena told me one day when I asked her about why she had chosen to join the Agency."

Nobody said a word for a few moments, each caught in his or her own thoughts. Finally, Venus muttered. "We… we're sorry. We're so sorry…" paying closer attention, Syl noticed that the Senshi of Venus was trembling slightly; and finally, a couple of tears splashed on the table's surface. 

Syl sighed at the sight, and a big part of the resentment he felt towards these people evaporated. "Look, you don't have to say sorry to me. You have to apologize directly to Serena. Now, knowing her, she might very well forgive you; you know she has a heart as big as a galaxy!" he chuckled at his own metaphor, but knew it was accurate. "I know she still thinks of you as friends, otherwise she wouldn't have renounced to all she has achieved within the Agency in order to save you from that beast. 

"But a word of warning here." The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stared at him upon hearing that. "She might forgive you, but if you want to regain her friendship and trust, you all have to work VERY hard. You all made a big number out of her mind, and that's something that can't be forgotten with a few 'sorry's." Syl then stared at Tuxedo Kamen. "And you. You say you love her. Perhaps she still loves you, but not like she did. You want her heart back? Fight for it on HER terms, not yours. Right now, consider yourself lucky if she even talks back to you."

The trio of defenders nodded mutely, pondering what Syl had said. Finally, Venus asked something that had been bothering her since the beginning of his recount of events. "Excuse me, but… how well do you know her?"

Syl leaned back on his seat, choosing the words. Keeping his eyes closed, he began to talk. "I can't say I know her very well, but enough to consider her my friend. Heck, more than that… I consider her a little sister. I'd do anything for her…"

****

"… She's always supported me." Said Luna-F, sighing deeply. "She's the reason I was able to graduate from the Academy and become an officer. She's always been there, encouraging me and never letting me give up. And I've tried my best to return the favor."

The two moon cats had been listening raptly at Luna-F's recount of her three years with Serena. For them, it had been hard to believe that Serena and Usagi were one and the same. Luna-C couldn't help but feel proud of her former charge, she had matured tremendously and became what she had always expected her to be: a true princess.

"You're really fond of her, aren't you?" asked Artemis.

"You have no idea." Said Luna-F, smiling. "I'd do anything for her. I owe her a lot, and I plan to pay my debt to the best of my capabilities."

"And… how well she did in her studies?" inquired Luna-C, unable to think of anything else to ask at the moment. "When she was with us, she tended to… well, to sleep in classes!"

Luna-F chuckled at hearing that, puzzling even more the moon cats. "Oh, she still did that, and does once in a while! But, all things considered, it was expected from her." She quickly added something to that last comment before either Luna-C or Artemis could ask. "Look, what she was going through was a growth spurt. Heck, those things can wreak havoc on anybody! That was her way of trying to adjust to her new body, which was literally changing from day to day. But she has cooped well. Hey, we even ended among the top twenty of our class!" said Luna-F, a smile full of pride appearing on her face.

Luna-C looked down at the table, feeling dejected. She couldn't believe she had lost so much time from Serena's life… how she missed the blonde's accomplishments, not being able to offer her support, to watch with her own eyes the blossoming of such a wonderful person… Sniffing a little, she couldn't help but mutter. "She doesn't need me…"

Therefore, it came as a complete surprise when she felt a paw gently lifting her face until she was staring into Luna-F's eyes. Seeing through tear-filled eyes, the black moon cat noticed that those eyes were filled with sympathy and… something else she couldn't identify.

"Don't give up so soon." Luna-F said softly, smiling gently. "Granted, Serena has grown up, it's only natural; but she still has need for her friends, and you are her friend in her eyes. You did a great job taking care of her, just… keep doing it, ok?"

"She's right, you know?" said a voice next to Luna-C. She looked to her right and noticed Artemis' concerned expression. "She still needs you, and I don't think she'll turn her back on you. She hasn't done it yet, right? And I doubt she'll ever do." And to her utter surprise, Artemis began to nuzzle her in an attempt to comfort her. She was so overwhelmed that she didn't refuse the attention.

Seeing the two moon cats were trying to coup with what they had learned, Luna-F stood up and silently went to her closet. She had a sparring session, and she had been looking after it the whole day. She had removed her blouse when a sound WHACK was heard along with an irate female voice.

"What do you think you're doing?!?! Stop staring at her!!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!! Now close your eyes before I claw them off your face, you pervert!"

A smirk was set on Luna-F's face the whole time she changed clothes.

****

Mercury had been looking around the research section with awed-filled eyes. Upon entering, the chief scientist had welcomed her and began to guide her towards who would be her link with the Agency's scientific group. During the short walk, she couldn't help but ask what they were doing. The research area was as big as her school's gym, filled with all kind of equipment. Benches were located everywhere, each containing equipment and computer screens, not to mention a wide assortment of analysis and research units. Mainframes lined two walls, busily at work trying to decipher whatever research was in progress.

Most young male aides and not-so-young ones focused their attentions on the scantily clad young Senshi, making her blush. She was trying so hard in stopping feeling embarrassed that she didn't hear what was being told to her once she and her companion arrived to where they were heading.

"Sorry, you were saying?" said a now beet red Mercury.

Sighing, the main scientist repeated himself. "I said, I want you to meet the person who will aid you in the research." Mercury raised her eyes and noticed the person standing next to the scientist. It was a man of around thirty years old, dressed in a light blue version of the uniforms all onboard wears. Black hair, taller than her by at least a head, and two dark brown eyes meet her gaze. 

"Young lady, this is Maximillian Hathaway, one of our best young scientists. I'm sure you two will work well together." Said the chief scientist. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to return to my work." He then addressed the other scientist. "Whatever she needs, be sure you give it to her, understood?"

"Yes sir."

Once they were alone, Hathaway addressed Mercury. "So, I've been told you have some set of data that might help us to stay alive in the fight ahead."

"Yes, that's right." Said Mercury, taking her computer out of her subspace pocket. The young scientist stared at the small device, an eyebrow raised. "But I'm not sure if your computers are compatible with mine."

"In that case, let's find out, ok? We'll use my station." He then turned around and headed towards a bench located in the back; Mercury followed him, trying her best to ignore the looks she received. Finally, they arrived at his station. On the bench was what appeared to be some kind of gun, or at least the components. On the computer screen was a 3-D representation of the same, rotating slowly. She didn't have a chance to examine it closer since Hathaway touched a couple of keys on a nearby keyboard and cleared the screen.

"All right, lets see what we have here." He then produced a cable with multiple fiber optics on it. "Where is the I/O jack of that thing?" 

Mercury looked at the cable, blinked a couple of times and looked at the Mercury computer. Turning it around, she sighed. "Looks like it doesn't have one." 

"Mmmm, so how do you use it?" inquired Hathaway, puzzled. His puzzlement turned into wonderment when Mercury touched an earring and her visor came into existence. "Oh dear… we were right… ensign Moon was right! It is possible!!" Without waiting for an answer from the puzzled Senshi, he turned around and opened a window on the screen. The face of the main scientist appeared on it. "Sir, we're going to need a sensor suite and total use of one of the mainframes."

+ Consider it done. Give me ten minutes and you'll have mainframe D for your use. + With that the window closed.

Mercury didn't say a word for a couple of minutes, during which an aide brought a small black box, which Hathaway connected with the cable to the terminal on his bench. It was until he finished installing it and running the interface program that she finally talked.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean that ensign Moon was right?"

"It was something we discussed during the periods she served on this section." Said Hathaway, looking up from the screen and fiddling with the sensor suite. "She mentioned a couple of things about your sensors, and I developed the theory that, in order for them to work, they have to be based on multi-planar and extra-dimensional theories. The problem with that was that, for us to develop something similar, the whole system had to be one big momma! It was ensign Moon who pointed me in the right direction, saying that if most systems just overlapped and the sensors were limited to one multi-purpose array, the unit would be portable." He then pointed towards Mercury's visor.

"That is your array, and if my guess is right, your computer uses the same analysis programs for different tasks. And as for a power source, you just proved my theory! By transferring the unit from one dimension to another, the transfer is translated into energy, which is stored for later use. Simple, really."

Mercury just stared at the young scientist, dumbfounded. She had never wondered what made the Mercury computer work; being satisfied that it did. But what truly shocked her was the fact that it had been Serena who pointed out the basics! She suspected that her… former friend had grown up, but never to that level! "She… she did tell you all that?"

"Oh yes!" said Hathaway, his work finished. He then looked at her, his eyes slightly glazed. "You know? It's such a pleasure to work with her. She seems to grasp things that escape other's perceptions… not to mention that she always have a smile and an encouraging word for everybody. Heck, we almost had a riot a couple of times asking for her to be assigned to one of us! Everything just runs smoothly when she's around."

Mercury just sighed, feeling dejected. Taking a seat on a nearby stool and placing the Mercury computer next to the sensor suite, she said. "Yes… and I had to ruin it all."

Hathaway looked at her, intrigued by her actions. After a couple of moments, realization downed on him. "So… you are one of those who shunned her, isn't it?" he sighed when she nodded. "Well, personally, I don't think it was your fault entirely. You all did that as a group, so you all have to correct that as a group. You being here helping just proves to me that you want to make things right once more." It was in that instant that a chime was heard from the screen. Turning his attention to it, he noticed that the connection to Mainframe D was ready. He then addressed Mercury. "Well, let's get going then."

They worked feverishly for the next hour. Hathaway had asked Mercury to run a brief scan of his sensors while he did the same. Once the adequate frequencies were established, it was easy to establish a connection between the two systems. While Mercury sent small data bursts, Hathaway ran the obtained data through a series of programs, mainly a translation one. By the end of the hour they had a stable communication link running smoothly. 

"Well, that's it." Said Hathaway, raising his arms and stretching. "Now we let the mainframe to munch on the data and see what we can come up with." He then looked at a digital clock on a nearby wall. "And just in the nick of time!" turning around, he raised his voice. "Hey, I'm going to the gym! Who wants to wager?"

To Mercury's surprise, most of the scientific staff gathered around them, exchanging small notes and what appeared to be money being passed to Hathaway. Ten minutes later he was organizing the notes and placing the money on a small metallic box, which he closed and secured with a small key.

Turning in her direction, he asked. "Want to join me? Ensign Moon is going to be there as well."

Mercury just nodded and followed the young scientist out of the research section. Once they were walking down the corridor towards one of the elevators, she finally asked. "What was that all about?"

Hathaway smirked at the question, but he answered it. "Well, every day ensigns Moon and Luna have a sparring match. And let me tell you, those matches are something else! We just bet on the duration of the fight, who connects first, who makes the most defensive maneuvers, stuff like that. I hope I can get in a good place, I don't want to miss one bit of the action!"

"I see…" muttered Mercury, suddenly very curious of what other surprises Serena had under her sleeve.

****

The gymnasium on deck 19 was packed. It looked that everybody who wasn't on duty had gathered there. Comments were running all over concerning the match they were about to witness; however, those weren't the only comments running around. 

The last part was more than obvious when silence fell upon the arrival of Syl, Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen. The three newest arrivals onboard the Lucky Star felt uncomfortable under the stares they were receiving. Even more, since some of them were just right hostile. It was Syl who broke the silence.

"All right everybody, knock it off! This is not the time, ok? Now, let's have some fun together!" most of the presents nodded at his words, but the rest just kept staring at the new arrivals until they finally relented and returned to their halted conversations. Syl took advantage of the lull, guiding his companions to one side of the sparring mats. The area was about the size of a normal gym where free style gymnastics were performed; the mats themselves were of a light blue. 

"What was that all about?" inquired Venus, still uncomfortable after such cold welcoming.

Syl sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy for them. "Well, to make a long story short, Serena is a very well esteemed member of the crew. Almost everybody feels comfortable around her, and she returns the attentions with a bright smile and attitude. Thanks to that, she's forged a lot of friendships onboard. And everybody onboard knows about her past from one source or another. To put it bluntly, if it hadn't been for her asking for you to be left alone, right now you'd have picked up a lot of fights to avenge her honor."

The two Senshi and their companion cringed at the news. They should have expected something like that, but were unprepared for it nevertheless. It was at that moment that silence reigned once more; they turned around to see Mercury arriving with another man. They felt sympathy for their fellow Senshi when she seemed to shrink under the stares she received. It wasn't long until the new arrivals joined them.

"Hey, Sylpheed! Are you ready to make your bet?" asked Hathaway, taking out from a pocket a small black booklet and a pen. 

"Not now Hathaway. I don't want to steal your money." Answered Syl, smirking. 

"Ok, your loss, my gain!" said Hathaway, smirking as well. He then turned around and began to take the bets from the crowd. 

"Are you ok Mercury?" inquired Jupiter, placing a hand on Mercury's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that… what happened? These people looked ready to… to attack me!"

"I'll tell you later." Said Venus, placing a hand on the other shoulder. She was rewarded by Mercury relaxing.

She was about to say something else when once more, the crowd turned silent. The difference this time was that the silence had a nervous feeling on it. When she and the rest turned towards the entrance, they noticed that Serena had arrived, along with Mars and Chibi-Usa… and someone else. The three Senshi and their companion immediately noticed the discomfort on Mars' attitude, as well as Chibi-Usa's. And they could understand it, since they could also feel something strange coming from the robed figure. 

However, their feelings became more confused upon seeing the smiles and encouraging words the majority of the presents were giving the blonde, who returned them with a dazzling smile of her own, even shaking hands with some [A fact that made Tuxedo Kamen bristle.]. The Senshi couldn't help but lower their gazes when Serena walked next to them; what made them uncomfortable was the look she directed at them: completely devoid of feelings or empathy towards them. The only sign she made was a slight nod acknowledging their presence. After leaving Chibi-Usa under Tuxedo Kamen's care, she bowed to the Ethereal and headed to the dressing rooms. Meanwhile, the Ethereal joined Syl, who nodded in his direction and turned again to wait for the spar to begin.

The now gathered Senshi were trying to regain their mental footing when the crowd began to cheer once more, this time to the last arrival of the day. The group once more looked towards the entrance, seeing Luna-F entering the gym with the two moon cats, one on each shoulder. However, they also noticed that the felinoid was petting Artemis, while Luna-C was trying her best not to scratch either of them. 

When Luna-F reached their position, she handed Artemis to Venus and Luna-C to Chibi-Usa. Before heading to the dressing rooms, she addressed the white cat. "See you later big guy; and remember, you are going to have dinner with me." After giving him a saucy wink, she walked to her destination, her tail and hips swinging seductively. Of course, the sight caused Artemis to gulp heavily, not to mention to sweat. 

Of course, the event didn't go unnoticed. It didn't take long for rumors to fly around, for Hathaway to start taking bets and for Jupiter and Venus to start teasing the poor moon cat. And that's not counting the way Luna-C was being restrained by Chibi-Usa, Tuxedo Kamen and Mars to prevent her from doing something she might regret later… 'might' being the operative word.

The two friends greeted each other warmly in the dressing room, immediately going to their lockers and beginning to change clothes. Serena decided to use her favorite training outfit: gray cotton half-top, a spandex half-supporter and leggings, forfeiting any kind of footwear. Luna-C for her part decided to go forward with her own plan, going for what could be described as a battle bikini made in reddish metal. 

One thing was for certain. This match was going to rise the temperature of the male population on board the ship a few degrees.

Luna-F was about to leave the room when Serena's soft voice stopped her. 

"Luna, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Sere, you don't have to ask." Said the felinoid, smiling. "What do you need?"

Serena sighed, trying to calm herself a moment. It wasn't easy for her to say it, but she needed it. "Luna… for this sparring… I want to ask you.

"Please, can you go all out?"

Luna-F stared at her friend, shocked. Granted, their sparring matches were another league entirely, one that so far, none of the crewmembers on board the ship could hope to enter. But this petition… they never went all out in their matches. "Sere… are you sure? Are you feeling all right? We can leave this match for another day, you know?"

"No Luna, I need it. I… I have a lot of things I need to sort out, and right now I need a very intense workout."

The felinoid stared at the blonde intently, trying to discern her intentions. What she found deep in those blue eyes was a girl in emotional turmoil without a vent for her feelings. Luna understood in that moment that Serena needed to give vent to those emotions or she would crack under the pressure. And she knew the reason… her former friends' presence was wrecking havoc on her dear friend. 

Steeling herself, Luna-F nodded. "All right. I'll hold nothing now."

Serena smiled brightly at her friend upon hearing that. Unable to contain herself, she embraced the felinoid, who returned the gesture. "Thanks Luna, I really appreciate it."

"No prob, Bunny. Now, how about we give our audience something to remember, ok?" seeing her friend nodding in agreement, Luna released her; both friends then walked out of the dressing room, ready to work out some frustrations to the best of their capabilities. 

When the two combatants walked into the sparring area, a loud cheer from the people gathered there welcomed them. Waving in acknowledgment, they began to warm up, preparing themselves for their match.

While they were getting ready, the Ethereal 'said' to Syl. (Something is wrong.)

"What do you mean, ambassador?" inquired Syl, intrigued.

(Our friend's emotions are in turmoil. She has lost focus. I'm afraid that this is not going to be a normal encounter.)

Syl turned his attention to Serena, trying to gauge her… and what he found scared him. On her face was a look of determination that he had only saw when she was in dire straits, or some friend was in danger. And that only meant one thing.

Luna-F was in great danger.

However, when he looked in the felinoid's direction, he noticed the very same expression. That, combined with what he had seen on Serena earlier gave him a very bad feeling. A cold chill ran up and down his spine, and a cold sweat appeared in his forehead.

Their warm-up finished, the two combatants took their positions in front of each other. After bowing, they assumed their stances. From the start all present with combat experience immediately noticed that Serena was more into defense, while Luna-F's stance showed a more aggressive approach. 

They remained unmoving for a minute, on which the tension mounted to almost unbearable levels for the spectators. Then, without any external sign, they jumped simultaneously at each other, Luna-F emitting a loud roar. 

The match was on.

When they jumped, Hathaway began to collect his bets, happy of having won a big share of the wagers by guessing the time between their bowing and the actual beginning of the fight. 

Luna-F opened the battle with a series of fast punches, while Serena either weaved around the hits or blocking them. More than one person winced at the sounds of flesh against flesh, and rumors began to circulate. The people who had witnessed previous encounters immediately noticed that they were going stronger than before. However, they marveled at how Serena simply ignored the effects on the punches. 

The attack concluded, Serena went to the offensive, her own punches and kicks forcing Luna-F a few steps back. All of a sudden, Serena switched to a series of high jumps, kicking with all her strength at Luna-F's upper body. The felinoid was forced to duck or block the incoming hits. On the last jump, Serena overextended her kick and Luna-F took advantage of it. Grabbing the appendage, the felinoid twisted and sent Serena to the floor, hard. However, the blonde kicked Luna-Fs arms, forcing her to release her leg. Using the momentum to twist in mid-air, Serena used her hands to absorb the shock when she hit the floor; rolling away at the same time, she immediately assumed her stance. The crowed went wild at the maneuver.

The Senshi watched the fight astounded. Never in their lives had anyone expected to see their friend fighting in such a way. Heck, they were still fixed on the idea of seeing her crying and whining at the physical exertion! However, the person fighting in front of them showed a coordination, grace and agility that rivaled their Senshi forms… and her fighting knowledge surpassed even Jupiter's, the official brawled of the group!

Meanwhile, Luna-F recovered from the unexpected hit. It had numbed her right arm slightly and used the small time for Serena's recovery to recover herself. As soon as the blonde was back on her stance, the felinoid went back to the offensive; this time, she used a series of swipes aimed at her midsection. Serena again weaved around the hits, but the impact had taken its toll on her arms. The last swipe went through her defenses, hitting her hard on the abdomen. The hit was followed by a hard axe kick to her left shoulder, forcing Serena to her knees. However, she rolled to the right, barely avoiding a straight punch-knee combo. At the end of the roll, she extended her leg, kicking Luna-F on the knees, sending her to the mats. Both combatants immediately rolled away from each other. The maneuver sent the audience in a paroxysm of cheers.

However, they felt silence when they heard Serena's voice. 

"Well… I think this is enough warm-up, don't you agree?" said Serena, panting a little.

"You read my thoughts." Answered Luna-F, smiling. Extending her claws, she added. "Now, shall we dance for real?"

"Fine by me." Serena said. As soon as she said those three words, the sigil on her forehead began to glow.

On the sidelines, Syl tensed. "Oh dear lord… no, they have to be kidding!" 

Intrigued by his words, Mercury asked him. "What's going on?"

"This… is no longer a sparring match." Murmured Syl, keeping his eyes fixed on the two warriors. "They are going to fight all out!"

The Senshi gasped at the news. They had thought that Serena was fighting at her full capability, but Syl's words brought down the fact that they hadn't seen a thing yet. It was in that instant that the real fight began.

In unison, both Luna-F and Serena jumped high, almost touching the ceiling of the gym. When they reached the apex of their jump they began a series of vicious punches, kicks and swipes. The most amazing thing was that they seemed to float in the air, their movements defying gravity. Their attacks seemed equally matched until Luna-F gained the upper hand. Taking advantage of Serena overextending a right hook and subsequent torso movement, the felinoid hit Serena on the mid-back with a double punch, sending her sprawling to the floor. When she hit the mats, the impact sent a concussion wave that was felt by all present. On her way down, Luna-F extended her right leg, claws extended. The spectators gasped at the sight; for them, things didn't look good for Serena. It seemed that the blonde was about to have her spine handed to her… Literally.

However, Serena surprised all present by rolling to the side. Luna-F's attack easily pierced the reinforced mats, the impact once more sending shockwaves through the floor. Without wasting a second, Serena initiated a series of incredibly fast punches. Luna-F desperately evaded them, blocking the ones that she couldn't, wincing when those few hits found their mark. An unexpected side effect was that Serena's punches packed enough force to compress the air in front of them, something the people standing behind Luna-F found out. The crowd was sent to the floor when the air waves hit them.

The attack finished, Luna-F initiated a counteroffensive slashing viciously at Serena, forcing her to dodge and move all around the fighting area. The final steps took them in front of the Senshi, who were frozen in their places by the savagery displayed in front of them. 

With a terrible roar, Luna-F raised her claws high above her head, and slashed with all her might. Serena crossed her arms in front of her face in an attempt to protect her head, at the same time taking a step back. However, she wasn't fast enough… one of Luna-F's claws managed to make contact on her forearm, making four deep gashes on her tender flesh. Blood immediately was sent spraying in the direction of the slash.

The Senshi screamed at the scene, intent on jumping into the fray. However, they stopped cold in their tracks when some drops of Serena's blood hit them. 

Tuxedo Kamen noticed that some drops had landed on his chest, staining the white shirt he was wearing at heart's level. Mars saw, horrified, that the blood droplets had stained her gloves. Mercury raised a trembling hand to her tiara, taking it off; to her shock, the blood had stained it. Jupiter noticed that the blood had stained her short boots, the red blood contrasting brightly again the green. Looking at Venus, she saw that her companion now had some red freckles on her face, the drops concentrated mostly near her mouth.

Luna-C and Artemis saw, mouths agape, that their moon sigils now sported a drop of blood.

Getting out of their shock, they were about to charge and pummel Luna-F when a deep voice rumbled in their heads.

(Stay where you are. You are not to interfere in this fight.)

"WHAT??" shouted Mars, her fury giving her the strength to face the Ethereal. "That… that BEAST hurt our friend, and you want us to stay put??"

(This is something that needs to be done. And that 'beast' as you call her, won't harm your friend any more. Now, watch and pay attention. If you try to interfere, I'll be forced to stop you.)

Mars clenched her fists, frustrated. Finally, she nodded and addressed her friends. "Let's stay here."

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were about to retort when they heard Serena chuckling; immediately they turned their attention to the fight.

"Nice hit." Said Serena, raising her wounded arm. To the amazement of all present, her wounds began to glow a silver light. In a matter of seconds the ugly gashes had disappeared, not even a scar was visible. "Shall we continue?"

"By all means." Luna-F answered, her smirk growing into a full-fledged smile. Without more ado, the fight resumed.

The combat continued in that vein for almost an hour, none of the warriors giving quarter. More than one, including the Senshi, wanted to stop the fight, but the determined look of the fighters made them stop. All presents winced upon the sounds of punches hitting flesh, and more than once the sound of a bone cracking was heard. 

By the end, both combatants were panting heavily. Serena sported a black eye and was holding her ribcage. Luna-F wasn't in better condition, cradling her left arm and limping. 

"It's been fun." Managed to say Luna-F between pants. "Now, how about we finish this?"

"I couldn't agree more." Said Serena. Once more, they assumed their fighting stances, albeit wobbly. Luna-F launched a last swipe at Serena's abdomen, using all her remaining strength. The spectators gasped when they noticed that the blonde didn't make an attempt to move out of the way. 

Time seemed to slow down. Everybody watched as if in slow motion when Luna-F extended her claws to their fullest and strike at Serena. 

Right when it seemed that the felinoid was going to gut Serena, the blonde sidestepped away from the attack. In one fluid movement, she grabbed the extended claw and tugged at it. The maneuver caused Luna-F to lose her balance and fell to the now ruined mats. When she turned around she suddenly froze.

When Luna-F was falling, Serena followed the movement, her left arm crooked and hand extended in a knife strike. When the felinoid turned around, Serena's hand was just a hairbreadth from her exposed throat.

Time resumed its normal pace in that instant.

"Do you yield?" Serena asked.

All present hold their breaths, waiting for the answer. 

Luna-F saw impassively at the extended arm. Considering her options, she reached a conclusion. Breathing deeply, she relaxed.

"I yield."

As soon as she said those words, Serena stood up, smiling. Extending her arm, the blonde helped the felinoid to stand up, both wincing at the effort. As soon as both were on their feet, they embraced warmly, albeit awkwardly because of their injuries. 

"Good match." Said Serena on her friends' shoulder. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"No prob Sere." Answered the felinoid. "Yes, it was a good workout. Let's do this again, eh?" the two friends giggled at the idea. When they separated, they finally noticed what was going on around them. 

Syl and the Ethereal were the first ones to reach them, closely followed by the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. He was the first one to talk.

"What do you two thought you're doing?? And look at you, you're a mess!! And look at this place, it's wrecked!! What insane idea got in your minds to make you fight like that!?!? Just wait until the captain finds out, he's going to chew and spit you both!"

"Syl, you're a sweet." Said Serena, giving him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart!" added Luna-F. "It was all in good fun, after all!"

"Fun… Fun??… FUN!?!?! Girls, you're insane, you know that!?!?!" seeing the happy expression on their faces, he sighed and dropped his head. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope!" chorused the two friends.

(It was an interesting match, young ones.) Transmitted the Ethereal. (I'm glad to see that you two regained your balance. You had me worried for a moment there, but you managed to do fine.)

"Thank you Sensei." Said Serena. "Yes, I needed that."

"Usagi, are you all right?" asked a worried Mars, who sent a venom-filled stare in Luna-F's direction. She flinched when she noticed the disapproving looks Serena sent her way.

Chibi-Usa embraced one of Serena's legs, crying softly. "Don't do that again! I was so worried for you!"

"How dare you hurt her??" shouted Jupiter, clenching her fists and facing the felinoid. "I should…"

"You should do nothing Jupiter." Said Serena, causing the Senshi to look at her, shocked. "This was just a friendly spar, and I asked her to do it anyway. Now, stop this childish behavior right now!" Jupiter looked at Serena, hurt by the words, but relaxed. However, she gave Luna-F a stare that promised lots of pain. The felinoid shrugged the look, ignoring the furious Senshi.

In that moment the ship's doctor approached, followed closely by four nurses carrying a couple of gurneys. "All right, you two, in the gurneys now!" the two ensigns were about to protest when he raised a hand, halting them. "No buts!! You two are going to the infirmary, and that's final!" he smiled satisfied when his two patients obeyed his command, albeit reluctantly. One of the nurses was forced to gently remove Chibi-Usa's grasp from Serena, the former not wanting to leave the blonde alone.

"Don't worry, little one." Said the doctor, kneeling in front of the young girl. "I'll put them back together and they'll be as good as new before you know it."

"Promise?" hiccupped Chibi-Usa.

"Promise." Standing up, he walked out of the gym, closely followed by the nurses pushing the gurneys.

With the action over, the crowd began to disperse, commenting the match. Mercury idly noticed that Hathaway was busily collecting the bets, as well as paying the fortunate few that won. Taking a deep breath, she addressed her companions. "Let's go to our rooms." Taking her tiara off and examining it, she added. "We… need to clean off, after all."

The others nodded, leaving the gym in silence.

****

It was late, the night cycle on board the Lucky Star indicating that was around one in the morning. The majority of the crew was deeply asleep, however there was a lone visitor on observation deck 3.

After displaying once more her healing abilities, Serena had been declared fit after an hour of unwanted treatments. However, Luna-F hadn't been so lucky. She had to remain in the infirmary for the night until her cracked ribs healed, not to mention the multiple fractures on her left arm. Serena felt guilty, but Luna-F waved it off as unimportant, saying that she should have been more careful, and promising that next time Serena wouldn't be so lucky. 

She had been on the deck for almost an hour, unable to sleep. The next day was an important one; that's when she, along with the Four Sisters, the Senshi and the command staff were going to plan their next step. During the whole time, she had watched as the ship completed four complete orbits, watching four sunrises and four sunsets in that period of time. 

Her musings were interrupted when she sensed the approach of another visitor. Without turning around, she waited until the new arrival stood next to her, her eyes focused on the planet at her feet, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

Both remained silent for a few minutes, until a male voice broke it with one word. "Beautiful." 

"Yes, it is." Serena said softly. Once more, silence permeated the atmosphere until Serena spoke. "What are you doing up? You should be resting with the rest."

"Couldn't sleep. And it seems you couldn't too." Answered her companion. 

"I have too many things in my mind right now." Said Serena. Silence fell in the deck once more, no one moving. 

"Why?" Serena asked, her voice firm but soft.

"What do you mean?" inquired her companion.

Turning around, Serena faced him. "Why, Mamoru? Why did you break up with me? You never told me the reason."

Tuxedo Kamen flinched slightly. He had expected the question to come, but still it caught him unprepared. Serena waited patiently for him to answer. Gathering his courage, he finally talked.

"Because I was a fool. I was scared, didn't know what to do." He then related to her about his dreams, describing how the voice in the dream warned him that on their wedding day she would die.

"That was the only thing I could think of to keep you safe." Confessed Tuxedo Kamen. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"I see." Said Serena, nodding. "So, instead of trusting me, you pushed me away." 

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at his feet, ashamed and unable to look her in the eyes. 

"Congratulations," continued Serena, "you got your wish." Uncrossing her arms, she reached into her subspace pocket, drawing a small object. Tuxedo Kamen immediately identified it as the moon locket he had given her during the Silver Millennium. "I don't think I'll need this anymore, so I'm giving it back to you. Take it."

Tuxedo Kamen remained frozen in his place, staring at the small locket. With a trembling voice, he said. " I… no, it's yours. I… can't take it."

"All right." Said Serena. Then, to Kamen's shock, she dropped it to the floor. The impact opened it, the haunting melody that once represented their love filling the deck. 

Turning on her heels, Serena left the observation deck, leaving a stunned Tuxedo Kamen alone. Before leaving, she talked over her shoulder. "You should go to sleep, tomorrow is a very busy day." When the door closed behind her, she finally relaxed her control on her emotions, allowing the tears she had kept in check roll freely down her cheeks.

On the observation deck, Tuxedo Kamen slowly dropped to his knees. Very gently, he took the discarded locket in his trembling hands. 

Cradling the small object against his chest, he only murmured over and over again, while tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry Usako… I'm so sorry."

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Well, another chapter ready. Sorry for the delay, but we know that Fanfiction.net has been having troubles. Let's just hope those problems can be solved soon.

Now, for those who think that Serena/Usagi's actions by the end were harsh, let's remember: she's no longer the crybaby we all know in the anime and manga. She's matured. And let's face it: Tux-boy had it coming for a long time!!!

Once more, my thanks go to all those who have reviewed this story. I'm amazed by the acceptance it has received, and it warms my heart your reviews. You all know the drill by now: REVIEW!! I want at the very least ten reviews, or this project is canned! Is that clear? Good, now review!

Once again, my deepest thanks go to my good friend, editor, pre-reader and taskmaster Yohann DeSabrais. Without your suggestions for the sparring match, it would have been lame. Thanks pal!!! ::HUG::

Ok… that's all for now. Later!


	12. Prelude to War

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Things were said that had a hard impact on the Senshi; things that they couldn't deny. Even more, it was during a very intense sparring match when things came home for them: their beloved moon princess had grown up to become a formidable warrior. The crowning point of the day's events were a small encounter between Serena and Tuxedo Kamen, which ended with her giving him back the Moon Locket.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BY THE END. 

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS

**_ _**

BY 

**_ _**

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 12:PRELUDE TO WAR.

It was early morning, according to the ship's clock, when the Senshi woke up. Chibi-Usa looked around, still slightly sleepy. When she finished rubbing her eyes to remove the last traces of sleep, she finally noticed that Mamoru was sitting on one of the chairs of their living quarters. What called her attention more was the fact that he was wearing his tuxedo, sans the mask and top hat. A closer examination showed that he looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept the whole night.

Even more, he was staring at the mirror located in their room, his eyes glazed, as if in a trance. Chibi-Usa remained motionless, just looking at him. Then, very slowly, he lifted his right hand and began to touch a spot on his shirt. Looking in the mirror, the little girl noticed, surprised, that the small stain he had received from witnessing Serena's match with the felinoid still remained. 

Curious, she gently shook Luna-C, who had slept with them and specifically, on her bed. "Luna, Luna, wake up!" soon enough, the black moon cat stirred and opened her eyes. 

"Wha… what? What's the matter?"

"Luna, something's wrong with Mamoru!" those words had the effect to fully wake up the cat. Jumping out of the bed, the black cat padded towards the man, who didn't acknowledge her presence. With a small jump, Luna-C stood on his lap. Once more, he didn't react. 

"Mamoru, what's wrong?" asked the worried moon cat. When Mamoru, very slowly, turned his head to look at her, she gasped. His eyes… were completely void of life. They were two pools filled with despair, agony and pain. When he finally talked, his voice was hollow, cold, as if coming from a machine.

"It's over." He murmured. "It's my fault. I lost her."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Luna-C, alarmed. "What is your fault?"

Mamoru didn't react immediately. After a couple of minutes, with jerking movements he reached to his vest's pocket and retrieved a small object, which he placed on the small table in front of him. Luna-C gasped when she identified it as the Moon Locket. "What… why? What are you doing with the locket?"

"I told her." Muttered the broken man. "I told her the truth. About my dreams, about why I broke up with her. Instead… of helping her, I ruined it all. I lost her."

Luna-C remained speechless, unable to think of anything. What happened simply defied her imagination… according to what Luna-F had told her and Artemis, Serena wasn't like that! But then again, she had changed in the last three subjective years she had spent with these people. Luna-C was completely at a loss of what to do.

None of them noticed when Chibi-Usa left the room.

****

Serena was adjusting her uniform's jacket when the chime from the door caught her attention. Frowning a little, she wondered for a second who could it be since she wasn't expecting a visit due to the impending meeting. 

"Yes, who is it?"

+ It's me… can I come in? +

Serena raised an eyebrow. Of all the possibilities, Chibi-Usa was the very last on her list. Standing up, she went to open the door. Worry then replaced her curiosity when she saw the anxious little girl standing there. 

"What's the matter dear?" said Serena, guiding her inside. Once they were seated, Serena continued. "Something wrong, I can see. Care to tell me what is it?"

Chibi-Usa fidgeted in her place, not knowing where to start. Serena, however, waited patiently. A minute later [a very long minute for the pink-haired girl], Chibi-Usa finally began to talk.

"It… it's Mamoru… he… he doesn't look good."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Serena. As far as she remembered, he was fine when she left him on the observation deck the previous night.

Chibi-Usa didn't answer immediately, taking the time to order her jumbled thoughts. After taking a deep breath she raised her head and looked directly at Serena's eyes. "You broke up with him, right?"

Serena was taken aback by the blunt question, which sounded more like an accusation than anything else. Composing herself almost immediately, she answered. "Not precisely." Seeing the puzzled expression on the little girl's face, Serena explained. "He broke up first with me. It wasn't until last night that I learned why."

"Why?" asked Chibi-Usa, curious.

"A relationship can't exist without trust. And he didn't trust me… You see, he had these… dreams. On them, he was told that if he married me, I would die." Chibi-Usa gasped upon hearing that. "The point here is that, instead of confiding on me about those dreams, he decided to take the matters in his own hands. 

"He never thought about what I would feel when he broke up. He figured that, once the danger was over, we could be together as if nothing had happened. He took me for granted, as if I was an object… not a human being." Serena had to take a deep breath to calm down, the memories starting to take a toll on her own inner calm.

Chibi-Usa remained there, transfixed by what Serena had told her. She couldn't picture the Mamoru the blonde was describing. For her, Mamoru was a kind, reliable and strong man that wasn't able to do the horrible things she had learned. But… she had seen how bad he had taken Serena's departure. 

In a very meek voice, she asked. "So… you don't love him anymore?"

Serena took her time before answering that question. Did she still love Mamoru? Could she forgive him? Could they regain what they had lost because of his actions?

"I… I don't know." Answered Serena honestly. She still felt… something for him, but she wasn't sure what was it anymore. 

Nobody said a word for some time. They remained silent until a digital clock on a wall chimed. Looking at it, Serena sighed and stood up. "It's almost time for the meeting. Come, we have much to do if we are going to help your parents." Smiling tenderly, she offered her hand to Chibi-Usa.

Taking the offered hand, Chibi-Usa stood up. Looking at Serena once more, she asked. "At least, could you talk with him?"

"We'll see. There is too much to do, and little time to do it. But I'll try to talk with him before we depart. Is that good enough for you?"

Chibi-Usa smiled upon hearing that, feeling better. Somehow, she knew that things would work out in the end.

****

The war room was full to capacity for the meeting. All officials were in there, as well as the Senshi, the Four Sisters, the Ethereal Ambassador, Luna-F, Syl and Hathaway. Once Serena arrived with Chibi-Usa, she took a seat between Syl and Luna-F. She didn't notice the longing looks Tuxedo Kamen sent her way, or if she did, she ignored them.

"All right, let's begin." Said Captain Vardeen. He then addressed his chief scientist. "What have you found out?"

"We have made great advances in relation of the enemy's energy manipulation." Commenced the scientist. "Thanks to the data Sailor Mercury so graciously shared with us," the Senshi in question blushed at the acknowledgement, "we have been able to find out the correct frequencies and energy signatures needed to modify our weapons, sensors and shielding systems in order to give us a fighting chance. We only need your authorization to commence the modifications, sir."

"Make it so. How long will it take?" this time, the captain addressed his chief engineer.

"Barring any delays, I estimate between 9 to 16 hours, sir. Some of those modifications suggested are… well, completely different from what I've ever seen. If I didn't know better, I'd say that nothing would work." His comment earned him a glare from the scientist.

"Start the modifications immediately." Said captain Vardeen. He then addressed Serena. "Ambassador, what did you find out about our little princess' method of time traveling?"

Serena cleared her throat before answering. After glancing at Chibi-Usa, who looked at the floor, she said. "Well captain, I don't know for sure. You see, Chibi-Usa seems to be under an oath to not reveal a thing of how or why she came here. However, I have a theory."

"And what is it?" inquired the captain.

"Her toy." Seeing the expression on the captain's face, she added. "She always carries with her a floating ball. She calls it Luna Ball. That little device has the ability to morph into anything she imagines, as well as having anti-gravity capabilities. I suspect that the answer we seek is in there."

"And where is that… Luna Ball?" asked the chief scientist, curious.

"She wasn't carrying it with her during the battle, so my suspicion is that it's in her room, in my parents' house." Answered Serena.

"Well, if you think that the answer is in that device, we have to retrieve it." Pondered the Captain. "If that's the case, then we'll dismantle and analyze it. I'm sure we…"

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" screamed Chibi-Usa, running to the captain's side. "You won't destroy Luna Ball!! I won't allow it!"

The captain looked straight into her teary eyes, wondering what to do. Finally, he said. "Please, you have to understand. If we are going to help you and your world, we need to understand how it works. If you used it to travel through time, we need to…"

"No, Luna Ball doesn't do that, it's the key!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa. As soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped, covering her mouth with trembling hands. Seeing that, Serena immediately stood up and hurried to the little girl's side. Kneeling next to her, she placed her hands on Chibi-Usa's shoulders and very gently turned her around until she was facing her. Her heart contracted painfully upon seeing the distress on those red eyes.

"Please Chibi-Usa, tell me. What key? What are you talking about?" in an impulse, Serena embraced the agitated girl, who returned the gesture. "Chibi-Usa," continued Serena, keeping her voice calm and soothing, "I understand how you feel. You don't want to lose the only thing that reminds you of your family, right?" sensing the little girl nod, she continued. "But you also have to understand, we need it if we are going to help your mommy and daddy. You already said it, your Luna Ball is the key."

Chibi-Usa hiccupped the last of her tears before releasing Serena from her own embrace. "No, it isn't." she said. "I mean, it is the time key the one that brought me here."

"Time key?" inquired Serena. Nobody said a word, leaving her to conduct the questioning.

"Yes. It's a key that Puu gave me. It grants access to the Time Gates."

"What is she talking about? Time gates? What is that?" inquired the chief scientist.

"The Time Gates." Said Catsy, drawing all the attention towards her. "It's an ancient artifact that pre-dates human history. Nobody knows where they came from or who made them. That's what we also used to follow the Rabbit to this time. We had to use an enormous amount of black energy to force them open; we never knew that there was a key to operate them."

"And where is that key?" asked Serena to Chibi-Usa.

"Inside Luna Ball. I put it there to keep it safe." Answered the little girl.

"Still, the fact remains that we have to retrieve the Luna Ball in order to get that key." Said captain Vardeen.

Serena nodded in agreement. "That's right. For that reason, I request permission to go back down planet to retrieve the Luna Ball."

"Wait!" said Chibi-Usa. "Luna Ball won't allow you to touch it! I'm the only one that can do it."

"Take the princess with you, then." Said the captain. "Retrieve the ball, then return immediately."

"Yes sir. Let's go Chibi-Usa." Said Serena, smiling at the little girl, who returned the smile. They were about to leave the war room when Mars' voice stopped them.

"Wait! We'll go with you!"

"No Mars, you all stay here." Said Serena. She then added quickly before any of the Senshi could reply. "You are needed here to plan the attack strategy. I won't take long, so please, don't argue."

Very reluctantly, the Senshi agreed to her. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She added. She then left the war room, Chibi-Usa following closely.

****

In the Tsukino residence's backyard, a couple of blue light columns suddenly appear. When the light faded away, Serena and Chibi-Usa opened their eyes. 

"Let's get your Luna Ball then." Said Serena; Chibi-Usa nodded and hurried to the backdoor Serena following close behind. 

"We're back!" almost screamed Chibi-Usa. Almost immediately, Ikuko hurried from the living room to greet them. The new arrivals didn't have time to even blink before finding themselves in a bear hug.

"Oh, you're back, thank goodness! I was so worried! Don't you ever, ever do that again! I was sick worried for you! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Ikuko's tirade was interrupted by Serena's whizzing voice.

"Mom… air… can't… breathe…" her face, as well as Chibi-Usa's, was gaining a very interesting blue tone. 

Immediately Ikuko released them, blushing. Still, she kept her hands on the girls' arms, not letting go. "Sorry… got carried away." In that moment Kenji and Shingo joined them.

"Usagi, Chibi-Usa… you're fine!" said Kenji, a warm smile on his lips. 

"Yes dad, we're fine." Said Serena, smiling. 

"Hey, where have you been all this time?" asked Shingo, curious. His parents looked at Serena, equally curious.

"It's been cool!" said Chibi-Usa before Serena could say a word. "We were captured, but Serena destroyed Rubeus, then we all spent the whole day in her spaceship! We watched the earth from up there!"

"You have a spaceship!?!?" Shingo's expression was laced with a heavy dose of almost-adoration. His opinion of his big sister had jumped a few more notches at the news. "Can I visit it? Can we go for a ride??"

"Shingo, you are not going anywhere! Not until you are out of school!" said Kenji, perturbed at the mental image of his son going into outer space. He then addressed Serena. "And you young lady, aren't going anywhere! You are going to remain here and that's final!"

Upon hearing those words, Serena sighed. "Chibi-Usa, why don't you go and get your ball? I need to talk with dad." Chibi-Usa nodded and hurried to her room to retrieve the Luna Ball. As soon as she was out of earshot, Serena addressed her family.

"Dad, mom, Shingo… I wouldn't like anything more than stay with you. I missed you terribly while I was away, but unfortunately… I can't." she raised her hand to forestall the impending flood. "No, listen to me first.

"There is a big menace to this planet. And my shipmates and the Sailor Senshi are the only ones that can prevent the destruction." Her expression changed to a pleading one. "Can't you see? I'm needed there. My friends needs me… please, I have to be with them."

"You heard me Usagi." Said Kenji, crossing his arms, his expression serious. "Now go to your room and change clothes. And I order you to forget about these… strangers!" At that moment, he even considered to enroll his daughter in an all-girls school, where she could be closely observed… he was so concentrated in that thought that he missed the change in Serena's expression.

"Dad… I love you dearly." She said, her voice calm and controlled; however, on the inside she was seething. "I respect you and wouldn't even dream in disobeying you… but things have changed. For starters, I am no longer a five year old. Second, I'm not even fifteen, I'm eighteen years old!" Kenji's eyes took a good percentage of his face upon hearing that. "Legally, I am an adult now."

"No, you're not!" said Kenji, confused. "All your legal documentation says you're fifteen, and still under our charge!"

"That can be easily arranged. It's not the first time the Agency has to do some… creative tampering in that respect. But I don't want things to go that far." Said Serena sighing. "Dad… what I'm trying to say is this.

"You always say that I have to grow up and be more responsible. Well, I've grown up, and this is a responsibility that I can't shirk away. This is something that has to be done, and I'm part of the group of people that can make a difference."

"But… but… I was referring to school and stuff!" Kenji was completely shocked by now. Never, even in his wildest dreams, imagined that his little girl, his bunny, his pride and joy would go against his wishes. And the worst part was… that she was right! But he was stubborn; he wasn't going to surrender without a fight. "Serena, obviously the others can do this without you! You can't go and risk your life just like that!"

"That's the whole point dad. I'm not going to 'risk my life just like that', as you put it. I'm going to risk everything, so that the rest of the world has a chance." She then looked at her brother, who watched the whole proceeding in mute admiration and awe. "I'm doing this so that Shingo has a chance to live… for you, for my friends, for the world."

All of a sudden, Kenji grabbed Serena's shoulders, surprising her. "Forget it. You are not leaving my side and that's final!" he would have said something else, but in that moment a hand touched his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Ikuko's stern expression. With a soft but stern voice she said only three worlds.

"Let her go."

"But…" however, Kenji's reply died on his lips when he saw the steel on his wife's eyes. So, very reluctantly, he released Serena from his grip. 

Once Serena was free, Ikuko addressed her daughter. "I… I don't like it, but I understand." Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she refused to release them. "I only want you to know… that I'm very proud of you, dear." She then embraced Serena, who returned the gesture. Both remained in that position for a few moments, engraving the moment in their memories. Very reluctantly, Ikuko finally released Serena, but her hands still held her daughter's.

"I only want you to promise me one thing." Said Ikuko, staring at Serena's eyes. "That you'll be careful… and that you'll return."

"I promise mom. I'll return." Said Serena, her eyes equally holding tears. "I'll do my best."

"And don't worry about your father. I'll make sure he behaves." Added Ikuko, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Thanks mom." In that moment, Chibi-Usa joined them, Luna Ball in her hands. "Is everything ready dear?" inquired Serena; Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Wait, why are you taking her with you?" asked Shingo. His father looked at Serena, an eyebrow raised. That was a good question.

"Because I have to keep her safe. The enemy seems to be after her, so me and my friends will do our best to stop them." Answered Serena. "Also, it will divert their attention from you, so you all will be safe."

"I don't like it." Muttered Kenji, miffed.

"Dear, behave." Said Ikuko, effectively silencing her recalcitrant husband. She then addressed Serena. "So… this is it, then?"

"I'm afraid so mom. But don't worry, we'll be back." Answered Serena. Taking out her communicator, she opened it and pressed the beacon activator. She then said. "This is ambassador Moon. Two to beam up." Closing it, she added. "Take care everybody." As soon as the words left her lips, two columns of blue light enveloped them; a moment later, they were gone.

Once alone, Ikuko broke down. Embracing Kenji, she began to cry. Kenji returned the gesture, a couple of tears rolling down his face. Seeing that, Shingo joined his parents in the embrace, doing his best to comfort his parents.

(You better come back sis…) thought Shingo. (Remember, you promised.)

****

As soon as they were back in the ship, Serena and Chibi-Usa hurried back to the war room. As soon as they entered, all eyes turned in their direction. "Any problems in the retrieval?" inquired captain Vardeen.

"None, sir." Answered Serena. She then addressed Chibi-Usa. "Well, how about showing us that key?" nodding, Chibi-Usa touched Luna Ball's nose; with a poof and a smoke cloud, it dropped on her waiting hands a small key, which she handed to Serena.

Serena examined the little key with a critical eye. It was no bigger than a regular house key, but it was made of a material similar to crystal. It was red and gold in color, its shape similar to those of old locks found in old mansions. "This is it?" 

"Yes."

Shrugging, she then proceeded to give it to the ship's main scientist, who examined it closely. After a couple of minutes, he said. "I don't understand. This thing is just a crystal key!" He then looked at Chibi-Usa. "Is this some kind of joke?"

(There is no humor involved.) Answered the Ethereal, drawing attention towards him. (You are no sensitive so you can't sense it, but that little key is a conduit. Its purpose is to harness the energies of the time stream and open a rift in what you know as the Space-Time Continuum. However, because of its size, it's only capable of transporting a small group of people at most.)

"If that's the case, then how are we going to take the whole ship? I am not going to risk my people without full battle support." Said the captain. "It seems that that key is useless as it is. We'll have to think of another way."

"Perhaps not, sir." Said Hathaway; he then addressed his superior. "May I examine the artifact?" a few moments later, the key was in his hand. Playing it through his fingers, he began to think, the rest of the gathered people not saying a word. Finally, his eyes seemed to gleam, while his face sported a mischievous grin. "I think I have a solution.

"Ambassador, how resistant is this key? I ask since you seem to know more of it than any of us." He asked the Ethereal.

(It's more resistant that your own materials, if that's what you're asking) answered the Ethereal.

"Mmmm… then I think I got it…" mused Hathaway. He then addressed the captain. "Sir, there is a solution for our problem." He then hurried up to explain his idea.

"It's a shot in the dark, I admit it, but I don't see another way. Captain, if we replace the main focusing crystal on our Dimensional Jump Drive with this key, it may be possible to use the extra energy to force this key and open a rift big enough for the ship to enter… whatever."

"Are you crazy??" said the main scientist, a look of incredulity in his face. "The Drive generates power in the order of terawatts just to start a jump! And you expect this little key to stand such pressure??"

(The energies this 'little key' can stand are orders of magnitude beyond anything you can generate.) Stated the Ethereal. (The idea of your aide is solid. I personally think it will work just fine.)

"But… it won't work without the activation phrase." Added Chibi-Usa. "If someone isn't holding it while saying it, it won't work."

"You mean, someone has to hold it while inside the Drive?" asked the main engineer, shocked. "That's insane! Whoever tries that will be reduced to its basic components in a microsecond!"

"Not precisely…" mused Hathaway, his eyes fixed on the key. "A couple of touch pads connected to the key outside the Drive, and saying the activation phrase through the P.A. system will suffice, if I'm not wrong."

(You show great promise Young one. I can see a bright future ahead of you.) Said the Ethereal.

"If the ambassador thinks it is going to work, then I don't have any more complaints" said Captain Vardeen. "Make it so. Time is of the essence here. Now, that only leaves us with the last problem we were discussing."

"And what is it?" inquired Serena. This time, it was Mercury who answered her.

"We all decided that the most effective plan is to strike at two places simultaneously. One part will go to earth and confront the invaders, while the other will go to their home planet and stop them there. However, the problem is that we don't have enough soldiers."

"That's right." Added the security officer. "We don't have that big a detachment. There are enough forces onboard for one battalion, but not for two. To divide those forces is to stretch them beyond optimal operational levels."

"Sir, what about the B.A.T.s?" said Luna-F. "If I'm not mistaken, they were about to be recycled, so it won't be wrong to use them on this operation."

"Forget it." Said the security officer. "They are going to be recycled because of a design flaw on their main neural processors. As they are, they are nothing more than very sophisticated paperweights."

"Bats?" asked Mercury, curious.

"B.A.T. is an acronym for Battle Android Trooper." Answered the engineer. "They are mechanized troops, used when conditions are too harsh for normal foot soldiers. But this batch is defective; they won't work."

While they were talking, Serena had been thinking. Yes, the troops problem wasn't unsolvable, and Luna-F's idea had merit. While thinking, she had been discussing the idea with her Sensei, who added a few insights. Finally, she nodded to herself and addressed the group.

"Excuse me, but I think I have an idea of how to solve that."

"This last few days have been full of surprises." Muttered the captain. He then added. "All right ambassador Moon, let's hear it."

Serena smiled in the captain's direction in a show of gratitude, then she addressed the presents. "I discussed a little something with my Sensei here. If I'm not mistaken, those neural processors have a protoplasmic base, right?"

"That's correct." Answered the main engineer and both scientists at the same time. The action drew a couple of smirks. Controlling her humor, Serena continued.

"Well, if that's the case, I think I can solve this. 

"By focusing the Ginzuishou into them, I'm able to re-order the engrams on those chips, turning them into the soldiers we need. Of course, since this will be the first time I'll do this, I'm not sure it might work."

"You mean you're going to use the Ginzuishou to reprogram some robots??" asked Mercury, flabbergasted. Once more, her pre-conceptions about the blonde had received another devastating blow.

"Yes. I'll apply the same principle as in curing the people afflicted by the Dark Shadows during the Beryl campaign. Of course, this will be trickier than changing a mutated human back, but I'll give it a try."

(I have confidence in you, young one.) Said the Ethereal, standing next to her. (I will assist you in this endeavor.) 

Captain Vardeen watched the whole exchange, a feeling of awe and pride swelling in his chest. Awe, at witnessing the impossible taking place on his ship; and pride because it's a member of his crew who was making it possible. Finally, he cleared his throat and addressed the present. "All right, it seems that our main obstacles have been surpassed. Now, let's plan the rest of the strategy, shall we?"

Without more delays, the meeting continued for a few more hours, detailing the battle strategy against the Dark Moon Family.

****

Some time later, while the maintenance crew kept itself busy doing the modifications needed all over the ship, the Senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen, Syl, Luna-F, both moon cats, the Ethereal and Serena had gathered in one of the cargo holds. Specifically, the one that contained the hundred containers that housed the B.A.T units.

Sighing, Serena approached the container closest to her. Pressing a button, the metallic box opened. From it, a small bundle of… something emerged; reaching inside the empty box, Serena retrieved a small bracer, which sported a small screen and a few buttons. Pressing one, she stepped back. 

The bundle began to unfold, stretching and reshaping itself. In a matter of seconds, the B.A.T. was ready. Its appearance was that of a skeletal jaguar, and about the same size. However, the difference laid in the head: it was a simple cylinder with a small glowing lens in the middle. Once the unit was totally unfold it remained there, waiting for instructions.

Serena then pressed a few more buttons, but the robot remains immobile. "Well, now I know it's defective. It's not accepting the maintenance commands, much less the rest."

"Well, what now?" inquired Syl. "And let me add; if you pull this off, I'm going to buy you chocolate fudges for a month!"

"I'll take your kind incentive." Said Serena, smiling in a way that made Syl nervous. Regaining her composure, she summoned the Ginzuishou. The small gem appeared in front of her, hovering easily in the air. 

"How can you do that?" asked Venus, her mouth agape. "Where did you keep it?"

Grabbing the Ginzuishou, Serena closed her eyes. However, she answered the questions. "It was one of the first things my Sensei taught me. It's impractical to have it in plain sight, where the enemy could grab it. So, I just keep it in a sub-space pocket. Easier to transport with me, and more secure than having it in a brooch, don't you think?"

Luna-C sighed upon hearing that. Granted, all the Senshi had sub-space pockets where they could store their transformation pens, and in Mercury's case, her computer. But she had never thought of teaching Usa… no, Serena now, to use it in such way. Once more, she felt inadequate for her supposed position as councilor and guardian.

Unaware of the black cat's inner turmoil, Serena concentrated on the task at hand. Standing next to the defective robot, she began to summon the energy needed for what she had to do. In a matter of seconds, the Ginzuishou began to glow a soft silver. Once she was satisfied of having the necessary energy, she focused it into the robot.

A small shaft of silver light stroke the unit, immediately enveloping it with its light. The glow began to grow in intensity, forcing the present to close their eyes or look away. The whole process continued for at least a minute, in which Serena pictured in her mind's eye the modifications she needed to do. However, right in the middle of the process, she felt that the neural processor could be modified in a way she hadn't thought previously. Acting on instinct, she decided to test her idea.

Once the whole process was over, the light seemed to be sucked into the lens of the unit, a phenomena that nobody witnessed… with the exception of the Ethereal. Unnoticed by the rest, the lens began to emit a soft silver light.

Turning around while rubbing her eyes to get rid of the specs dancing in her vision, Luna-F asked. "Well, did it work?"

"Only one way to find out." Said Serena. Looking at the B.A.T. she just said. "Military mode. Blast your container."

As soon as the words left her lips, the robot stood up on its hind 'legs', assuming a fighting stance. Turning around quickly in the direction of the box it came out, the robot extended its right 'hand'… and from it emerged a concentrated beam of silver light. As soon as it hit, the container melted in a matter of seconds. Once done, the unit dropped back on its four legs, awaiting further commands.

Nobody said a word, amazed at what had happened. It was Syl the one that broke the silence.

"All right. You do the impossible in a daily basis, but this takes the cake! The B.A.T.s aren't designed to do that without external weaponry, so what did you do?"

"It was simple, really." Serena then began her explanation. "I wasn't sure it might work, but it did, that's the important thing. You see, while I was readjusting the processor, I noticed that it had the capability to hold silver millennium energy and shunt it through its main power core. The end result, as you saw, is that it can shoot energy blasts just like I do with the Ginzuishou, in addition of its own battle strategies."

"Well, that's an unexpected and welcome bonus!" said Luna-F, walking closer to the B.A.T. and examining it with a critical eye. "So, are you going to do the same with all the rest?"

Serena sighed heavily, and then answered. "I'll try, but I won't be able to do them all in one session. This one took a lot out of me, and even that now I know how to do it, it'd still take a lot of energy. I imagine I can do five more, tops. After that, I'll have to rest for the rest of the day."

(I think there is an alternative to that.) Said the Ethereal in that moment. (You do those five, while I'll handle the rest.) He then addressed the Senshi. (If you are willing, you can help her in this enterprise. Will you do it?)

"You don't even have to ask. Of course!" said Venus, walking until she was standing next to the Ethereal. Almost immediately, the rest of the Senshi joined her. "So, what do we have to do?"

(Stand to my sides, two on each one. Then grab my robes.)

Following the Ethereal's instructions, the Senshi divided into couples and stood on his sides. Mars and Jupiter to his left, Venus and Mercury to his right. Once done, they each grabbed a portion of the Ethereal's robes.

(Good. Now, open your minds to me. Summon your powers and channel them through me. I'll handle the rest.)

Upon hearing those words, the Senshi began to fidget. It was until they saw in Serena's direction that they calmed down. When they all saw her, Serena just nodded, calming their fears. With that reassurance, they called their guardian planets' power.

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!!!"

"MARS PLANET POWER!!!"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!!!"

Their planetary sigils began to glow furiously on their foreheads, at the same time a multicolored aura exploded from their bodies. In a second, those auras began to be absorbed into the Ethereal's body. That process continued for at least fifteen seconds, until finally, the Ethereal raised its hands. From each one of them, a beam of multi-colored light emerged and hit the containers, enveloping them. A minute later, the Ethereal cut the beams and lowered his arms. As soon as he did it, the Senshi released their hold on his robe, dropping to their knees, groaning in exhaustion.

"I… I don't feel good…" muttered Venus. "I feel… like I ran around Japan non-stop."

"Same here…" murmured Jupiter. "I want to sleep."

"What… did you do… to us?" Mars managed to ask.

(I apologize. The whole process took more energy than I expected. Don't worry; you will be fine once you have some rest.) Said the Ethereal. Raising a hand, he pointed in the direction of the containers. Immediately, four of them opened, their contents following the same unfolding process as the robot Serena had readjusted. (Behold, the fruit of your efforts.)

The four summoned units approached the one Serena adjusted. This time, all noticed the difference in their glowing lenses. The glows were red, green, blue and orange. 

(Just like the one your friend modified, these ones can now use your own powers. Fire, lightning, ice and plasma.) The Ethereal then addressed Serena. (Once you finish the other five, the rest will follow them. Think of the silver ones as… battle commanders.) He then pointed in the direction of the containers, five more releasing their cargos. (Those are yours to modify, young one.)

"Oh, the captain is going to love this!" Syl said, a smirk on his lips. 

"We'll worry about that later." Said Luna-C. "Right now, help us to take the girls back to their rooms. They need to rest if they are going to fight."

"Good point." Said Luna-F. "Come on Syl, help me take these sleepy heads back to their beds. After all, a lady needs her beauty rest, don't you agree?" She then approached Jupiter and Mars.

"Don't… I can walk." Muttered Jupiter. Mars just groaned.

"Sure you can, but you won't be able to take more than then steps before collapsing. Here, let me help." Batting away Jupiter's feeble attempts to stop her, Luna-F then proceeded to take them in a fireman carry, a girl on each shoulder. 

Syl was trying to figure out if he would be able to do the same when Tuxedo Kamen approached him. "Here, let me help."

Nodding his thanks, Syl then carried Venus on his arms, while Tuxedo Kamen carried Mercury. What almost made Syl drop his passenger was when Venus got more comfortable in his arms, sighing happily. He just muttered under his breath and began to walk out of the cargo hold, closely followed by Tuxedo Kamen and Luna-F; Artemis followed them, while Luna-C remained with Serena.

"Are you sure you can do this?" inquired the moon cat, once they were alone. "If you faint, there won't be anybody to carry you back to your quarters!"

"Don't worry Luna." Said Serena, once more preparing the Ginzuishou. "If I have enough energy in me, I'll just teleport right to my bed."

(And if not, I'll take her back to her quarters.) Added the Ethereal.

"All right, let's start…" with that, Serena repeated the same process she did before.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Phew!! Another chapter done! I apologize for the time I took to post this new chapter, but certain things popped up that draw my attention elsewhere. Not to mention another bout with that horrible beast called Writer's Block! 

Once again, thanks go to all who voted in the past poll. And to those who asked for me to get rid of Chibi-Usa (You know who I'm talking about!), sorry to disappoint you, but it won't happen. 

Once more, a grateful thanks and a big hug goes to my good friend Yohann DeSabrais. Thanks for your input in the modification of the B.A.T.s! I was going to use a standard humanoid form, but this works better. Thanks pal!!!

Next chapter is the beginning of the time travel. And this is also a petition of help! Does anybody know the activation phrase used by the Spore to activate the Time Key? I really, and I mean REALLY need it! E-mail it to me, please?? Otherwise, I won't be able to finish the next chapter!

Ok… that's all for now. Later!


	13. To Boldly Go...

DISCLAIMER: Gabino Lopez Sanchez Normal Gabino Lopez Sanchez 2 1 2001-10-30T21:45:00Z 2001-10-30T21:45:00Z 17 7119 40583 Gateway 338 81 49838 9.2720 

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Preparations are complete. The last problems have been solved and the crew is ready to start their journey into the future. Among all this, the Senshi found themselves in the interesting position of lending their powers to activate a series of defective battle robots. Even more, Chibi-Usa finally revealed the existence of the time key she used to travel to the past. Now, Maximillian Hathaway seemed to have found a way to use it to send the whole of the Lucky Star into the time stream using it.

Now all they have to do is hope for the best.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS 

****

BY 

****

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 13:  TO BOLDLY GO...

The last twenty-four hours on board the Lucky Star had been hectic to say the very least. The maintenance crew had worked non-stop modifying all essential systems for the upcoming battle, and the whole crew had been on yellow alert, half expecting the Dark Moon Family to send their next general during the middle of the ship's impromptu overhaul.

During that time, the Senshi, after recovering from their previous experience, decided to do something besides staying in their quarters. For that effect, they did their best to help the ship's crew in any way they could. 

Mercury had gone to the scientific wing, in hopes to help with more research. It came to no surprise when Hathaway dragged her to Engineering, where the two of them [along with a group of technicians] worked against the clock to modify the ship's main system: The Dimensional Jump Drive, the heart of their dimensional shifting capabilities. 

Jupiter, for her part, had decided to put her culinary knowledge to good use. After getting permission from captain Vardeen, she went to the ship's main kitchen, where she impressed the cooks there with her knowledge and ability. 

Mars, for her part, had joined Tuxedo Kamen into joining the security forces. Her character and fiery disposition impressed the people there. But when she made a demonstration of her fire-based powers she gained the respect of the soldiers. Tuxedo Kamen, for his part, found a little difficulty in impressing the soldiers. Albeit his keen reflexes using his cane as a weapon, his rose-tossing ability earned a few snickers. 

Venus… well, for starters, she was banned from anything related to engineering after her attempt in modifying a plasma rifle ended up with the thing melting in the test bench. After drifting aimlessly in the corridors, she ended up stumbling with one of the recreation areas. In there, she found, of all things, a karaoke machine! After finding a good selection of songs, she began to sing with all her heart. It wasn't long before a good audience gathered in the lounge, listening to her. Unknown to Venus, her performance helped to boost the crews' confidence.

Chibi-Usa, for her part, decided to spend the rest of the time with Serena, talking about little things. The two girls put their differences aside, finally cementing a good friendship.

All in all, by the time the ship was ready for departure, the crew had changed their mind about the Senshi. Instead of seeing them as traitors and heartless, envious and careless girls, they finally realized that they were a group of teenagers that had been tossed into a series of events they didn't have control over. There were a few resentments still there, but not as obvious or strong as there were at first. 

It was 14:17 hours according to the Star's clock when everything was ready. The last of the weapons had been recalibrated and tested, the Jump Drive had the time key inserted with all the modifications ready, and the crew was rested and ready for whatever they might face. Deciding to keep the ship out of earth's scanning systems, the Lucky Star had positioned itself behind the moon.

The Senshi, along with Serena and the Four Sisters were in the bridge, along with Tuxedo Kamen and Hathaway. It was the latter who addressed the captain.

"Well sir, all's set. We connected the time key module to the touch pads on your command chair. And, remember, you have to use the P.A. system to speak the activation phrase… whatever it is. A couple of speakers have been introduced into the module, just in case."

"Very impressive, doctor Hathaway." Said the captain. "All your good work will be mentioned in your permanent record."

"Thank you sir."

It was at that moment that the communications officer made his announcement. "Sir, I'm receiving a sub-spatial message. It's the attack group, they're here."

"On screen." Said the captain. And sure enough, on the screen a series of bluish portals appeared; all on the bridge witnessed as a series of ships began to emerge from those portals. For the earth citizens, the scene was imposing at best, awe-striking at most, but for the rest of the personnel in the bridge, it was something normal.

The Epsilon-Theta battle group had arrived.

There weren't too many ships, but what they saw easily was enough. Four super-dreadnought class ships, each around the size of Tokyo and neighboring wards; six dreadnought class ships, which Serena told the others were carriers, each around a third of the size of the four big ships; ten battle cruisers, each bigger than the Star itself, and about fifteen destroyers, slightly smaller than the Lucky Star, their hulls brimming with weapons.

"Sir, incoming message." The communications officer said.

"On screen." Said captain Vardeen. Immediately, the image shifted to show the man in command of the battle group. His uniform similar to the captain's, with the difference of three stars on the neck, unlike the two bars on the captain's. 

+ Captain Vardeen, good to see you. This is Admiral Carlson, battle group Epsilon-Theta. +

"Admiral, good to see you too." Answered the captain. "You arrived just in time, we were about to make the jump without you."

+ So, this isn't where my boys have to clean up? It doesn't make any difference, anyway. So, where are we going then? +

"Well, you see sir, it's not a question of where, but a question of When." Seeing the inquiring look on the admiral's face, captain Vardeen proceeded to give a brief summary of the situation. "And as you can see, this is the right place, but not the time. The science group of the Star was able to develop a way to shift through time and arrive where we are needed."

+ I see. Transmit the data; my combat engineers will refit the group so we can follow you. +

"Yes sir." Nodding in the direction of the communications officer, said officer began a high-speed transmission of what they had learned so far. A couple of minutes later he signaled that the transmission was complete.

+ Data received, we'll start immediately. +

"Understood sir. In the meantime, we'll test the drive's modifications."

+ Do so. Good luck, captain. +

"Thank you sir. Lucky Star, out." Once the communication was over, captain Vardeen addressed Hathaway. "Are you sure this will work out?"

"I'm positive sir." Answered the scientist. "Now, what you have to do is just sit down, place your hands on the touch pads and recite the key's activation phrase. And don't worry, there will be no feedback." He then added under his breath, too low for anyone to hear him. "I hope…"

Sighing, the captain took his place on his command chair, placed his hands on the touch pads and signaled to the communications officer to open the P.A. system. Clearing his throat he said.

"Attention all hands, this is captain Vardeen speaking. We are about to initiate the test of the Jump Drive. I have been assured that everything will work out, but you all know the procedures for this kind of things. All non-essential personnel are to remain on their quarters until the test is complete. Maintenance and Damage Control Groups are to remain on Yellow Alert. 

"Good luck, everyone."

Making sure that the P.A. System was disconnected, the captain then addressed Serena. "All right Ambassador, what is this famous activation phrase?"

Serena then produced a small piece of paper, which she handed to the captain. Upon seeing what was written on it, the captain gave a piercing look in her direction. "Ambassador… is this some kind of joke?"

"Afraid not sir." Answered Serena, who was putting it all to not start laughing. "This is what Chibi-Usa told me has to be said to activate the key. I don't have reasons to believe that she was joking. This is the real thing."

Captain Vardeen took another look at the phrase, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finally addressed the communications officer. "Cut all communications with the battle group. I don't want anything to get out of here until we finish this test, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Answered the officer, puzzled. After touching a few buttons, he reported. "Communications off, sir."

"Thank you." Without looking at anyone in special, he then said. "Initiate jump sequence. Open P.A. System." Then, under his breath, he murmured. "I can't believe I have to do this… the things I do to save a planet…"

All bridge personnel began to work for the impending Jump, all doing their jobs precisely and to the point. A few moments later, the chief engineer reported. "All set captain. Ready when you are."

(One thing is for sure… I'll never be able to live this down.) Thought the captain. After taking another deep breath, he finally said the activation phrase that would initiate what Hathaway dubbed the 'time jump'.

"Listen Guardian of Time and Space! Open it's gates, cracking the sky in front of me! I'm calling your name, almighty God of Time and Space, guardian father, Chronos! Please lead me! Please protect me! Open the light path before me!"

The silence that invaded the bridge [not to mention the whole ship] was overwhelming. More than one stared openly at the captain, who had his eyes closed and muttered something through clenched teeth. The silence was broken by a series of beeps coming form the engineering console. 

"Ahem… sir… drive is online. Energy fluctuation is… between normal parameters. All systems… nominal." Said the chief engineer, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. He wasn't the only one. The Senshi and the Four Sisters, among a few other crewmembers, were biting their lips to not burst out laughing.

"Sir?" said the helm. "Energy fluctuation forming in front of us. High-energy particles and what the computer identify as Chronotrons detected. It appears to be some kind of dimensional rift."

"On screen." Muttered the Captain, mustering what was left of his wounded pride and dignity. However, his ego took another devastating blow. 

Aghast, what the screen showed was a swirling vortex of clouds forming in front of the Lucky Star. The fact that CLOUDS were forming in space's hard vacuum wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that they were PASTEL PINK clouds what made him feel sick.

The voice coming from the helm took him out of his gloomy thoughts, a distraction he welcomed with all his heart. 

"Sir… something's happening. I lost navigational control of the ship!" 

"Captain, the Drive… it's pouring the energy out of its containment fields and rerouting it to the ship's hull! I can't stop it!" reported the chief engineer, working feverishly on his station.

"Sir, we're moving straight towards that vortex! I can't stop the ship!" reported the helm, equally busy on his station.

"Abort test! Sound red alert!" said the captain. Immediately, lights dimmed and turned a red hue, while a siren was heard all over the ship. "Engineering, disconnect the Jump Drive manually, reset the navigational computers. If necessary, cut the reactors' power supply to the engines. We have to stop!"

The chief engineer relayed the orders through his station, while he continued to work on it. Finally, he said. "There's no use sir! We can't stop! If we try to shut down the reactors, the feedback will make them explode!"

"Captain, priority message from Admiral Carlson!" said the communications officer. 

"That's all what we needed. On screen!" the admiral's face appeared on the main screen, although the image was wavering.

+ Captain Vardeen, what is going on? Why are you heading towards that rift? And why is your ship glowing pink?? +

"Something went wrong with the test admiral." Answered the captain. "We lost control over navigation, propulsion and power. We're being dragged inside the rift and we can't prevent it. We need help."

+ You are too far from the nearest destroyer for it to use tractor beams. We'll do what we can, though. Can you resist until we arrive? +

Captain Vardeen looked at his engineer, who shook his head in the negative. In that instant, the helm reported.

"Sir… we're entering the rift now."

Standing up from his seat, the captain approached the screen. With a neutral voice, he finally said. "Wish us luck admiral. And if you can, try to find us… or at least our remains."

The admiral's image began to blur, his voice becoming lost in static. However, his last words were clear enough.

+ Good luck captain. We'll do what we can. + With that, all communications with the battle group were lost. The image on the screen shifted to show a swirling mass of pink clouds dominating the whole view. All of a sudden, the ship began to vibrate.

Taking his seat, the captain opened the P.A. system. "Attention all personnel. Brace for impact… and good luck everyone." As soon as he said it, a white glow appeared on the screen, its brilliance augmenting despite the automatic filters. It wasn't long before the bright light, blinding all present, engulfed the whole bridge, at the same time the vibration increased in force to the point that everybody thought the ship would fall apart.

From the Epsilon-Theta battle group's perspective, the now pink-glowing ship entered the swirling vortex, a series of lightning bolts impacting it. Four destroyers made an attempt to follow the ship, but as soon as it crossed, the rift closed immediately. In a matter of seconds there was no trace of it, or the Lucky Star.

For all who witnessed the event, one thought was present.

The Lucky Star had, by all appearances, run out of luck.

*   *   *   *

Captain Vardeen didn't know how much time passed between the entrance to the vortex and the time he regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was his ship vibrating quite violently, instruments exploding in a shower of sparks, grunts and screams everywhere, at the same time a bright luminescence invaded the bridge. Through his closed eyelids he perceived the white glow, however its feeling was quite different. It had a… soothing quality on it. Opening his eyes just a crack, he turned his aching head to the origin of the light, half expecting it to be the main screen. 

What he saw was Serena, Ginzuishou in hand. It was the crystal what was glowing. The second thing he noticed was that the ship's vibration was gone. It wasn't long before the crystal's glow subsided until it was no more; however, she kept the crystal at hand, ready to use it in case it was needed.

His own training kicking in, the captain shook his head to clear it from the last cobwebs he felt inside and took a look around. His crew, along with the rest of the women in the bridge were already standing up, groaning or moaning in some cases. Taking a deep breath, he immediately took command once more.

"All stations, report."

"Communications here. All functioning."

"Helm. Systems working once more."

"Science here. Everything is back to normal."

"Engineering. All systems back to normal. Damage Control reports minor to medium structural damage to the ship's hull and support systems, as well as a series of fractures and alignment failures on a few critical systems; they're working on fixing it."

Reports from all over the ship began to arrive, confirming that the Lucky Star had made it in relatively one piece, although barely. Once captain Vardeen was sure his ship and crew were fine, he addressed Serena. "Ambassador, what did you do? Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, captain," began Serena, keeping the Ginzuishou in her right hand, "as soon as we crossed, the crystal appeared in front of me. I had the sensation that it was the excess energy from the time key that was tearing the ship apart, so I used the crystal to dissipate it. Besides that, I did nothing else."

"It was more than enough. You saved all our lives once more, ambassador. Thank you." Said the captain, smiling. He then addressed the rest of his crew. "Communications, call the battle group and tell them of our situation. Helm, find our where we are. Science, find out what went wrong with the Drive and fix it. Engineering, check the Drive and all affected systems; if something else was affected or suspect it was, check and fix it."

The crew immediately went to work. It wasn't long before reports began to come in.

"Sir, Engineering. In order to recalibrate the Jump Drive, we had to disconnect it completely. It will take at least 28 hours to run a full check."

"Science here. My team is going through all the calculations and specs. It will take us a full day to find out what went wrong."

Captain Vardeen acknowledged the reports, having expected something like that. However, the next reports took him completely by surprise.

"Sir? Helm here. I… I'm not getting a thing. Sensors don't pick up anything outside. No background radiation, no energy waves of any kind, not even dust… nothing! Astrogation systems can't locate a single star, so we have no way to know where we are."

"Captain, Communications here. I'm not picking anything. No beacons, no radio signals, no nothing. Not even static!"

In that instant one of the doors whoosh-ed open, allowing Chibi-Usa to enter the bridge, followed by the Luna-Ball. Without preamble, the little girl ran and latched herself to Serena's leg, sobbing. 

"Honey, what's the matter?" inquired Serena, kneeling and embracing the little girl. Chibi-Usa's sobs subsided a little, just enough to let her talk.

"It… it was scary! Everything went red and that horrible sound blaring! Then the whole room began to jump and buckle… things began to fall off the furniture… I heard screams… I'm scared!!"

"Shh… Shh… everything's fine now, Chibi-Usa. All will work out, you'll see. There's nothing to be afraid of." Serena continued talking calming words to the little girl, all the time keeping her in her arms. While she was doing that, Mercury had taken out her computer and activated her visor, running a scan of her own. A moment later she had her results.

"I can't detect a thing. The only thing that shows on my scans is the ship itself. Outside of it, I can't find anything."

"Put the main screen back online. Let's see where we are." Ordered the captain. During the whole ordeal, the automatic systems had shut the screen down. But when the unit became active again, murmurs erupted from the ship's crew. What appeared was an apparently endless field of white mist… and nothing more. There was no way to differentiate the ground from the sky.

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" asked the second in command, puzzled.

"We're in the time stream." Said Avery, leaning on a wall for support, her sisters helping her to stand up. She had a small bump in her head, but dismissed the attempts to take her to the medical ward. "This is not a place, more like the embodiment of all time… past, present and future flows through here."

"Great." Muttered the officer. "Then how are we going to get out of here?"

"Perhaps Puu can help us!" muttered Chibi-Usa from Serena's embrace. 

"Puu? And who… or what is this… Puu?" inquired the captain, puzzled. 

"You'll see." Getting out of Serena's arms, she grabbed Luna-Ball and pressed its nose. She then began to talk to it. "Puu? Can you hear me? It's me, Chibi-Usa! I brought some friends with me but we need help! Can you help us?" she waited for a few moments, during which nothing happened. She then tried again. "Puu? Answer me, please! We need your help!" 

Nobody said a word the whole time Chibi-Usa tried to contact this 'Puu', everybody expecting to see some results. However, after a few minutes of fruitless calls, Chibi-Usa released the Luna-Ball and stared at the floor. "Nothing. I can't contact her."

"You did what you could honey, don't worry. We'll find another way." Said Serena, embracing the little girl once more. 

"All right, suggestions anybody?" inquired captain Vardeen, standing up and looking around. Nobody said a thing for a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, until Serena spoke up.

"Let me try something, captain. I might find a way out of here."

"Knowing you, I don't doubt you'll get us out of this situation, ambassador. Carry on." Said the captain, nodding in the direction of the helm. The officer there left his position, leaving it open for Serena to try whatever she had in mind.

Ushering Chibi-Usa towards the Senshi, Serena walked towards the station; instead of sitting down, she remained standing next to it. Grabbing the Ginzuishou once more, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The crystal began to glow softly, a gentle pulsing evident. Without opening her eyes, Serena finally said. "Captain… I'm not sure, but I can sense something out there."

"Impossible!" said the main scientist from his station. "Our sensors don't detect a thing!"

"Doctor, by now you should know that ambassador Moon can do the impossible on a daily basis." Commented the captain. He then addressed Serena. "Ambassador, take us there then. So far, that's the only clue we have."

"Yes captain." Still concentrating, she extended her left arm and let it hover on top of the helm's controls. Then, to the surprise of many, the controls activated by themselves! At the same time, the gentle vibration of the impulse engines was felt, indicating that the ship was moving.

"But… Serena… you can drive a space ship??" asked a dumbfounded Mars.

"But of course." Answered the captain. "She's one of the finest pilots I've ever seen."

"But… how can she operate the controls without touching them?" asked an astonished Mercury. She was so surprised that she forgot to scan the blonde.

"Telekinesis, what else? Now, let me concentrate, please." Answered Serena in a calm voice. That simple statement, however, sent another stake through the Senshi's hearts. It was becoming painfully clear to them that this person was a far cry from the gentle and klutzy girl they knew.

The bridge became silent after that, broken only by brief reports from all over the ship indicating the status of the different sections. An hour had passed according to the ship's clock before something happened.

"Captain, I'm receiving a faint echo in front of us." Reported the security officer. 

"On screen." The image shifted to show a small speck of… something in it. "Magnify." Ordered the captain. The image then began to change, the size apparent of the strange object growing larger with each image shift, until it showed what it was.

"What the heck…" muttered Hathaway from his post. The main scientist had gone to the research wing to assist in the data refining of the Drive's modifications, leaving him on his place. "What is a door doing in the middle of nowhere?"

And that's what appeared in the screen. A door adorned with what appeared to be yellow moon crescents stood there, closed.

"The Time Gate…" muttered Catsy.

"That's it? That simple door is the famous Time Gate?" asked the captain, incredulous. 

"Not so simple, captain." Reported Hathaway, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't get any sensor readings from it besides its relative distance. Heck, I can't even determine its real size! Readings are jumping from zero to infinite… I've never seen anything like this before! According to sensor data, we shouldn't even be able to see it!"

His diatribe would have continued in that vein, but in that instant an alarm came to life from the security officer's console. "Sir! Incoming!" As soon as the words left his mouth the ship was rocked by a powerful impact, sending whoever was standing up to the floor.

"SHIELDS UP! ARM ALL WEAPONS!" screamed captain Vardeen. His order came in the nick of time. As soon as the shields were up another shot impacted them. "Damage report!"

"Structural breach on deck 12, damage control crews are working on it. Shields at 90% and holding, weapons armed and ready sir!" 

"Find whatever is shooting at us and prepare to fire!" ordered the captain. 

"Scanning… scanning… got it! On screen!" reported Hathaway. However, he gasped at what appeared on the screen. "What the…?"

"You have to be joking me…" murmured the security officer, blinking hard.

However, it was Chibi-Usa's exclamation of "PUU!!" what brought down the reality of the situation on their heads.

"THAT is Puu??" exclaimed the captain.

They all had good reason to be shocked. What appeared on the bridge's main screen was a woman, dressed in a fashion similar to the Senshi. Dark green hair, red eyes, tanned skin and holding what appeared to be a key-shaped staff was looking directly at them, the angle giving the illusion that she was staring at them directly from the screen. Then, to their shock, violet-colored energy began to gather on the heart-shaped top of the key until it formed a glowing violet sphere of energy. Once it grew to the size of a beach ball, it zoomed straight to the ship. The Lucky Star rocked one more upon impact.

"Captain, shields down to 75%! At this rate, she'll blow us in another four, five shots!" reported the security officer.

"Aim to that… woman and fire." Ordered the captain. Upon hearing that, Chibi-Usa ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

"NO!! You can't do that! She is my friend! Please, don't kill her!"

Captain Vardeen disengaged his arm from the girl's hold and stared at her. "That may be so, but she attacked us without provocation. She endangers the lives of all onboard this ship, including yours. Sorry, but I have to do this." He then addressed the security officer. "Aim frontal guns and fire."

"Captain! Energy spike detected next to the stranger!" reported Hathaway. "Sir… it's the Ethereal ambassador!"

"Hold your fire!" ordered the captain. He then stared hard at the screen. On it, after a flash of white light, the Ethereal ambassador appeared next to the strange woman, who turned around and confronted the Ethereal. "Damn… we can't fire with him so close. The shockwaves would kill him!"

"Captain, I'll go out." Exclaimed Serena, the Ginzuishou glowing fiercely on her hand. "That's my sensei, and I won't allow anyone to harm him."

"I'll go with you!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa, hurrying to Serena's side. Before the blonde could say a thing, the girl added. "She's my friend! I can convince her to stop attacking!"

"If you two are going, then we're going with you!" exclaimed Sailor Mars, walking towards Serena, the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen following. "You may not like it, but we are going. Someone has to protect you. And nothing you say will stop us!"

Serena and Mars remained staring each other, none giving to the other. Finally, Serena nodded, much to the Senshi's relief. Turning her head just enough for her to look at captain Vardeen through her peripheral vision, Serena said. "Captain, permission to use teleport room 4."

"Granted. Besides, you would have done it despite me giving you permission or not." Said the captain, sighing. He then added. "However, if something happens, we're teleporting you back and then open fire with everything we got, understood?"

"Yes captain." Said Serena. Addressing the Senshi, she then said. "Let's go."

*   *   *   *

Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gates, prepared to shoot once more at the intruder. She had been extremely busy repairing the rifts on the time stream created by the passage of the Dark Moon Family, so when Chibi-Usa called she hadn't been able to answer. Besides, she was sure that the little girl was safe in the past, so there was no need for that. She had barely had time to regain her energy when the time stream shifted once more. Thinking that it was the Dark Moon Family once more, she prepared mentally to stop them once and for all.

What she didn't expect was the appearance of another ship, its design like anything she had ever seen in her entire existence. Not wanting to take any chances, she launched a Death Scream at them as soon as the ship was in shooting range; she watched with satisfaction as her first shot blew open a hole in the side of it. However, she fumed when a strange energy field around it reflected the next two. Undaunted, she prepared to launch an even more powerful shot when, all of a sudden, a strange robed figure appeared next to her. Aiming the Time Key to the new arrival, she asked. 

"Identify yourself."

(There is no need for violence, child.) Transmitted the Ethereal. (We mean neither harm nor conflict to you. We are here to help.)

"It is my duty as guardian of the Time Gates to prevent the entrance of anybody." Answered Pluto, showing no surprise at the telepathic communication. "Whoever tries will meet certain destruction."

(So… you are willing to destroy whoever comes, but you are willing to break the rules of time by sending someone from the future to the past?) Inquired the Ethereal, undaunted.

"That is different!" snapped Pluto, preparing to destroy the being judging her. "I had to do it out of necessity! Now leave before I kill you!"

(You can't do it, child. You have forgotten the true purpose of your guardianship. You have to be reminded of that.) Was the Ethereal's answer.

"Death Scream" murmured Pluto, launching the energy she had gathered towards the Ethereal. But, to her utter surprise, the energy sphere simply dissipated upon coming no more than two feet to the Ethereal. Gritting her teeth, she tried once more. "Death Scream." And once more, the results were the same.

(So much power, so little patience. It's a shame, really.) Commented the Ethereal. (You have allowed your feelings to cloud your better judgment, child. You have sacrificed life in the name of duty. A real shame.)

"SHUT UP! What do you know of what I've been through!?!? You have no idea of what my position implies! Death Scream."  Pluto tried once more her attack, but the results remained the same.

(But I know child, I know. More than you can ever imagine.) Responded the Ethereal, unmoving.

Pluto was so concentrated in trying to destroy the Ethereal that she didn't notice seven columns of light appearing behind her; that is, until a voice she didn't expect to hear so soon brought her out of her concentration.

"PUU! Please stop, they are my friends!" Pluto didn't have time to turn around before a small body attached itself to her leg. Looking down, she stared at Chibi-Usa, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. "Puu, please… no more. Don't hurt them."

"Small Lady, I have to do it." Said Pluto, placing a hand on top of the girl's head. "Nobody can cross the Time Gate."

"So… this is what the Senshi become after my absence?" said a new voice. Turning around, Pluto looked at a blonde young woman dressed in a gray and dark blue uniform who was staring hard at her. "Shooting at possible allies without asking questions. 'Lovely' policy, so fitting. I have half a mind of stripping you all of your powers."

"And who are you?" asked Pluto, aiming the Time Key in the blonde's direction. She hadn't watched the time stream due to the current emergency, so she didn't know what had happened to Usagi. Contrary to what most believe, she didn't watch everything in the time stream, only the most relevant events, and even then, not all. 

"How dare you talk to Usagi like that??" screamed Sailor Mars, hurrying to stand in front of Serena. 

Noticing Mars' presence, Pluto took notice of the rest of the Senshi. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. She gave a thorough visual examination to the young woman the Senshi of Mars was defending, finally noticing the details. The eyes, the face, the way she stood… yes, she was the reincarnated princess, but why wasn't she wearing the royal hairstyle? "But… her hair…"

"I cut it, what about it? And don't talk as if I'm not here, those are bad manners." Said Serena, narrowing her gaze. She really didn't like the attitude of this Senshi.

Pluto looked shocked upon hearing those words. No one in the history of the royal family had ever cut her hair! Doing that was a sure sign of renouncing their heritage, and the last princess of the moon kingdom had done precisely that! But before she could reorder her thoughts, two more light columns appeared behind the Senshi. In a moment, the columns condensed and disappeared, revealing two new arrivals. One was apparently a man wearing some kind of space suit and porting a REALLY big gun. The other one…

"YOUMA!" screamed Pluto. The appearance of a cat-like creature out of a column of light was more than enough to set her back into battle mode. She then prepared to blast the demon. "Death Scre… OOOF!"

Noticing that Pluto was about to kill Luna-F, Serena let her battle reflexes take care of the situation. Without thought, she moved at amazing speed towards the time Senshi; in one swift movement she grabbed the Time Key while at the same time hitting the Senshi with a beautiful double air kick aimed to the chest. The force of the impact forced Pluto to lose her grasp of the Time Key, at the same time ending up flying backwards and landing unceremoniously on her rump. Before she could stand up, the muzzle of an active gun appeared in her vision field. What made up her mind was that, behind him, the weapons ports of the ship were glowing, a VERY good indication that they were aimed towards her. Without her Key, she was sure she didn't stand a chance to survive such an attack.

"Don't move lady. Don't make me shoot your beautiful face." Said Syl.

"Sere, are you all right?" inquired Luna-F, moving to Serena's side and assuming a battle stance. "What the heck is going on?"

"That is what I want to know myself." Said Serena, handing the Time Key to a surprised Venus. "Now, can somebody explain to us what the HELL IS GOING ON HERE??"

"Did you have to hit Puu so hard??" asked Chibi-Usa, unable to believe that someone, much less Serena, was able to hit the mighty Sailor Pluto.

"She was going to kill Luna. And before that, she tried to kill my sensei, not to mention my crewmates and the destruction of our ship. So yes, I had to do it." Answered Serena.

(There is no need for more violence.) Transmitted the Ethereal. He then addressed Syl. (Now young man, if you are kind enough to let her stand, I'm sure we'll have all our answers.)

Nodding, Syl took a couple of steps back, but he never let his aim waver. Without looking at him, Pluto stood up, gathering what remained of her dignity. A part of her mind was fuming at the treatment she had received, but a bigger one was proud of her princess. She had demonstrated that she had all the necessary qualities that would be needed in the future. Although there was one little detail that bothered her, and it didn't have anything to do with the princess. The words that young man said about her beautiful face… they stirred something in her, but Pluto wasn't sure what it was. She dismissed the thought for the time being since there were more important matters at hand. 

"All right, now that we are all calmed down, let's get some answers." Said Serena. "Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

Kneeling down and looking at the 'ground', Pluto answered. "My princess. I'm Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gate. I apologize for attacking you, but it is my duty to protect the time stream from intruders."

"Ok, that's swell and dandy," commented Luna-F, "but does that position give you the right to blast everything in sight? Come on! Not even this group of girls is that bad!" Pluto tensed upon hearing that, but Serena's next words stopped her.

"That's enough everybody. Now Pluto, stand up." Once the Senshi of Time was on her feet once more, Serena continued. "Now, what's the story behind all this? Why did you send Chibi-Usa back in time, and what is her connection with the Dark Moon Family? Why are they so intent on capturing her?"

Pluto debated with herself for a few minutes, deciding what to tell. She didn't want to reveal too much information due to the risk of a time paradox, therefore only a few details could be said. Her reverie was interrupted by the Ethereal's words.

(Perhaps I can help. Sailor Pluto, with your permission, I can create a mental link between you and all present. That will expedite the exchange of information.) Noticing her reluctance, he added. (No, I won't show them everything you know, only what you want them to know.)

"That's a good idea Sensei." Commented Serena, nodding. "Pluto, do you agree?"

"My princess… do you trust this… being??" asked a shocked Pluto.

"Completely." Serena said with total conviction. That single word packed so much force and strength that Pluto couldn't do anything but agree.

"Very well, my princess." Pluto then addressed the Ethereal. "All right, what do I have to do?"

(You only have to open your mind and think of what you want to say. I'll handle the rest.)

Closing her eyes, Pluto concentrated. Once she had the images fixed in her mind's eye, she said. "Go."

In that instant, a whole set of images, sensations and words entered the minds of everybody present. Unknown to them, the same was happening on board the Lucky Star. All onboard the ship were having the exact same experience as the Senshi and company.

The mental link transmitted the future of Earth and the role the Senshi and Serena played on it. The arrival of a new ice age that sent all of humanity into hibernation for a thousand years. How Serena used the Ginzuishou to revive the planet and guide mankind to a new golden age. The creation of Crystal Tokyo and Serena's ascension to power, becoming Neo-Queen Serenity. How the few people that didn't accept her reign were exiled to the farthest planet beyond Pluto's orbit, the planet Nemesis. How they grew in power and mounted an assault against Earth, the attack ruthless and merciless. How during the final assault, the Neo-Queen got trapped inside a crystal prison created by a combination of dark power and the Senshi's attempt to protect her. How, in a move to force the Neo-Queen to surrender, the Dark Moon Family tried to capture Chibi-Usa, forcing Pluto to send the little girl to past so the Senshi of that era could protect her. 

All that information was transmitted and assimilated in the lapse of a few seconds. 

Once it was over, everybody shook their heads trying to regain their mental focus. The first one to talk was Jupiter. "Whoa… all that is true?"

(Yes, young one. Everything you experienced is true.) The Ethereal answered.

"Well, that settles it." Said Serena. Addressing Chibi-Usa, she added. "I promised that I'd help your family, and I'm going to do just that." She couldn't help but smile at seeing the radiant smile the little girl sent her way. She then addressed Pluto. "So, will you help us go there?"

"Yes, my princess." Pluto then addressed Venus. "Can you give me my key, please?"

"Only if you promise not to attack us again." Said the blonde Senshi. 

"I promise." Said Pluto, sighing. Satisfied, Venus handed her the Time Key. Once in her hands, Pluto pointed the Key towards the Time Gate, concentrating on the task at hand. Without warning, a series of small balls of light came out of the Key and entered the keyhole of the Gate. Then, without a noise, they began to open. At first, a blinding white light came out of the Gate, forcing everybody to look away; it didn't last long. Finally, once the Gate was completely open, they looked at it… and noticed a seemingly infinite passageway bordered with Greek-looking columns.

"Now go. But be warned, the time stream can be very dangerous. Don't get out of the path, or you will be lost in time forever. Use the time key Small Lady used to guide you."

"Will do Pluto, and thank you for your help." Said Serena. She then addressed Luna-F. "Call the ship to beam us all up. Let's not waste more time."

"Only you and the Senshi can go, my princess. That ship has to remain here." Said Pluto, frowning a little.

Serena took a sharp breath upon hearing that. Thinking about what to do for a few moments, she turned around slightly until she faced Chibi-Usa. Making sure that nobody else could see her, she winked to the little girl. Without waiting for an answer, she then addressed Pluto directly.

"That is no good. Either we all go, or nobody goes. Then you can kiss the future goodbye." 

"You better comply to her," commented Syl when he noticed Pluto's gasp upon hearing that, "once she gets an idea on that pretty head, there's no force in the universe that can change her mind."

Pluto turned in his direction; if looks could kill, he would have died a thousand times in a few seconds. However, when she noticed the stern expression on Serena's face, she deflated. "Very well… you all can go."

"I appreciate your kind cooperation, Pluto." Said Serena, smiling. She then nodded to Luna-F, who took her communicator out and activated it.

"This is ensign Luna calling the Lucky Star. Beam us up!"

(I will remain here for the time being.) Transmitted the Ethereal. Before anyone could say a thing, he added. (I will catch up with you shortly. There is something I have to do here first. And Pluto, don't worry. I won't interfere with the time stream in any way, you have my word.)

"Trust him, Pluto. He doesn't give his word lightly." Said Serena. She had enough time to see Pluto nod before everything was enveloped in a brilliant blue light.

Once they were onboard, Serena ordered the Senshi to go back to their quarters and wait for her call. Reluctantly, they obeyed. Once she was sure they were gone, Serena, Syl and Luna-F headed to the bridge. Upon arrival, captain Vardeen addressed Serena.

"That was a fine job, ambassador. I'm really impressed."

"Thank you captain."

"But where is the Ethereal ambassador? He wasn't with you when you were beamed up." Inquired the captain.

"He said he had some business to attend. Don't worry, he said he'd catch up with us; and I'm sure he'll do it, so there is no need to worry."

"If you say so…" said the captain, not fully convinced but in the end he decided to let it pass. "So, what now?"

"We need the time key in the Jump Drive. It will guide us through the time stream towards our destination." Answered Serena. 

"With pleasure! I don't want that thing inside my Drive anyway!" commented the chief engineer with a relieved sigh, issuing the order to the engine room to bring the little key to the bridge. Three minutes later, an aide brought it to the bridge, handing it to Serena.

"Now captain, all we have to do is head to the Time Gate and cross. I'll use the key to guide us." Said Serena.

"But… how are we going to cross? The ship will demolish that little thing upon approaching!" said Hathaway, his words hardly understandable due to his jaw hanging.

"Everything is taken care of, don't worry." Was Serena's answer.

"Very well… things can't be more bizarre than they already are." Commented captain Vardeen, sighing. "Helm, aim the ship to the… Gate and take us through it."

"Yes, sir." Said the navigation officer, his voice full of doubt. In a few moments, the view on the main screen shifted to indicate the Star was heading directly to the Gate. When they were only a few yards away, Hathaway noticed something on his instruments.

"Captain? I'm registering a quantum field coming from the Gate. I can't make sense of the readings… it's as if the Gate was… growing!" he raised his eyes from the console and looked at the main screen. That was the last straw. "Oh… my… God…"

On the view screen, the scene depicted showed the Time Gate approaching… and growing larger at the same time! It wasn't long before all that was seen was the passageway that Serena and company had witnessed. 

"I should be surprised…" muttered the captain. "I should… but I'm not." Sighing, he addressed Serena. "All right ambassador, the ship's all yours. Guide us."

"Yes sir." Closing her eyes, Serena concentrated on the time key she was holding. It wasn't long before she felt a light tug coming from it. "All ahead, full."

"You heard the lady, helm. Ahead, full." Ordered the captain.

"Haye aye sir." Said the navigation officer, adjusting the trajectory.

"I don't know if it was my imagination, but did you notice something funny on that lady's eyes?" commented Syl to Serena and Luna-F.

"Like what?" asked Luna-F. "I was too busy making sure she didn't try anything funny."

"I noticed." Said Serena without losing her mental hold to the key. "Her eyes… they showed an incredible amount of loneliness."

"Yeah… along with what I think was longing." Added Syl. "I wonder what's her story?"

"We can ask her when we return." Finished Serena. She then addressed the helm. "Adjust trajectory. Two degrees starboard, three quarters impulse ahead."

"Haye aye ma'am!"

Sailor Pluto and the Ethereal watched as the Time Gate adjusted its size to allow the Lucky Star passage. Once the ship crossed it returned to its normal size and closed itself. Nobody said a word for a few minutes.

(I will take my leave now.) Transmitted the Ethereal. (Take care, Pluto.)

"Before you go, tell me. Who are you?" inquired Pluto. 

(Like you, I have rules to follow. I can't tell you that, but your question will be answered in due time. Farewell.) With those words, the Ethereal began to walk away, his silhouette blurring with each step until finally, he was lost in the mist, leaving a puzzled Pluto behind.

Once he was sure that Pluto wasn't following him, the Ethereal stopped. Without turning around, he said. (Everything is in place. Now we wait.)

"Thank you, wise one. I don't know how to thank you for your help." Said a voice, definitely feminine and refined. From the Ethereal's right, a figure began to take form. 

(Don't thank me. The result is still uncertain.)

"I know." Said the new arrival with a sigh. "In any case, the princess and her court will have a better chance now, thanks to you and your people."

(We only did what was necessary. The hard part was to correct the mistakes you did in the past, but we couldn't do a thing with what the princess' court did in the present. The princess hasn't forgiven them yet, and if she doesn't remember how to do it, then all will be lost.)

"I just hope she remembers." Said the figure.

(Let's hope she does, otherwise it will spell the end of all existence.) The Ethereal then turned around and faced his companion. At his mental command the mists moved away from the figure, revealing her to his gaze. (I have to go now. Farewell your majesty.)

"Farewell, wise one. And once again, thank you." Said Queen Serenity, bowing. The Ethereal returned the gesture. In an instant, he was enveloped in a white glow and in an eye-blink he was gone from the time stream.

Once more alone, Queen Serenity looked at the place the Ethereal stood for a few more moments, her silver hair and dress fluttering in a non-existent breeze. "My dear daughter… please, remember the goodness you carry in your heart. So much depends on it…"

With a heartfelt sigh, she turned around and walked away, her figure becoming transparent and diffuse with each step. It wasn't long before she disappeared. Once more, the time stream was empty, no trace of their presence remaining.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Ok, first things first. Sorry for such a delay, but you all know that Fanfiction.net has been under heavy remodeling and wasn't able to post a thing. That, and having to fight both Real Life and Writer's Block can take its toll on inspiration, you know?

Come on, do you really expected me to send the whole Battle Group to the future along with Serena and the Senshi? Dream on! Such a powerful force would have killed the story in an eye blink, not to mention the Dark Moon Family! If you feel disappointed by it, sorry. And if not, that's great!

By now, you all know the drill. REVIEW PEOPLE!!! And if you can't review on FF, then e-mail me. The more you review, the easier will be to defeat that horrendous beast known as Writer's Block!

Special thanks are in order for Erin Finnlaith (a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino) and ShadowsDark for their help with the time key's activation Phrase. Thank you guys, you really helped me here!!! It's fans like you that help writers like me to continue writing!

And as always, a very special THANK YOU go to Yohann DeSabrais. His comments on the transit of the Star through the time rift were invaluable! Thank pal!!!

Ok… that's all for now. Later!


	14. The future ain't what it used to be...

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

The battle group arrived, just in time to witness the Lucky Star's Jump Drive test going wrong. Upon activation, the ship, along with all aboard, was dragged into the time stream. Once in there, the crew of the Lucky Star, with the help of Serena and the Ginzuishou, stumbled upon the Time Gate. However, Sailor Pluto attacked without warning. After a tense confrontation between Sensei, Serena, the Senshi, Syl and Luna-F, permission was granted by Pluto for the Lucky Star to cross the Gate towards the future. A most unexpected development happened while the Star was in transit.

By all appearances, the Ethereals had been acting with the full knowledge of Queen Serenity, Serena's mother from the Silver Millennium.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS 

****

BY 

****

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 13:  THE FUTURE ISN'T WHAT IT USED TO BE.

The space between Earth and the Moon was clear; nothing was floating in there. However, that changed all of a sudden. Out of nowhere, a vortex made of pink clouds began to form, growing in size. Then, without warning, a ship stepped out of the vortex, which closed as soon as the new arrival had crossed completely without leaving a trace of its existence.

"Well, that went better than the first time." Commented Hathaway from his station. "No vibrations threatening to rip the ship apart, no extra surprises."

"That's right. That went smoothly." Said Captain Vardeen. He then addressed the helm. "Triangulate our position and time of arrival."

"Yes sir." Said the navigation officer. After a moment, he had the data. "We are in the Earth-Moon system. According to Astrogation data, we are in the year 3001. We are right on target, sir."

Captain Vardeen acknowledged the information; he then addressed Hathaway. "Deploy orbital sensor pods and launch a few satellites. Let's see how the future looks like."

"Launching satellites and deploying sensors now, captain." Said Hathaway, working the controls on his station. "Satellites will achieve geo-synchronous orbit in five minutes."

"Understood. Engineering, status of the ship." 

"All repairs completed, systems fully operational. Reactors operating at full capacity, sir." Reported the chief engineer.

"Thank you, that's reassuring." Answered the captain with a nod. "All right, let's see what we can get until we get more detailed sensor data. Put the planet on screen, helm."

"Yes, sir. On screen." Said the helm. As soon as the image appeared, more than one present gasped at the image shown. The Four Sister, who had remained on the bridge the whole time, looked down at their feet, ashamed.

The image the main screen was something was out of their worst nightmares. The planet's surface was pockmarked with craters easily visible from high orbit, their position corresponding to the main cities on the planet. What could be seen of the seas showed them a color gray instead of blue, the clouds a sickly gray as well. There was no trace of green or other colors on that image. 

"Dear Lord… what happened there?" muttered the captain. "Hathaway, can we get sensor data now?"

"I… I'm starting to receive the data from the satellites now. Collating information." Said a stunned Hathaway. He worked mechanically, breathing shallowly. The wait for his information lasted only a couple of minutes, but for all present it felt like an eternity. Finally, the data appeared on his station's screen. He gulped heavily upon reading it. Finally, he talked.

"Captain… initial sensor sweep reveals no life on the planet… massive amount of ruins detected in almost all the planet's surface. No sign of technology or settlements detected. Planetary biomass… is zero. Oxygen levels barely on security ranges. High level of particles detected on the atmosphere up to 20,000 miles. Sir… the majority of the particles… is organic in origin. 

"Whatever attacked, did it with enough force to blast everything in sight until only dust remained."

"How could you?" said Serena, turning around to face the Four Sisters. "Why? Why destroy the whole planet? WHY???"

"It… it was part of the battle plan." Muttered Avery in a subdued voice, not looking at Serena. "It was done in order to prevent Crystal Tokyo from receiving assistance. Nobody expected an attack… it was ridiculously easy…

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" 

"We'll talk later." Said Serena. She was glad that the Senshi or Chibi-Usa weren't there at the moment; otherwise they would have attacked the sisters without a second thought. Heck, she wasn't sure if she wouldn't do it herself! Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Hathaway's next words.

"Captain? More in-depth sensor scans reveal some life signs."

"Where?" Inquired captain Vardeen.

"Japan. What used to be Tokyo. I'm also detecting some energy readings that are similar to what Ambassador Moon's crystal and our… guests at first showed concentrated in two points. Displaying tactical map now."

The image on the main screen shifted to show an aerial view of the Japanese islands. Working the magnification, Hathaway zoomed the image until the origin of those readings appeared. All on the bridge saw the ruins of what used to be a magnificent city made of crystal. In the middle of all that devastation, only one building was standing intact. Made of a quartz-like material, the imposing building reflected what little light could pass through the heavy overcast.

"This building is emitting an energy signature similar to Ambassador Moon's crystal, along with what the sensors identify as a force field. Now, if you look at this…" he then shifted the image. This time, another crystal-like building appeared, but this one was made of black crystal. "This structure is emitting an energy signature the complete opposite of the first one. It's similar to what the sisters emitted before they were cleaned."

"That's Prince Demando's fortress." Said Prisma, her voice barely a whisper. "That is where the whole operation is being controlled. That is also where the rest of the Dark Moon Family resides."

"As well as Wiseman…" muttered Avery.

"I see…" said captain Vardeen, turning around to face the Sisters and recalling what had been said in the previous tactical meetings. "So, this Wiseman and Demando are the leaders?"  Catsy nodded in acknowledgement. "And Demando's brother, Saffir, is your main tactician. And the last general, what's her name… ah yes, Esmeraude, is the one that will substitute Rubeus?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Confirmed Catsy.

"Very well, then… and for the looks of things, we are alone in this venture." Commented the captain with a small sigh. "There is no way the battle group will join us due to their lack of time keys, so we can't expect support from them."

"And even then, I seriously doubt that Pluto chick would let them pass through her precious Time Gate." Commented Syl under his breath, however everybody was able to hear him.

"You may be correct ensign." Said the captain, causing Syl to blush. "In any case, it seems we'll have to go with the secondary battle plan.

"Ambassador Moon, it seems that you, the Senshi, ensigns Luna and Sylpheed will have to go down planet with a group of B.A.T.s as ground support. In the meantime, we'll go to Jupiter and mine some resources from Io and Ganymede for our automated factories to produce some battle-winged droids for space escort. I doubt the enemy has left their home planet un-defended."

"Do you think the rest of the B.A.T.s and your own security forces will be enough to take the enemy strongholds on Nemesis, captain?" inquired Serena, frowning a little. "I mean, one ship to take a whole planet?"

"I don't think we'll have to take the whole planet, ambassador." Said the security officer. "If we can take their main base and manufacturing facilities, that will be more than enough according to battle simulations." Serena just nodded, albeit reluctantly. She knew that simulations were one thing, but reality was something totally different.

"All right people, let's move out." Ordered captain Vardeen. "We have much to do, little resources and even less time. So far, we have the element of surprise on our side; let's take advantage of it for as long as we can." 

*   *   *   *

Inside Demando's fortress, in a room devoid of external light sources, a being wearing black robes was moving its skeletical hands over a floating orb. Without an external sign, a white-clad figure appeared to solidify from the shadows around. A closer inspection showed that it was a young man, perhaps in its late twenties, early thirties. Lean, well muscled, with a mane of white hair that looked almost silverish, and with a cup of red wine on his right hand, the new arrival approached the robed figure.

"What do you want to discuss with me, Wiseman? I'm busy right now." Said Prince Demando, his well cultivated, baritone voice laced with annoyance.

"I humbly apologize, your majesty." Said the Wiseman, his voice deep and cavernous. If any lesser being had heard that voice, he/she would have run away screaming in mortal terror. That voice was something that appeared to have come from the deepest pits of hell, with no empathy or emotions behind it. It was the voice of a dead person.

"We seem to have some… unexpected visitors, my liege." Continued the Wiseman. "A ship has arrived, and its crew have ill-met intentions against you." Roaming its hands over the sphere, the Wiseman conjured an image of the Lucky Star orbiting the planet.

"That ship doesn't look like a threat to me." Commented Demando, taking a sip of wine. "Send one of our crystal ships and destroy it."

"It won't be so easy, my liege." Said Wiseman, its stance unchanged. "If I humbly suggest you see who is onboard that alien ship…" The view then shifted to the interior of the ship, focusing on a group of people heading to what appeared to be a shuttle. Demando examined the new image with great interest and scorn directed to the people depicted on it. 

The conjured image showed the Senshi talking among themselves, following a blonde young woman who was escorted by an armored man and a cat-like figure. For a moment he thought the creature was one of his droids, but the lack of a gem with the Dark Moon insignia dispelled the illusion. When the woman with shoulder-length hair turned around, Demando hold his breath. Those eyes… those blue eyes… And the face…

Before he could question it, Wiseman answered the non-spoken question. "Yes, my liege. That woman is a young version of Neo-Queen Serenity. They came from the past to stop us."

"That meddling Pluto…" Muttered Demando. "We should have killed her when we had the chance." His thoughts then shifted to the young Serenity. "But this one… it seems that my prayers have been answered."

"Yes, my prince. Our future would be secured if you were to take this one for you, as you have always wanted to do with the Neo-Queen." Commented Wiseman.

Demando didn't answered, his full attention focused on the image. When he saw that the object of his desire was boarding a shuttle with her companions, a cruel smile graced his chiseled features. "If there is nothing else for you to tell me, I'll go and prepare a… proper welcome.

"It won't do to be unprepared to receive my bride-to-be." Without waiting for an answer, Demando returned to the shadows and left the Wiseman. Once alone, Wiseman added.

"Yes, Prince Demando. Prepare yourself, because soon you will do what I have planned all along."

*   *   *   *

The shuttle landed in the middle of what appeared to have been a park in the past. Where trees, a lake and a children playground once stood, only scorched earth and twisted metal remains stood. As soon as they disembarked, the Senshi took positions around Serena and Chibi-Usa. She, for her part, ignored them and took a look around. While she did that, Syl and Luna-F were busy activating the B.A.T.s and lowering the cargo ramp respectively.

"I've seen some ruins in other planets," murmured Serena, "but it's worse when it is your home planet." She then addressed Chibi-Usa, who was holding to the hem of her jacket with both hands; the little girl was trembling noticeably. "Dear, can you guide us to the palace? It's not wise to remain here." Chibi-Usa only nodded, unable to speak. 

It was in that moment that Syl and Luna-F joined them. Following them were two 'silver commanders' [as he had dubbed the silver energy-charged units] with an escort of eight extra units, two of each elemental power. Syl was wearing a more heavily armored battle suit, while Luna-F used light body armor; she was busy scanning the area with a portable sensor unit. 

"No signs of life so far." Commented the felinoid, closing the sensor. "Not even bodies… I don't mind saying it, but this place really gives me the creeps." Jupiter and Venus nodded in agreement.

"In that case, let's move." Said Tuxedo Kamen, staring daggers in Syl's direction, not happy of seeing the young officer so close to Serena. 

Nobody said a word during the walk, the B.A.T.s spread in front of them scanning for troublemakers. They only stared at the remains surrounding them, mute testament of the devastation that was worldwide. The only cause of alarm came from when Chibi-Usa left the group and ran towards the palace, ignoring the shouts of the group. They hurried behind her, but she was too fast. It was until they arrived to what seemed to have been the main avenue towards the palace that their first surprise appeared… literally.

The group was in the middle of the avenue when, suddenly, a figure took form in front of them; the Senshi immediately assumed battle stances as well as Syl who aimed his weapons at the new arrival. Meanwhile, Mercury and Luna-F opened their respective units and began a scan. 

The figure was a tall man with black hair, dressed in a violet tuxedo; on his face was a white mask. His image, however, had a milky quality to it; and even more shocking was the fact that he was transparent!

"Greetings, travelers." The man finally spoke, unfazed by the other's reactions, nor by the arrival of the B.A.T.s that surrounded him. "I welcome you to the Crystal Palace, albeit I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Who are you, and what do you want? And where is Chibi-Usa?" asked Mars, preparing to blast the strange man if he moved in the wrong way.

"I mean you no harm, and the one you call Chibi-Usa is safe inside the palace. My name is Endymion, king of Crystal Tokyo. Now please, follow me. It's unsafe to remain outside of the barrier." He then began to walk towards the palace. 

"That man isn't a man at all." Said Mercury, looking at the results from her computer. "That is only a projection, a hologram!"

"Confirmed." Said Luna-F, closing her sensor suite. "A two-way communication hologram unit, able to mimic the movements of the operator. Not bad, the guys back at the Star would love to study this system."

"Whatever. Let's get inside and retrieve Chibi-Usa." Said Serena, motioning with her hand to the others to follow her. When they arrived at the barrier, they hesitated for a moment, but it was Syl who showed it was safe for them to cross when he walked through it without apparent damage. Shortly thereafter the others followed him. As a security measure, Serena and Syl ordered the B.A.T.s to remain outside and secure the perimeter.

Once inside the palace, the group followed Endymion's image through a series of corridors. They watched awed the rich tapestries and art samples displayed all over the place, but equally puzzled by the lack of activity. If that was the last secure place in the planet, where were the survivors… if there were any?

After a few minutes, they arrived at an empty chamber. Once they were in the middle, Endymion turned around and faced them. "I am terribly sorry for all the troubles we have caused to you, but I'm afraid it was necessary."

"Where is Chibi-Usa? You said she was safe!" inquired Venus, narrowing her gaze.

"Yes, she is. And she is right here." Said Endymion, turning his face to one side; a part of the floor opened, and a platform began to emerge. On it, the sleeping figure of Chibi-Usa was there for all to see. As soon as they saw her, Mercury and Luna-F hurried to her side, their computer and medi-kit at the ready respectively. While they were examining her, Endymion continued talking.

"My wife and myself were extremely worried when Small Lady had been whisked to the past, but we were aware that was the only way for her to be safe. I thank you all for taking care of her and protecting her from the invaders."

"She's safe everybody. She's only asleep." Said Mercury, her diagnosis confirmed by Luna-F a second later.

Serena nodded in their direction, then addressed Endymion. "I can't say that it was a total pleasure, but it was interesting to say the very least. Now, I hope you can answer a question for me." When Endymion nodded, she asked. "Why? Why sent her to the past to steal the Ginzuishou?"

"I'm afraid it couldn't be helped." Said Endymion, lowering his gaze. "You see, the Ginzuishou of this time is lost. It is the only thing that can stop the Dark Moon Family and restore the planet, as well as save my wife. When Small Lady learned of it, apparently she thought that she could take yours and use it. I apologize for that."

"I see." Said Serena. She then looked at Tuxedo Kamen, and then looked at Endymion. Closing her eyes and humming to herself, she began to think. Silence reigned in the chamber for a few minutes until she finally opened her eyes. "And tell me Endymion… do you happen to know who sent the orders to Mamoru to break up our relationship?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" said Endymion, looking ashamed. "I did it." His answer drew a collective gasp, especially from Tuxedo Kamen.

"But why? Why do that?" asked the caped defender. Shock laced his voice when he finally recognized the voice on his dreams. It was exactly the same as Endymion's! 

"Because it was necessary. As it was, your mutual love could have been crushed under the circumstances. Only by bearing the scars of true love would you two be able to face this menace."

"I see… so, all this time, during the last millennia, you thought I was weak." Said Serena, her face expressionless. "You really never trusted me, only saw the means to become king of your planet."

"No, that's not it! I have always loved you, I'd never hurt you!" said Endymion, his eyes wide with shock behind the mask.

"I don't know, your actions say otherwise." Said Serena. She then looked at the sleeping Chibi-Usa, her face softening. However, her face grew stern when she looked at Endymion once more. "And… when were you going to tell us who Chibi-Usa really was?" seeing the confused expression on the projection's face, she added. "I mean… when were you going to tell us that she's your daughter? Or even more, that she's my DAUGHTER??"

"SAY WHAT???????" the Senshi, as well as Syl and Luna-F screamed simultaneously.

"How did you know?" asked a shocked Endymion, who took a step back. "The glamour…"

"Was useless as soon as I returned." Cleared Serena. She then addressed the Senshi. "Remember that more than once, people said that she and I looked like sisters, but something made us forget about it as soon as the question was asked? Well, the answer is simple.

"She was using a glamour, similar to the one we have when we transform. And she still has it, by the way. It's designed to prevent people to make the connection between her and me, forcing everybody to think we weren't related."

"But… how did you know that?" asked a supremely surprised Mars. She should have known! Her own abilities should have identified it!

"I didn't know at first, Rei. However, thanks to the training I underwent during my stay at the Ethereal Citadel, my abilities have grown to the point where I could notice it at first glance. Then it was child's play to pierce it with a small burst from the Ginzuishou. I've known since I returned and saw her again." Finished Serena.

"Wow… who could have thought?" commented Syl, blinking rapidly to dispel the fog in his mind. "Now that you mention it… it's quite obvious. No wonder you changed your attitude towards her so radically."

"That's right Syl; once I figured it out, I couldn't think of harming her. Once revealed, the glamour loses its effect." Cleared Serena. "That, added with the fact that this man calls himself Endymion, and since Endymion is Mamoru's past personality, and if you add the fact that every time she got stressed, a small crescent moon appeared in Chibi-Usa's forehead and launched a tremendous amount of silver energy, along with the way Endymion looks at her just confirmed my suspicions. 

"Chibi-Usa is mine and Mamoru's future daughter."

"I… never thought you could figure it out." Commented Endymion.

"That's the crux of the problem, it seems." Said Luna-F, standing next to Serena. "You think so high of yourself, that you never thought Serena has a brain! Nobody does, for that matter! You all think you're so much better than her, that you forget she's a sentient, living being with feelings!" added the felinoid, gesturing with her arm to point the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. "Boy, I'm glad she went with Syl that day…"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I agree with Luna here." Added Syl, sighing. "Heck, even Chibi-Usa never respected Serena, for what she told us during her stay with us."

"Who are you to judge us? What gives you that right?" inquired Endymion, furious at the comments. "And why do you insist in calling her Serena? Her name is Usagi!"

"Who are we? Well, we are the people that helped her to grow up into the person you have in front of you." Started Syl, smirking. Endymion bristled at seeing his smirk, but he just closed her fists in impotent fury.

"And we have the right because she's been with us more time than she's been with her so-called friends." Continued Luna-F, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "We supported her from day one, and went through much together since then."

"And as for my name, that's how I'm now known in the Agency. I chose it myself." Finished Serena. "The Usagi you all knew was gone the night Rubeus attacked me. From the ashes of the ditz, the klutz and naïve Usagi that everybody barely stood, I was born."

The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Endymion looked at them, shock and sadness evident in their expressions. Nobody noticed that Chibi-Usa had been awake and had listened to part of what Serena and her friends had said. Equally unnoticed, a pair of tears ran down the little girl's cheeks.

"All right, enough of this." Said Serena. "Take us to where the queen is. I promised Chibi-Usa that I'd do my best to help her mother, and I intend to keep that promise."

Endymion only nodded to her and began to walk to the exit, the rest beginning to follow him. When she walked next to her, Serena noticed Chibi-Usa was awake, as well as the tears. Gently, she embraced the little girl, at the same time removing the tears with her thumbs. "What's the matter, honey?"

"You… you don't like them anymore? You hate them? You hate me?" asked Chibi-Usa, her voice trembling.

"I don't hate them, dear. I can't hate them anymore than I could hate you. You all only did what you thought was right at the time. Granted, I didn't like it and still don't, but that doesn't mean I hate you." Helping Chibi-Usa to stand up, Serena added. "Now, let's go. Lets wake up your mommy, ok?" Chibi-Usa smiled a little and nodded; taking Serena's hand, they followed the rest to where Neo-Queen Serenity was trapped.

After a few minutes' walking, they finally arrived to another chamber. In the middle of it stood a crystal formation. And discernible from the outside, the figure of a woman was seen trapped in its interior. Even when they stood closer to the crystal, the figure remained unclear.

Immediately, Mercury and Luna-F began to scan the object, while Serena summoned the Ginzuishou and extended her senses. The rest remained on the background, silently waiting for an answer.

"I can't make heads or tails of these readings." Said Luna-F, frustrated. "I can't get a clear scan with this thing!"

"It seems to be some kind of solidified energy field." Said Mercury, busy tapping at the Mercury computer and checking the displays on her visor. "I can't get a reading from the person inside this thing. The energy blocks my scans."

"I can't get through it either." Said Serena, opening her eyes. "But I have the feeling that the woman inside is alive. Suspended animation or hibernation, I can't tell."

"But you can free my mommy, can't you?" asked Chibi-Usa, who was holding Tuxedo Kamen's hand. Previously, she had tried to hold Endymion's hand, but much to her disappointment, her hand went through the image, unable to grasp anything.

"I'll see what I can do, honey." Said Serena. "Luna, Mercury, stand back." Once the path was clear, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Immediately, the Ginzuishou began to glow a silver light, gaining strength with each passing second. The glow soon enveloped the crystal prison, remaining like that for a few minutes. 

Finally, the glow subsided… revealing an intact crystal and an exhausted Serena. As one, Tuxedo Kamen and Syl hurried to the blonde's side and hold her before she could collapse. Looking at them with half-closed eyelids, she answered their mute question. "I'm fine, just tired. That crystal… I've never seen anything like it. It just absorbed the Ginzuishou's energy without breaking. I wish Sensei was here… he could have broken it easily." With a sigh, she closed her eyes, falling unconscious.

"Is there a place where she can rest?" inquired Syl, looking directly at Endymion.

"There are the guest rooms down the hall. She can rest there." Said the hologram, pointing in said direction. 

Tuxedo Kamen and Syl were about to head in that way when they noticed that each was holding Serena. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until finally Syl nodded and handed the unconscious blonde to the tuxedo-clad defender. With great care, Tuxedo Kamen carried Serena in his arms, closely followed by the Senshi. While he left the room, Endymion walked towards the crystal prison until he was standing next to it; then, he knelt in front of it, as if praying.

Seeing that, Syl and Luna-F decided to follow the rest. Once in the corridor, the felinoid asked Syl. "Why did you let that creep take Sere?"

"Because of his eyes." Said Syl. Seeing Luna-F's questioning gaze, he expanded his explanation. "If you had seen his eyes, Luna… the guy is deeply in love with Serena. For a moment, I put myself in his shoes… the guy was duped by his own future self into leaving her, and that knowledge almost destroyed him. He wants to correct his past mistakes, and me interfering would have been a mistake. No, better to let them be; if something comes out of it, fine. If not, well, we've done what we can. We can't ask for something more."

Luna-F mulled over those words, saying nothing. In silence, they went to where Serena was resting.

Unnoticed by anybody, Chibi-Usa had left the room and was heading to the palace's exterior. 

*   *   *   *

Chibi-Usa walked down the empty corridors, her heart in turmoil. She tried to grasp the meaning of what she had learned, but her young mind couldn't grasp completely the concepts. Finally reaching the exterior, she began to walk aimlessly, deep in thought. Unfortunately, her wandering took her outside the protection of the force field surrounding the palace. 

Taking a deep sigh, Chibi-Usa looked around her; with little surprise, she found herself in what was her private playground. Noticing a still functional swing, she went and sat on it. She then continued to think.

Her mind recalled the fateful day when she lost her mother's Ginzuishou. She had been tired of always being told how immature and irresponsible she was, so she had decided to use the crystal to change herself in an attempt to become more like her mother. However, the moment her hands touched it, the crystal pulsed for a moment… and disappeared. 

Even worse, it was that very same day that the Dark Moon Family attacked. Her mother became frantic trying to locate the Ginzuishou. Scared, Chibi-Usa ran out of the palace, only to be confronted by Rubeus. She wasn't sure what happened next; only the image of her mother being hit by a blast of dark energy and the desperate attempts of the Senshi to protect her remained of those chaotic moments. The frenetic run towards Sailor Pluto when she opened a time portal… the hurried instructions of the time Senshi for her to retrieve the Ginzuishou from the past, and not to tell anybody whom she was, nor that she came from the future.

Her thoughts then shifted to the time she spent in the past, running away from the Dark Moon emissaries. The battles the Senshi of that time fought to protect her… the way she treated Usagi… the month after the blonde's disappearance… the way the girls crumbled after that… their imprisonment after Rubeus captured them… the young woman now known as Serena rescuing them all with her two friends' help… everything they learned onboard the ship that returned Serena to them… 

All those memories clouded by her own sense of guilt. She couldn't help herself, the emotional baggage too much for her. Chibi-Usa began to cry, unable to stop. She didn't know how much time she spent in that position; she came out of her self-recriminations when something cold touched her hand. Surprised, she looked up only to stare at the unblinking 'eye' of one of the silver commanders, flanked by four extra units. If she didn't know better, Chibi-Usa would have sworn that the strange robot was asking her what happened. 

Sniffing, Chibi-Usa rubbed her eyes to clear the last traces of tears from them. "You were worried for me?" seeing the robot still 'staring' at her, the little girl sighed. "It's my fault, you know? If I hadn't tried to take the Ginzuishou here, nothing would have happened. My mommy would still be here with me, Serena would still be Usagi, Mamo-chan and her would still be together… it is all my fault."

Then, to her surprise, the B.A.T. gently placed a metallic paw on her lap, the lens glowing a soft silver light. The simple gesture made her feel a little better. "Thanks. You remind me a little of Luna Ball, you know?" 

As if those words were a summoning, the round black ball joined them in that instant. The magical construct and the cybernetic soldier 'looked' at each other for a moment, none making a move. After a minute of silent contemplation, the B.A.T. retired its paw from Chibi-Usa's lap, which was then occupied by Luna Ball. The little girl sniffled a little more, embracing the ball, always under the scrutiny of the silver commander. 

She was still deep in thought when, all of a sudden, the commander jumped in front of her, standing up on its forelegs; the other units immediately assumed the same position, flanking Chibi-Usa. A second later a cold wind swept the area, causing Chibi-Usa to shiver and embrace Luna Ball tighter. Then, to her total surprise and horror, a black portal opened in front and above her; when it closed, a robed figure stood in its place. The figure appeared to be seated in a lotus position, its hands roaming over a color-shifting orb of pale light. 

"I can help you." Said the new arrival, its voice causing Chibi-Usa to shiver. "Everybody has betrayed you, hate you. You don't have to take that; inside you lay the power to show them that you are not a baby. You can make them pay for their harshness. You can help your mommy if you embrace that dormant power.

"Let me help you with that. I can bring that power out. All you have to do is join me."

The little girl stood transfixed, torn by indecision. Unknown to her, the commander was sending a distress signal to its operators.

Serena was resting on the bed of one of the rooms indicated by Endymion. Fortunately, the room was big enough to let the others stay with her. While she slept, Tuxedo Kamen hold her inert hand in both of his, kneeling next to her unmoving body. On the far side of the room, the Senshi were talking with Syl and Luna-F.

"So, what do we do now?" inquired Jupiter, casting a glance towards the couple.

"We can't count on the queen's help, that's for sure." Commented Luna-F, who was leaning on a wall with her arms crossed under her breasts. 

"Looks like, as soon as Serena recovers, we'll follow the battle plan." Said Syl, who was checking his modified plasma rifle. "Once we take care of them, and as soon as the Star returns, we'll let the science staff get a shot at breaking that crystal cocoon."

"And what makes you think your people will succeed?" asked a miffed Mars. "If Usagi couldn't break it, what chance do simple scientists have??"

"So far, our tactics and operational methods have worked better than anything you've done to date… Pyro." Said Luna-F, smirking. Her comment caused the Senshi of Mars to bristle. But before she could say a thing, the felinoid added. "Face it girl, we've done a far better job in this few days than you in all the time you've been battling. And by the way, why haven't you washed those marks from your clothes?" she then pointed to the bloodstains on Mars' gloves.

Those last words deflated Mars' anger. Looking to her right, she said. "We can't. No matter what we do, they don't go away…" she remembered her frantic attempts at washing the blood from her gloves. Even after she de-transformed and transformed back, the stains remained. The same had happened with the rest.

His check finished, Syl placed the rifle in the holder on his back. Sighing, he said. "I have a theory, but I can't confirm it." 

"And what is it?" asked Mercury.

"Well, if I'm right, those… marks are more like stigmata than anything else." Seeing the puzzled expressions around him, he continued. "It's just an idea, mind you, so I could be wrong, but this is what I think.

"In your case Mars, you are the one that literally pushed Serena way. Perhaps not by direct actions, but it seems like it to me. Those stains on your hands are a reminder of that.

"You Venus, you talk about love. But isn't friendship another aspect of love? And when you talked against Serena, you were denying the very thing you predicate. That's why you have those marks around your mouth.

"Jupiter… in your case, you are supposed to be her protector, her 'strong arm'. However, when the time came, you literally walked away from her. Hence, the stains on your boots.

"Mercury… you are the brains of the team. Then again, you used that intelligence to rationalize your group's decision to leave Serena to her own means. Therefore, the stains on the tiara are a reminder of your actions.

"For Tuxedo Kamen, or Mamoru, or Endymion, whatever… the guy ripped Serena's heart apart, denying his own feelings to her, hardening his heart against her anguish and pleas. That's why the stains are in his heart's area.

"And as for the cats… well, this one is a wild shot. If I got her history right, Serena is the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, right? And they're supposedly her advisors. However, with their own inaction, and past criticism against her, they 'betrayed' their princess, so to say. Hence, the marks on their sigils.

"Once again, these are ideas that occurred to me for the last couple of days. I could be wrong, you know?"

"Wow… that's very profound Syl." Said Luna-F, impressed.

Nobody said a word after Syl's explanation. Even Tuxedo Kamen, who had listened without wanting, had to agree. However, their musings were cut short rather abruptly. Without any warning, Serena opened her eyes and screamed.

"Chibi-Usa!! NOO!!!" And before anybody could do or say a thing, she bolted out of the bed and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Even more, a second after she left the room, Syl's control armband began to beep. Without thinking, Syl examined the small screen on the armband and read the printed message that appeared on it.

"The enemy is at the front door! The girl, Chibi-Usa is in danger!" in unison with Luna-F he ran after Serena, readying his rifle. 

The door hadn't closed behind them when the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen finally reacted and went after them, a cold sweat appearing on their foreheads.

Chibi-Usa stood immobile, too scared to even think clearly. All her senses were screaming at her to run away and as fast as she could from that creature, but her body was too numbed by terror to move; all she could do was watch what happened.

The silver commander, as well as the other four B.A.T.s took defensive positions in front of the defenseless girls. Once in place, they attacked at the same time. Standing on their forelegs and aiming their front paws, gouts of fire, lightning bolts, orange energy beams, streams of ice-cold water and beams of silver energy converged towards Wiseman…

…And were deflected effortlessly by his dark energy shield. 

Without warning, black lightning erupted from Wiseman's sphere. The lightning bolts' aim was true, hitting the B.A.T.s and sprawling them all over the area, sparks coming out of their metal bodies. 

"Pathetic creatures." Commented Wiseman, floating undisturbed. "Now, come with me girl, it's time for you to gain your true power."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!! CHIBI-USA, RUN!!!" Upon hearing her name, Chibi-Usa turned in the direction of the voice. And to her surprise, she saw Serena running out of the palace in her direction, moon sigil glowing almost blindingly. In an eye blink, the blond stood in front of Chibi-Usa, arms extended. "Chibi-Usa, get inside the palace, now! I'll deal with this monster!"

"Aaaah, the moon princess is here." Said Wiseman, his hands moving all over his sphere in a different pattern. "This makes my work easier."

"Your work will be harder than you can imagine…" muttered Usagi. Without warning, she summoned the Ginzuishou. Aiming it in an instant, she let loose a huge silver bolt. But to her utter shock, the energy washed over Wiseman's shield, leaving him unscratched. Breathing heavily, Serena dropped to her knees, exhausted. Her previous efforts in trying to break the crystal prison had drained heavily her energy reserves so she had really not enough power to handle Wiseman; however, that wasn't going to stop her. 

It was in that moment that Syl and Luna-F emerged from the palace. While the felinoid raced towards he friend, Syl dropped to one knee and aimed his plasma rifle, firing as soon as he had a firing solution. But to his shock and disgust, the blast was stopped by the palace's shield, forcing him to waste precious seconds to find another spot… seconds he didn't have, and he knew it.

Noticing the arrival of her friend, Serena spared some much-needed air to say. "Luna… take Chibi-Usa… inside."

Luna-F didn't waste time and air to answer, instead she adjusted her trajectory to grab the terrified girl and bolt back inside. Unfortunately, Wiseman had heard Serena's plea as well; another dark lightning bolt raced from his sphere towards the felinoid, too fast for her to avoid. With a roar, Luna-F was sent sprawling next to the B.A.T.s, twitching as soon as she stopped.

It was at that moment that the Senshi finally came out of the palace; assessing the situation, the girls immediately launched their attacks. Unfortunately, they had the same results as the robots. 

Not wanting to waste more time, Wiseman ignored them. Tendrils of darkness emerged from his sphere, immediately enveloping both Serena and Chibi-Usa. 

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" screamed Syl, once more taking aim. He set his rifle to continued firing and let it loose. But once more, the results were the same. 

Once his prisoners were secured inside his force field, Wiseman finally addressed the people gathered. "Your time has come to an end. The Dark Moon Family is victorious now." Then, without fanfare, he disappeared, taking with him the moon princess and her future daughter. 

Silence reigned in the battle zone for a few minutes, everybody too shocked by recent events. Without a word, Syl went next to Luna-F and checked her. Satisfied that she was only stunned and recuperating on her own, he examined the B.A.T.s next. Fortunately, Wiseman's attack only damaged them superficially, their internal self-repair mechanisms already fixing them.

"What now?" asked Luna-F, her voice coarse.

"What else?" said Syl, replacing the empty clip from his rifle. "We're going to rescue them." The Senshi met his words with approving nods.

*   *   *   *

The Lucky Star had arrived at Jupiter, achieving orbit next to Io. For the last hour, specially designed shuttles had gone to both that Jovian satellite and Ganymede to harvest some much-needed resources. The operation was proceeding smoothly and the harvested resources were being continuously beamed to the ship, where its automated factories were converting them into useful weapons and items.

Captain Vardeen listened to the latest reports and nodded, satisfied. He then addressed Luna-C and Artemis, who were at his feet. "We'll be ready to continue in another three hours."

Artemis nodded, turning his head to his left and smiling at the captain. Luna-C, however, just sighed. Seeing that, the white moon cat addressed her. "Come on Luna, cheer up! They will be fine, you'll see!"

"He's right, you know?" added the captain. He still felt strange talking to a couple of cats, but ignored the feeling. "Ambassador Moon pointed it quite well. She couldn't be constantly worried for you two, so it's best that you remain with us."

"I know." Said a dejected Luna-C. "But I can't help it. It's been so long since I lost her… I just want to be by her side, that's all."

Artemis sighed once more and placed a comforting paw on her back, causing the captain to smile. Through the grapevine he had learned of what Luna-F had been doing with the white cat, but he knew his crew. He was absolutely sure that she wasn't pursuing any relationship with Artemis; she only wanted to make Luna-C jealous. And it seemed that it was working better than even she expected, he was certain. Both moon cats had been seen talking quietly in one of the lounge rooms, and it appeared that something was coming out of all that. The captain watched their interactions until his security officer interrupted his musings.

"Captain, sensors are detecting strange echoes in the vicinity. However, I can't pinpoint them."

"Check the equipment." Ordered the captain. He had a gut feeling all of a sudden, and he didn't like it one bit.

The security officer ran a few diagnostics on his console. After a minute, he said. "Check complete, equipment working at one hundred percent. The computer is trying to filter the signals, but there's some interference from Jupiter's ionosphere."

"Do what you can." Said the captain. He then addressed Luna-C. "Go fetch one of the Sisters. She might know what's going on." The black moon cat nodded and bolted out of the bridge, Artemis looking at her with worry-filled eyes. She had been gone for a few minutes when the security officer talked again.

"Sir, the echoes have separated, one is heading towards Ganymede, the other towards Io!"

"Communications, contact the shuttles! Order them to return immediately!" Touching a button on his armchair, he contacted one of the teleport rooms. "Get ready to beam up the shuttle's crews!"

There was a tense waiting on the bridge, everybody at their stations. It was when Luna-C returned with Catsy in tow when another report came from the communications officer. "Captain, shuttle 3 from Io reports contact!"

"Patch it on the main screen!" ordered the captain. The image on the screen shifted from Jupiter's landscape to the images relayed from shuttle 3. His muscles tensed at what he saw. The image of a dark crystal ship similar to Rubeus' was seen approaching the shuttle. Then, without warning, black lightning bolts were launched from the enemy ship's spikes, striking the defenseless vessel. The image shifted crazily for a moment before static filled the main screen before shifting to Jupiter once more.

"Sir… shuttle 3 has been destroyed." Reported the security officer. "No survivors."

"Relay the following message to the remaining shuttles: set ships on autopilot and prepare to be beamed aboard." Order the captain, his fists gripping the arms of his command chair until his knuckles were white. He then addressed Catsy. "What else can you tell me about those ships?"

"They are manned by droids." Said Catsy. "The only manned ships are the ones for Dark Moon high echelons."

Captain Vardeen nodded at the news. They strangely satisfied him, since he could order the total destruction of the attacking vessels without remorse. Addressing his security officer, he ordered. "Catalogue those echoes like enemies. Sound red alert, and prepare for battle."

"Yes captain." Immediately, the bridge's lights shifted to a red color, while sirens began to blare all over the ship. An automated recording relayed the message. "Red alert. All hands to battle stations. Red alert."

"How many echoes are out there?" inquired the captain.

"Sensors indicate… four… six… nine. Captain… there are nine enemy vessels now converging in our position." Said the officer.

Taking a deep breath, captain Vardeen prepared mentally for the upcoming battle. He was confident that the modifications done to his ship's shields and weapons would work, but against such odds… glancing at the now reunited moon cats, he just said.

"I think you would have been safer with Ambassador Moon. I'm sorry."

*   *   *   *

Prince Demando took a sip from his wine, faintly smiling at the images conjured by Wiseman. He smiled even more when his dark crystal ship destroyed one of the shuttles. As soon as the droids detected that the vermin piloting them were transported out of the remaining shuttles, the ships changed course and headed towards the big ship. 

"That's the end of that garbage." Said the prince, standing up; his action dispelled the image.

"Yes, my liege. The Dark Moon Family's victory is now complete." Commented the Wiseman. "What is your command?"

"Take care of the rest, Wiseman. I have more… pressing matters to attend." Without a word, Prince Demando vanished in a flurry of shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Well, another chapter done! I hope that the two cliffhangers I left in here are enough to let you all wanting more. If not… well, then I'd failed, and that means that I'll shelve this story. 

If you like this chapter, you all know the drill: REVIEW!!! The fate of this story lay in your hands!

The next chapter will be more action-oriented, depicting the rescue efforts from part of the Senshi and Serena's two friends, and the Lucky Star's desperate battle for survival. Mmmm, I wonder if I'll destroy it or not? Decisions, decisions…

Thanks are in order to all of those who have reviewed this story so far. And for those who wanted me to get rid of Chibi-Usa, sorry to disappoint you, but that's where the story took me.

And once again, a very special THANK YOU goes to Yohann DeSabrais, my best online friend, editor and pre-reader. Your comments and support are invaluable in the making of this story. Thanks pal!!!

Ok… that's all for now. Later!!


	15. Battles within Battles. Part 1

DISCLAIMER:

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))

What has happened before:

Things have gone haywire. First, Serena reveals that she's known Chibi-Usa's real identity since her return: that the little girl is her future daughter. Second, the little girl, in a bout of depression, ended up outside the Crystal Palace, which led to her capture among with Serena, who had tried to help her, at the hands of Wiseman. Third, while gathering resources in the Jovian system, the Lucky Star was ambushed by nine of Demando's dark crystal ships. 

So far, everything looks gloomy.

* = Change of Scene

( ) = Thoughts

+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications

SILVER TEARS 

****

BY 

****

**_COMMANDER GALOS_**

CHAPTER 15:  BATTLES WITHIN BATTLES. PART 1.

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious. The last thing she remembered was trying to help Chibi-Usa and sent her to safety before both were captured by a robed figure. Then, the shock of being enveloped by dark energy caused her to black out. That last thought awoke her completely, however she regretted trying to stand up a moment later. Keeping her eyes closed while lying down to regain her bearings, Serena ran the experience through her mind's eye to see what had gone wrong. The first thing she realized was that, if she hadn't run out on her own and waited for the rest to assist her, then she and Chibi-Usa wouldn't have been caught. Second, if she hadn't used all her remaining energy in that blast against the intruder, instead using it in small doses to keep it busy, they could have made it back inside the palace's shield. 

Serena berated herself for a few more moments before attempting to open her eyes. Releasing the control she had on her senses [a measure she instilled on her subconscious, since her senses picked everything even in her sleep, making resting difficult], she was immediately assaulted by a wave of nausea. Once more using all her remaining strength to recover, Serena closed her senses, reinforcing her control. 

(Dear Lord… the amount of negative energy… is off the scale… not even Metallia irradiated so much back at D-Point.) Once she was sure she wasn't going to pour the little content in her stomach on top of her, Serena began to stand up. The first thing she noticed was the soft bed she was lying on; the second were her clothes. Instead of her regulation uniform, she was now wearing a dress similar to the one she wore each time she transformed into her Princess Serenity persona. The third thing was that she was inside a chamber made of black crystal, with no windows or doors apparent. Without needing more confirmation, she knew that she was inside the enemy fortress that she had seen from orbit. 

(Ok Serena, looks like SEER school time) 

[[A.N: - SEER: acronym for Search, Escape, Evade, Rescue.]]

Standing up on slightly shaking legs, Serena began to walk slowly around her cell. For her, there were three objectives at the moment:

One. Find a way out of this cell without alerting anyone.

Two. Find Chibi-Usa and get out of the place and rendezvous with her friends.

Three. Looking at her attire, she decided to find more adequate clothes for fighting!

She had finished her first circuit around the chamber without finding a thing when her muted senses picked up the surge of a massive dark energy concentration on the other side of the chamber. Turning around, she witnessed as a portion of the darkness separated from the walls, from where a moment later a tall man dressed in white with white silverish hair emerged. 

Looking at her, the new arrival smiled what Serena thought was a smirk full of lust and dark emotions, sending a cold shiver down her spine. However, she stood her place, not letting her emotions show on her face. Keeping her voice as casual as she could, she asked. "I take you are my… host."

The man didn't say a thing. Instead he walked closer to her, all the while his eyes roaming over her body; forcing herself to keep steady, Serena stood in her place, willing her body not to shiver at the feelings of dirtiness that assaulted her. Once the man stood at arms' length from her, he answered. 

"Yes, I am. I welcome you to my humble abode."

Serena nodded, acknowledging his answer. With a very casual stride, she resumed her walk around her cell, the man walking behind her with an amused expression. "And do you have a name?"

"Of course. I'm Prince Demando, ruler of the Dark Moon Family… and your most fervent admirer."

(Oh boy… this doesn't look good.) Thought Serena. Aloud, she said. "I would say it's a… pleasure to meet you, but I don't take being kidnapped too well, you know?" Demando chuckled at her answer.

"I have to apologize for the means used by Wiseman. But we couldn't risk you denying my invitation." 

Once more, Serena nodded at the answer, filing it in her mind for future references. If this people used extreme force for an invitation… shaking her head inwardly, she headed towards the bed. Taking a seat on it, she continued. "I see. So, care to tell me why you did what you did?" seeing his raised eyebrow, she expanded her query. "I mean, why destroy the planet and its inhabitants? What are you going to gain by that?" 

At that question, Demando's expression hardened, his visage clouding visibly. With a hard, cold voice he answered.

"It was what terrans deserved. When the Crystal Millennium was established, my people refused the Cleansing." Noticing Serena's puzzled expression, he explained the term. "The Cleansing consisted in the removal of Chaos from all people. We refused since that would have turned us all into lambs, slaves with only 'happy thoughts', unable to exercise our free will. When we resisted, Neo-Queen Serenity exiled us from the planet… exiled us directly to Hell… to Nemesis." 

Staring straight into Serena's eyes, his voice became more excited, full of rancor and resentment. "Do you know what it's like to live in that hellhole? The sun never shines there, food and water are so scarce that we have to fight every day to get just enough to survive! We have to learn since our births that only the strong survive… 

"That was our 'reward' for trying to keep our individuality, our self-respect."

Serena kept silent, digesting the information. Yes, she had toyed with the idea of, once the earth was secured, purging all negativity from the population in hopes of giving them all happiness and prosperity. However, due to all her experiences in the Agency, she understood that such folly wasn't feasible. Inasmuch as she hated to admit it, Demando was right. At the moment, she wasn't sure if this was her future or a parallel world [she had visited enough parallel worlds in the Lucky Star to understand the concept], but there was one certain thing.

The balance on this planet had been disrupted in so many levels, that the backlash to regain equilibrium had wiped-out all life on it. 

"I can understand that, and even relate to your statements to some extent." Finally said Serena, shuddering a little at the realization. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Hearing her words, Demando smiled satisfied. Facing her, he said. "I am glad you said that. It only confirms that you are… perfect."

Gulping with a suddenly dried mouth, she had to ask. "Perfect… for what?"

In one fluid movement, Demando grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to stand up. Serena couldn't help but gasp when, all of a sudden, a third eye opened in Demando's forehead.

"Perfect… to be my wife."

*   *   *   *

In a secluded chamber, Wiseman was watching, satisfied, at his handiwork. Floating in front of him was a cocoon of pure darkness, and inside, the nude body of Chibi-Usa could be seen. Tendrils of dark energy kept trying to enter her through her forehead, but the pink-haired girl's moon sigil flared and dispelled them. However, the treatment had continued relentlessly since the moment the two of them arrived, and it was obvious that with each attempt, the girl was slowly losing the battle. It was only a matter of time, and Wiseman was patient. 

Chibi-Usa had her eyes closed, her face contorted in pain and effort. And it was a sight that pleased Wiseman immensely.

On a far corner of the chamber, a door opened soundlessly, allowing access to a blue-dressed figure. The new arrival was a man, with dark eyes and hair, good proportioned body and walked with a grace and firmness that spoke of good breeding and education. His face was set in a scowl, and in his forehead was clearly seen the down turned sigil of the Black Moon Family. 

(I knew he was hiding something!) Thought Prince Saffir. (The black crystal chamber is producing too much energy… more than we need. What is he planning?) He had planned to confront Wiseman with the information. Since the beginning of the campaign he didn't trust the mysterious figure and had tried to warn his brother Demando about Wiseman. However, the silver-haired leader of the Dark Moon refused to acknowledge his warnings and, to Saffir's despair, followed each and every 'suggestion' made by Wiseman. Even more distressing for Saffir was the growing lust and desire his brother had developed for the Neo-Queen; how many hours he had lost trying to convince Demando that it wasn't wise to wish for her, but he didn't listen. Even worse, Wiseman had applauded Demando's decision and supported it. 

But the final straw had come a few minutes earlier. During a routine check of the Black Crystal, Saffir had noticed that the Crystal was generating a humongous amount of energy. The current controls were hardly coping with the process, and there was the chance that the Black Crystal would explode, destroying the planet and ruining everything they had worked so hard to achieve. 

That's what carried him to Wiseman's quarters, the desire to know what was going on. Shortly after he entered, he noticed the energy cocoon; and to his immense surprise, he quickly identified the person inside of it. 

(That's Small Lady, Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter! When did he caught her, and why didn't he notified my brother or any of us) clenching his fists in barely contained fury, he was about to have a long 'talk' with Wiseman when, all of a sudden, a bright flash of light appeared to Wiseman's right. Blinking away the spots in front of his eyes, Saffir finally got a good look at the intruder. 

It was a tall figure, taller than him, dressed in an orange robe in a design similar to Wiseman's, even the hood cast enough darkness to prevent seeing the figure's face. Saffir was about to sound the alarm when he heard a deep, grave voice resonating inside his head.

(So, this is where you have been hiding. I must commend you for erasing your tracks so well. It was hard finding you.)

Wiseman didn't show a sign of noticing the strange robed figure, continuing his hand movements over his sphere. However, he answered.

"Yes. It took me long enough to find a place where I could implement my plans away from you."

Upon hearing those words, Saffir hurried to hide behind a column. Apparently, Wiseman knew this intruder, and he wanted to learn as much as he could before showing his brother the true colors of the Wiseman.

(I see you inhabit a body not yours. How? It can't be done without the consent of the original owner.)

"It wasn't hard, really. An old fool filled with resentment, anger and envy against the world of his birth. Once I offered him power to carry out his vengeance, I had full access to his body. Too bad his soul didn't survive the transition, but the shell is adequate."

The strange figure turned slightly in Chibi-Usa's direction, apparently looking at it. 

(I never imagined you could stoop so low as to torture a defenseless girl. I expected better from you.)

"It is necessary. This girl has the potential to serve my plans. I'm only bringing it to the surface, that's all. If she didn't resist so much, it would be painless… even enjoyable to her."

(I can't say I can approve of this.)

"But you can't interfere. You, like the others and even myself, can't act directly, only by proxy using tools. That is what this girl will be… the perfect tool."

(You manipulated events in this system to suit your purposes, I surmise.)

"Oh yes. It would have taken eons for this girl to be born otherwise, if ever. The old Moon Kingdom never showed its full potential, so it had to go. It was so easy to lure that Alien Intelligence, Metallia, to destroy it. You know how those Intelligences crave bio-energy, not to mention their xenophobic mentality towards other races."

(A small change that cascaded through millennia, all towards this point.)

"Exactly."

The orange robed figure turned slowly in Saffir's direction, making him fear that he had been discovered. However, his fears were squelched by the stranger's next 'words'.

(So, you found an entropy crystal.)

"Yes. And a very powerful one at that. What surprised me was finding it in this backwater solar system. Who would have thought that an entropy crystal could be so close to a Creator one? It's the only one in existence in this universe, but it's more than enough.)

(But why remove it from the planetary core? Just the act of disturbing one should have destroyed the host planet.)

"It was necessary. Fortunately, I found a good replacement to prevent the original planet's destruction. It won't last long, but just enough."

Hearing that, Saffir's blood ran cold. The Black Crystal, or entropy crystal as the stranger and Wiseman referred to, had been in Nemesis' core originally. Nobody found out how Wiseman had removed it from its original placement, just accepted the fact. If what he had learned was true, then Nemesis and all its population would be destroyed!

(You know that you will be stopped.)

"If you mean that blonde that arrived with you, it's already taken care of. As we speak, Demando is converting her. Yes, before you ask, I was already aware that you have trained her. How couldn't I notice it? And as for her companions both in space and here, they are of no consequence."

(You have planned for every contingency, then.)

"Of course. Nothing will stop me from achieving total Entropy in the Multiverse. The perfect regression to the perfect state… my whole existence's goal."

(The end of all life and existence, you mean.)

By this point, Saffir was trembling. He couldn't believe what he had learned in so little time… Wiseman wasn't helping them. He was planning to destroy all life, theirs included! His brother, his family, his people, earth's people… all had been nothing but peons on Wiseman's deranged plans! 

And the people that had arrived… they hadn't come to stop the Dark Moon, he realized all of a sudden… they had come to specifically stop Wiseman! They had come to save them all!! And Wiseman had manipulated them to stop those people!

Not wanting to hear another word, Saffir hurried outside Wiseman's chamber. He had to prevent the apocalypse! He had to save his people on Nemesis! Without a sound, he directed his steps towards the teleportation chamber, intent on saving his people. He knew his brother wouldn't like that, since he wanted to wait until Crystal Tokyo had fallen under their assault before bringing Nemesis' population back to Earth. But if what Wiseman and that stranger said was true, time was of the essence.

Once they were alone, the stranger broke the silence.

(You know that young man will try to stop you as well, now that he knows the truth.)

"It is of no consequence. As you said before, I had already planned for all contingencies. Whatever he does will only aid in my purposes."

(It's still not too late. Desist on this madness and return with us.)

"To face punishment by the Council? Surely you jest. No, I'm too close to achieving my goals to stop now. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

(The path you are following will only lead to your destruction. I still hoped you could see reason, but it saddens me to see it's the contrary.)

The Wiseman didn't answer, instead shifting all his concentration to finish Chibi-Usa's conversion. Equally silent, the stranger began to walk out of the chamber. But when he was about to cross the door, he thought to himself.

(I pity you. You had such potential… and to see it wasted like this. The Ethereal Council would have been lenient if you had stopped your machinations.

(Farewell, Wiseman.

(Farewell… brother.)

With that thought, Sensei left the Wiseman to continue, and hoping that all wasn't lost.

*   *   *   *

After calling back the second B.A.T. group and leaving the first one to self-repair, the Senshi, along with Syl and Luna-F, hurried towards the black fortress in an attempt to rescue Serena and Chibi-Usa. Following Mercury's directions, they headed in the direction of Demando's fortress, each one deep in thought. 

"Syl, you know we're heading to a death trap, don't you?" inquired Luna-F.

"Of course."

"And you know that it's very probable none of us would make it back home alive?"

"That's a definite possibility."

"And still, we're going."

"Oh yes."

"And you're not worried?"

Syl stopped for a moment, pondering the question. After a couple of moments, he resumed his walk. Without turning, he answered. "Luna, to be sincere, I'm worried out of my mind. Heck, I'm so scared I want nothing but run back to the shuttle and blast off this cursed planet and never look back."

"Heh… same here. I'm wishing this is nothing more than a nightmare, and am going to wake up in my bunk back at the ship at any moment."

"But then why are you here? Why are you risking your lives?" asked Venus. She had been walking behind them, unintentionally [?] eavesdropping on their conversation. At that point, she couldn't help herself and ask that.

"Serena." Said both Syl and Luna-F in unison. One single word, but Venus understood perfectly. She understood why… that's why she and the Senshi were doing the same. Serena had a special… something that caused loyalty on all those who befriended her. It was an innocence, a joy for life that caused all her friends to risk everything to preserve it. 

Nobody said a thing after that; there was no need for it. They continued moving in complete silence until Mercury's computer beeped a signal. "Wait everyone." Said the blue-haired Senshi. "I'm detecting a droid."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the B.A.T.s fanned in front of them, at the same time the rest assumed battle positions.

"Only one? Where?" inquired Syl, dropping on a knee and preparing his rifle.

"In front of us. But it's not moving… it's just standing there." Confirmed Mercury.

Fiddling with a button on his helmet, Syl adjusted the visor to get a telescopic view of the droid. Soon enough, the figure of the creature was visible. "You're right… it's just standing there, its arms crossed. It's looking in our direction, but it's not moving." He was puzzling this enigma when, to his discomfort, the droid smiled.

"Why is it smiling?" muttered Syl, aiming to hit the droid right in the jewel. From past briefings and what the Sisters had told them then, the jewels were the surest way to get rid of a droid. In that instant, his instincts began screaming at him, the hair on his neck standing on end. "Oh… s***."

Disengaging the telescopic view, he stood up and looked around frantically. At the same time, Mercury almost screamed.

"We're surrounded!"

All present looked around just in time to see a veritable multitude of droids coming out from their hiding places under the debris littering the area. In a matter of moments, a fence of droids was surrounding them from everywhere, cutting all possible escape routes. 

"Oh great…" muttered Luna-F, unsheathing her claws. "Outgunned, outnumbered at least ten to one…"

"Eighteen to one." Corrected Mercury. Luna-F glared at her, but the gesture was wasted.

"Ok, eighteen to one… no battle support from anywhere, no cavalry, no reinforcements of any kind. Now what?"

"We smash them to a pulp, what else?" said Jupiter, cracking her knuckles. 

"Good enough." Said Luna-F, smirking. 

"All right people… let's party." Added Syl.

A couple of seconds later, the battle was on its way. Surprising himself, Syl thought.

(At least, the crew of the Star is having a better time than us here!)

*   *   *   *

"We lost another two defense drones, captain!" reported the security officer, at the same time gripping his console with all his worth to prevent him to smash against the floor.

The battle had been a desperate one from the moment Demando's crystal ships got in weapons' range. Ignoring the now abandoned shuttles, the enemy ships zeroed on the Lucky Star, a situation captain Vardeen capitalized at the max. Ordering the shuttles get in collision course against the enemy, he watched satisfied as two of them released the safety locks on their power cores and destroyed one crystal ship, damaging another. However, that was the only victory in the beginning; the enemy immediately destroyed the last shuttles. 

Due to the little time allowed by the attack, the automated production facilities of the Agency ship only had time to produce twenty automated defense drones. Fitting them with the modified weaponry and shields, the captain ordered their immediate launch. The drones, thanks to their small size and superior mobility, were able to score some damage on the attacking ships, but that was all they could do. At the same time, the Star's weapons systems got online and began its own assault. 

The crystal ships, however, didn't remain idle for long. Their main advantage in battle was that, from each crystal spire on their surface, they were able to launch a continuous barrage of black energy lightning bolts. Because of that fact, despite the desperate evasive maneuver patterns of the big ship, the Star's shields were getting a real pounding. 

"Status report!" asked the captain, holding with all his strength on his chair's armrests. 

"Port and starboard shields down to 65%, we are down to twelve drones, plasma cannons only having minimum effect on the enemy, point defense turrets insufficient to counter the enemy fire. Those ships don't stand still long enough to get a lock with the ion cannons, the engines are overheating and the reactors are overloading. Structural damage reported on decks 14, 15 and 19. And if that wasn't enough, the enemy is trying to herd us towards Jupiter! At this rate, and if they hit our engines, we'll fall in the planet's gravitational well."

"Oh, great…" muttered the captain. "Helm, evasive maneuvers, pattern Delta. Let's get into a more favorable position!"

"Yes sir!"

"Captain, what are we going to do?" asked a very upset Luna-C. She, along with Artemis, was hanging by their nails (literally) to prevent ending up as pinballs.

"Right now, I'm open to suggestions." Answered the captain, ruefully. 

"Captain, bandit on collision course!" reported the security officer.

"Aim all available weapons on it! Helm, evade that ship at all costs!" ordered captain Vardeen.

"Captain, there's no use! It's countering all our movements! Impact in twelve seconds!"

"Sound collision alert! Brace yourselves everybody!" as soon as the words left his lips, an alarm began blaring, and an automated message began to chant. "All hands, collision alert. Brace for impact. Collision alert."

From an outside view, it was an incredible and terrifying sight. One of the crystal ships accelerated against the Lucky Star, ignoring the continued barrage it was receiving. In a matter of seconds, it reached the shields. The maneuver cost it a great deal of spires, but that was its general objective. One had survived the impact and with terrible accuracy, it impacted and pierced the ship's hull. The Lucky Star shuddered, like it was writhing in pain at the unwanted intrusion. 

On the bridge, all those who had been knocked off their feet regained their positions. As soon as he looked at his screen, the security officer reported. "Captain, severe structural damage on deck 8. Damage control crews are heading there and…" In that moment an alarm sounded on the console.

"Captain, we are being boarded! Enemy forces are using that crystal spike to enter!"

"On screen!" When the captain watched the images, his blood ran cold. 

Droids. At least a dozen were already inside and more were pouring out of a door on the crystal spire. Captain Vardeen and all in the bridge had the dubious pleasure to observe the droids in action. Three unfortunate crewmembers were already in the grasp of three droids… and had their energy drained until there was nothing more than dried husks, which were tossed aside as much unwanted garbage. As all droids, they had a somewhat feminine figure, but that's where all similarities with past droids ended. Those were virtual juggernauts, seven feet tall, bulging muscles and covered with a slimy-looking armor. Their strength was amazing, judging by the way they ripped off the doors and walls in their frenzy to reach and kill all on their sights.

"Captain, point defense turrets are finally breaking the remains of that ship." Said the security officer, his voice subdued somewhat by the brutality displayed by the intruders. 

Sure enough, the crystal spire on the corridor began to show cracks all over its surface until, all of a sudden, it blew apart leaving an open gash behind it, the atmosphere beginning to pour out through it. The vacuum sucked some droids, but the bulk of them grabbed whatever they could and remained inside. It didn't take long for an emergency bulkhead to seal the gap, the atmosphere in the area returning to normal. With the menace passed, the droids continued their destructive rampage.

"Dispatch security forces there, armed to the teeth. Stop those intruders at all costs!" ordered the captain.

"On their way sir!" reported the officer. 

In that instant, the helm talked. "Captain, the remaining six ships are gaining on us!"

"Captain, what are we going to do?" inquired Artemis, holding Luna-C close to his body.

Captain Vardeen considered his words. So far, his ship had suffered severe damage, those invading droids were slaughtering his crew, their weapons were grossly ineffective against the enemy and no word had reached them from the group back on Earth. With a heavy sigh, he finally said.

"We pray Artemis. 

"We pray we can get out of here alive."

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's notes:

Yes, yes, I know. This chapter is way shorter than previous ones, but I noticed this was a good place to end the chapter. If I had continued, I would have ruined the effect I wanted in this part. And sorry for taking so long in writing, but RL has been hitting me extremely hard lately, and obviously that reflects in my inspiration.

Now, here's the question. Should I get rid of everybody? Things look pretty grim so far. Now, keep in mind that, if I kill someone, I'll have to kill all. So, think your answer carefully, ok?

Thank you everybody for reviewing this story. And you all know the drill: REVIEW!! Otherwise, I'm ending this story right here!

And as always, special thanks are in order to my online friend and pre-reader Yohann DeSabrais. His idea for Sensei and Wiseman's chat was pure gold! Thanks man!!

Ok… that's all for now. Later!


	16. Battles within Battles. Part 2

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))  
  
What has happened before:  
  
War has erupted in three fronts. The Senshi, along with Syl and Luna-F had been ambushed by droids while heading for Demando's base. Serena is facing Demando alone, about to be converted. And the Lucky Star is in desperate need for help in the vicinity of Jupiter, not to mention being invaded by a squad of battle droids.  
  
  
  
* = Change of Scene  
  
( ) = Thoughts  
  
+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications  
  
  
  
1 SILVER TEARS  
  
1.1 BY  
  
COMMANDER GALOS  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16: BATTLES WITHIN BATTLES. PART 2.  
  
  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!"  
  
Mercury's fog was cast once more in order to give the Senshi and their companions a little more time to regroup. The battle had been frantic since the start to say the very least; having lasted for a good thirty minutes, the combatants were starting to wear, while the droids kept attacking relentlessly. The droids were of all different kinds and shapes, ranging from plant-like droids to metal and rock ones. What was worse was that they were fighting in orchestrated ways, something none had done in the past. When the Senshi hurt one and were about to finish it, two more took its place, allowing the disabled one to regenerate.  
  
As for them, Venus and Jupiter were sporting several bruises and cuts, Mars was favoring her left side after a particularly strong hit from a metal droid, Mercury was holding her left arm, which she suspected was broken, Tuxedo Kamen's cape was torn in a few places, only tattered remains kept their place on his shoulders, Syl's armor showed several dents and missing armor plates and his rifle had been discarded a few minutes ago due to lack of ammo. Luna-F wasn't faring any better but each hit only meant that she would fight even more fiercely. And as for the B.A.T.s, they were engaged in hit-and-run tactics, so far avoiding serious damage, at the same time petering the enemy with their attacks when they could.  
  
As for the enemy, they had lost around 10 of their forces, but the bulk kept pressing. At such rate, it wouldn't be long before they'd overwhelm their victims.  
  
Once the fog covered the area, the group retreated behind a crater crested by some ruins. That would cover them somewhat until the magical fog cleared.  
  
"All right people, options. What do we have so far? How are we doing?" Asked Syl after tossing another grenade.  
  
"Not good, I'm afraid." Said Mercury, looking at the display on her computer. "Those droids complement each other, canceling individual attacks lobbed at them. We are sustaining too much damage to keep going at this rate, eventually they'll get to us."  
  
"The fact that they regenerate doesn't help one bit…" growled Luna-F.  
  
"And I'm almost out of grenades… ok, I think it's a little too late to wish for some anti-matter bombs being stashed in the shuttle, eh?" said Syl with a grim smile. Risking a peek over the rubble, he noticed that Mercury's fog was dissipating. It wouldn't be long before the fight resumed, and then… he didn't want to think about it.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Venus, sending another attack at some unaware droids still confused in the fog.  
  
None said a word; nobody had a definite answer. However, they were sure of one thing: they'll keep fighting until they couldn't do it anymore. Without a word, Syl handed his medi-kit to Mercury, who understood the unspoken gesture. Grabbing it she applied it to her arm, the pain lessening. Once she was able to somewhat move her left arm again, she hurried to Mars' side to assist her. It was all she could do at the moment.  
  
Unknown to them, the Silver Commander had been paying attention to their talk. Turning its head around, it 'addressed' the B.A.T. with the blue glowing lenses, apparently talking with it. After a couple of seconds of silent contemplation, the unit turned around silently and left the area.  
  
It was a minute later when the fog finally dissipated, and the droid force once more converged over the besieged rescue party. And once more, the battle was joined. With their injuries somewhat cured, Mars and Mercury joined the fray again.  
  
Giving their all, the Senshi and their companions renewed the struggle in an attempt to open a breach on the enemy lines and at least make a run through it towards Demando's fortress, but once again the enemy stopped their advance. Fire, ice, lightning, plasma, grenades, magically enhanced roses met an apparently impervious wall of droids. The B.A.T.s once more renewed their hit-and-run tactics, but the droids were aware of that tactic by then. It became painfully obvious to Jupiter when a metal droid grabbed a B.A.T. and tossed it in her direction, too fast for her to evade the impromptu projectile.  
  
That single event became the catalyst to turn the tide… against the rescue party. Stunned by the action, the Senshi froze in place for one second, a second that proved to be all the droids needed to press their attack. Charging en-masse, the droids forced them towards the downed Jupiter, who was moaning and holding her ribcage, while the B.A.T. attempted to move away from her. However, sparks kept erupting from its joints and main body, unable to move.  
  
It wasn't long before they were corralled against a wall of rubble, droids taking position around them to prevent any attempt of escape. Syl was down to his last grenade, Luna-F was sporting too many cuts and bruises, and her tail had been severed in half, a bloody stump remaining. Tuxedo Kamen was holding his right arm, which sported some cuts, Mars and Venus were favoring their injuries as well, and Mercury was at Jupiter's side removing the B.A.T. from her. As for the B.A.T.s they were arranged in front of the group in an attempt to protect them.  
  
Once they were corralled, the droids stopped their advance, apparently savoring the moment of the group's impending destruction. The others, on the other hand, just glared in their direction.  
  
"Ok… looks like this is it." Commented Luna-F, tensing.  
  
"You always were a fatalist, Luna. Have a little faith." Said Syl, priming his last grenade.  
  
"Faith in what? Look around you Syl!" Luna-F then gave a quick look at her companions. "We all are too injured and exhausted, you're out of ammo, and the enemy is still alive and kicking!" she then smiled ferociously in the droids' direction. "Heh… well, I always wished to go in a blaze of glory… to go down fighting till my last breath against impossible odds. Looks like I got my wish."  
  
"How can you say that??" exclaimed Jupiter, standing up on wobbly legs after Mercury removed the damaged B.A.T. off her. "Are you giving up?"  
  
"I never give up girl. I'm just facing reality." Was the felinoid's answer.  
  
None said a word after that, the droids and the rescue party immobile for what seemed to them an eternity. The Senshi and co. stood as best as they could, glaring at their enemy; they were not going to give those things the satisfaction of hearing them cry in pain. The tension was so thick that the atmosphere was heavily charged.  
  
So, it wasn't so surprising they failed to notice the distant whistling sound that was approaching them.  
  
The droids were beginning to advance when they noticed the strange noise, freezing them in their place. Some began to look around, trying to pinpoint its origin. It was at that instant when the rescue party noticed the noise as well.  
  
"What now?" moaned Venus, keeping her attention focused on her attackers.  
  
"Don't know…" muttered Luna-F, tensing her exhausted body, "but that sounds familiar." She was too tired to think something else outside the battle just like the rest, so it wasn't surprising she couldn't identify the sound.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash appeared on the clouds above them. With that as their only warning, the heavy overcast parted briefly to reveal…  
  
"The shuttle??" exclaimed Syl, surprised at seeing it. And effectively, it was their shuttle, heading in a hyperbolic trajectory towards the battlefield, engines roaring at full power. Syl made some quick mental calculations, the result making him gasp. "HIT THE DIRT!!"  
  
All his companions heeded his advice, immediately dropping to the floor. And not a moment too soon; when it appeared that the shuttle would impact the attacking droids, it made a sharp climb that kept it parallel to the ground. And as soon as it approached the enemy, its landing thrusters came to life. Four lances of over-heated plasma hit the surface with the force of a hammer. The unfortunate droids that were on its path were either incinerated or gravely injured, the maneuver too fast for them to react in time and move aside.  
  
As soon as the shuttle made its run, it stopped a little ways from the battlefield; the cargo ramp lowered, allowing its cargo to jump to the ground.  
  
When she raised her face from the dirty floor, Luna-F looked in the direction the shuttle went and noticed what was going on. With a fierce smile, she exclaimed. "Well, we got our miracle… look!"  
  
The rest of her companions did that, and couldn't help but sigh in relief at the sight. From the hovering shuttle, the second squad of B.A.T.s that they had left on the palace jumped to the ground and headed straight for the droids. The droids, meanwhile, were trying to regroup and attack, but the Battle Android Troopers were faster in the counterattack.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Jupiter, standing up quickly. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
Her battle cry was the catalyst that sprung her companions back into action. This time, the droids didn't stand a chance. With two fronts to defend from, and with little more than half of their force either destroyed or injured, they were hard pressed to defend themselves. Taking advantage of the situation, Syl tossed his last grenade and made a mad dash towards the shuttle. Covered by withering attacks from his companions, he made it back safely. By then, the shuttle had landed, its cargo door still open. Hurrying to the arms locker, he retrieved a couple of extra plasma rifles with all the spare clips and grenades he could carry. But before leaving the shuttle, he took a peek at the controls, and couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
  
There, linked with a cable protruding from its back with the ship's computer, was the B.A.T. that had left the battlefield previously. It was obvious now who had come to their rescue.  
  
Giving it an approving nod, he joined the battle.  
  
Ten minutes later, the last droid was destroyed. The battlefield was littered with quickly dissipating lumps of dust, all which remained of the droids.  
  
"Phew! That was a close one!" exclaimed Mars. She had her hands on her knees, taking great gulps of air.  
  
"You said it! Man, I hope we don't encounter more resistance like this one!" said Venus, leaning on Jupiter for support.  
  
"Let's hope so. So, what now?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"We lost too much time as it is. I suggest we go into the shuttle and cover the rest of the way by air." Answered Luna-F, her injuries being tended by Mercury who still had the medi-kit.  
  
"Good idea Luna. Let's go!" said Syl. The others nodded their agreement and headed towards the waiting ship. Once they were all inside, Syl closed the cargo door and headed to the front. He was about to start the engines when a thought crossed his mind.  
  
'I hope the Star is faring better than us.'  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, the situation on the Lucky Star was far from better. The six dark crystal ships were engaged in evasive flight patterns, petering the Agency's ship with black lightning. Due to the intrusion of the last ship, the Star's shields were severely damaged, therefore unable to totally cope with the energy barrage coming from the enemy. And to make things worse…  
  
"Captain, enemy forces had gone through the security bulks in deck 19-A. At this pace, they'll arrive to the engine room in three minutes!" the security officer reported from his station.  
  
Captain Vardeen sighed heavily, racking his brain for a solution. The security detachment sent to stop the intruders had been ineffective in stopping them. What was worse, some soldiers had been prey of the droids when they were caught, their life force extracted from their bodies in the most painful ways and used to regenerate the damaged enemies. That forced the defenders to keep their distance, negating them the advantage of close combat weapons and tactics.  
  
Unfortunately, he was running out of options. And fortunately, somebody else didn't…  
  
  
  
"Artemis, where are you going??" Luna-C inquired, running behind her companion. She and the white moon cat had run out of the bridge once the first reports from the security detachment arrived. In all her life she had never felt so impotent.  
  
Artemis didn't answer, instead running faster. He had a plan in mind, and hoped with all his being that it would work. Finally, they arrived at their destination. With the grace that characterizes all cats, he jumped and pressed his paw on the pad in the wall, opening the door. Without waiting for it to open completely, he rushed inside.  
  
Luna-C watched his antics with both confusion and amazement. She had never seen him act so decidedly in her entire life, not even in the Moon Kingdom! Seeing him so focused, so intent, so… commanding… that knowledge caused a tingle run up and down her spine. Shaking her head, she followed him. And it was with great surprise that she noticed where they were. They had arrived at the cargo hold where the rest of the B.A.T.s were stored. Captain Vardeen wanted to keep them in storage until they arrived at Nemesis, planning to use them as shock troops against any resistance they might meet there.  
  
But there was need for them now, and that's what Artemis had realized. Without saying a word, he approached one of the containers and opened it, once again jumping and touching the controls with his paws. Luna watched in complete and stunned silence, unable to comprehend what her companion was trying to accomplish.  
  
From the open container one of the Silver Commanders emerged, activating once it was out. It remained still, waiting for its orders. Without wasting time Artemis dragged the control bracer out of the now empty container and activated it, drawing the attention of the B.A.T. to it.  
  
"All right, listen up! This vessel is being invaded, and you and your companions are needed to save it!" the white cat said. "Now, activate them and hurry! There is not much time!" Acknowledging the order, the unit turned around and began to emit a series of electronic sounds.  
  
"Artemis, what are you doing??" Luna-C screamed. "You can't do that!!"  
  
Without looking at the black moon cat, Artemis said, his voice grave. "Frankly Luna, I don't care. We all are in danger, and since Usagi and the others modified these machines, they are the only hope we have."  
  
Luna-C was speechless. Never, NEVER in her whole life did Artemis talk to her like that! And at the moment, she wasn't sure if to pound him to an inch of his life or… she didn't finish the thought, since in that instant the rest of the containers opened, releasing the rest of the mechanized forces. The B.A.T. that Artemis activated joined with the other three Silver Commanders that still remained in the hold.  
  
"All right, listen up!" Artemis said, addressing the Commanders. "This ship is being invaded by hostile forces. Last reports indicate they're heading for Engineering. Stop and destroy them!"  
  
The Silver Commander he activated hurried to the control panel next to the door, and from its back a thin fiber optic line emerged and attached itself to the panel. A few seconds later it had downloaded from the ship's computer the schematics of the passages and hallways; with that information it plotted an interception course, which it transmitted to its companions.  
  
In an orderly fashion, the B.A.T.s began to exit the cargo hold, heading to Engineering; the only one remaining was the B.A.T. that Artemis had activated. Once the last android left the hold, it headed towards the white cat and, using its fore claws, it took the control bracer and opened it; and to Luna-C's surprise, it carefully attached the bracer around Artemis' body. And even more: it took Artemis and carefully placed him on its back.  
  
"Artemis! You are not going to battle with those… those things!?!?" Luna-C screamed, too shocked to move.  
  
"Looks like I've been drafted." Artemis answered, smirking. His gaze then softened, as well as his voice. "Luna… I want to do this. And not for the people on this ship, but for... for…" he couldn't say more, his throat closing due to the tsunami of emotions that crashed on him. Taking a deep breath he then addressed the Commander. "All right, let's go!" And in a second, the machine ran to join its brethren, with a white moon cat riding on top of it.  
  
Luna-C remained frozen in place, her thoughts a jumble. She had a vague idea of what Artemis wanted to say, but she couldn't make sense of it at the moment. After what seemed hours to her, she finally whispered.  
  
"Take care Artemis… and come back alive."  
  
  
  
When Artemis and the Silver Commander joined the rest of the B.A.T.s, the androids were lining the sides of the corridor leading to Engineering. Some were even hanging from the ceiling using their claws, while the rest were lining the corridor's walls. But what looked more stunning was the fact that, due to their appearance, the whole corridor looked like it didn't have plating on the walls and roof, giving it the façade of being unfinished and vulnerable.  
  
Artemis liked the idea.  
  
Jumping off the back of the machine carrying him, he talked aloud. "All right, listen up! The best way to defeat the enemy is destroying the small gems on their heads. So, don't attack until you are sure you can do it, understood?" an almost deafening chorus of electronic beeps answered his order. Nodding in satisfaction, he walked to the door leading to Engineering and sat down, waiting patiently.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. A minute later the first throng of invading Droids ran down the corridor, sure of their superiority and not paying attention to their surroundings. Fortunately they had stopped tearing the walls apart; otherwise Artemis' rouse would have been discovered.  
  
To the Droids' surprise, they didn't encounter any resistance. In its stead, they only found a white cat with a golden moon sigil sitting in front of the door. Confused, they approached the cat.  
  
"That's as far as you'll go." Artemis said, surprising the Droids even more. Raising his voice, he added. "ATTACK!!!"  
  
It was as if the corridor came alive to stop the intruders. B.A.T.s began to attack the Droids from all angles, their offensive precise… and lethal.  
  
Before the invading Droids could react, the B.A.T.s took out ten Droids by destroying the control crystals on the Droids' foreheads. However, the surprise didn't last. It wasn't long before the invaders reacted and began defending against the androids.  
  
When the ship's security detachment arrived, the sight that greeted them left them with their jaws hanging. A veritable wave of B.A.T.s was facing the Droids… and keeping them in check right in front of Engineering. Cybernetic warriors vs. Magical constructs, none giving or taking quarters. Waves of fire, ice, lightning, silver and golden beams colliding against dark energies, tearing the corridor apart. Roars of anger overlapping the sounds of tearing metal and small explosions coming from the gutted B.A.T.s that fell on the onslaught. None of the security guards dared to fire in fear of hitting their allies.  
  
Artemis, for his part, was running and jumping like mad between legs and metallic limbs in a desperate attempt of not ending crushed between either. He was glad the bracer didn't hinder his movements, otherwise the corridor would have a nice flat white-furred doorstep to grace it. He was making his way to the security detachment when, all of a sudden, he was rudely grasped; and the next moment he was looking into the eyes of a very angry Droid. Desperately, he clawed at the arm holding him, but his efforts were futile. He then cried in agony when the Droid began to apply pressure on his body, the creature's intent clear: it wanted to crush him like a bug! In desperation, Artemis cried with the last of his breath.  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
The Droid grinned at the exclamation, but its grin didn't last long. One instant, Artemis felt the life being squished off his body, the next he was lying on the floor, gasping for breath. When he looked up, he was awed at seeing that one of the B.A.T.s with orange lenses had cut the Droid's arm, freeing the moon cat. The next second, the offending Droid was being tear apart by Artemis' rescuer and three other B.A.T.s. In an eye blink all that remained of the would-be killer was nothing more than a quickly dissipating pile of dust.  
  
Nodding his thanks, Artemis hurried to leave the battlefield. With quick strides he finally reached the security detachment. Smirking, the white moon cat said. "Reporting that the enemy has been stopped and is on the process of being removed!" The squadron's leader only nodded, too stunned to talk.  
  
A minute later the battle was over. The last Droid has been destroyed and the area had been secured. The B.A.T.s went to standby mode, waiting further instructions.  
  
Smiling, Artemis said. "Good job! Now, search the ship and make sure no more of those creatures remain. Then, return to the cargo hold and wait further instructions. Go!" As soon as he said the last word, the androids hurried to carry on the order, leaving behind a stunned group of soldiers and a smirking cat.  
  
However, once the adrenaline rush left his body, Artemis began to sway on his place. "I… I don't feel too good…" His eyes closing, he fainted on the deck. A guard immediately picked him up and hurried to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
"Invaders have been neutralized, sir." Reported the security officer on the bridge.  
  
"How?" the captain asked.  
  
"According to the squad leader, it was a white cat, Artemis I think it's his name. He activated the B.A.T.s and lead them to defeat the invaders."  
  
"And where is he now?"  
  
"He was injured on the battle, so one of the soldiers took him to the infirmary. That white kitty saved the day." None on the bridge noticed a black cat arriving when the last report was handed, or when it bolted out of the bridge heading to the infirmary.  
  
"Good." Said the captain, his attention back to the task at hand, namely staying alive. The ship had maneuvered away from Jupiter but their pursuers were still hot on their trail. It was at that moment when Hathaway talked.  
  
"Captain, I suggest a new course. We're heading towards Io and it will be dangerous."  
  
"Explain." Demanded captain Vardeen at the same time another shot rocked the ship.  
  
"Readings indicate that the Flux corridor between Io and Jupiter is about to discharge. If we're caught in the blast as we are, we'll be sitting ducks!"  
  
[A.N. The Flux Corridor is a real natural phenomenon documented by the Voyager probes and the most recent Galileo mission. And it's been used in the movie 2010: Odyssey two, as well as in the book.]  
  
Captain Vardeen considered the information. He was about to order a course change when inspiration hit him. "Helm! Take course directly into the corridor! Hathaway, give me a countdown until the blast!"  
  
Hathaway looked at the captain as if he had grown a second head, but the next instant he understood what the captain had in mind. "Yes sir! Discharge will occur in five minutes!"  
  
"Excellent. Status of our impulse engines?"  
  
"Still in good operational order sir." Reported the chief engineer from his station.  
  
"Prepare for an emergency impulse burst at full power. This is going to be close, ladies and gentlemen." Said the captain.  
  
Four minutes and a half later, the Star was positioned right in the middle of the Corridor, all the while desperately evading enemy fire.  
  
"Thirty seconds for discharge." Reported Hathaway from his console.  
  
Captain Vardeen nodded in acknowledgement of the report. "Engineering, charge the engines and prepare for emergency thrust. Helm, plot a course out of here and stand by!"  
  
"Yes sir!" came a simultaneous answer from both stations. "Sir, engines primed and ready."  
  
"Fifteen seconds, captain." Said Hathaway, swallowing a knot on his throat.  
  
"Position of the enemy?"  
  
"Right behind us, captain." Reported the security chief.  
  
"Ten seconds…"  
  
"Steady… steady…" the captain was grasping the arm holds of his seat until his knuckles were white, waiting for the precise moment to act.  
  
"Eight… seven… six… five..."  
  
"Helm, get us out of here! ENGAGE!!!" barked the captain, at the same time praying this desperate move wouldn't condemn his ship and crew to their deaths.  
  
"Full impulse sir!"  
  
From an outside view, it was as if the Lucky Star disappeared all of a sudden, only to reappear a hundred kilometers away from the attackers. The crystal ships, due to the suddenness of the maneuver didn't react in time… and that was their undoing. In that precise moment, the equivalent of a hundred thousand thunderstorms ran down the Flux Corridor from Jupiter to Io. The results were impressive, to say the very least.  
  
Three of the six crystal ships exploded, haven't been able to raise a defense in time. The three remaining ships hardly had time to raise a black energy shield around them, however they did it one second too late. Lightning bolts jumped from one black spike to another, some of them breaking under the energy onslaught. One of the three survivors couldn't cope with the energy influx, its shielding failing and leaving it defenseless, exploding a second later. The whole phenomena lasted for a good ten minutes until if dissipated.  
  
On the bridge of the Lucky Star a cheer was heard.  
  
"Four enemy ships destroyed, sir." Reported the security chief. "The two remaining bandits are disabled."  
  
"Excellent." Commented the captain, relaxing on his seat. "Helm, plot a course towards those remaining ships. Arm ion cannons and prepare to fire."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" said the helm. One minute later the Star was in firing position. On the screen the crew witnessed as the enemy ships were desperately trying to regenerate the lost parts.  
  
"Aim at the closest ship and fire." Ordered the captain.  
  
From the front of the Agency's ship two lances of concentrated energy emerged, impacting the target. The crystal ship tried to raise a shield, but it wasn't enough. A few moments later the ion blasts ripped through the enemy, destroying it completely. When the Star began to rotate to fire at the remaining ship, it tried to launch a last desperate attack, however due to the damage received the blasts were weak enough for the battered shields of the Star to withstand.  
  
A minute later the last remaining dark crystal ship was nothing more than an expanding cloud of crystal shards.  
  
"All enemy ships destroyed, sir." Reported the security chief. "No more echoes on the sensors. The area is clean."  
  
"Good." Said the captain, relaxing on his seat. It had been a close call, but they had made it out of that situation alive, albeit barely. "Send more shuttles to gather resources. We need to repair the ship as much as we can before reaching Nemesis. Begin repairs immediately."  
  
"Yes sir!" both the security chief and the main engineer relayed the orders.  
  
  
  
In the infirmary, the doctor was checking the readings on the screen on the head of the most recently occupied bed. "Well, you were lucky. Two cracked ribs, some bruises and a small cut. It could have been worse."  
  
The patient, a small white cat, sighed. He did it carefully since deep breaths hurt! "Yeah… I could have ended up as a glove for that droid." In that moment the door opened, and a black blur raced inside, immediately jumping in the bed. It took a moment for both the doctor and Artemis to identify the new arrival.  
  
"Artemis… never, NEVER do that again, do you hear me??" Luna-C exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears, which she refused to let go. "If you try something like that again, I… I… I'll skin you alive!"  
  
"Luna, I…" Artemis tried to talk, but was interrupted.  
  
"DON'T! Don't say a word!" Luna-C hissed. She then addressed the doctor, who watched the proceedings with a raised eyebrow. "How is this lunkhead?"  
  
"A little mangled, but nothing really serious. He needs his rest, however. Now, if you please leave him to sleep and recover, I…" he stopped when Luna- C gave him a stare that sent chills down his spine. "On second thought, you can stay here, but don't overexert him."  
  
"Very well Doctor." Said Luna, nodding in unspoken thanks. She then addressed Artemis. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go to sleep! Or do you want me to knock you out??" Artemis just gulped and closed his eyes; due to his recent experience and the light anesthetic the doctor gave him he was out like a light in seconds.  
  
"Well, I have to return to my rounds." The doctor said. "Just make sure he has lots of rest, I'll come back to check on him later."  
  
"Will do, doctor. And… thanks." Said Luna-C, the last two words coming out in a whisper. Nodding, the doctor returned to his other patients.  
  
Luna-C waited until they were alone, then, she padded softly next to Artemis. She spent a few moments staring at his face, not saying a word. Finally, she curled up next to him and a moment later she was deeply asleep as well.  
  
When the doctor returned half an hour later, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Luna-C was resting quietly next to Artemis, her tail curled around his.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
A dark crystal platform flashed a black light for a second; when the light disappeared a figure was standing in its place. Without a word the figure hurried outside the chamber and to the exit.  
  
Saffir looked at the sky of the planet of his birth, Nemesis. A completely dark sky with an impressive view of the Milky Way filled his eyes, but he didn't have time to admire such view. Extending his senses, he noticed that something was wrong… seriously wrong. The energy flows of the planet, they felt… askance, out of place… weakened somehow… erratic… and worse of all, weakening even more as time went by.  
  
A chill ran down his spine, realizing the magnitude of what Wiseman had done. By removing the Dark Crystal from the planetary core, Nemesis was dying. It was the power of said crystal what made Nemesis habitable, albeit barely, and without it, the planet couldn't sustain life. Without the crystal to keep it balanced, Nemesis would literally fall apart! Saffir couldn't help but curse the lag between learning Wiseman's plans and returning to Nemesis. It had been almost four hours since, and he hated each wasted second for the planets to align and the energy to be gathered for the teleport.  
  
Saffir was about to head to the only city in the planet in order to gather the population and begin the evacuation when he felt the teleport platform activate once more. Turning around, his face and eyes hardened when he saw the new arrival: Esmeraude.  
  
The green haired woman approached Saffir, her attitude snobbish as always, but this time he noticed something else in her eyes: contempt.  
  
"Esmeraude, what are you doing here?"  
  
Opening her fan, she looked him up and down, as if examining a bug and considering if to crush it or not. "Wiseman sent me. He said that you were planning on betraying my dear Demando; that you would come here and try to stop our plans. Now seeing you here only confirms he's been telling the truth."  
  
"That's false and you know it!" retorted Saffir, tensing. He knew that Esmeraude was in love with his brother, therefore making her vulnerable to manipulation… something Wiseman excelled at. "I'm here to save all of us! Don't you see?? Wiseman is trying to kill us all!"  
  
"The only thing I see here is a traitor." Responded Esmeraude, sneering. "And traitors are for killing!" Without another word, Esmeraude jumped high, at the same time launching a barrage of dark energy at Saffir.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Saffir raised an energy shield, stopping the attack. However, he grunted when he was launched back a good twenty meters, landing on his back. Frowning he looked at his attacker.  
  
Laughing, Esmeraude couldn't help but brag. "Before coming here, Wiseman was kind enough to give me a little something!" She then produced a small dark crystal pendant from her bosom. "It's directly linked with the Dark Crystal, making me invincible! NOW DIE!!!"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Saffir prepared for the battle.  
  
Esmeraude opened the gambit with a blast that almost destroyed Saffir's shield. Gasping for breath after the attack was complete, Saffir immediately began to run around Esmeraude in erratic patterns in hopes of gaining time. However, during one of the evasive turns he took, Saffir witnessed how Esmeraude's blast destroyed the teleport facility.  
  
(Damn! Now how am I going to evacuate the citizens!?!?) Was his thought at the moment. It was promptly removed from his attention when another blast almost burned him to smoking cinders. When the opportunity presented itself, Saffir launched attacks of his own; however, Esmeraude's own shield was too strong, his blasts didn't making a dent on her defenses.  
  
They were too absorbed on their own battle to notice a small speck of light disappearing behind a nearby hill.  
  
  
  
For Saffir, the battle against Esmeraude hadn't gone well from the beginning. He was exhausted, his own energy reserves were almost depleted and the area was a total and complete wreck, leaving no place to hide and regain his strength. And as for Esmeraude… her own laugh was a lethal weapon by itself, not to mention that the dark crystal shard she was wearing allowed her an almost limitless amount of power.  
  
After another unsuccessful attempt with another energy blast, Saffir dropped to his knees, totally depleted. He hardly had the strength to look up when Esmeraude stood right in front of him. "You are making a terrible mistake…" he muttered.  
  
"Perhaps… too bad you won't be here to see me gain my dear Demando's heart." Sneered Esmeraude. Opening her fan and making a pose, she added. "And now… you die." She opened her hand and began to gather energy for the final attack. Saffir, however, refused to look away or close his eyes. If he were going to die, he would do it looking at his end straight ahead, not flinching for a second.  
  
Esmeraude smirked at the sight. The last traitor was about to die at her hands! Demando would finally see that she was the only woman worthy of his attention. She savored the moment for a couple of instants before slowly lowering her hand, aiming the attack straight between Saffir's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she took aim…  
  
… And dropped dead the next moment, the crystal shard disappearing in a cloud of crystal dust and blood, a hole appearing suddenly in the middle of her chest. Before life left her body, her last word was: "Demando…"  
  
Saffir remained transfixed in his position, unable to believe that he was safe. Warily, he stood up and, stumbling, approached the inert body. Esmeraude's face showed confusion, along with regret. Regret for what… he couldn't say for certain, but suspected because she couldn't be back with his brother.  
  
Slowly turning around, he looked in the possible direction from where the attack that saved his life came from. His assumption was correct; from a nearby hill behind what used to be the teleport facility a group of people wearing armors approached him. On the hands of one was visible a strange looking gun, slightly larger and bulkier than a sniper rifle. He remained in his position, not moving a muscle.  
  
When the figure with the rifle approached him, it stopped to look at him for a few instants. Its face was completely covered with a smoked crystal faceplate, making it impossible for him to see who or what was behind the plate. The figure then turned and looked at Esmeraude's corpse; slowly walking to its side, it looked at it for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, with a trembling hand, the figure reached for its faceplate and raised it. Saffir gasped when he saw the face of the person that apparently had saved his life. And even more after hearing the words such person uttered with the utmost contempt a voice can project.  
  
"Nobody hurts Lord Saffir."  
  
"Avery…" muttered Saffir. "But… I thought you had been killed along with the others and Rubeus. What are you doing here of all places?"  
  
"Trying to stop this madness, my lord." Said Avery, smiling his way. "And… the news of our deaths have been exaggerated, it seems."  
  
"Wiseman…" grumbled Saffir. It wasn't long before the rest of the Sisters, along with a security squadron and a full compliment of B.A.T.s joined them. One of the new arrivals, a man wearing the marks of a 1st lieutenant approached them. Raising his faceplate he presented himself. "Aoshi Nakamura, battle and tactics specialist. Are you in charge of this place?"  
  
"No, my brother is." Answered Saffir, looking straight at the lieutenant in the eyes. "But I'm in need of your assistance."  
  
"We'll help in any way we can. After all, this lady," he then pointed in Avery's direction, which blushed a faint pink, "vouched for you. But before we continue, what can you tell us of the actual situation?"  
  
"No good news, I'm afraid." Said Saffir; he then began to recount what he had learned from listening to Wiseman and Sensei's talk, as well at the reason he was there at the moment.  
  
"No good. No good at all. I'll report all this immediately. In the meantime…" he then addressed his group. "Everybody spread out and keep in contact. Keep out of sight from possible hostiles and wait further instructions. Now move it!" Immediately the battle group spread out in a fan formation, heading towards the nearby city to assess the situation.  
  
  
  
On board the Star, the captain was currently in the infirmary waiting for either Luna-C or Artemis to wake up when he received the call from the bridge. Transferring the communication to the infirmary's communication system he received all the data. Rubbing his nose bridge he gave his orders.  
  
"Security, deploy all available shuttles and teleport chambers to retrieve refugees. Prepare cargo holds 12 through 15 to receive them. Also, increase the speed of the repairs, giving priority to the Jump Drive in case we need a crash-jump back to Earth. From the remaining resources we might have after repairs, start producing battle drones, both land and air-based units for possible deploy upon our return to Earth."  
  
+Understood sir. Will do ASAP. Bridge out.+  
  
Captain Vardeen took a seat on the small waiting area, pondering the information. Unfortunately, it raised more questions that needed answers. What is the relationship between the Ethereal Ambassador and this being known as Wiseman? What is the connection between the Entropy Crystal, or Dark Crystal, whatever, and what was going on? What does Wiseman intend to do with that girl, Chibi-Usa, and what are his plans? And more importantly to him, what happened with Ambassador Moon and her companions? Saffir's recount didn't mention a thing, except the little girl's capture.  
  
In short, what's going on here???  
  
Recalling the last battle his ship and crew were involved into, he had to wonder… did they have a chance to survive? By all appearances, these were only grunt troops. Whatever enemy forces stationed on Earth must be far worse. So what were their chances, if they have any at all? The words that Ensign Sylpheed told him after the rescue of the Senshi came back to his mind.  
  
(Sir, if you don't mind me telling you… if these people ever try to attack the Agency, I seriously doubt we'd stand a chance.)  
  
Shaking his head to get rid of those depressing thoughts, he decided to leave his reunion with the moon cats for another moment. Right now, he needed to think in-depth about the situation. With that in mind, he left the infirmary and headed to his office. There was much to ponder, and little time to do it, and even less information to base decisions with.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"We have the enemy stronghold on sight." Reported Luna-F, keeping the shuttle on hover mode. They were using the clouds to cover their trail, and so far the rouse seemed to work since the enemy hadn't sent any more troops against them. They had taken the chance to use the medikits and patch themselves up as best as they could.  
  
"All right, let's try to locate Serena and get her and Chibi-Usa out of here." Syl said; looking over his shoulder at Mercury, he asked. "Is everything functioning?"  
  
"Yes, the link is working perfectly." Said Mercury, activating her visor. During the flight she had suggested to link her computer to the shuttle's sensor suites in order to increase its range. And since the Mercury computer still had the translation protocols used during her stay on the Lucky Star, the link had gone smoothly. Pressing a button, she activated her scanning program; it didn't take her long to pinpoint the exact position where Serena's silver energy signature was emanating from.  
  
"Got it! Transferring data to the H.U.D. [A.N. Heads-Up Display]"  
  
Syl nodded, acknowledging the report. Pressing a switch, a small crosshair appeared on the cockpit's main screen. Seeing it, Luna-F began to adjust the shuttle's position, lowering the nose until they were seeing the dark crystal fortress, the crosshair centered a little to the right and above the middle of the structure.  
  
"Well, there she is." Commented Luna-F. "Now, how are we going to get in?"  
  
"I have an idea." Said Tuxedo Kamen, drawing attention to him. "Listen…"  
  
  
  
A minute later, the shuttle emerged from the overcast, its engines roaring at full thrust. And standing on top of the vehicle were Mars, Jupiter and Venus, all holding onto one of the B.A.T.s, which were secured to the superstructure using its 'claws'. When they were a couple hundred meters away they let loose their attacks simultaneously.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
The three attacks combined in mid-flight, forming a huge energy discharge that detonated with great force against the fortress. The explosion shook the structure completely, making it vibrate in its entirety. But the most important part was that the explosion opened a hole big enough to allow the shuttle to enter the building.  
  
Maneuvering with expertise borne from hundreds of hours of training and actual flight, Luna-F guided the shuttle inside the enemy fortress, landing promptly as soon as they were inside. She was still in the process of shutting down the engines when the rest of the rescue party opened the cargo doors and exited the shuttle, joining the three Senshi already outside.  
  
Wasting no more time, Luna-F got off her seat, grabbed her sonic rifle and some grenades, and hurried to join her companions. The first thing she noticed was that they were just standing there, even the B.A.T.s. Fearing it was a trap of some sort and that the others had been captured, she released the safety of her rifle. Then, stepping to Syl's right she aimed her weapon… and stared at the sight in front of her.  
  
In front of the shocked rescue party, sitting comfortably on a broken bed was Serena, dressed on a white dress, which presented a few tears on the fabric. But the shocking part was the battered, burnt and unconscious form of a man with silver hair and dressed in white at her feet.  
  
"What kept you so long guys?" inquired Serena, raising an eyebrow. "And Luna… could you please aim that thing somewhere else? Thanks."  
  
"But… but… but…" stuttered Mars, shocked.  
  
"What happened here?" translated Syl, equally shocked.  
  
"Oh yes. Let me present you my captor, Prince Demando." Said Serena, sparing a glance at the downed prince. "Obviously, he thought I was just a submissive girl that he could manipulate." Standing up, she walked two steps and kneeled next to Demando. "He tried to brainwash me and infuse me with dark energy."  
  
Luna-F giggled at hearing that bit of news. "Oh boy, poor devil. He triggered your fail-safes, then?"  
  
"What fail-safes? What are you talking about?" asked Mars, getting out of her shock.  
  
"During the training with the Ethereals," began to explain Serena, "they programmed a failsafe system in my mind. In the case I encountered a telepathic being that attempted to take over my mind, they… well, I guess the term would be 'hardwired'… my psycho-motor reflexes to my battle training. So, if I blacked out, my body would take over by itself and defend with all my battle training. You remember the way I fought with Luna back in the ship?" that was a rhetorical question, so she didn't expect an answer.  
  
"Anyway, when I regained consciousness, I found him like this. That should have been about five minutes ago."  
  
"Should have guessed you didn't need our help, then." Commented Syl. That earned him a hard stare from Serena's part, making him take a step back involuntarily.  
  
"I need your help, guys." She said. "My own powers are still too weak and can't do a thing to get out of here. Besides, we still have to find my daughter, remember?" without waiting for an answer, she turned her attention back to Demando, beginning to slap him. "Wake up Demando. Rest is over!"  
  
She was promptly answered by a pain-filled groan, which heralded Demando's return to consciousness. Never in all his life had he felt so much pain! So much that he considered going unconscious again, but a feminine voice sweet but laced with steel hold his attention. "Good, you're awake. Now, are you going to cooperate, or should I go rough on you? And trust me, this is nothing compared to what I can do to you if I put my mind on it."  
  
With a truly superhuman effort, Demando nodded indicating he was going to cooperate. That elicited a smile from Serena. "Perfect! Now, could you be a good boy and open the door out of this cell? And while you're at it, tell me where I can find Wiseman?"  
  
Demando tried to resist, a valiant effort by itself. Unfortunately, Serena noticed. "Nuh-huh. No dice, my dear Demando. And don't try to summon more dark energy. If you do, I'm going to be VERY upset, and you don't want that, do you? Of course you don't." her expression and voice becoming serious, she added. "Now, do as I say."  
  
Demando considered his options. By herself, Serena would very likely kill him in his current state. Heck, he didn't know that she was such a shrew! But when his blunted senses detected the rest of the Senshi in the room he knew he had no choice… for now. Gulping painfully he concentrated. Soon, a door appeared on the far side of the cell.  
  
"Good!! Now, isn't it nice to cooperate?" chirped Serena. She then added. "Now, where is Wiseman?"  
  
With a pain-laced voice, he answered. "Down corridor. Left. Second right. End of corridor."  
  
"Thank you! Now… sweet dreams, Demando." Without more warnings, Serena struck him with a palm-open strike to the forehead. That was enough to send him back to the blackness of unconsciousness. Standing up Serena addressed the gathered people. "All right, let's go."  
  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask watched stunned at the proceedings. They never imagined Serena could be so callous! "Was that really necessary?" Muttered a shocked Mercury.  
  
"Standard procedure, really." Said Syl, keeping an eye on Demando. "Never leave a loose end behind." He then addressed Serena. "What do we do with him?"  
  
"Tie him up and leave him in the shuttle. I want to interrogate him further once we rescue Chibi-Usa." Said Serena. Looking at her ruined attire she sighed, then with a resigned shrug proceeded to rip the skirt right up to mid-thigh. "Darn, my kingdom for a good battle suit! By now, I'd settle for a swimsuit!"  
  
While Syl and Luna-F took care of Demando, Tuxedo Mask watched Serena's antics with rapt attention. During her spar session back on the ship, he had been amazed, but now… he was mesmerized at Serena's appearance. Her serious expression, her disheveled hair, her ripped clothes… to him, she had never looked more gorgeous!  
  
Once Syl and Luna-F returned from securing their prisoner, Serena addressed the whole group. "All right, let's move. Stay alert, and don't attack anything unless it's absolutely necessary. Conserve energy and ammo as much as you all can; we don't want to alert Wiseman of more than he must know by now." Seeing everybody nodding in agreement, she nodded as well and headed towards the exit, the rest following.  
  
The walk towards Wiseman's quarters went smoothly. There were no guards on their route, a fact they all were grateful for. It wasn't long before they arrived at Wiseman's door. Syl approached the door and place a couple of grenades on the border, signaling the others to stand back. Once they did, he activated them and rushed to their side. A few seconds later the grenades detonated, blowing apart the door.  
  
Using the smoke to their advantage, the rescue party entered the room, taking flanking positions. The B.A.T.s entered first, followed by the Senshi, the last to enter being Serena, Tuxedo Mask, Syl and Luna-F. Using the columns as cover, the group began to move further into the chamber.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the end of the chamber, and to their surprise, the chamber was empty; no signs of life whatsoever.  
  
"Damn it! That guy lied to us!" growled Luna-F.  
  
"No. Someone's here." Muttered Mars, looking around. "I can sense something in here… it's too diffuse for me to pinpoint, but we're definitely not alone."  
  
"Confirmed." Said Mercury, her computer and visor scanning the area. A second later a beep came from her compact. Looking around, she added. "The dark energy is concentrating."  
  
"Where?" inquired Serena, assuming a battle stance.  
  
"There!" said Mercury, pointing to a corner of the chamber. Everybody immediately took a semi-circle position around the area, preparing for the worse. They didn't have to wait much.  
  
On the floor a circle of absolute darkness appeared, and from it the figure of the Wiseman emerged. Mars had to grit her teeth to withstand the waves of dark energy emanating from the figure, while Mercury had to close her compact to prevent an overload. The readings she had been getting were off the chart! When Wiseman finally talked, everybody flinched, creep out by his voice.  
  
"You could have knocked, you know?" shifting his position slightly, he addressed Serena. "Looks like Demando was a little rough on you, Princess of the Moon."  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Said Serena, never relaxing. "Now, where is Chibi-Usa?"  
  
The Wiseman didn't look impressed by her petition, however. "So much strength, so much passion, so much power. No wonder the Ethereals chose you to be their champion. A pity, really; you should have joined me in my quest."  
  
"Never." Said Serena, her voice void of emotions. "Now, for the last time. Where. Is. My. Daughter?" taking that as a signal, all presents prepared to fire.  
  
"Aah, yes. The little girl, you mean. She is fine. As a matter of fact, why don't you see it for yourselves" the crystal ball on Wiseman's hands began to glow violet, and from the darkness of the floor a small figure emerged. Everybody gasped at seeing the little girl they had come to rescue. Instead of her school uniform, she was wearing a black robe; similar to Wiseman's minus the hood, her pink hair contrasting deeply with the dark fabric. She had her head lowered and her hands were joined in front of her chest, hidden by the robe's long sleeves.  
  
"What have you done with her, you monster??" exclaimed Tuxedo Mask, glaring at Wiseman.  
  
"I just helped her reach her potential, something you and your wife in this time neglected. She is now ready to claim her destiny." Was the Wiseman's answer.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, please, come with us. Let us help you!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"And why should I go with you? I'm perfectly fine here." Answered the pink- haired girl. She then raised her face. All in the rescue party gasped at what they saw. Chibi-Usa's skin had a yellowish tint, but the most shocking feature was her eyes. Where white should have been now complete blackness was shown; the red of her irises had become darker, like dried blood. And her pupils had changed as well. Instead of being circular, they were now slits, like a cat's. And her general demeanor; it didn't show the happiness and exuberance they had known from her. Instead she showed nothing but contempt and hatred directed towards them.  
  
"Dear Lord…" muttered Syl, shocked to the core by the girl's appearance.  
  
"This can't be happening." Muttered Luna-F, her hair almost standing on its end.  
  
Wiseman ignored the comments and reactions coming from the others. Instead, he addressed Chibi-Usa. "Do you want to go with them, little one?"  
  
And to the utter shock and horror of the rescue party, Chibi-Usa stepped closer to Wiseman… and embraced him.  
  
"Of course not daddy. Why should I?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
First and foremost, I want to thank everybody who sent their words of comfort and support either reviewing or e-mailing me. That's what helped me to go on despite the pressure hitting me from all sides.  
  
At last, this chapter is done! Took me long enough, but here it is for your enjoyment. For those who might ask, yes, I haven't seen but a rare handful of stories where the moon cats, Artemis in particular, are the stars. I decided to give Artemis his "15 minutes of fame" here and make him a hero. Why not?  
  
For those who think I'm making Serena too cold and callous, don't worry. I intend of changing that, but it will take time. Be patient, ok?  
  
To close, thank you everybody for reviewing. And by now, you all know the drill: REVIEW!!! That's what keeps my inspiration alive and kicking.  
  
And as always, special thanks go to my friend, pre-reader and editor Yohann DeSabrais. Thank (or blame) him for the scene between Luna-C and Artemis on the infirmary. It was his idea.  
  
  
  
Ok… that's all for now. Later! 


	17. Revelations Part 3

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))  
  
What has happened before:  
  
Just when things were starting to look better... The Senshi and the Lucky Star emerged victorious from their desperate battles against impossible odds. Even Saffir managed to make it on top after his battle against Esmeraude, with the help of Avery. But once more, complications emerged. The Senshi, after finally joining with Serena and storing a battered Demando on the shuttle, stormed Wiseman's quarters, only to find out that Chibi-Usa had been converted by Wiseman.  
  
  
* = Change of Scene  
( ) = Thoughts  
+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications  
  
  
SILVER TEARS  
  
BY   
  
COMMANDER GALOS  
  
  
CHAPTER 16: ANSWERS TO DIE FOR.  
  
  
Nobody said a word for a few seconds, everybody mesmerized by the sight of a converted Chibi-Usa embracing Wiseman. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.   
  
Releasing her hold on Wiseman, Chibi-Usa began to float until she was on level with the being's head; then with a slight tug removed the hood from Wiseman's head, revealing his true features. That caused more than one present to feel the need to retch.   
  
Wiseman's face was that of a skeleton, skin grayish and taut on the skull. Sharp, yellowish teeth making a parody of a smile, while small, red glowing pinpricks were visible instead of eyes inside the skull's sockets. But the most horrendous feature was the top of the cranium. It was easily three times bigger than a normal skull's, with a slit going from the top of the forehead to the back of the neck, the skin flaps moving slightly. And through the open slit, a pulsing brain was clearly visible.  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't pay attention to those details. Instead, she lovingly embraced the being by its neck and gave it a kiss on its cheek. Syl and Mercury covered their mouths, their faces showing a greenish hue.   
  
"Please tell me this is a nightmare..." muttered Luna-F, shaking slightly.   
  
Wiseman chose that moment to talk. "Our job here is done, little one. Time to go."  
  
"Yes, daddy." And in a flash for dark light, they were gone.  
  
Nobody moved for a few seconds, still in shock by what happened in front of them. Suddenly, Serena dropped to her knees, all pretensions of strength drained from her body. Sobbing, she said. "No... no... my girl... my baby... what did that monster do to her??"   
  
Snapping out of his trance, Tuxedo Mask hurried to her side. Kneeling next to her, he embraced her sob-wrecked frame. Fortunately for him, she didn't refuse his advances. "We'll save her. We'll get her back, don't worry. We won't let that beast defeat us."  
  
In that instant, the whole dark fortress began to shake, pieces of crystal falling from the ceiling and columns.   
  
"Let's get out of here, this place is falling apart!" exclaimed Syl, strangely alleviated by the distraction. "Come on people, move, move, move!"  
  
Without thinking, Tuxedo Mask grabbed Serena who didn't react. Safely cradled in his arms, he rushed towards the exit, closely followed by the rest. The run back to the shuttle wasn't an easy one, the group having to evade falling pieces of crystal all the way.   
  
Once everybody was on board and secured inside the shuttle, Syl and Luna-F blasted off, leaving through the hole their previous entrance created. And not a moment too soon; as soon as they cleared, the whole fortress collapsed on itself, a huge dust cloud covering the area.   
  
Once they were cleared, Luna-F turned the shuttle around until they were facing the remains of the dark fortress. A heavy silence permeated the interior of the vehicle, no one not knowing what to say. It was Venus who noticed movement among the dust cloud.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Everybody's attention focused on the shuttle's main screen when she said that.   
  
From the cloud, a dark crystal ship emerged. It was bigger than Rubeus' one, with more spires on its surface and radiating menace, easily felt even through the distance separating both ships. When she saw that ship, Serena snapped out of her trance. "Chibi-Usa... she's on that ship. We have to get her back!"  
  
"Working on it! Plotting interception course now!" said Syl, working on his controls. But before he could finish, the black ship began to move up, accelerating.   
  
"Oooh no you won't!" Exclaimed Luna-F. She then began to pursue the ship. Everybody tensed, not sure what to do, but knowing that they had to rescue Chibi-Usa, no matter what. However, despite their efforts, the black ship remained out of their range. They followed it until it cleared the atmosphere. Helplessly, they watched as a black portal appeared in front of the black ship, which crossed it as soon as it could. A moment later the portal closed without a trace.  
  
Once more, a heavy silence shrouded the shuttle, a sense of defeat permeating the atmosphere. The silence was broke by Serena's sobs. "My baby... I lost her... no...no God, no..."  
  
"Luna..." Syl finally said, his voice subdued. "Open a channel back to the Star. Let them know what happened."  
  
"Sure thing, Syl. Then what?" asked the felinoid, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"Then let's go back to the Crystal Palace and wait for further instructions. Besides," he then looked over his shoulder to glare at Demando's unconscious form, "we have to start the interrogation of our prisoner."  
  
That part perked up Luna-F a little, a feral grin finding its place on her face. "Oh yes. Him. Just leave it to me, please. After I'm through with him, he'll be singing like a bird all he knows, trust me on that one."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
On board the Lucky Star, Captain Vardeen was reading the latest reports on his office's desk screen. Repairs were almost finished, and Artemis was recovering nicely from his ordeal; the evacuation procedure was going smoothly, no opposition hindering their efforts. The last mainly to Saffir's and the Four Sister's efforts. The last report from the ground forces indicated that they had found a tunnel shaft inside Nemesis' palace and they were going to investigate it. In that moment his screen changed to visual, the image of the communications officer appearing on the screen.  
  
+Captain, report from the group on Earth. They were successful on destroying the enemy fortress, however the enemy brainwashed the girl known as Chibi-Usa. They also report the successful capture of the enemy leader. They're requesting instructions. +  
  
Captain Vardeen sighed, rubbing his nose. (A partial victory. One step ahead, two backwards.) "Tell them that we'll rendezvous with them as soon as we can and to wait further instructions."  
  
+Yes Sir. + With that, the screen returned to its previous state.  
  
The captain stood up and headed towards the wall-mounted matter replicator on his office. After getting a cup of tea he returned to his desk. Sipping at his tea, he wondered what else was in store for them.  
  
  
  
"Approaching planetary core, sir." Reported the combat engineer on the group.  
  
"Understood. Keep channels open and stay sharp." Answered the group leader.  
  
A battle group consisting on Saffir, Avery, Prisma, four soldiers, eight B.A.T.s and one Silver Commander had gone down the shaft in the hopes of finding out what were Wiseman's ultimate plans. Another group was gathering all the information they could find inside the Palace with the same purpose. Saffir was satisfied with the evacuation so far; there were only two thousand Nemesians on the city, but even that number was taking time to evacuate. Fortunately, with the shuttles and the teleporters on the Lucky Star, the process was proceeding smoothly. They expected to have finished by the time they emerged from the shaft.   
  
Saffir's thoughts were interrupted when the hover-platform they were using stopped all of a sudden. "We have touchdown." Reported the engineer on their group.   
  
"Everybody, stay alert. Who knows what Wiseman left behind." Cautioned Saffir. All presents acknowledged his warning; he and Avery took point, alert for anything out of the ordinary. The group began walking down a cavern made of black crystal, watching every corner for signs of booby traps.   
  
Five minutes of cautious walking finally took them to the entrance of a lit cavern. Sending the B.A.T.s ahead, the rest waited. When the signal of 'all clear' was received, they entered.   
  
What they encountered was nothing like they were expecting, however.  
  
The place was a rough sphere made of crystalline formations. The chamber's walls were emitting a soft violet light, while spires of black crystal protruded from every surface. And at the bottom, what seemed to be three polyhedrons made of semi-transparent crystal were visible. Navigating their way around the spires, the group approached said formations. The first one to arrive was Prisma.   
  
"These are crystal coffins!" she exclaimed. "We use them as holding cells, but what are they doing here?" Lifting the visor from her helmet, she approached the closest one. Cautiously, she began to remove the dust layer obscuring her vision. But when she finally was able the coffin's content, she jumped back in shock.  
  
Noticing her reaction, Saffir hurried to her side and took a look himself. "It can't be..." he muttered. Immediately, he repeated the same process with the other two coffins, confirming his suspicions. "That bastard! No wonder we didn't encounter their opposition at the beginning of the campaign!! No wonder the energy flux of Nemesis is all wrong!!!"  
  
"My Lord Saffir, what's the matter? What's in there?" asked Avery, puzzled. Saffir only pointed to the coffins. Curious, she approached and took a look. "The Outer Senshi..."  
  
Effectively, inside the coffins were the Senshi of Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Their expressions ones of pain and suffering. Their expressions were explained when, without warning, bolts of energy emerged from the coffins, impacting the surrounding spires. The energy was promptly absorbed, all the while muted screams were heard from the prisoners.   
  
Avery looked at Saffir, equally shocked. Without looking at her, Saffir began to explain. "I was wondering why we never faced the Outers when we began our attack. And recently, after listening to Wiseman and that stranger talk, I wondered why Nemesis hadn't been destroyed. This is why.  
  
"Wiseman captured the Outer Senshi, placed them in these coffins, and used them as living batteries to feed Nemesis, then removed the Dark Crystal from this place."  
  
The group leader approached them as well. After assessing the situation, he addressed Saffir. "Is there a way to get these girls out of there?"  
  
"Only the caster of the spell can undo it." Replied Saffir, frowning. "And I doubt Wiseman would."  
  
"Wait!" said Prisma, looking at Saffir. "When Sailor Moon and her friends attacked Rubeus, one of them used a strange weapon that destroyed the coffin where Rubeus had placed the Rabbit."  
  
"Yes, you're right... the cat-woman, I think" added Avery.  
  
"Ensign Luna, you mean?" inquired the group leader. "If I recall correctly, she doesn't like to use plasma weaponry; something about messing up her fur or something. She prefers to use sonic weapons." Then the idea hit him. "Of course! Sonic waves!" Turning around, he addressed the rest of his group. "You two, use your sonic pistols. Medic, stand by."  
  
As soon as Saffir, Avery and Prisma were outside the blast area, the group leader positioned his men around, he and two others in front of a coffin each, while the medic waited for the Senshi to be released.  
  
"On my mark, people." Ordered the leader, taking aim at the coffin containing Uranus. "Ready, aim... FIRE!"  
  
In unison, three sonic bursts were fired to the coffins. As soon as the shots hit them, the crystal coffins broke, releasing the Outers. Moving at the same time the crystal shards were falling, the three shooters immediately grabbed a Senshi each, preventing them from hitting the glass-covered floor. Taking them to the chamber's entrance, they placed them gently on the ground, while the medic began examining them with his medi-kit. A moment later he had his diagnosis.  
  
"They're suffering from extreme exhaustion, malnutrition and systemic shock. I'll apply some stimulants to prevent them from entering a deep coma, but that's all I can do."  
  
"We'll take them back to the ship's infirmary then. Let's get out of here." Said the group leader. It was in that moment that a series of energy bolts began to emerge from the spires, hitting the place where the coffins used to be. The resulting explosion was tremendous, sending everybody to the floor. At the same time, the spires began to break and explode all around them, at the same moment the ground began to tremble.  
  
"What's going on??" shouted the group leader.  
  
"Feedback!!" screamed Saffir, using his body to cover Avery. "Without the Senshi or the Black Crystal, the whole planet will fall apart!!!"  
  
After listening that, the leader began to bark orders. "Let's get back to the surface! MOVE PEOPLE, MOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVE!!!!"  
  
Without hesitation, the explorers grabbed a Senshi and the whole of them began a frantic race towards the exit. The escape was perilous in extreme. During their race, three B.A.T.s were crushed by falling debris, and more than once Saffir broke the crystal blocks that fell from the roof and blocked their escape route. When they finally reached the shaft, they watched in dismay as one big hunk of crystal crushed the hover-platform that would take them to the surface.   
  
"We're doomed..." muttered Prisma, staring at the remains of the platform. Avery hugged Saffir, closing her eyes.  
  
The group leader, however, had an idea. After maneuvering Saturn to his left shoulder in a fireman carry position, he fumbled with his utility belt until he retrieved his communicator. Without wasting another second, he opened it and activated his emergency beacon. "Please God... let them receive it." He muttered.  
  
  
  
On the Star's bridge, the security officer was receiving the last report from the evacuation process. The last shuttle had docked, and the refugees were being taken to the stage area. In that moment Hathaway reported.  
  
"Sir... the planet. It's falling apart!"   
  
"On screen!" ordered the officer. All on the bridge saw something they hadn't seen in all their lives. The surface of Nemesis was cracking, while huge gas pockets began to fume from the cracks. All of a sudden, huge chunks of planetary mass began to be ejected from the main body, getting lost in the deepness of space.   
  
"Sir, receiving emergency beacon from the planet! It's the exploration group!" reported the communications officer.  
  
Hearing this, the security officer opened a line to one of the teleport rooms. "Lock on the signal coming down planet and get our people out of there!"  
  
+I'm trying sir! + Answered the technician in charge. +But there is too much interference and can't get a lock! +  
  
"I don't care how you do it, but get them out!" said the officer, cutting the communications. He then addressed Hathaway. "Time before the planet explodes?"  
  
"Five minutes until we have to retreat. Ten minutes before planetary collapse." Answered the scientist.   
  
"Your orders, sir?" inquired the helm.  
  
"We'll wait until the last second." Said the officer. "We're not leaving them to die, I can assure you that."  
  
  
  
Inside the shaft, things weren't going well. A gas pocket had opened and superheated gas was filling the area, at the same time the tunnel continued its collapse at their backs. The group had huddled on one side of the shaft where the rocks and crystals had created a sort of temporary shelter. Nobody said a word; it would have been futile anyway, with all the sound created by the debacle. Avery was huddled next to Saffir, who unconsciously returned the embrace. Prisma was trembling nearby, curled in a fetal position. The other four members of the group were using their armored bodies to protect the unconscious Senshi, while the remaining six B.A.T.s were shooting at the debris falling too close to the group.   
  
Just when a house-sized chunk of crystal began its descent right on top of the besieged group, shafts of blue energy suddenly surrounded them. Three seconds later they were gone, at the same instant the crystal crushed their refuge.  
  
  
  
+Group retrieved. + Was the report from the teleport room. +Plus three more survivors. +  
  
Captain Vardeen had entered the bridge a minute after the emergency beacon was received. After listening to the situation, he had agreed with his officer and waited. As soon as he heard those words, he ordered. "Helm, let's get out of here!"  
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
The Lucky Star immediately began to move away from Nemesis. They hadn't gone more than a couple of light-minutes away when the planet finally exploded.   
  
"Incoming shockwave!" reported Hathaway.  
  
"Sound red alert! Everybody, brace for impact!" ordered the captain.   
  
From the collapsed planet, a force wave composed of superheated gases and planetary debris gained speed, heading towards the ship. A minute later the wave reached the Lucky Star, enveloping it. Tossed like a leaf in a sea storm, the ship did its best to weather the event. Two minutes later it was over.   
  
On the bridge, everybody was standing up and returning to their stations. As soon as he returned to his seat, captain Vardeen asked. "Damage report?"  
  
"We raised the shields just in time, captain." Reported the chief engineer. "They took the brunt of the shock wave. Minimal damage in decks 8, 14 and 22. Repairs are underway. Captain, if you don't mind me saying so, we are going to need one heck of an overhaul once we return back to base."  
  
"Let's be grateful we still have a ship to overhaul." Commented the captain, getting a heartfelt agreement in response. He then addressed the helm. "Plot a course back to Earth, full impulse."  
  
"Yes sir. Plotting course."  
  
A moment later the Lucky Star was heading towards Earth to rendezvous with the group there.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Back at the Crystal Palace, the Senshi, along with Tuxedo Mask were waiting outside the room where Serena was resting in. In another room at the end of the corridor, muted screams were heard.  
  
Mercury shivered when she heard the last scream, embracing herself tighter. "I never thought Luna was so serious..."  
  
"At least I hope she leaves something for me." Muttered Jupiter, scowling. She ignored her companions' expressions and continued. "That beast doesn't deserve to live, if you ask me."  
  
"Somewhat, I agree with you, Jupiter." Said Mars, her fists clinched at her side. Raising her hands, she looked once more at her stained gloves. "His actions cost us a lot."  
  
In that moment the door to Serena's room opened, allowing Syl to join them. Seeing their expressions, he sighed. "She's resting at last. I'm no doctor, but I think she's gotten over her shock. Poor Serena, too many things happening all at once." He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Can we go and see her now?" Tuxedo Mask inquired. Syl took a look at him; Mask was trying to hide his emotions, donning his stone mask, however his eyes were another story entirely. They conveyed a need, a desperation that touched Syl.  
  
Placing a hand on Mask's shoulder, Syl answered. "Only you for now. But let her rest; I gave her a mild tranquilizer to help her sleep."  
  
Nodding his thanks, Tuxedo Mask hurried to enter the room. Syl stood in front of the now closed door, preventing access to the Senshi. "Only him. She's sleeping now, and he won't perturb her rest. Please, let them be for now." Grudgingly, the Senshi accepted, however Mars gave him a glare, which he ignored.  
  
As soon as Tuxedo Mask entered Serena's room, Luna-F joined them. The smirk in her face made all of them shudder. "He's a tough one, but I think he learned the wrong of his ways by now." She commented.  
  
Mercury was about to ask Luna-F what she had done to Demando, but decided not to when the felinoid cracked her knuckles while looking at the door where the former Dark Moon Family's leader was locked up.  
  
It was in that instant that Syl's communicator beeped. He took it in his hand and activated it. "Ensign Sylpheed here."  
  
+ Ensign, prepare for retrieval. Meet us in orbit in two hours. +  
  
"Understood. Sylpheed out." Closing his unit, he addressed the others. "Well, help is on the way... a little late, I admit."  
  
"Well, let's get ready then. I'll collect the B.A.T.s and prime the shuttle." Said Luna-F.  
  
"I suggest we talk with king Endymion. We'll need to get his permission to give the science guys a shot at freeing the Queen." Added Syl, everybody nodding in agreement. After giving one last look at Serena's room, the group went to their tasks.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Two and a half hours later, Luna-F was maneuvering the shuttle to land on her designated docking pad. King Endymion had been understanding of their situation and gave his permission for the Star's science staff to try and free the Queen. Once they docked, Syl ordered the B.A.T.s to join their brethren in the cargo holds, while an armored security detachment escorted Demando to a specially modified brig.   
  
The Senshi, Syl and Luna-F watched the proceedings, as well as a medical gurney took Serena and the Outer Senshi to the infirmary, Tuxedo Mask following close by. Sighing, Syl addressed his companions.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower and a nap."   
  
"How can you say that??" exclaimed Mars, glaring daggers at him. "We have to rescue Chibi-Usa!!"  
  
"And how do you want us to do that?" retorted Syl with a tire-laced voice, unfazed by her glare. "We don't know where Wiseman took her, or how to get there. We don't know what we're facing, what are his capabilities or how to counteract his powers. And that's not adding the fact that we all are exhausted, stranded in the future and with a ship full of refugees.   
  
"Besides, going half-cocked is a sure way for defeat. Consider all possibilities, act upon the information at hand, and plan for the worst. We did that during all those reunions, and that's why we still are able to fight back. We can't always depend on luck, you know?"  
  
Mars redoubled her glares, but unable to say a thing to contradict him. Her body was so tense that she was trembling. And the worse part for her to admit was that Syl was right! She wanted to do something, anything to get rid of the frustration and sense of failure that invaded her.   
  
She almost jumped out of her clothes when a hand touched gently her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Jupiter. "He's right, you know?" said the Senshi of Thunder. "We can't do much as we are now."  
  
"Besides, the raid on Nemesis might shed some light on Wiseman's motives. Let's wait until we know all we can." Added Mercury. Mars took a good look around, and finally noticed the exhausted look all the others had.  
  
"All right." She finally conceded with a heavy sigh. "But as soon as a chance presents itself, we're taking it, with or without you!" the last she said looking at Syl and Luna-F.  
  
"Fair enough." Said the felinoid, nodding. "I'm going to grab some chow after a shower. Someone wants to come?"   
  
  
  
Twelve hours later, the command crew, the Senshi, Saffir, Avery representing her sisters, Syl, Luna-F, both moon cats and Serena were gathered in the War Room. Noticing that everybody was present and paying attention, Captain Vardeen began the meeting.  
  
"As some of you might know by now, nobody on the science staff can even begin to understand the crystal that imprisons the Queen. One thing they have determined though, is that nothing short of full orbital bombardment could even dent that thing, and for obvious reasons we won't attempt such action."  
  
"What I could understand," added the chief engineer, "is that... that thing is something similar to our own force fields, but on a level I can't imagine duplicating. It's so powerful that the best way to describe it is as 'solid energy', on a frequency so high we can't disrupt it with our available equipment."  
  
"So there's nothing you can do to free her?" inquired Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Was the captain's response.  
  
"What do you know of the Senshi you rescued from Nemesis' core?" inquired Serena.  
  
"We returned them to the Crystal Palace on Earth. King Endymion requested it and I didn't see any reason to not do it." Answered the captain.  
  
"What about my people? What have you planned to do with them?" asked Saffir.  
  
"We originally planned to send them down planet." Answered the security officer. "However, King Endymion refused. And in good conscience, we can't abandon them all." Saffir and Avery nodded, satisfied by the answer so far. The officer continued. "So, if you all approve, I suggest we take them with us. We have found some M-class planets in our explorations, some with no native life, and there's a high chance they exist in this universe as well."  
  
"So, what you're suggesting is that we become exiles once more." Stated Saffir, his face impassive.  
  
"Considering that this planet is, for all practical purposes dead, it would be better." Stated Hathaway, adding his two cents to the conversation. "Terraforming it again would take centuries with normal means, and by then you all would be dead. There's no food, potable water and the atmosphere is slowly turning poisonous. What we're offering is a new beginning in a new, far more hospitable place than Nemesis."  
  
Saffir remained silent for a few seconds, nobody talking. Finally, he said. "I'll have to discuss this with my brother; after all, he is the leader of the Dark Moon Family."  
  
"And how is he, by the way?" inquired Avery.  
  
"Secured in the brig." Responded the security officer. "He's recovering from his... encounter with Ambassador Moon fairly well, by the way."  
  
"I told you I didn't do even half the things the doctor found on him." Commented Luna-F, slightly indignated. And with good reason; the ship's doctor had diagnosed three cracked ribs, two broken ones, multiple fracture on the right arm, a composed one on the right leg, a literally pulverized knee cap on his left leg, both shoulders dislocated, a hair fracture on the jaw, the loss of a few teeth, not to mention multiple bruises and cuts all over Demando's body. Even with his healing factor, it would take him weeks to regain his full health.   
  
"We'll discuss that sometime later, Ensign." Said the captain, steering the meeting back in course. "What we need to do now is decide what to do next. Security, what have you found on the files retrieved from Nemesis?"  
  
"So far, nothing truly useful I'm afraid." Answered the Security officer. "Most of those files are census documents, stating normal info about life on that planet." He then looked at Saffir, a spark of respect shinning in his eyes. "You really led a hard existence there." Saffir didn't react, so he continued. "The only thing of notice is that, by the time Wiseman raised to his position, life on Nemesis became harsher. That explains why Demando accepted the help, seeing how his people was suffering more than ever."  
  
"But there's nothing in there that can explain his actions, is that right?" inquired Mercury. Receiving a no for answer, she sighed. "Now what?"  
  
There was a minute of heavy silence, all present trying to reorder their ideas. All of a sudden, the silence was broken by the sound of the door sliding open. It was Serena who spoke to the new arrival. "Sensei, is there something you can tell us?"  
  
The Ethereal didn't answer immediately. Heading towards the blonde, he positioned himself behind her, slightly to her right. He then finally answered. (Yes, young one. The time has come for you all to know the truth behind Wiseman... and myself.) That last statement drove the general attention straight to him. And before someone could make any questions, he began his story.  
  
(I am aware that the majority of all present know the old legends of gods and supernatural beings, present in all planets with sentient life. But what most of you aren't aware of is that most of those stories have a base of truth. Let me explain.  
  
(Right at the beginning of the universe as you perceive it, there was a race of beings that were the first to achieve consciousness and self-awareness. They followed the evolutionary paths that most races actually follow, with the great difference that there was nobody else for them to relate with. When the time came for them to leave their planetary crib, they began to wonder. They asked themselves 'what if there was someone else? Is there something we can do about it?'   
  
(Thus began the period known to them as the Great Seeding. As the name implies, they began to wander the universe, finding planets where life could exist. They promoted the growth of life, hoping that from even one of those places Sentience would arise. That period took eons, but finally they finished. And waited.   
  
(It was during that same period that they, just like the Agency now, discovered ways to go to parallel worlds, therefore starting their exploration of such places. It was in one of those universes that they stumbled upon a particularly interesting solar system, one their forefathers had visited millennia before and where Life had taken strong roots.  
  
(They found that intelligent life had evolved in almost all the planets of such place. But they were dismayed to encounter strife, watching how the inhabitants were engaged in senseless fights and petty concerns. Taking samples from each planet, they discovered that those beings had enormous potential, being naturally attuned to the elemental forces of the universe. However, those latent abilities were untrained, unfocussed, and with their natural inclination to fight those powers, left untrained, would spell doom to them. That was something the original explorers found revolting. After all, being alone for so long they yearned for company, for someone that could be called equal.   
  
(It was then that a young scientist came with the idea. They could train and help these beings, they could help them reach their potential and take their place among the stars, and in the process become the company these first ones ached to have. The idea was approved by unanimity.  
  
(Once again, they began studying and cataloguing the inhabitants, always working from the shadows in order to not interfere more than necessary. Finally, they encountered the perfect candidates for such monumental task. These candidates had the common goal to work for what was right for all, not only their people; they wanted to lead a peaceful existence, with equality for all. Those were goals the first ones could relate wholeheartedly, and so they began to train them.   
  
(Those beings were known as the first Senshi.)  
  
All the present looked at the Ethereal, stunned beyond their limit. In a very abridged way, they were learning the Genesis of this particular universe, among with confirmation of what the old legends indicated. If what Sensei was telling them was true, then the whole of sentience not only in that original universe, but most probably the Multiverse as a whole was due to the actions of those fabled First Ones.   
  
After a few moments to let them digest that information, Sensei continued his story. (Finally, the time came when those first Senshi were ready. But right before they could return with their own kind and establish a new, more peaceful way of life, something came up. The Senshi as they were and as powerful as the training had made them... were unstable. Their powers showed a tendency to overpower their young minds, so if they had been sent as that, the forces unleashed by them could have destroyed their worlds. So, a measure of control was sought.   
  
(Once again, it was that same scientist who came with the solution. Noticing that the Senshi as a race had an affinity to certain crystalline formations, he estimated that a sort of crystal-based control system might help them achieve the total control they needed for the task at hand. Further studies finally bear fruit: by combining the elemental manna of those planets, along with mineral samples taken from each planet, a series of control amulets, or talismans, were created. Among those, one showed the greatest promise. On the moon of the third planet, a very special crystal was found, one that could resonate with all the other planets' powers perfectly, along with other frequencies related to love, life and existence as a whole. But there was more: only one person in the whole system could use it, since it was particularly attuned to her lifeforce. Thus, she was designated the user of that crystal. Said artifact was known as the Ginzuishou.  
  
(What followed was a long period of fights and civil wars, but finally peace was achieved. Using the Ginzuishou, the leader of the Senshi brought a new era of peace and prosperity that hadn't been seen in that universe. That period was known as the Silver Millennium.   
  
(However, there was a side effect from all this. That same young scientist got intrigued. Never before in the history of the First Ones have they ever encountered negative feelings such as hate, envy, greed and such. Curious, he began to study them. And unfortunately, he learned the meaning of obsession.   
  
(He became obsessed with the dark side of what the First Ones had been looking through all their existence. For each being that knew love, he would study hate. For charity, he analyzed greed. For unity, he looked for dissension, and so forth. At first, his companions didn't pay attention, but soon it became obvious that such line of study would lead to what the Senshi had averted with their efforts. In the end, that promising scientist was stripped from all his recognitions and merits. But by that time, he didn't care; he only wanted to continue down that dark path and nothing would stop him. In the end, he believed that the only way to create the perfect society, the perfect race, was to destroy an imperfect Multiverse and start all over again, this time under what he thought was the correct path, using those dark emotions. That kind of reasoning could only lead to total Entropy, the complete annihilation of Existence, or what he called the return to the Perfect State, the return to the Beginning.  
  
(Finally, the First Ones expelled that rogue element, but that wasn't the end of the story. The rogue swore that he'd find a way to make his dream come true, no matter how long it would take him or what he had to do. He was going to prove to everybody that his theory was right despite the cost to pay. One thing his initial research showed was that, if the Ginzuishou had evolved to represent the Light, then logic dictated that another crystal had to have evolved to represent the Dark.)  
  
"Let me guess," interrupted Saffir, "That's Nemesis' Dark Crystal."  
  
(That is correct. Ironic, that such crystal was found in the same system where the Ginzuishou resided and nobody had found it in the past. However, due to that same fact the Dark Crystal, or Entropy Crystal as he called it, being so close to the Ginzuishou, it lacked power. So, the only way to do it was to charge it with dark energies. And nothing can be darker in that respect than the annihilation of Life in a sudden and gruesome way. For that effect, he manipulated events from outside Time and Space to lure a xenophobic being towards the Silver Millennium. Said being was known as Metallia.)  
  
"Sensei... what you're saying is that this rogue caused the destruction of the Silver Millennium just to charge the Dark Crystal?" Serena asked, amazed and shocked by this revelation.  
  
(I'm afraid so, Young One. His original plan called for destroying all of the inhabitants of the solar system in horrible ways, something easy to do since Metallia used Youma that preyed using dark energies. However, what he didn't count on was that a descendant of the first leader of the Senshi used the Ginzuishou to save the souls of her subjects. The energy released by that act dispersed a great deal of dark energies, preventing the activation of the Entropy Crystal. Therefore, another wait for the rogue began. With the third planet being the only one able to sustain life, he had to wait for a long time for another opportunity.  
  
(Another side effect that he took advantage of was that the dark energies released during that titanic battle took root in the inhabitants of that planet. It was a trickle compared to that first attempt, but with all the centuries of inner fight and petty concerns, he was able to activate the Crystal, albeit to its lowest power level. It was until the creation of the kingdom known as Crystal Tokyo that another chance presented itself.)  
  
"What do you mean by that?" inquired Captain Vardeen, intrigued. "If what we learned is correct, this Crystal Tokyo was nothing this rogue could use."  
  
(By itself, that's correct. However, he manipulated events so that a percentage of the world's population wouldn't accept the new order. The Queen, by virtue of her advisors, decided to exile those dissidents to the fringes of the solar system. But unknown to her, that world was also the resting place of the Entropy Crystal.   
  
(When she cleansed the planet of all dark emotions, said energies latched onto those exiles, being transported right where the rogue needed it. Even more, with the population now residing in that place, there was a self-perpetuating source of new dark energies at hand. It took only a few short decades for the Entropy Crystal to gain enough power to be a rival for the Ginzuishou. However, just like in the original Silver Millennium's genesis, a controller was needed. But no person with the necessary qualities was found among Nemesis' population. However, a solution was promptly found.) Upon hearing those words, Serena paled noticeably. Nodding, Sensei confirmed her nascent fears.  
  
(That's right, Young One. Since that particular bloodline was able to control the Ginzuishou, he deducted that a descendant attuned to dark energies would control the Entropy Crystal. Therefore, the daughter of the Neo-Queen was needed.)  
  
"Wait a minute... so, this rogue is Wiseman??" asked Avery, finally making the connection. "But then, that means that he has been around since before the Silver Millennium!"  
  
(That is correct. His original form could not have gained acceptance among the inhabitants of Nemesis, though. So, when a suitable vessel was found, it was child's play for him to take over that body, thus becoming the one you know as Wiseman.)  
  
"This is insane." Commented the Security Officer, shaking his head in disbelief. "What you're implying here is that a being that's been around literally since the beginning of time is the one that's trying to destroy everything?"  
  
(Crude summation, but that's correct.)  
  
"Something's wrong with this picture." Said Syl. He then addressed the Ethereal directly. "You mentioned that this rogue, or Wiseman, manipulated events from outside the space-time continuum. Didn't the rest of the First Ones could have stopped him somehow when he started doing that?"  
  
(Unfortunately, no. During that time, their ruling body had dictated that no direct interference had to be inferred upon the studied subjects, no matter what. To disobey such rule would have meant the emergence of another rogue element. To this day, nobody has done that.)  
  
"But that's still a good question." Interjected Mercury. "Couldn't these First Ones have established some sort of control, something to prevent all this from happening without direct interference?"  
  
(And that is what they did. You see, during their stay in the genesis of the Silver Millennium, they encountered a rift, a rip in the space-time continuum. This particular rip had the ability to allow displacement through what you call the fourth dimension.)  
  
"Time travel..." muttered Hathaway, making the connection in that instant and showing it by snapping his fingers. "So, they decided to place a plug on it. And that's precisely what the Time Gates are in reality... a plug!"  
  
(That is correct. The Time Gates are a control system to prevent misuse of the fourth dimension. By themselves, they can't do a thing, so a guard was needed. The original plan called for the establishment of a rotation guard, since the stress of standing in the time stream could drive a single guardian to madness. However, only a very precious few had the mental fortitude to stand such pressures, so the only solution available was to designate a guardian until a replacement could be found.)  
  
"And that's what the position as Sailor Pluto entails... to be the guardian of the Time Gates!" finished Luna-C, an expression of wonder in her face. "And since the only people that can be Senshi are the princesses of their respective planets..."  
  
(Only the princess of Pluto could handle the position, yes.) Concluded the Ethereal. (And we all know that the royal houses were known for not being able to sire more than one child. Obviously, said position wasn't, and isn't, ideal to find a mate and continue the bloodline, since it has the effect of... what's the expression? Oh yes, turn down suitors.)  
  
"Geez... poor Pluto. No wonder she had that look." Commented Syl, pondering what he saw during his encounter with the Senshi of Time. Serena glanced at him through the corner of her eye but made no comment.  
  
"That is very interesting Ambassador, and I appreciate you sharing that information." Said Captain Vardeen. "However, how does it relate with the current situation? I don't see that point clearly."  
  
(The point here, captain, is that Wiseman needs someone that can control the Entropy Crystal, someone that he can control. But this particular girl was born from a direct descendant of the user of the Ginzuishou, therefore her karmic and akashic orientation is towards the light. What he did, I'm afraid, is to infuse her with dark energies to suppress that orientation. That done, the next step was to totally and completely erase all memories of her previous life. The final step... is a rewrite of her soul, so her orientation is towards dark energies, thus enabling her to have absolute control over the Entropy Crystal.  
  
(In short, the girl you knew as Chibi-Usa is no more. What stands in her place is an enemy, someone that needs to be destroyed in order to save the Multiverse.)  
  
That last bit of information had the same effect as pouring freezing water on all present. Nobody said a word for a few minutes, until Serena broke the silence. Addressing the Ethereal she said.  
  
"Sensei... with all due respect, I can't believe that! You, of all people, taught me that there is always a solution for every problem! We have to look for the proper answer! I refuse to believe that Chibi-Usa is lost forever!!!"  
  
(Maybe there is, Young One...) answered Sensei. (The final step of this process calls for her to manipulate massive amounts of dark energy so the programming is complete. But such step calls for the annihilation of a planet.)  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful." Commented the security officer. "So, we only have to look for them all over the Multiverse, and hope we can find them in time before they can bring the apocalypse to some unsuspecting race! Just organizing such search will take years, if not centuries! And that's supposing we can coordinate all the Agency's allies for such a task and dedicate all our resources to it!"  
  
(Under other circumstances, I'd agree with you. But I know Wiseman. He won't lose time now that his goal is so close, so he will go to some place that he already knows.)  
  
"Oh no..." muttered Serena, drawing attention to her. It was Mars who made the question. "Serena? What's wrong?"  
  
"I know where he is then..." began the blond, her expression haunted. "Think everybody! He already activated the Crystal by destroying earth here! He knows that he can get all the energy he needs by destroying it, so there is only one place he could have gone!"  
  
"But of course!" said Saffir, standing to attention. "The past! Where the Dark Moon Family was operating! He knows all he needs thanks to the reports sent by the previous attempts to destroy the past! That's where he is!"  
  
"In that case, he'll have a nasty surprise." Said Captain Vardeen, nodding in agreement with the conclusions reached so far. "Remember, the battle group is already there. We have to go back and prevent this debacle from happening."  
  
The ethereal said nothing else, but he appeared to be satisfied that the crew had realized where to go by themselves. (It took them long enough to realize it, but they did it in the end.) He thought to himself.  
  
"But how are we going to get there? I mean, without conflict with Pluto again for crossing her Time Gates." Inquired Luna-F.  
  
"She'll have to understand. After all, this situation affects her guardianship directly." Said Hathaway, his right hand on his chin. "I mean, destroying the past will cause the events originated now, in the future, to have never occurred. But since they DID occurred, there will be a self-perpetuating loop in the continuum. In short, a paradox of enough proportions to eradicate all existence. Best case scenario, only this galaxy is affected; worse case scenario, this whole universe goes kaboom."  
  
"And knowing Wiseman, he must have rigged things for the worst case." Commented Saffir, his face impassive.  
  
(A safe assumption.) Commented the Ethereal. (The destruction of the past will jump-start the Entropy Crystal to almost its full capacity. The destruction of a whole universe will give the Wiseman enough dark energies to destroy the Multiverse, one sector at a time and gaining more power with each apocalypse. Even if in the process the little girl dies due to burn-up, he'll be able to fully control the Crystal by the end without her assistance.)  
  
"Very well, our goals are now clear." Said the Captain, reaching for a cup of tea. "This Wiseman is a menace to the Agency, not to mention existence in general. Our main goal is to stop him. As I see it, we have to go in three steps.  
  
"One, to rescue Chibi-Usa if possible, or if that's no longer an option... eliminate her." He hardly managed to stop the deluge of comments from the Senshi. "Understand, if she can't be saved, then we'll have to take steps to prevent her use by Wiseman and control the Dark Crystal. She is his control, and without her, his plans at this stage will come to a screeching halt.  
  
"Second, either seize of destroy the Dark Crystal. There is no other option there; personally, I prefer to destroy it.  
  
"And third, the capture or destruction of the Wiseman. I don't know if we'll be able to do it, but we all have to give it our best shot." Seeing that all present agreed with those points, he added. "Very well, let's begin. Engineering, reinsert the crystal key in the Drive and prepare for another time cross. Security, keep a task force ready in case Sailor Pluto once more tries to stop us. Ambassador Moon, the same goes for your companions due to your previous experience with this particular Senshi. Prince Saffir, as soon as we return, we'll transfer your people to one of the other battlecruisers already there and begin their relocation to a world of your choice; please discuss this with your brother.  
  
"If there is nothing else to add, then this meeting is adjourned. Dismissed."  
  
Nobody said a thing, and then began to exit the room in silence. However, Serena and the Ethereal remained in the now empty room. Once they were sure of being alone, Serena made telepathic contact with the Ethereal.   
  
(Sensei... can I ask you a few questions?)  
  
(Of course young one. What do you want to know?)  
  
(There's been something that's been nagging me in the back of my mind. I already know that your people know a lot of things... but then, why didn't you tell me a thing about all this?)  
  
(Young one... you weren't ready. To have burdened you with this knowledge back then would have stalled your development a great deal. You wouldn't have been ready for this series of events and would have fallen otherwise.)  
  
(I understand Sensei, and I thank you for your foresight. However... the way you talked of the history of the Multiverse, Wiseman's origins, his plans... there is more to it than a simple history class, isn't it?) When the Ethereal didn't answer, she knew that she was right in her assumptions. (You were there, right? The Ethereals are the First Ones, right?)  
  
The Ethereal didn't answer immediately, carefully choosing what to say. Finally, he just said one word. (Yes.)  
  
(Then why? Why going through all the trouble of helping me? Why not stop Wiseman since you know where he was? Why letting all this to happen?)  
  
(You have to remember Young One... we can't interfere. At least not directly, as I mentioned during the meeting. As for why helping you... I'll tell you when the time is right.)  
  
Serena considered for a brief moment to press the Ethereal, but from past experiences she knew that such feat was like pulling teeth from a crocodile: a really long, tedious and painful experience at best. Standing up, she headed towards the exit, not before adding.  
  
(Thank you for your patience Sensei. Now, if you excuse me, I want to be alone for a while.) Without waiting for an answer she left the war room. The Ethereal remained for a couple more minutes; just before he left a thought crossed his mind.  
  
(I am sorry Princess, but you can't know the full truth yet. You still aren't ready for it, but I'm confident that you'll reach that point before the final battle.)  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Phew! Another chapter done! First of all, thank you all readers for your patience. Real Life has been hitting me with a vengeance, therefore interfering quite hard with my inspiration. There were days that I was tempted to shelve this story, but then I re-read all your wonderful reviews and forced me to continue. For that, thanks again!!!  
  
Well, this chapter interprets some of my personal points of view of what might have been the origin of the Silver Millennium. Hope you all liked it! And if you have questions, either ask in your reviews or directly e-mail me at gabinol@infosel.net.mx  
  
Thanks are in order to my friend and pre-reader Yohann DeSabrais. Your idea for the origin of the Dark Crystal was incredible. Thanks for letting me run wild with it!   
  
Now, you all know by now the drill, but let me say it again. REVIEW!!!  
  
  
Ok, that's all for now... later! 


	18. Meditations in past tense

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own   
her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment   
without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is   
intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm   
poor!))  
  
What has happened before:  
  
Answers have been given by Sensei after the successful completion of the   
different missions by both Serena's group and the Lucky Star. It turns out   
that Wiseman is a renegade Ethereal bent in destroying the whole of Existence,   
and his next step towards that goal is to destroy the past. What is worse,   
it's that Chibi-Usa has become the key for such a horrible event.   
  
  
* = Change of Scene  
( ) = Thoughts  
+ + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications  
  
  
SILVER TEARS  
  
BY   
  
COMMANDER GALOS  
  
  
CHAPTER 18: MEDITATIONS IN PAST TENSE.  
  
  
Once again, Serena found herself in observation deck 3, deep in thought. The   
meeting that had ended scarcely an hour ago had answered a few questions, but   
it left her with a whole lot more. And boiling them down, she ended up with   
one basic question: What to do now? While pondering said question, her gaze   
wandered through the sight on the window. At the moment, the image of a   
devastated Earth was clear, its gray clouds swirling and turning, almost   
meshing with the gray-colored ground and oceans. It was truly a depressing   
sight.   
  
Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the access door opening; turning   
around slightly, she saw the entrance of Sailor Mars from the corner of her   
right eye. Returning her attention to the sight in front of her, she asked.   
"What are you doing here, Rei? You should be resting."  
  
Mars didn't answer immediately, instead walking towards Serena until she was   
standing next to the blond. They remained silent for a few minutes, both   
immersed in their personal thoughts. Finally, Mars answered the previous   
question. "I couldn't sleep. And I could say the same thing about you."  
  
"Same answer here." Responded Serena. "This deck is a little far from the   
residential sector. And since you are here, that only means you want to talk   
with me. So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry...." Muttered Mars, looking down at her feet. "I... I don't know   
how to apologize to you for all the things I said to you back home. It's just   
that... I was so frustrated! You always had the potential to be someone great,   
and I despaired seeing you so... so..."  
  
"So immature? So clumsy? Such a foolish kid, only focused on ice cream and   
gossip? Always complaining and letting everybody down?" finished Serena the   
phrase, her expression kept neutral.  
  
"NO!!! You never let us down!" denied Mars vehemently. "How many times it was   
you who saved us? How many times it was YOU who pulled us all from the fire at   
risk of life and limb, without asking for anything in return?   
  
"If... if someone is guilty, it's me. I'm the one who wanted to change you."   
At this point, Mars had tears rolling down her face, but she paid them no   
heed. "I... I was so blind. I wanted to turn you into someone you were never   
meant to. I admit it. I was so jealous of you. You always had the facility of   
making friends, to have everybody liking you, to always look the good in   
people... things I always wanted to do myself.   
  
"Oh Gods Serena, I'm so sorry!!! Please, don't hate me!" unable to continue,   
feeling the weight of her emotions about to crush her, Mars embraced herself   
in an attempt to ward off the sudden chill that permeated not her body, but   
her soul. So, it came as a total shock when a pair of arms embraced her   
tenderly, offering their support. Through her tears, Mars noticed it was   
Serena, looking at her with tenderness and understanding.  
  
"It's okay Rei, it's okay. Let it all out." Taking the invitation and opening   
the floodgates of her emotions, Mars embraced Serena, letting her tears wash   
away her insecurities. None knew exactly how much time elapsed before the   
emotional storm finally subsided, but in the end it was a more serene and   
centered Mars who looked at Serena.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it, you needed it. I know I did when I first joined the   
Agency." Explained Serena with a small smile. Walking a step back, but keeping   
her hands on Mars' shoulders, she spoke aloud. "Well, are you going to stand   
there all night or are you going to come in?" she couldn't help but giggle a   
little upon seeing all of the Senshi entering the observation deck, along with   
the two moon cats and Tuxedo Kamen. Finally releasing Mars from her hold, she   
raised her right hand, effectively stopping the incoming tsunami of words.   
Schooling her features, she then began to talk.  
  
"Now, before you all ask a thing, lets make a few points clear. First, yes,   
I've changed. That is something that won't be altered. Second, no, I don't   
hate you. However, things won't be the same by just saying sorry. Everything   
is different now, so if you want to be friends with me again, there have to be   
changes; of what kind, well... we'll have to see. I'm not going to go back   
being the same person you all knew, not now, not ever. If you want to accept   
me, then it will be as I am, no questions or petitions asked.   
  
"If you all agree to this terms, then we'll work fine for the duration of this   
mission. Am I making myself clear?" When everybody nodded in agreement, she   
added.  
  
"Look, I can't say we can revive our old friendship. But, there might be a   
chance to start anew."  
  
All of the Senshi sighed upon hearing that, their hearts feeling lighter. For   
them, there was still a light of hope to be with Serena again. They all   
understood that things wouldn't be the same, but there were looking towards a   
new start.   
  
Serena didn't let her face betray it, but she felt quite good upon seeing the   
alleviated expressions of her old friends. Her gaze then fell on Tuxedo Kamen,   
their eyes locking instantly. She noticed a faint glimmer in his eyes, one she   
identified immediately. Nodding very slightly, she relied her answer.   
  
"Maybe." She then addressed the whole group. "I'll give you my final decision  
when the time is more appropriate. For now, let's all go and rest."   
  
Everybody nodded at her, accepting her words. They still had a chance, but it  
all depended on her.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
It was until next day that preparations were finished. The time key was again   
inserted in the Drive, the calculations for what was now known as the 'Chrono   
Jump' had been verified five times already, numerous tests had been made   
during each step of the preparations, and everybody was as ready as they could   
be, considering the circumstances. This time, only Serena and Saffir were   
present on the bridge, the Sisters and the Senshi in their rooms and one of   
the Teleport rooms respectively.   
  
"All systems ready, sir." Reported the chief engineer. "Reactors at full   
power, shields up and running, engines function nominal."  
  
"Security teams on standby." Reported the security officer from his station.   
"All weapons systems on standby, ready to ignite at your command."  
  
"Computers and sensors functioning at 100%" reported the main scientist. "All   
systems check green. Ready when you are, captain."  
  
"Thank you everybody." Said Captain Vardeen, acknowledging all the reports. He   
then addressed Serena. "Ambassador, are you sure you want to remain here? I'd   
prefer if you were in your cabin."  
  
"Captain, as much as I appreciate your concern, if something goes wrong like   
the first time," she decided to ignore the reaction from the scientist, "I'll   
use the Ginzuishou to stabilize the reaction."  
  
"And before you ask," began Saffir, "I'm here as a witness and representing my   
people. I want to make sure that wherever you're taking us is suitable."  
  
"Perfectly understandable. Very well, then." Placing his hands on the touch   
pads, captain Vardeen then proceeded to repeat the activation phrase. And once   
more, in the main screen, the dreaded swirl of pink clouds appeared; however,   
since this time they expected it; as soon as it opened, the Lucky Star crossed   
the time portal.   
  
  
It was a few minutes later when the communications officer reported to the   
captain. "Sir? I'm receiving a sub-space signal... addressed to ambassador   
Moon."  
  
Both Captain Vardeen and Serena raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, the   
latter slightly shrugging. The captain nodded in her direction, understanding   
her gesture. "On speakers." Almost immediately, a female voice was heard on   
the bridge.  
  
+ Princess... the past is in danger... you need to return now... Wiseman and   
Small Lady... Paradox in progress... timeline unstable... hurry. +  
  
Saffir broke the silence that followed the reception. "That confirms our   
suspicions then. Wiseman is going to destroy the past."  
  
"Looks like it." Said the captain. "Helm, ahead full towards the Time Gates."  
  
  
It was five minutes later when the Lucky Star finally crossed the Time Gates.   
And through the main screen the crew was witness of a sorry sight: the Gates   
themselves showed scorch signs, and even the mist around the area looked   
grayish. But what caused Serena to gasp was the image of Sailor Pluto lying   
next to the damaged Gates; her fuku ripped and burned, her once lustrous hair   
scorched as well and uneven, and the bow on her back was missing. All in all,   
she presented a sorry sight.   
  
Without losing another second, the captain opened a link to the infirmary.   
"Doctor, report to teleport room 3, and take a full emergency medikit with   
you. We might have a casualty."  
  
+ On my way, captain. +  
  
"Captain, request permission to join the doctor. I might be able to help."   
Inquired Serena.   
  
"Take someone with you, ambassador. And be careful." Said captain Vardeen.   
  
  
Two minutes later found Serena, Syl and the doctor kneeling next to an   
unconscious Pluto. Taking a fast reading from his sensors, the doctor prepared   
to administer first aid to the hurt Senshi. Noticing the look on Serena's   
eyes, he told her his diagnosis. "Second and third degree burns on one third   
of her body, a composed fracture on her right arm, dislocated right leg at the   
hip and a concussion. All things considered, she got out of this pretty well."   
After securing a splint on her arm and resetting her leg, he then broke a   
small ammonia capsule under Pluto's nose. "This shall do the trick."   
  
After coughing a little, Pluto regained her senses. Moaning from her   
discomfort she tried to stand up, only to be stopped by the doctor's hand on   
her left shoulder. "Take it easy, lady. You received quite the beating, and   
you are in no condition to stand up for now."  
  
"No time..." muttered Pluto. "Have to stop... Wiseman. The princess... where   
is she?"  
  
"Right here Pluto. Now, don't move." Said Serena. Once Pluto calmed down a   
little, she added. "Now, what happened?"  
  
Taking a breath (and wincing at the pain signals her abused ribs sent), Pluto   
began to talk. "Wiseman. I tried to stop him from crossing the Gates, but he   
was too strong. The Dark Crystal is too powerful now, and I wasn't able to do   
a thing. He's back in the past... I can already feel the birth of a paradox.   
He has to be stopped!"  
  
"And we will, don't worry. " said Serena, her face stern. Activating her own   
communicator she said. "Captain? What we feared just happened. Wiseman is in   
the past creating a paradox. We have to hurry."  
  
+Understood. Get back and we'll set course immediately. +  
  
"You are coming with us." Said the doctor, addressing Pluto at the same time   
he applied some Syntflesh on her burns. "You need to be treated."  
  
"I can't leave my post." Said Pluto, staring directly at the doctor's eyes.   
"Besides, I have to open the Gates to where and when you have to go. Nobody   
else can."  
  
"All right." All eyes focused on Syl after he said that. "In that case, I'll   
stay with you." Noticing the stares he was receiving, he added. "Hey, someone   
has to keep an eye on her! After all, if she faints while opening those doors,   
who knows where we all will end up!"   
  
"You can't!" said Pluto, standing up despite her wounds and the doctor's   
protests. "It is forbidden for outsiders to even know of the Gates' existence,   
much less stay here! I am the only one that can guard them!"  
  
"Look lady... you are in no position to guard anything right now. Face it, you   
need help to even stand up!" Much to Pluto's chagrin, she had to admit he was   
right. She was wobbling on her feet, and felt as if she was going to black out   
any second. The effort to open the Gates would only worsen her condition.   
However, before she could think of anything to say, Serena spoke.  
  
"He's right Pluto. Please, don't make me order you to accept his help. Accept   
it for now; as soon as you can, send him back with us, ok?"  
  
Pluto was again about to retort, but when she locked eyes with Serena's she   
lost her line of thought. (Those eyes...) she thought. (Just like her   
mother's...) sighing in defeat, she just nodded.   
  
"Very well Princess. As you command." Nodding in satisfaction with the   
answer, Serena once more activated her communicator. "Ambassador Moon here.   
Two to beam up." Addressing Pluto and Syl, she added. "Take care, both of   
you." In that moment, a shower of blue sparks covered her and the doctor; in a   
moment, they were back on the ship.   
  
Once they were alone, Pluto addressed Syl, her voice completely neutral. "Help   
me to stand straight; and whatever happens, don't touch my staff, understood?"  
  
"Loud and clear, ma'am!" answered Syl. Standing on wobbly feet, Pluto extended   
her left arm and concentrated. In an eye blink, the Time Key appeared.   
However, the effort made her dizzy; she would have blacked out if it hadn't   
been for Syl's intervention. Taking care of not hurting her right arm, he   
suddenly found himself with his arm around Pluto's waist, holding her weight.   
Said action caused both of them to blush.   
  
Using a lifetime of discipline, Pluto fought back the feelings that his   
proximity caused on her. Focusing on the task at hand, she directed the Time   
Key towards the Gates and concentrated once more. The Garnet Orb on the key   
began to glow, gaining intensity with each passing second.   
  
Syl watched the proceedings, fascinated, at the same time fighting the blush   
still on his cheeks. It wasn't a problem, though, since without a moment's   
notice, and unlike the first time the Lucky Star crossed the Gates, a red   
light beam emerged from the Orb and hit the Gates. Heeding the command from   
the Time Guardian, the Gates opened.   
  
Syl watched, dumbfounded, at the new perspective he got from the ship crossing   
the ancient artifact. When he was onboard, it was as if the Gates had grown to   
allow passage for the ship. But from his position, it was as if it was the   
Lucky Star what shrunk instead! He observed, fascinated, as if the ship   
suddenly became a small toy, easily fitting the limited broadness of the Gates   
and crossing them without difficulty. He couldn't help but feel his jaw hang   
open; after all, this had been an event he hadn't witnessed in all his life,   
even remotely imagined. His attention, however, was immediately called to the   
sudden increase of weight on his left arm when Pluto's legs gave up.  
  
With great care, he helped the weakened Senshi to lie on the 'floor'. "Are you   
ok?" he felt suddenly stupid right after the words left his lips. With great   
care, he deposited the injured Senshi on the 'floor'. After a couple of   
awkward moments, he broke the silence with a generic question.  
  
"So... what's to do around here?"  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
As soon as the Lucky Star crossed the other end of the passage of Time, the   
ship was immediately bombarded from all directions. Captain Vardeen   
immediately began to issue orders.  
  
"Shields up, arm weapons and reset the main screen. Lets see what is out   
there. Security detachments on alert in case we have to face another boarding   
party, and prepare the B.A.T.s if that's the case!"  
  
"Yes sir!" came voices from both the helm and the security station. The helm   
added a moment later. "Main screen online, sir."  
  
However, when the image appeared, everybody on the bridge could only stare in   
mute horror at the sight.   
  
"Helm... are we in the correct time and place?" inquired the captain in a   
subdued voice.  
  
"A moment sir... yes, we are right in lunar orbit, and Astrogation systems   
indicate this is the right time; even more, according to data, only one hour   
have passed since we crossed the portal for the first time. But... what   
happened here?"  
  
The cause of their reactions was sadly evident on the screen. With the moon   
and stars as a background, a veritable field of junk floated around, the   
impacts felt upon reentry were same debris hitting the hull. After a brief   
pause, the chief scientist began to give his report.  
  
"No doubt about it. All scans indicate that these remains were manufactured at   
RB-1. I have positive Ids of the remains... captain, this is all that's left   
of the Battle Group."  
  
"But that's impossible!" retorted the security officer. "This Battle Group was   
one of the most experienced and powerful in our fleet! Nothing short of a   
full-scale invasion force could have destroyed it so completely!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is quite possible." Commented Saffir. "With the Dark Crystal   
now active, and Wiseman's powers alone, your vaunted fleet was nothing but   
cannon fodder. If I recall correctly, you were almost destroyed by our regular   
ships, so what makes you think that Wiseman's was something less than those?"  
  
"I still find it hard to believe..." muttered captain Vardeen, "I mean...   
between all ships, there were around 700,000 people on board. They all can't   
be dead now!"  
  
In that instant, the communications officer talked. "Sir? I'm receiving a   
distress signal... triangulating position now." All waited for the results,   
holding their breaths. After what seemed like an eternity, the officer finally   
reported. "Got it. It's an escape pod, about 10 clicks to starboard."  
  
"Send a shuttle to retrieve it." Ordered the captain. He then added. "As soon   
as it's onboard, send the recorder to the war room, and the survivors to the   
infirmary."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
And hour later, the command staff was gathered in the war room, plus Serena,   
Sensei and Saffir. The atmosphere was gloomy, to say the very least.  
  
Clearing his throat, captain Vardeen opened the meeting. "As you all are well   
aware of, the Battle Group assigned to aid us has been completely destroyed.   
However, there was one survivor... if we can call him that.  
  
"Ten minutes ago, I went to check him on the infirmary. The poor devil is   
completely insane, unable to articulate one coherent word. A preliminary   
report has been prepared, pending the addition of what we might find on the   
pod's recorder." He then nodded in the direction of the main scientist, who   
activated the holo-projector on the table. The lights dimmed on the room, and   
the recording started to play back.  
  
A fuzzy image of a ship's bridge appeared, the only thing clear was the sound.   
  
+ Admiral? Sensors here. We are picking a strange reading in the same area   
where the Lucky Star disappeared. +  
  
+ Is it the Star? + Inquired a voice that all present recognized as Admiral   
Carlson's.  
  
+ Unknown, sir. Too much background noise... hold it, sir! Something is coming   
out of it! No match in current files, running general search... Sir, it's one   
of the enemy ships encountered by Captain Vardeen! +  
  
+ Understood. Sound general alert, and hail that ship! +  
  
The sirens and warnings of the general alert were heard through the recording,   
and above the cacophony the words from the Admiral were still clear.  
  
+This is Admiral Carlson of the MRMA Excelsior. Deactivate your shields and   
weapons systems and prepare to be boarded. I repeat, this is Admiral Carlson   
from the MRMA Excelsior. Deactivate your shields and weapons systems and   
prepare to be boarded. +  
  
+Admiral! Energy spike coming from the intruder! It's firing at the Agamemnon!   
+ A moment of silence followed the report before the sensors officer talked   
again. +Direct hit! Sir... the Agamemnon... has been completely destroyed! +  
  
+ By the Gods... what power do they have...+ the Admiral's voice had a shocked   
tint to it, but it soon regained is commanding strength. + Go to red alert!   
Hail all ships and order them to arm all shields and weapons! Fire at will! I   
want those bastards eliminated! +  
  
What followed was what could well be called an orchestrated chaos. Reports   
flew all around the ship indicating that the battle wasn't going their way. In   
a manner of minutes, the fleet had lost all its destroyers, seven   
battlecruisers, two dreadnoughts and two super-dreadnoughts. But that wasn't   
all... in one of the scenes, it was shown for a brief instant that, when   
Wiseman's dark lightnings destroyed a ship, what appeared to be small white   
sparks sailed through them only to be absorbed by the crystal ship. It was   
perfectly clear at that point that, if it hadn't been for the modifications   
made to the Star's shielding systems, they would have been obliterated as well   
in the future.   
  
The whole battle against the Wiseman's crystal ship and the Epsilon-Theta   
battle group lasted in total forty-three minutes. By the end of it, only the   
Excelsior was active, although just barely. The bridge was a complete ruin.   
Control panels were either short-circuiting or burning. Bodies were strewn all   
around, some completely immobile, others just barely moving. Finally, the face   
of Admiral Carlson was shown; he had a nasty cut just below his hairline, his   
face covered in blood.   
  
+ This is Admiral Stephen Carlson, commander of the battle group Epsilon-  
Theta. We have encountered an extremely hostile life form that has totally   
decimated my fleet. Nothing we shoot at it affects it, and its shots are   
terribly powerful. If anybody can find this flight recording, be on the alert.   
Be prepared. We have done all we could, but wasn't enough. If anybody from the   
Agency finds this, I beg you... warn everybody on RB-1... and avenge our   
deaths. +  
  
The final scene depicted a view from the departing pod, showing an external   
view of the now severely damaged super-dreadnought. All of a sudden, a black   
lightning bolt hit it, and immediately a series of explosions bloomed all over   
the Excelsior. In a few instants, a fireball engulfed the camera.   
  
When the recording ended and the lights returned to normal on the Star's war   
room, silence predominated for a few minutes. Finally, captain Vardeen spoke,   
his voice coarse and slightly waving.  
  
"I... still find this hard to believe. All those lives lost... but the   
evidence is irrefutable." Regaining his composure, albeit with some effort, he   
addressed all present. "I want ideas, and solutions. We need to destroy   
Wiseman, that's a fact. What I want to know is how!"  
  
Saffir cleared his throat and then began to speak. "I don't know what to say,   
captain. Wiseman is powerful just by himself, but now with the Dark Crystal's   
power... his own abilities have grown exponentially. I don't think there is a   
force in the universe now that can stop him."  
  
"Then, are you suggesting that we simply surrender to this maniac and let   
ourselves be slaughtered like cattle?!" said the captain through clenched   
teeth. "That is unacceptable! There has to be a way to defeat him!"  
  
(And there is, captain.) Said Sensei. (However, the solution does not lie on   
you.)  
  
"I see..." muttered Serena, drawing attention to her. "So... once more, I have   
to stop this menace, isn't it Sensei?"  
  
(I am afraid so, young one.) Answered Sensei. (But you don't have to do it if   
you don't want to.)  
  
Serena chuckled humorlessly upon receiving that thought. "Sensei... you're   
slipping. I can feel you're worried for me. But thank you anyway. I appreciate   
the thought." Standing up, she addressed all present. "Now, if you excuse me,   
I want some time alone to prepare."  
  
She was about to leave the war room when in that instant a message was   
received.   
  
+ Captain? Communications here. We are receiving a television broadcast from   
Japan. I think you should look at it. +  
  
"When it rains, it pours." Muttered captain Vardeen under his breath. On a   
normal voice he said. "Patch it here, then."  
  
+ Yes sir. Patch complete. + Once more, the lights dimmed and the holo-  
projector activated. This time it was a 2-D image showing a newscast. At the   
foot of the transmission were the identification letters of the broadcast   
station, as well as the title 'emergency broadcast'. The general image was a   
wide view of downtown Tokyo, apparently the commercial district. At the far   
end a dark crystal spire was shown looming over the buildings, at the same   
time a whirlpool of clouds forming on top of it.   
  
The image shifted to the reporter in charge of the news, standing behind a   
police line, the police cars making a barricade behind him with policemen   
kneeling behind, weapons drawn.   
  
+ This is Minamino Kaji, channel 14, reporting live from the containment line   
at Akihabara. As you all may recall, twenty minutes ago a strange crystal   
formation appeared suddenly in downtown Tokyo. Immediately after, police   
officers cordoned the area and evacuated the nearby buildings in case it was   
dangerous. Five minutes ago, a group of scientists assigned by the Diet   
entered the original perimeter... and we lost contact with them.   
  
+ When that happened, what appeared to be light sparks began to course from   
the top of the crystal construct to the ground; immediately the police   
extended the containment area ten more blocks away. Right now, no word has   
been said of what is going on there. But we have learned that a few divisions   
of the JSDF have been deployed and are heading to this area; the reason behind   
this sudden troops mobilization is unknown for now, but we'll keep you   
informed... +  
  
In that moment, the police officers began to open fire. The image immediately   
shifted to catch an image of the cause of the sudden barrage. And what   
appeared was something that shocked the watchers even more.   
  
A group of... beings was heading directly towards the police line, the shots   
not stopping them in the least. The watchers at the war room immediately   
identified the rags covering the bodies. They were wearing the uniforms of the   
Epsilon-Theta crewmembers. Among those former human beings were shock troopers   
wearing full battle armor, those in particular moving without care of the   
incoming fire.   
  
But the most horrifying feature was their appearance. They looked nothing more   
like walking skeletons covered with dried skin covering them. And their   
eyes... were nothing more than pools of darkness, no sign of eyes whatsoever.   
From their open maws, moans were clearly heard, sounding like tortured   
souls... and perhaps that's what they were.  
  
The police shots simply went through those animated corpses, not slowing them   
in the very least. The police officers stood their ground however, still   
shooting until their weapons needed to be reloaded. The reporter on the scene   
wasn't talking by this point, too shocked or terrified to utter a word.   
  
When the reloading pause occurred, the zombie-like beings made their move.   
With surprising speed, they immediately cleared the police cars and zeroed on   
the police officers. The camera caught, in that instant, one of the most   
horrible scenes ever witnessed by anyone in either the planet or the Lucky   
Star.  
  
A zombie grabbed an officer, and in a swift movement forced its victim's face   
to get close to it, in all appearances to give it a kiss. But what happened   
was more terrible in scope: when their faces were no more than two inches   
apart, a sudden flash of white-bluish light appeared on the eyes and mouth of   
the policeman... and was immediately siphoned by the zombie. The process was   
apparently a very painful one, since the unfortunate victim began screaming   
with all his strength.   
  
It only took seconds for all his life energy to be removed. During the whole   
process, the policeman's body began to shrink on itself, his screams growing   
weaker by the second. Finally, what remained was nothing more than a   
desiccated skeleton covered with paper-thin skin, no trace of life whatsoever   
on it. At the same time, the zombie began to glow a white light. When no more   
lifeforce could be extracted, it simply let the remains drop. Raising its   
hands, the light immediately coalesced between them, forming a glowing white   
orb. Once fully formed, the orb suddenly shot away from its hands, heading   
towards the black spire. Its mission fulfilled, the zombie began to look   
around for more victims.   
  
The same process was repeated with another victim, the action echoed by other   
zombies having captured more officers. When the killing beings turned their   
attention to the reporter, he began to walk away, at the same time stammering.  
  
+ N-n-n-no... s-s-step away... d-d-d-don't come any closer... no... no...   
don't kill me... please... no... no! +  
  
His pleas, however, were unheard. With unnatural speed, three zombies pounced   
on him, the reporter screaming with all his strength. Suddenly, the image   
wavered, indicating that the cameraman had suffered the same fate. That was   
the last scene before being replaced by static. A few seconds later, the logo   
of channel 14 appeared, a voice-over being heard.  
  
+ The Diet and the Emperor have issued a state of emergency. By their decree,   
all citizens have to evacuate Tokyo immediately. Repeat. By imperial decree,   
all citizens have to evacuate Tokyo immediately. +  
  
Without a word, captain Vardeen closed the connection. Nobody said a thing;   
after all, talking was superfluous at this point. Standing up, he looked   
around at his officers, seeing in their faces and eyes what he himself was   
feeling: shock, horror, nausea... but prevalent above those feelings, was   
rage, and a need to stop whatever was happening on the planet.   
  
Looking at Serena, his eyes and expression asked a question. She nodded, and   
left the war room. When the door closed behind her, he addressed his officers.   
"Gentlemen... we strike as soon as we arrive at earth. Get ready."  
  
Nobody answered. There was no need for that. All of them knew in their hearts   
and souls that this was the final battle, that everything had come down to   
them... either they managed to triumph, or the fate of the Multiverse was   
sealed with total darkness.   
  
In complete silence, all present left the room to get ready for the final   
conflict.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The Senshi and the moon cats arrived at Serena's quarters ten minutes after   
the meeting at the war room was over. Through the ship's grapevine they had   
heard rumors about what was going on earth and what happened to the battle   
group, so they wanted to have confirmation, as well as discuss one thing with   
her. So, to their surprise, considering how much she valued her intimacy, they   
encountered the door to her quarters open. Taking that as an invitation, the   
group entered.   
  
Much to their surprise [and Tuxedo Kamen's barely avoided and fatal   
nosebleed], they encountered Serena meditating in the middle of her room... in   
the nude. But what was the most amazing feature was that she was floating in   
mid-air, surrounded by a silver aura. Her face was expressionless, her body   
slightly tense. Mars, remembering what had happened to her the first time she   
saw the blonde in that situation with the Ethereal, signaled the others to   
stay calm and say nothing. Then they settled and wait for Serena to   
acknowledge them.   
  
A minute later, the aura surrounding Serena began to dim until it disappeared,   
at the same time she straightened up. Opening her eyes, she looked at the   
spellbound audience waiting. Without a word, she grabbed a robe she had placed   
next to her and donned it. Once presentable she addressed the Senshi.  
  
"I take you heard the rumors." Seeing them all nodding, she sighed. "I see.   
And before you ask... yes, each one of them is true. Yes, Wiseman has   
destroyed the Battle Group. Yes, he somehow transformed the crews of those   
ships into life-sucking monsters and let them loose in Tokyo. And yes,   
everybody on board this ship is planning to make a last stand against that   
monster and stop him, no matter the cost."  
  
"But what if the cost is you??" almost shrieked Mars, her face tense and   
showing an enraged expression. "Are they willing to risk you for their   
revenge? Do they think so little of you??"  
  
"No, not at all Mars." Said Serena, her expression softening a little.   
"Although officially I no longer have tags with the Agency besides my position   
as an ambassador, you understand this is something I have to do. Not for them,   
but for my birth planet, for all the people Wiseman has manipulated and   
destroyed on his mad quest for power.   
  
"This is something we all would have faced despite my having joined the Agency   
or not. I'm pretty sure this is our Destiny. But if there is one thing I have   
learned in my time among these people and instructors at the Citadel, is that   
Destiny, as well as the future itself, is malleable. I don't know if we could   
have survived on our own, but what I know is that, being who I am now, there   
is a big chance we all can make it out of this alive."  
  
She let her words sink after that. Seeing the Senshi digesting what she said,   
Serena took the opportunity to get dressed. She might have been ashamed in the   
past by even thinking of changing clothes in front of others, but her time in   
the Academy had cured her of that. After all, communal unisex baths were   
regular things when you were training in the military section where she   
trained with Luna-F, not to mention taking baths in the open under a waterfall   
when she trained with the Ethereals.   
  
By the time she finished, wearing a skin-tight white flight suit [AN: think a   
plug suit from Evangelion here], along with low-heeled white boots, she once   
more addressed the Senshi.  
  
"This is something that has to be done. Wiseman has grown in power enormously,   
but if there is one chance in a million we can win, then we're going to take   
it. He has to be stopped, one way or another."  
  
Once she stopped talking, the Senshi took a good look at her. In front of them   
was no longer the klutz, the crybaby, the insecure Usagi. No, who stood in   
front of them was someone secure of her abilities, severely beautiful,   
incredibly powerful... but most of all, they could still see the person they   
have grown to love: a person who cared for everybody she met, who was willing   
to even sacrifice herself in order to give others a chance for a better life.   
  
A person they all have learned to love.   
  
It was Luna-C who spoke first. "Usagi... or if you prefer, Serena. I can't   
find the words to express how proud I am of you. Also, I can't say how sorry I   
am for mistreating you in the past, for ignoring your needs and wants. You   
can't imagine how much I lament having missed you growing up, seen your   
triumphs and achievements."  
  
Mars went next. "Usagi... because to me you will ALWAYS be Usagi. I am so   
sorry for abusing you, for demeaning you. I felt so frustrated at seeing you   
waste all your potential. And now, it took for you to get away in order to   
achieve said potential. And look at you now! You are so much more than I ever   
dreamt! I am so proud of you too... and want to say thank you. You gave me   
what I most wanted in the world: a good friend. And I was foolish enough to   
throw that away because of my temper... I'm so sorry for that!" she couldn't   
continue talking, otherwise she would have broken in tears there and then. She   
then dropped to her knees, her eyes staring at the floor.  
  
Mercury then took the word. "Serena... I am also sorry for what I did to you.   
You all say I'm the smartest of the group, however, I used my logic to   
rationalize why we kicked you out of the Senshi. You can't imagine how sorry I   
feel for doing that! I too am guilty of taking your friendship for granted,   
and for that I beg your forgiveness." She also followed Mars' example,   
kneeling in front of Serena as well.   
  
Seeing Mercury couldn't continue, so it was Jupiter's turn. "I am also so   
sorry... You were the first person that offered me unconditional friendship,   
and I didn't appreciate it fully until I thought I had lost you forever. As a   
Senshi, I was supposed to protect you, and was the first one to hurt you. I   
regret my actions, and also beg for your forgiveness." She also kneeled.  
  
Venus was next. "Serena... I was so used to fight alone when I was Sailor V.   
When I returned to Japan, you received me with open arms. You offered me a   
place among the Senshi, and accepted me for who I am, no questions asked. And   
I was a complete idiot for forgetting your kindness! I am so sorry!!!" she   
then dropped to her knees, unable to contain her tears.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tuxedo Kamen knew it was his turn to pour his heart's   
content. Kneeling first, he then talked. "Serena... there are no words in the   
universe to express my shame for not trusting you. All my life, I have been so   
used to be by myself that I never took you seriously. I made a terrible   
mistake not confiding in you those dreams... and more, listening to them. I   
rationalized what, deep in my heart, knew was wrong, but denied it. I still   
love you with every fiber of my being, but this time, I'll fully respect and   
support your decisions."   
  
Seeing that everybody had said their peace, Artemis finished the explanation,   
walking in front of the group and sitting at Serena's feet. "Well... what they   
all are trying to say in their special ways, is that they are truly regretful   
of their past actions. And I think I talk for all present when I say: Serena   
Moon, formerly Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor   
Moon. We all are your Senshi, your advisors, and your protectors. With all   
the respect you deserve and have earned, we humbly ask your forgiveness, and   
ask for you to accept our help and presence in the battle to come. So... would   
you accept us back under your command?"  
  
For years to come, Luna-C would deny it, but she would admit to herself that,   
in all her life, had never felt so proud of Artemis than in that precise   
moment. She would also deny it, but she had to restrain herself from jumping   
on top of him and nuzzle him to death!  
  
Serena looked at them, her face expressionless. For those waiting for her   
sentence, the wait was unbearable, but were prepared to accept her decision,   
no questions asked. After what they felt like an eternity of torture, Serena   
finally talked.  
  
"Arise, everybody. There is no need for you to kneel before me." Waiting until   
everybody was once more standing up, she continued. "Yes, what you all said   
and did to me hurt me deeply. It still hurts despite all this time. However, I   
am willing to give you all one more chance.   
  
"Keep in mind that I am not forgiving you completely. Friendship and love are   
very fragile and delicate things; and just like with trust, they have to be   
earned. This means a new start, and you all will have to earn those things   
back. Everything is going to change, make no mistake. But if you are truly   
repentant, then we all can work something out of all this experience."  
  
Relief flowed through the Senshi, the cats and Tuxedo Kamen. They knew they   
haven't resolved everything, but were eager to regain what, in their   
thoughtlessness, had lost. No price was too high, but they were determined to   
once more prove themselves worthy of her friendship, trust and love.   
  
And in the instant they acknowledged Serena's words, something happened. In a   
flash of silver light, the bloodstains that marked them disappeared. They all   
felt as if someone had removed some shackles that weighed on their souls. They   
didn't question the phenomena, but accepted it and consider it as a sign that   
they had a second chance.   
  
And they were NOT going to waste it this time!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
Whoa!!! It has been THAT long since I posted the last chapter? I apologize for   
the long wait, but Real Life has been hitting me so hard that I had lost all   
my inspiration. Heck, I was considering retiring from writing fanfiction! But   
this is a story that simply refuses to die until I finish it. So, like it or   
not, I am 'doomed' to write until the end. ˆ_ˆ  
  
I hope I still have readers after this long hiatus, but for those who have   
waited patiently for this chapter, well... here it is! And in case you have   
forgotten, here's a reminder: REVIEW!!! It were those who wrote late reviews   
who gave me the drive to finish this chapter, and the more reviews I get, the   
more inspiration I can get to finish this story.  
  
Now, for those who might be interested... this is the second to last chapter.   
One more and an epilogue are already planned, so if you want to read them,   
cheer me up, ok?  
  
I thank my pre-reader and good friend, Yohann DeSabrais, for helping me during   
these last dark months, and keeping my spirits high. If it hadn't been for   
him, something terrible might have happened. Buddy, friend, pal, Brother... I   
thank you, from the bottom of my heart.   
  
  
Ok, that's all for now. Later! 


	19. Earth: The Final Conflict

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and other companies. I don't own her (Grrr), and this story is written with the sole purpose of entertainment without any intention of commercial gain. No copyrights infringement is intended. ((Translation: I don't have any money, so please don't sue me, I'm poor!))  
  
What has happened before:  
  
Hey, since this is the final chapter, you should very well know by now what's been going on. And if you don't, then go and read the previous ones, ok?  
  
* = Change of Scene ( ) = Thoughts + + = Computer Responses or Electronic Communications  
  
SILVER TEARS  
  
BY  
  
COMMANDER GALOS  
  
CHAPTER 19: EARTH. THE FINAL CONFLICT.  
  
During the whole travel to earth, the Lucky Star was a beehive of activity. Not a single hand on board was idle; everybody knew deeply inside that this was a no-hand-barred battle, and were ready for what was going to come. The news of the destruction of the battle group and the horrifying way all those poor souls had been transformed ignited a fire in all onboard.  
  
There would be time for memorial ceremonies later. Right now, it was time for war. They were warriors, and there was an enemy to defeat.  
  
That philosophy in particular seemed to be embodied in five girls, two cats and one man. All who observed them walking towards one of the Teleport rooms noticed it. Their expressions serious, their bodies tense but graceful and fluid in their movements, the fire burning in their eyes. Each crewmember that saw them felt at the same time fear and pride. Fear, because they knew at an instinctual level not to get in their way; pride, because they understood that they were on their side.  
  
But what drew their attention was Serena's choice of clothing. For this particular battle, she had decided to use her old fuku, having transformed on the way there. Even more, during her transformation, her hair had grown to its original length, and arranged itself in the two odangoes that were her trademark at the beginning.  
  
When Serena, Tuxedo Kamen, the Senshi and the moon cats arrived at Teleport Room 3, the former wasn't all that surprised at seeing captain Vardeen, Hathaway and Luna-F there as well. What made her almost smile was the felinoid's choice of apparel.  
  
Foregoing her normal swimsuit-type of armor, this time Luna-F was wearing a full battle suit, gray and black. On her forearms were retractable war claws, as well as on her feet. The helmet was crafted like a roaring lion- type, her face seen through the open maw. And on her back was strapped a couple of long swords, twin red ribbons attached to the handles' bottom.  
  
Serena had only seen that kind of armor once in a book Luna-F had shown her back on their days at the Academy. It was a ceremonial gear, only used on special occasions. At first, when she mentioned to have one built for herself, it was as a way for her own defiance against her species' male attitude, since only they could wear those. However, for her to actually have one meant that she took this battle as a matter of honor. Even more, as a way to prove to both her people and herself that she was a true warrior.  
  
As soon as their eyes locked, the felinoid stepped in front of the blonde. Standing tall and proud, she placed her fists together in front of her chest and growled. Serena knew from those same past talks that was the way her people requested to a superior the honor of joining them in honorable battle. Schooling her face into a fierce snarl, Serena repeated the gesture, growling back in acceptance.  
  
With the brief ceremony completed, both relaxed at the same time, smiling faintly at each other.  
  
"To the end. and beyond." Said Luna-F, her voice solemn.  
  
"To the end. and beyond." Repeated Serena.  
  
"Excuse me, but what was that all about?" asked a puzzled Mercury, voicing the same question the rest of the Senshi had in their minds.  
  
"A promise between warriors that have fought together in the past." Responded Hathaway, his expression full of awe at the proceedings. "A promise that goes beyond life and death."  
  
Before any more questions could be asked, captain Vardeen talked. "Ambassador, it goes without saying that you should take care. Good luck, everyone."  
  
"Thank you captain." Said Serena, nodding in his direction. She then addressed her companions. "It's time. Let's go." She then walked to the teleporter's pad, followed by the rest. Once all were in their places, she then addressed the unit's operator. "Take us to the same coordinates I went with Chibi-Usa to retrieve the Luna Ball."  
  
While the operator was busy setting the coordinates, the captain talked once more. "Due to the amount of civilian casualties that would result from an orbital bombardment, we're taking the ship down. Once in position, we'll open fire with everything we can. Ensign Luna, as soon as we start opening fire, turn on your beacon and we'll get you out of the blast zone, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir!" responded Luna-F.  
  
In that moment the blue light that indicated the beginning of the teleport process surrounded them, and in a moment they were gone. Captain Vardeen and Hathaway remained there for a few more seconds before returning to their posts.  
  
* * * *  
  
Amidst a shower of blue light and sparks, the group materialized in the Tsukino's backyard. Not wasting another second, Serena hurried to the backdoor, quickly followed by the rest.  
  
And it was upon entering the residence that they encountered a sight Serena hoped never to remember.  
  
The interior was in shambles, the living room sporting the broken remains of the furniture. Walking slowly towards the center of the decimated room, the group took a quick look at the kitchen. The area presented the same destroyed characteristics as the living room: a smashed breakfast table and chairs, broken cabinets and a ripped-off stove, the gas no longer escaped due to the city cutting the supply at the beginning of the emergency. Their attention returning once more to the living room area, it was Mars who noticed the next clue of what transpired there.  
  
Kneeling, she quickly grabbed a few scraps of cloth, white with a small piece of lace still attached to it. But the most perturbing feature was the slowly drying blood on it.  
  
Seeing it, Serena closed her fists with enough strength to make her fingers pop. She knew what was that piece of fabric. It was a part of her mother's favorite apron, the one she always wore while she cooked. Memories of times of Ikuko cooking with a smile using that same apron rushed though Serena's mind in a flash, making her even more upset. She didn't react when Tuxedo Kamen placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Taking a deep breath and forcing her fists to open, she walked wordlessly to the exit, closely followed by the rest.  
  
But when they exited the house, the scene that presented itself in front of them made their blood boil.  
  
Zombies. The whole street was literally swarming with them. Even more, from some houses barricaded in haste, some zombies that had been able to break the doors and windows were dragging out the unfortunate owners. Amidst a nightmarish cacophony of screams and begs, the transformed crews of the Battle Group began to drain their victims of their life force.  
  
In one single movement, Luna-F unsheathed her swords, assuming a battle stance. At the same time, Serena placed her closed fist in front of her, arms extended. In a fluid motion, she separated them. Between them, a light rod appeared. And with a twist of her wrists, the rod separated in two, immediately assuming the forms of swords made of pure white light. Without turning around, she addressed the Senshi.  
  
"Luna and I will take care of this monsters. You make sure the survivors get out of the area!" and without waiting for an answer, she and the felinoid launched themselves into the throng of zombies, battle cries rending the air.  
  
The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and the moon cats took some time to react, but in those brief moments, they were witnesses of a carnage they had never contemplated in their entire lives.  
  
It was a ballet, a dance, a symphony of death. The movements of the two warriors were fluid, precise, beautiful. deadly. In one single movement, Luna-F jumped among a group of zombies that were about to kill a mother protecting her little daughter, her feet's war claws extending and shredding the heads of two zombies during her fall. Her feet hadn't touched the floor for more than half a second when she exploded in a whirlwind of sword slashes and kicks, each strike shredding and mutilating the enemy. In a matter of seconds, the area around her and the rescued was clear, the enemy having been destroyed and turning quickly into dust that was carried by a stray breeze. Risking just a back glance to see if the woman and child were fine, she launched herself into another group.  
  
At the same time, Serena was doing the same thing, her light swords cutting and slashing without apparent effort. More that one zombie tried to grab her, but she was like greased lightning, simply flowing around their limbs and severing them in the same movement. Her eyes were two ice chips, showing no remorse nor doubt, only sheer determination. She was poetry in motion, just like Luna-F, not one single movement wasted.  
  
While the two warriors made short work of the zombies, the Senshi were watching, mouths agape. The moon cats were in the same state of shock, but it was Artemis who recovered first. With a supreme effort, he closed his jaw and looked at the rest. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he exclaimed. "Get the civilians out of here!"  
  
His voice finally shook the Senshi out of their stupor, and immediately went to help the victims saved by Luna-F's and Serena's actions. The sight of the Senshi in the area prompted the people to move, and following their directions made haste to the other side of the battlefield. Once the civilians that could move were out of the area, the Senshi joined the battle, their own phrases joining the battle cries of their fellow warriors.  
  
It took them ten minutes to clear the area of zombies. Ten minutes that seemed like ten centuries for them, but in the end they prevailed. When the last zombie turned to dust, and after checking with her senses that there were no more in the vicinity, Serena dispelled her swords, at the same time Luna-F sheathed hers. Nodding in satisfaction when she could detect nothing else around, she turned her gaze towards the black crystal spire that dominated downtown Tokyo.  
  
With an emotionless voice, she only said. "Lets move." And jumped to the nearest rooftop, making a beeline towards her objective. Without saying a word, the rest did the same, quickly following her, taking the moon cats with them.  
  
But even going via rooftop proved to be a chore, for in some of them were more zombies that tried to capture them. 'Tried' was the operative word, since their efforts were in vain. As soon as they were spotted, the Senshi simply blasted them, not wasting time to check if they destroyed their targets or not; as long as the road was clear for them to reach their goal, they didn't want to waste energy in useless skirmishes.  
  
It took them around twenty minutes to reach the spire, but finally they made it. During the whole journey, they watched helplessly as more souls were 'harvested' and sent to the black spire, but were unable to do a thing. When they finally made it to two city blocks away of the place, Serena addressed her companions.  
  
"The target is Wiseman. I'll face him, and in the meantime, you will locate Chibi-Usa; get her out of there." When Mars and Jupiter were about to retort, she silenced them with a hard stare. "No buts! He wants her, and we have to make sure he doesn't use her! You will take her to safety, then you will join me in battle, is that understood!?" the two Senshi nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly. She then addressed the two moon cats. "Luna, Artemis, I'm afraid that you would be a liability in there, so I'm going to ask you to remain here." She then took out her own communicator and placed it in front of the black cat. "Luna, as soon as the girls bring Chibi-Usa here, I want you to call the Star; ask them to teleport you two and her onboard and to commence the attack." Turning around to address the others, she added. "As soon as we see the ship approaching, we all will get out of the area, understood?"  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right, let's move everybody!" with that, they all hurried towards their objective.  
  
The two moon cats watched the girls disappear in the distance, the only sounds made by garbage stirred by the wind. Luna-C stared in that direction with a look of pride mixed with worry, remaining silent and immobile for a few moments until Artemis talked to her, breaking her reverie.  
  
"Luna, we better hide and wait for them. Don't worry, they'll succeed, you'll see."  
  
"I know, Artemis. I know." With a heavy sigh, she grabbed the communicator with her mouth and followed Artemis to a nearby overturned garbage bin. They hid inside. and waited.  
  
* * * *  
  
It wasn't long before the group reached the base of the spire. And what they noticed there made them grit their teeth: zombies surrounded the area, more than they had seen previously. The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Luna-F were about to attack when Serena's voice stopped them.  
  
"Wait. Take a good look at them. Do you notice something strange?"  
  
The others did as she said, Mars being the first to talk. "What is there to see? They are blocking our path! I say we blow them and storm the place!" Jupiter and Venus agreed with her with a nod.  
  
"No, she's right." said Mercury, activating her visor. "They already know we're here, but they're not moving to attack. They are. waiting."  
  
"For us to arrive." Said Serena, tensing. "Ok everyone, let's go. Don't make any sudden moves, but stay alert!" with that, she began to slowly walk towards the zombies, closely followed by the rest. And to their amazement, the wall of animated corpses opened to allow them passage. It was enormously unnerving to them, to watch those black pools staring at them, their postures indicting a hunger that said 'I'll tear your flesh off your body, and devour your soul'.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the very base of a long, winding staircase made of pure black crystal, leading all the way to the top. With a sharp head movement, Serena indicated the rest to follow her. In silence, they began the climb, each tense and ready for anything. Behind them, the zombies closed ranks, sealing the small passage they crossed.  
  
After two minutes, they finally reached the top of the spire.  
  
The area was flat, a polished surface of black crystal. Six small columns surrounded a circle engraved in the surface, with Wiseman floating at one side. Above the circle, the Dark Crystal also floated, slowly rotating. And right in the middle of the circle and under the crystal, was Chibi-Usa. She was inside a shaft of dark light, her small body floating in mid air. Arms extended to the sides, her face turned upwards. Upon approach, the group noticed more details.  
  
When an orb reached the top of the spire, it immediately was gathered by one of the columns. Then, rolling down it, it entered the circle in Chibi- Usa's direction; once inside the dark light shaft, it 'rolled' all over the little girl, at the same time small dark lightning bolts emerged from it. Said bolts seemed to caress her robe-covered body, going all over her until finally they entered through her forehead. With that done, the orb simply vanished in a shower of light specks. When the energy inside her body reached a certain amount, small bolts of dark lightning emerged from her hands, which were immediately absorbed by the Dark Crystal.  
  
It took around twenty harvested souls to complete one cycle.  
  
While they watched the whole process in horrified fascination, Wiseman addressed them. "Aaaah, finally you arrive. I expected you all sooner, but it doesn't matter now. A beautiful sight, isn't it? Too bad it has to be done at this maddeningly slow pace, but I don't want to destroy my little tool so soon."  
  
Breaking out of her stupor, Serena turned around and looked straight at Wiseman, her eyes full of fury and determination. "Let her go, you monster! She is not a tool, she is a living, breathing human being!"  
  
"Do you really think we'll stand idle while you destroy the Multiverse? The Agency and the Universal Alliance will stop you!" Added Luna-F unsheathing her swords and assuming a battle stance.  
  
"So, you have learned of my ultimate goal, it seems." Mussed Wiseman, unfazed by their worlds. "Tell me, what else have you been told? That I am one of the First Ones? That I plan to redo the Multiverse at my own image?"  
  
"We've been told enough to stop you, you beast!" growled Tuxedo Kamen, summoning a rose and preparing to toss it towards their enemy.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against the Ginzuishou!" said Jupiter, preparing her attack.  
  
"The Ginzuishou?" Wiseman mused a moment before responding. "Aaaah, yes. That little toy. Interesting artifact, one of my best works, I have to say." He then moved is hands on top of his orb in a different fashion. And to the amazement of everybody, a small silver crystal appeared in front of him. Serena immediately summoned hers, as if to confirm that it was still inside her sub-space pocket. When it appeared at her command, she looked at it, then at the one floating in front of Wiseman, puzzled.  
  
Seeing that, Wiseman's voice took a playful tone. "It seems that you haven't been told all the facts. I found this one inside the little one. When I cleaned her memories, I found one interesting fact: it was her who facilitated the attack of the Black Moon Family. and all thanks to your future selves."  
  
"You are lying!" exclaimed Mars, outraged.  
  
"And why should I? It seems that in the future, you all berated her for not growing up, for not being 'mature enough', I think were your words. It was a fascinating study comparing your harsh attitude with what you always told your leader, Mars. Same words, different targets. Tell me, do you enjoy diminishing your leaders? Lowering their defenses? Destroying their self- confidence? Too bad you aren't adequate for my plans, you would have made a wonderful tool with that attitude."  
  
Mars didn't respond to it, too shocked by the revelation. And the most horrible thing was that, according to her senses, Wiseman was telling them the absolute truth! "No. it's a lie." She finally muttered.  
  
"Believe what you want. It was all registered in the girl and the Ginzuishou." Answered Wiseman, almost jokingly. With a mental command, he sent the future crystal to Serena's hands, who grabbed it by reflex. "You can keep it, I have no use for it."  
  
Focusing her senses on it, Serena commanded it to reveal the truth stored inside it. And to her surprise, she saw that what Wiseman had said was the truth. everything was there, and apparently there had been no tampering in the stored memories.  
  
After giving the others a harsh glare, Luna-F jumped into action. Running at full speed, she headed towards the floating Chibi-Usa, her intent clear: get her away from there. However, as soon as her claws touched the dark light, an immense discharge of negative energy hit her, sending her back almost over the spire's edge. It happened so fast that she didn't even have time to roar in pain.  
  
"LUNA!"  
  
In an eye blink, Serena was next to her friend, checking her. When the felinoid groaned and tried to stand up, she addressed Wiseman. "What did you do to her??"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Answered Wiseman, smugly. "She is not attuned to the Crystal's energies, so they simply rejected her. None of you are, so anything you try won't work. Go ahead, I dare you to free her. I won't interfere."  
  
After helping Luna-F to her feet and sparing a cautious glance at Wiseman, Serena looked at the Senshi, who nodded to her. Without another word, they released their attacks at the dark light column.  
  
. Only to watch as the energy of their attacks was contained on the surface, then directed to Chibi-Usa's forehead and absorbed. An instant later, a huge amount of dark energy was sent and assimilated by the Dark Crystal.  
  
"Impossible!" exclaimed Mercury, summoning her computer and visor, beginning to analyze the phenomena.  
  
"It is far from impossible." Said Wiseman, undeterred by what had happened. "She is the perfect converting tool due to her origins and transformation. Her light side can assimilate your positive energy, while her dark side converts it to negative energy that she can manipulate. One of my best works, if I say so, don't you think?"  
  
Moving his hands in a complex pattern, he added. "And now, the final step."  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Time Gates, Syl watched fascinated as Pluto's body healed at an extremely accelerated rate. Not only that, when she was sufficiently cured, she summoned another fuku, once more becoming immaculately dressed. During the whole time, the both of them exchanged little stories, making small talk. Syl learned of her years of isolation and solitude, watching events transpire through the Time Gates, while Pluto learned of the highlights of his life at the service of the Agency.  
  
Syl was in the middle of retelling his story with Serena and Luna-F when all of a sudden, the Gates opened by themselves, emitting a blinding white light and forcing them to close their eyes. Pluto immediately stood up, her Time Key at the ready with the Garnet Orb glowing a furious crimson, promptly followed by Syl holding his plasma gun and releasing the safety.  
  
"Oh, now what?" muttered Syl. And as in answer to his question, the Gates showed an image. one that sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"Wiseman." Growled Pluto through clenched teeth.  
  
"Pluto." Answered Wiseman, his voice echoing through the emptiness surrounding the Gate. "I see you finally found company. Not much, but better than nothing."  
  
"Cut the crap, Wiseman." Said Syl, aiming his gun towards the Gate." What are you doing here?"  
  
"Collecting what's mine by right, weakling!" With those words, a huge energy surge erupted from the Time Gates, the backlash sending Syl to the 'floor'. When he regained his bearings, he watched in horrified fascination as black and white lightning bolts began to hit Pluto, her eyes wide open and her mouth frozen in a silent scream.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!" He screamed, at the same time opening fire. However, all his shots only rebounded, deflected by a force field surrounding the Gates. "DAMMIT!!"  
  
"Fool". Sneered Wiseman, his voice gaining a mocking quality. "I am the creator of the Time Gates, and she is nothing but a puppet. Once she is under my control, I will finally gain full command of Time itself!"  
  
"Not during my watch, bastard." Muttered Syl. Dropping his now empty plasma rifle, he desperately looked around for. something, anything that could help him. After a couple of moments, he noticed one detail: Pluto wasn't holding her Time Key! In a desperate move, he dived under the barrage of lightning towards her feet in an attempt to find the missing artifact. Fortunately, it had fallen to the side, right under the end of the attack. Once in his hands, he moved aside, Time Key hold tightly.  
  
Half closing his eyes, he focused his attention to the Gates, trying to discern anything. Finally, he noticed. Hidden under the lightning's glare, an orifice that resembled a keyhole was seen between bolts. Wondering for a moment why a keyhole existed in the frame of a door instead of the door itself, he ran in the Gates' direction, an idea forming in his mind. With a primal scream, Syl raised the Key. and inserted it.  
  
The results were instantaneous.  
  
The barrage assaulting Pluto changed targets, releasing her, the Senshi of Time dropping to her knees, exhausted. Instead, the bolts hit the Time Key, thus striking Syl. His armor's systems exploded in a shower of bright electric sparks, while some plates melted on top of his body. His body locking, he screamed in primal pain, almost blacking out because of the pain inflicted. With a final effort, he leaned on the Key, and using his own body weight, he turned it clockwise one quarter before dropping to his knees.  
  
The Gates slowly began to close, the lightning bolts lessening in number but not in strength. Finally, with a thundering noise that reverberated in the misty expanse, they shut closed, cutting Wiseman's screams of denial.  
  
Thanks to her magic, Pluto recovered in a matter of minutes. Blinking to clear her sight, she looked in the Gates' direction, her fogged mind registering the fact that they were closed. Once the buzzing in her ears subsided, she heard the pain-filled moans of Syl. Standing on wobbly legs, she made her way in his direction: only her time expended watching horrors through the ages steeled her in order to not lose her lunch at the sight.  
  
Syl was a sorry sight. His faceplate was gone, and the face was a mass of charred, blackened flesh. His left hand was nothing but a black lump of carbonized flesh and melted metal; parts of his armor on the chest and abdomen were gone, revealing the burnt and bleeding flesh underneath it. The boots on both feet were melted, the hot metal taking his feet with them. All in all, it was obvious that, if he didn't get medical help soon, he would die.  
  
Pluto was about to grab her key when a moan from the burnt man grabbed his attention. "What?"  
  
"No.don't. leave. it." Muttered Syl with great effort. "He'll. return. other. wise."  
  
"You need help! You'll die if I don't take you to your people!" She almost screamed, feeling impotent. She knew he was right, but wasn't going to have him die on her!  
  
"Worth. it." He whispered.  
  
Leaving the Time Key in its place, she moved to his side, kneeling next to him and carefully placing a hand on his left shoulder, careful not to put pressure on it. "Why did you do it? Why did you risk your life to save me?"  
  
"Right. thing. to do." He answered, his breathing becoming more laborious with each word. With an effort, he looked into her eyes. "Don't. cry. for me. I. did. my. job." He then tried to smile, the effort cracking his burnt lips and releasing some blood. "Trust. Sere. We'll. win. And. be. happy." With those last words, he closed his eyes and sighed, entering in a coma.  
  
And Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, the Senshi of Time. wept for him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Wiseman trembled in fury, gritting his teeth in frustration. (How can this be?! A worthless bug foiled me! Intolerable!) He repeated his hands' movements, but there was no use. With the Gates closed and locked with the Time Key, not even his best attempts could open them again. A growl emanated deep from his chest and turned to see the Senshi. During his attempt to seize control of the Gates, the Senshi kept trying to blast their way through the Dark Crystal's shield surrounding Chibi-Usa, with no effect whatsoever besides charging the Crystal even more.  
  
"You." Said Wiseman, drawing the Senshi's attention to him. "You won't stop me. I have waited long enough for this moment to arrive, and no miserable worms will stop me from achieving my goals!"  
  
Without warning a veritable storm of black lightning erupted from the Black Crystal, hitting each and every one of the Senshi. Their screams of pain and agony were music for his ears. However, something nagged him at the back of his mind. Something was wrong with the picture. Taking a closer look, Wiseman observed every detail of the scene.  
  
Yes, there was Serenity's brat, caught by surprise by his lightning strike, as well as the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. All of them were writhing in pain under his assault, unable to strike back. And yes, there was Chibi-Usa, unaffected and still transforming harvested souls into dark power. So, what was wrong? Victory was at hand, however he felt something was missing.  
  
The answer came abruptly and from behind.  
  
Recovering from her ill-attempt to rescue Chibi-Usa, Luna-F remained sprawled when she landed. She couldn't help but feel proud of her friend Serena when she began to slam at the shield surrounding the little girl with all she had. Even more, she was amazed at the amount of power being poured in the attempt by the rest. And yes, even the veritable nursery of roses Tuxedo Kamen was launching as well. But despair quickly filled her when said attempts didn't make a dent on the shield.  
  
(Damn it! What does it take to break that nut's shell??) She thought. Narrowing her eyes to compensate from the glare of the attacks, she watched Wiseman intently. The first thing she noticed was that he was concentrated watching something on that weird crystal ball of his. (Wait a minute. concentrated? That means distracted!) Immediately, a plan began to take shape.  
  
The felinoid was painfully aware that physical, frontal attacks were useless in this kind of battle. She was a great warrior in hand-to-hand melee, but magic was way out of her league. But that didn't mean she was completely useless.  
  
With all the stealth she was capable of, she began to make her way around the platform, hiding behind the pillars when she reached them; not to mention avoiding touching them. Just close proximity caused her to feel as if something was trying to suck the life out of her body. Finally, she reached her objective: a pillar right behind Wiseman. With great care, she unsheathed her swords, and waited. She didn't wait long. When Wiseman began to address the Senshi, she risked a peek behind the pillar. She had to bit her lips to stop the growl that risked coming out when Wiseman began his attack at her friend. Keeping focused, she waited for her chance to strike. And when she saw Wiseman lean forward as if looking for something, she knew her time had come.  
  
Without a noise, Luna-F leaped into the air, right sword straight forward, left sword raised above her head. Snarling with glee, the felinoid noticed that Wiseman hadn't noticed her movements. Focusing, she left inertia and her training take charge.  
  
The trajectory of her jump was perfect. Her aim, exquisite. Without resistance, her first sword pierced Wiseman's torso right down to the hilt. And before her feet touched the ground, she moved her torso slightly to the right, adding more force to the movement of her other sword. The embedded sword retracted a little from Wiseman's torso, but by then it didn't matter. Luna-F's second movement became a decapitating strike.  
  
Wiseman's head rolled to the side, while his body collapsed in a flurry of robes.  
  
The moment Wiseman was decapitated, the attack on the Senshi stopped, causing all of them to drop to the floor, exhausted by the ordeal. At the same time, the shield surrounding Chibi-Usa collapsed, as well as the force keeping her suspended in mid-air.  
  
Panting a little from the exertion, Luna-F watched as the glow in Wiseman's eyes began to subside. Before it was completely gone, she couldn't help but mutter while she sheathed her blades. "Burn in Hell, you bastard."  
  
Walking towards Serena, the felinoid took her communicator out of its compartment. It was slightly charred, but still functional. Opening the screen, she began. "Ensign Luna to Lucky Star. Come in, please."  
  
+ Lucky Star here, come in, Ensign. + Luna-F grinned when the voice of Captain Vardeen answered her.  
  
"Star, Mission Accomplished. Wiseman is dead, and the girl has been rescued. We need EVAC now, and prepare the medical ward. We're all a little banged up here."  
  
+ Acknowledge, Ensign. There is a lot of interference in your area, so teleport is down. We're sending a shuttle to pick everyone up. Good job, everyone. We'll see you when you return. Star, out. +  
  
Closing the communicator, Luna-F sighed and went to Serena's side to wake her up. She was so focused on her friend, and the rest were still trying to recover, that nobody noticed when a black mist emerged from Wiseman's remains and was promptly absorbed by the Black Crystal.  
  
"Hey, wake up sleepy head." Said Luna-F while gently shaking Serena by the shoulder. "Time to wake up." In response Serena only muttered and curled a little more tightly. Sighing, the felinoid tried again. "Come on, Serena. There's still work to do here."  
  
"G'way. Tired." Muttered Serena in her sleep. Sighing, Luna-F tried one more thing, something that always worked on their days at the Academy.  
  
""Ok, then I'm throwing your breakfast down the trash processor. A pity, throwing away the pancakes." THAT got results.  
  
"NO, WAIT! PANCAKES!!! Owwww, my head!" Rubbing her aching temples, Serena took stock of her surroundings, memories quickly returning. Looking at one spot, she addressed Luna-F "Look after the others, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply, she rapidly stood up and headed towards the spot Chibi-Usa was lying down.  
  
Kneeling next to the small girl, Serena took her gently in her arms, placing her in her lap. Caressing the girl's cheek with her left hand, she noticed with satisfaction that the sickly yellowish tint on the girl's skin was fading, being replaced with a healthier pink hue. 


End file.
